


Лето по капле

by Cheshuya, Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Female Characters - Freeform, POV Oikawa Tooru, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance, Slash, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувства застигли их врасплох, но совместная поездка к морю — хороший способ разобраться в себе</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Ойкава встал с первыми утренними лучами, даже раньше будильника. Из приоткрытых створок окна в комнату проникала бодрящая прохлада — самое оно для пробежки, даже жаль, что сегодня на нее не было времени. Сел, вытягивая руки над головой, и пригладил топорщащиеся в разные стороны волосы. В углу стояла заранее собранная в дорогу сумка, и при виде нее оставшееся марево сна как рукой сняло. Он поднялся, чувствуя себя отвратительно бодрым, и от души улыбнулся собственному отражению в зеркале.

Прошлой ночью Ойкава лег спать, едва дождавшись темноты, и еще долго ворочался от нетерпения. Такое бывало в детстве, накануне дней рождения, когда хотелось закрыть глаза и тут же заснуть, а в следующее мгновение оказаться полноправным именинником. Теперь все то же самое он испытывал перед важными играми. 

Но день рождения остался позади, а игр не будет еще как минимум месяц, и, тем не менее, вчера вечером он разве что не чесался от предвкушения. Сначала Ойкава постоял у окна, глядя на мотыльков, кружащих в свете фонаря, потом достал плеер и попытался заснуть под музыку, но ничего не помогало. Пришлось пойти на крайние меры и втянуть в переписку Ивайзуми. Тот, конечно, был недоволен, но пытался не подавать виду, и их сообщения чередовались затянутыми паузами и общими фразами. Ойкава не упустил бы случая его поддразнить, если бы сам не чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он взял телефон и увидел последнее сообщение, которое Ивайзуми прислал уже после того, как Ойкава отключился.

«Спишь?»

От невинного вопроса в груди разлилось тепло и побежало по венам. Он поймал себя на том, что перечитывает сообщение уже третий раз, и спрятал телефон в карман. Ойкава даже порадовался, что за прошедшие две недели у них с Ивайзуми не получалось оставаться наедине — в конце семестра даже лишние полчаса на сон казались большой удачей. Да и подвернись такая возможность, вряд ли бы они потратили ее на разговоры: неслучайных прикосновений друг к другу в раздевалке и задерживающихся дольше положенного взглядов им давно не хватало. Из-за этой недосказанности, недоговоренности словно какая-то их часть все еще оставалось за чертой, через которую они переступили одной ногой, но потом вдруг одновременно замерли — и так и зависли над ней, не решаясь даже шелохнуться.

И все же они изменились.

Например, прежний Ойкава ни за что бы не упустил шанса разбудить Ивайзуми звонком.

Но до отхода электрички оставалось три часа, до выезда на машине — два с половиной, а значит, у Ивайзуми есть целый час на сон. От мыслей о спящем Ивайзуми в животе щекотались солнечные зайчики, а предвкушение становилось таким острым, что кружилась голова. Ойкава подошел к окну и широко распахнул створки, вдыхая запах утра. Он вытащил телефон, еще раз перечитал последнее сообщение и, улыбаясь, отправил: "Уже нет. Утра, Ива-чан".

Осталось совсем немного.

Ойкава еще раз мысленно прошелся по содержимому сумки, закинул ее на плечо и вышел за дверь.

Мама на кухне только распаковала тосты и удивленно обернулась, когда Ойкава уселся за стол и уперся подбородком в сцепленные пальцы, разглядывая ее. Та всегда выглядела так, словно сошла с картинки из журнала. Вот и сейчас, в безупречно отглаженном брючном костюме, с аккуратно уложенными волосами, она двигалась по кухне, словно по сцене. Почему-то, когда она готовила, на ее одежде не оставалось ни пятнышка, Ойкава ужасно завидовал — у него так никогда не получалось.

— Ты слишком рано. 

Ойкава в ответ жалобно посмотрел на кофеварку, и мама, нахмурив тонкие брови, засыпала в нее кофе.

— Спасибо, мам!

— Только из-за того, что ты уснешь, не дождавшись прихода Хаджиме-куна. Папе придется тебя разбудить, но у него не получится, и он тогда оттащит тебя в машину за шиворот, из-за этого Хаджиме-кун над тобой посмеется, и ты его чем-нибудь обидишь в ответ, папа запаникует и наведет порядок по-своему...

— Мам.

— Что? — Мама невозмутимо поправила волосы и включила кофеварку. Кухню заполнил грохот.

— Почему вы с папой вместе?

— Иногда выбор предопределен, — мама улыбнулась ровно и аккуратно, но Ойкава только задумчиво покачал головой.

— Вы разные. И все-таки? Ты могла выйти замуж в Киото за кого-то из своего круга, или хотя бы даже в Токио, а он мог найти себе жену из местных. Разве это не логично?

Мама смазывала тосты, низко опустив голову, блестящий хромированный нож мелькал в ее пальцах, а потом замер. Она неторопливо оторвала кусочек от рулона с бумажным полотенцем, вытерла руки и села рядом. Ойкава чувствовал едва заметный аромат ее духов.

— Когда мне исполнилось шесть лет, родители привезли меня в Сендай. Со взрослыми я скучала, поэтому гуляла возле дома. Вокруг играло много детей, и я никого не знала. — Голос стал размеренным, как будто они перенеслись в детство, и мама читает сказку. — И все невоспитанные. Особенно один. Он громко разговаривал и размахивал руками. Я так не хотела с ними встречаться, что пошла прочь прямиком по луже. — Она хмыкнула. — Упала как раз, когда все проходили мимо. Было очень больно, но обиднее — больше.

Ойкава пытался представить свою маму маленькой девочкой — в красивом платье и аккуратной шапочке.

— И потом?..

— Я была очень занята в этот момент. Я изо всех сил старалась не зареветь. Надо мной смеялись все, кроме этого мальчика. Он схватил меня за плечо и выволок из лужи. Потом попытался отряхнуть, заявил, что мне надо домой, а то небось простыну, и пошел дальше. — Кофеварка затихла, и мама поставила кружку. По кухне поплыл аромат кофе. — А я твердо решила, что выйду за него замуж.

Ойкава глядел на маму во все глаза — нет, она это серьезно?

— Из-за одной встречи?! Он даже не сделал ничего героического.

Мама посмотрела очень серьезно:

— Он надо мной не посмеялся.

Ойкава прищурился:

— Он все время над тобой смеется.

Мама прищурилась в ответ:

— Ему можно.

Они мерили друг друга взглядами, пока Ойкава пытался сформулировать, что здесь не так; его грубоватый отец, конечно, отличный человек и классный папа, но непонятно, почему они вместе. 

— Ты его любишь, да?

Мама улыбалась едва заметно, но от этой улыбки у Ойкавы заалели щеки. Ох, они с отцом, наверное, до сих пор...

— Грохот этого доисторического железа поднимет даже мертвого! — с приходом отца кухня словно уменьшилась в размерах. — Давай купим нормальную кофеварку, сто раз тебе говорил.

— Но как я тогда буду тебя раздражать? — парировала мама. — Новая техника для этого совершенно не годится.

— Женщина, — закатил глаза отец и сел за стол. — Вещи собрал? Молодец. Надеюсь, я успею пожр... — отец покосился на маму, — поесть до того, как придет Ивайзуми.

Ойкава помалкивал. Предвкушение заполнило его до краев, и с каждой минутой узел в груди сворачивался все туже. Их с Ивайзуми счастье было совсем другим, но Ойкава точно так же, как и мама, знал, чего хочет.

Папа с чувством отпил кофе и поставил чашку на блюдце — осторожно. Ойкава смотрел на его руки с широкими ладонями и крупными пальцами и продолжал думать о том, как родителям удалось притереться, ведь они все-таки совершенно разные. Годы, конечно, но еще и готовность идти на уступки: да, его мама переехала в Сендай ради того, чтобы они могли быть вместе, но и папа тоже шел ей навстречу — каждый день, без устали. А ведь он такой упрямый. Пожалуй, это единственная черта, которую Ойкава от него унаследовал.

— Кстати, — папа прочистил горло. — Вчера я еще раз позвонил тетке. Чтобы точно про вас не забыла.

У папиной тети, к которой они собирались на две недели, не было детей, зато имелся гостевой домик с онсеном, который родня помогла достроить до небольшой гостиницы. Когда поток туристов оскудевал, она и сама справлялись без проблем, но к сезонным наплывам обзаводилась наемными работниками. Ойкава гостил у нее несколько раз в глубоком детстве вместе с родителями и братом, а потом они перестали приезжать. Никто так и не объяснил ему, что произошло, хотя Ойкава догадывался — дело было в упрямом папе.

Зато когда дедушка позвонил ему и пожаловался, что сестра на две недели останется без помощи, тот сразу же отыскал помощников.

— Поработаете у старушки на каникулах, — заявил отец тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Подзаработаете немного. 

Ойкава с Ивайзуми как раз ломали головы, чем же заняться до тренировочного лагеря, и предложение им понравилось. Правда, играть у них вряд ли получится, с другой стороны, тренироваться они в любом случае смогут — хватит любой относительно ровной поверхности и мяча.

Правда, это было до того, как у них с Ивайзуми все случилось. Ойкаве поначалу перехотелось ехать вдвоем — слишком рано, непонятно и страшно. Но отказываться без уважительной причины казалось неправильно. Да и, зная папу, попросту невозможно. А потом он решил, что все это даже к лучшему. И он не мог дождаться дня отъезда.

Из размышлений Ойкаву выдернул голос мамы.

— Не говори так, — с мягким укором произнесла она. — У Тамико-сан отличная память.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул папа. — На меня она до сих пор зуб точит. Уже десять лет прошло. Десять!

— А что случилось? — с вопросом Ойкава, конечно, запоздал, но вдруг почувствовал себя очень неуютно. Если папа в ссоре с тетей, то, может, и им там делать нечего?

— Не бери в голову, — поспешила успокоить мама. — Твой папа как обычно наговорил разного сгоряча. Это между ними, на тебя она зла не держит.

— И очень вас ждет, — папа недобро хмыкнул. — Так что приготовься, недельки вам предстоят жаркие.

Ойкава задумчиво допил кофе, слушая неспешный разговор родителей, переключившийся на другие темы. Он впервые уезжал куда-то надолго — сборы не считаются. Мысли плавно перекинулись на Ивайзуми. Они окажутся вдвоем, вдали от родителей и друзей, целых две недели, и Ойкава не смел даже задумываться, чем они могут заняться. Стоило только дать волю фантазии, и предохранители потрескивали, из последних сил удерживая его в реальном мире. Когда они с Ивайзуми останутся наедине, Ойкава уже не сможет за себя ручаться. Так, опасно о таком думать за родительским столом.

Он поймал проходящую рядом маму за фартук.

— Завернешь нам булочек в дорогу?

Она ласково потрепала его по волосам, и в тот же момент раздался звонок в дверь. Ойкава от неожиданности вцепился в нее сильнее, а потом отпустил, глубоко вздохнув.

— Я налью еще кофе, — сказала она, когда Ойкава встал и пошел открывать. — Заходи, Хаджиме-кун, — мама смахнула со стола несуществующие крошки, а Ойкава боялся поднять глаза.

Присутствие Ивайзуми он ощущал всем телом, ему казалось, что если посмотрит, то ослепнет. Ивайзуми откашлялся.

— Простите за вторжение.

Его шаги отдавались в ушах шорохом джинсов и скрипом куртки, знакомый запах кружил голову — не похожий ни на отца, ни на кого-то еще. Ивайзуми пах как-то по-особенному. И только когда тот подвинул табурет и уселся за стол, Ойкава смог взять себя в руки.

— Привет, Ива-чан! — это прозвучало почти беззаботно. Ну, по крайней мере, Ойкава на это надеялся.

Мама поставила перед ним чашку с кофе и пододвинула блюдо с выпечкой. Ивайзуми отчаянно зевнул, смущенно отвернувшись, а у Ойкавы мысли опять пошли в опасную сторону — когда они останутся наедине, Ойкава точно не даст ему спать. Кончики ушей загорелись, и Ойкава покосился поверх своей чашки. Ивайзуми в это время залпом проглотил свой кофе и теперь пытался отдышаться. Отец качал головой, мама беспокойно делала вид, что стучит ему по спине. Ойкава вздохнул, налил в стакан холодной воды и поставил перед Ивайзуми, задев его пальцы.

Тепло прокатилось под кожей волной, Ивайзуми вздрогнул.

Время застыло, а через миг помчалось вперед — когда отец громко сказал:

— Так! Нам пора, в машину оба.

Мама целовала Ойкаву на прощание, трепала Ивайзуми по голове и требовала уезжать, если им не понравится: "Ты ведь понимаешь, что вам не обязательно туда ехать?", — отец посмеивался, и когда они сели, наконец, в машину, Ойкава мечтал о тете Тамико и работе у нее как об избавлении.

— Ты не сядешь спереди? — удивился отец, поглядывая через плечо.

Присутствие Ивайзуми ощущалось так остро, что перехватывало дыхание. Ойкава опустился на сиденье пониже, чувствуя, как их с Ивайзуми ноги соприкасаются. 

— Нет, — Ойкава решил даже не выдумывать предлог.

— Наконец-то повзрослел, — проворчал отец, и они выкатили на дорогу.

Ивайзуми фыркнул, Ойкава пихнул его ногой, Ивайзуми пихнул его в ответ, и через минуту они уже вовсю возились, сдавленно хихикая. Отец только вздохнул, поправил зеркало заднего вида и сосредоточился на дороге.

В машине было тепло и уютно, Ивайзуми смотрел в окно, а Ойкава смотрел, как у него на шее бьется голубая жилка. Интересно, ему правда все равно или делает вид? Сейчас Ойкаве казалось, что он идет по тонкому льду, а знакомая дорожка скрывает опасности и ловушки. Он помрачнел. Но Ивайзуми вдруг коснулся спины, и настроение взлетело выше неба.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Ойкава весело трепался, не особенно задумываясь, о чем болтает — кажется, выпытывал у отца рассказ о ссоре с тетей. Ивайзуми хмурился, продолжая незаметно его касаться, и Ойкава наконец-то очнулся. Они едут — едут вдвоем, в свое первое самостоятельное путешествие. И плевать, что до тети и ее гостиницы — рукой подать, полчаса на поезде, главное, они едут вместе.

Отец провожал их до отполированных турникетов, через которые лился людской поток. Куда всех несет в такую рань?

— Звони матери хотя бы раз в три дня, — велел он Ойкаве. А потом неловко потрепал его по голове и заторопился прочь.

Ойкава поймал взгляд Ивайзуми, улыбнулся, тот быстро отвернулся, насупившись, а кончики ушей покраснели. Они зашагали вдоль состава, выбирая вагон, где не так много людей. И только усевшись, Ойкава, наконец, расслабился.

Он начнет беспокоиться, когда они прибудут и устроятся на месте. Когда возникнет вопрос, кому где спать и что делать. Когда неопределенность, повисшая огромным знаком вопроса, боязнь все испортить, накинутся на него с новой силой. А пока можно просто ехать, чувствуя плечо Ивайзуми, и радоваться жизни.

За окном скользили мягкие волны холмов, и почему-то казалось, что природа, как и он, замерла в предвкушении, выжидающе задержала дыхание. Все: и эти зеленые луга, и ласковое утреннее солнце, и мелькающие ближе к станциям сонные фигуры, и люди в вагоне — будто разделяли его огромный секрет, выворачивающий наизнанку сердце.

Открытая ладонь Ивайзуми призывно лежала на колене, и Ойкава легонько тронул ее пальцем в самом центре. Ивайзуми вздрогнул, все еще глядя в сторону, и Ойкава принялся прослеживать тонкие линии. Если бы можно было по ним узнать чужую судьбу, то он предпочел бы остаться в неведении. Вдруг из этого расчерченного будущего Ойкава уже исчез? В груди похолодело.

Он вздрогнул, когда Ивайзуми поймал его пальцы в ловушку, а потом медленно отпустил, и переплел их вместе. В этом конце вагона никто их не видел, но пульс все равно участился и не желал возвращаться в норму. Ойкава облизал губы и придвинулся, прикидывая, можно ли сейчас еще и положить голову на плечо; но в конце концов решил, что не стоит.

— Ива-чан, у тебя какая-то очень легкая сумка.

Ивайзуми повернулся к нему, и Ойкава с удовольствием отметил темный румянец на его загоревшем лице.

— На две недели этого хватит. Пара сменных футболок и рабочая одежда. 

— Ива-чан, — неодобрительно протянул Ойкава, — мы же не будем работать целыми днями. Ты опять упустил из виду самое важное.

— Шорты для волейбола у меня тоже есть.

Ойкава хохотнул. Об этом можно было даже не упоминать — он сам первым делом прихватил форму и мяч.

— Я про то, что это популярное у туристов местечко. Достопримечательности, красивые виды. Мы же будем просто гулять, фотографироваться, — у Ойкавы почему-то сердце замирало при одной мысли, как они станут вместе бродить по островам, теряясь в толпе зевак, и никто не узнает, кем они друг другу приходятся.

— Тоже мне, нашлась проблема. Я всегда могу покопаться в твоем бездонном чемодане, — отмахнулся от него Ивайзуми, как-то чересчур быстро снова отворачиваясь.

Ойкава усмехнулся, одновременно с ним сообразив, какой представился повод. Но он упустил момент для того, чтобы поддразнить Ивайзуми маленькой, но все же разницей в размерах. Ойкава вздохнул. Это все их сцепленные пальцы — они очень отвлекали и путали мысли. Наверное, все станет лучше, когда они наконец что-нибудь с этим сделают.

Поскорее бы.

Контролер, вежливо представившись, начала обход с другого конца вагона. Ивайзуми сжал его пальцы напоследок, и Ойкава неохотно убрал ладонь. Но их голые руки все равно соприкасались до тех пор, пока не настал черед показывать билеты.

— Желаю приятного путешествия, — поклонился контролер, возвращая билеты, и Ойкава кивнул в ответ, толкая Ивайзуми плечом.

Тот, усмехаясь, пихнул его в ответ, а контролер, напомнив, что через двенадцать минут им выходить, пошел дальше.

Поезд подкатил к станции, тормозя так плавно, что даже не пришлось хвататься за поручни. Когда двери открылись, Ойкава выпрыгнул первым. Покрутил головой, осматриваясь — станция изменилась за десять лет. Отремонтировали здание, повесили новое электронное табло, без устали крутящее рекламу, вместо обычного, старого, турникеты отзывались мягким перезвоном, когда пропускали пассажиров. Возле одного случилась заминка — турникет забарахлил, и служащий разбирался, что происходит. Ивайзуми сошел следом, неторопливо огляделся и потянулся. Ойкава облизал пересохшие губы, когда взгляд скользнул по оголившемуся животу с узкой дорожкой черных волос и напряженным мышцам. Пришлось срочно отворачиваться. Ивайзуми это нарочно, честное слово. В Ойкаве начал зреть план мести. Но сначала нужно добраться до тети.

Как ехать, Ойкава теоретически представлял.

— Идем, — дернул он Ивайзуми за рукав футболки. — Я покажу тебе достопримечательности. Вот тут, например, раньше стоял аппарат с кофе. Монетки в нем постоянно заедали. Мастер жил далеко, поэтому обычно приходил мужик, стучал по аппарату кулаком, и монетка выпадала — иногда и не одна. Отец один раз тоже решил попробовать и все сломал. Мама тогда взяла меня и брата, отошла подальше и сказала, что она этого мужчину не знает. Все монетки высыпались, классно смотрелось.

Ивайзуми фыркал от смеха.

— А однажды мы опоздали на автобус, и водитель за нами вернулся, представляешь?

— Представляю, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми.

— Нет, Ива-чан, ты не представляешь. Мама постоянно берет с собой кучу вещей, отец не мог уйти с работы, чтобы отвезти нас на машине, вот и пришлось все тащить на себе.

— Сколько тебе тогда было? — смеясь, спросил Ивайзуми.

Ойкава честно задумался.

— Лет пять, наверное.

— И ты все помнишь?

— А как же! У меня с детства отличная память!

Ивайзуми шагал рядом, продолжая ухмыляться, а Ойкава вдруг подумал: то лето было последним летом без Ивайзуми. Они познакомились на следующий год, в первом классе младшей школы.

Под тентом автобусной остановки сидело три человека, и Ойкава с Ивайзуми вежливо поздоровались. Здесь уже чувствовалось дыхание деревни, то самое впечатление собственной неуместности, выломанности из мира, когда жители окидывают тебя цепким взглядом и словно говорят всем своим видом: чужаки. Ойкава в такие моменты ощущал себя фигурой, по ошибке сунутой не в свой набор. 

Зато у Ивайзуми никаких проблем не возникало — как всегда. Он уже подсел к старику с лицом темным и сморщенным, как печеное яблочко, и заговорил о погоде. Тот отвечал доброжелательно, хотя и настороженно; женщина рядом, держа за руку девочку, в разговор не вступала, то и дело кидая на Ойкаву короткие, задумчивые взгляды. Девчонка косилась лукаво то на Ойкаву, то на Ивайзуми, и вертелась без остановки.

Солнце уже палило вовсю. Ойкава поколебался и надел темные очки. Не то, чтобы ему было нужно — просто за зеркальными стеклами не заметно, как он пялится на Ивайзуми. А тот, присев на скамью рядом с дедом, рассказывал, как они добирались, и что там, в большом городе.

— Рано вы для туристов-то, — заметил дед, сонно щурясь, — все на третьем поезде приезжают, и вы, значит, схитрить решили, молодцы. 

— Мы на подработку, — Ойкава решил, что пора вступать в разговор, и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Это к кому это? — оживилась женщина. 

Ойкава моргнул:

— К Тамико-сан, у нее гостиница...

— Вот оно как. Родственники, небось? — небрежно спросила она.

— Да, я Ойкава Тоору, это мой друг Ивайзуми Хаджиме, а Тамико-сан — моя тетя.

— Понятно, — пробормотала женщина. — Надо же… То-то я смотрю… А заглядывайте к нам, если старая ведьма будет пить кровь, — тряхнула волосами женщина. — А то и поработаете.

Она порылась в необъятных карманах юбки и впихнула в руку Ойкаве белый прямоугольник. На нем было отпечатано имя, телефон и адрес, а на другой стороне красовалось название: "Сосновый уют". 

Ивайзуми сидел, открыв рот, а Ойкава думал, что зря он забыл, какие простые люди тут живут. Бумажку он аккуратно убрал в карман, поклонился и, извиняясь, сказал, что они с Тамико-сан уже обо всем договорились, поэтому никак не могут изменить планы.

— Ааа, — протянула женщина и усмехнулась, — жаль. Правда, Май?

Девчонка на миг перестала ерзать и неожиданно застенчиво кивнула. 

— Но вы все равно заглядывайте, угощу, — женщина поднялась и оправила юбку — вдали показался автобус.

Они с Ивайзуми помогли своим случайным знакомым внести сумки в пустой автобус и по молчаливому согласию вместе дошли до самого заднего ряда сидений.

— Садись к окну, Ива-чан, — скомандовал Ойкава. — А я буду тебе обо всем рассказывать, как гид.

Но едва они выехали на дорогу и покатились по побережью, как Ойкава вдруг понял — он совершенно ничего не помнит. Да и откуда: в детстве они почти все время проводили в гостевом домике или на веранде с прудом, пока родители занимались помощью по хозяйству. Только под вечер им с братом разрешалось погулять возле дома — мама очень волновалась, что они забредут слишком далеко и потеряются. Иногда они, конечно, всей семьей выбирались на пикник к морю и даже в горы поднимались, а еще несколько раз сбегали с братом погулять, но это было так давно... Хотя Ойкава хорошо помнил, как каждую такую прогулку сопровождало чувство волнения, вызванное большим количеством людей вокруг — туристический сезон каждый раз совпадал с их приездами.

— Ну? — подтолкнул его в бок Ивайзуми после очередного поворота.

— Ах, да, — Ойкава откашлялся. — Вот мы проезжаем побережье. Там я вижу какие-то домики, но до тетушки еще ехать и ехать, вряд ли это ее район...

— А острова в какой стороне?

— Острова? — Ойкава окончательно растерялся. — Ива-чан, наберись терпения, скоро ты сам все увидишь.

— А острова немножко подальше! — раздалось над ними. Девочка с остановки облокачивалась скрещенными локтями на спинку сидения перед ними. — Только нескоро. И чтобы доехать до островов, вам нужен катер.

— Спасибо, — Ойкава краем глаза заметил, как Ивайзуми усмехается. — Вы живете от него далеко?

— Нет, очень близко, — ни капельки не смутившись, ответила девочка. — Приходите к нам в гости! У нас есть кошка и маленький щенок, а еще мама вкусно готовит рыбу.

Ойкава поблагодарил девочку за приглашение, а та продолжала болтать, все больше смелея.

— Что? — спросил Ойкава, когда девочка сползла на свое сидение, а рядом с ним Ивайзуми тяжело опустил голову на стекло.

— Ничего, — Ивайзуми на него не смотрел, но по голосу было слышно, что он улыбался. — Гид из тебя не очень.

— Ну извини, — Ойкава вздохнул. Придется выложить все, как на духу. — Помнишь, я пичкал тебя историями о своем отдыхе, когда возвращался от тетушки? Про то, как исходил пешком всю деревню, резвился с местной детворой и чего только не повидал?

— Ага. Я жутко тебе завидовал.

— Правда?

Ивайзуми взъерошил волосы.

— Правда. Ну как завидовал... Просто ты всегда так интересно рассказывал, и мне хотелось оказаться там вместе с тобой. Однажды я даже закатил истерику родителям: требовал, чтобы меня отпустили вместе с тобой. Грозился убежать из дома. Мама мне до сих пор это припоминает.

У Ойкавы перехватило дыхание. Он положил руку Ивайзуми на бедро, провел ладонью до колена и сжал. Тот лишь смущенно фыркнул.

— Ива-чан, я что хотел сказать... Все эти истории, ну, они были выдумкой.

— Чего? — Ивайзуми резко повернулся, нахмурившись.

— Извини, — Ойкава прыснул. — Но у тети мне было так скучно, и никакого волейбола, а я был уверен, что без меня ты отлично проводил время! Я не мог вернуться ни с чем, понимаешь?

Ивайзуми бросился на него и повалил на лежащие на соседнем сидении сумки. Ойкава вскрикнул, давясь смехом, когда юркие пальцы прошлись по ребрам.

— Поэтому ты выдумывал истории о своих приключениях, а, Дуракава? — произнес Ивайзуми на ухо, мстительно усиливая нажим. Ойкава вертелся, как уж на тесной сковороде, а потом в какой-то момент неосознанно подался пахом ему навстречу и почти в ту же секунду Ивайзуми повторил движение, а они вжались друг в друга бедрами. Умирая то ли от сдерживаемого смеха, то ли от смущения, Ойкава посмотрел в проход: женщина с девочкой высовывали головы, глядя на них.

— Пощады, — прошептал он из последних сил и положил руку на загривок Ивайзуми, с которого в порыве их возни съехала футболка; тот дернулся и резко сел, поправляя одежду. Ойкава не сразу перевел дух. — Ива-чан, я еще полежу так, ладно?

Ивайзуми только шлепнул его по ноге, и Ойкаву окончательно повело от пьянящего счастья.

Автобус взял плавный разворот, и Ивайзуми покачнулся, неосознанно хватаясь за Ойкаву. Горячие пальцы чувствовались даже сквозь плотные джинсы, и Ойкава растворялся в ощущениях — прохладном, немного пыльном запахе автобуса, горячих лучах солнца, заливающих лицо и пробивающихся сквозь сомкнутые веки, прикосновении Ивайзуми, от которого волоски на руках вставали дыбом, а по спине бежали мурашки.

Ойкава сел, когда дыхание немного успокоилось. За окном величественно плыли поля, блеснула ярко-синяя полоса моря, сливающаяся с голубым утренним небом, и Ойкава сел ровнее.

Смутное чувство узнавания настигло его, разом отправив на десять лет назад. Сейчас должна показаться маленькая вышка, потом будет поворот к храму, а сразу за ним начнется поселок. Отец говорил, что народу здесь прибавилось — в основном, из-за туристов, но не только, даже построили новую школу, и детям теперь не приходилось уезжать слишком далеко. Много молодежи появилось — так говорил отец. Интересно, откуда он знал, если десять лет не общался с тетей?

Ойкава вертел головой, изучая местность. Новые дома загораживали вид на море и скрывали старые низкие домики, и едва Ойкаве казалось, что он точно здесь был, как картина менялась, и он уже не был так уверен. Автобус остановился у здания мэрии, и их попутчики помахали на прощание.

— А вам через два поворота, — напутствовала женщина, подбирая юбку перед тем как спуститься из автобуса.

Ивайзуми придвинулся ближе, и Ойкава чувствовал его горячее дыхание, от которого сердце заходилось стуком. Они прильнули к запылившемуся стеклу, как будто цепляясь за остатки реальности, но Ойкава все равно не ощущал ничего, кроме тепла тела Ивайзуми и его дыхания.

— Я сойду с тобой с ума, — прошептал вдруг Ивайзуми тихо-тихо, и от этих слов в груди плеснуло горячей волной, колени ослабли, и Ойкава привалился плечом к окну, закрыв глаза. А в ответ только и смог сжать ладонь Ивайзуми, чувствуя ее тепло.

Зато когда открыл глаза, то увидел, что они катят параллельно морю. Синяя полоса на горизонте превратилась в бесконечное полотно, расписанное зелеными утесами, желтый круг солнца серебрил поверхность моря до слепящего блеска.

— Ива-чан! — вскинулся Ойкава. — Мы почти приехали!

Он узнал — узнал море, скалы — острова — даже дорогу, которая, как оказалось, за десять лет почти не изменилась. За окнами проплыла новая автостоянка, заполненная серебристыми боками машин, и Ойкава точно помнил, что раньше на этом месте был пустырь. Они с Ивайзуми пробирались по узкому проходу, цепляясь за спинки сидений и подпрыгивая вместе с автобусом.

— Остановите здесь, — вдруг попросил Ойкава.

Водитель посмотрел скептически:

— Остановка дальше.

Но Ойкава только покачал головой:

— Здесь. Пожалуйста.

Дверь с тихим шипением раскрылась, впуская утреннюю жару, терпкий аромат сосны и соленый морской ветер. Ойкава расплатился и торопливо вышел из автобуса, чувствуя позади молчаливое присутствие Ивайзуми. 

Тот щурился на солнце и море, взгляд скользил по двери магазина, который всегда тут стоял. Сразу за ним дорожка убегала во дворы — Ойкава вспомнил, что до дома тети можно добраться по дороге, потом свернув на улицу, а можно вот так, пробираясь между небольших домов.

Дверь магазина раскрылась, выпуская толпу подростков — явно местных. Двое показались ему смутно знакомыми, но сколько Ойкава ни напрягал память, так и не смог понять, где он их мог видеть. Парни все были в солнцезащитных очках, загорелые, в майках с короткими руками и закатанными по колено штанами. Один коренастый крепыш в бандане нес целую охапку бутылок с газированной водой, у второго, высокого, словно жердь, из-под мышки торчал пластиковый пакет с готовыми обедами. Парни окинули Ойкаву и Ивайзуми любопытными взглядами, а потом пошли своей дорогой. 

— Купим попить? — Ивайзуми провожал их взглядом, приложив ладонь к глазам козырьком.

— У тети колодец, вода там точно вкуснее, так что лучше побыстрее добраться.

Ойкава закинул сумку на плечо и пошел к знакомой дорожке. 

В этой части поселка царила тишина, какая бывает на задворках мира, но именно здесь Ойкава отчетливо слышал жизнь. Негромкий лай собак, скрип забора, шум выбиваемых татами, перестук содзу, низкие голоса — все это смешивалось, отполированное шорохом моря.

Ойкава знал, что этим путем он выйдет к задней стороне гостиницы, той, которая служила домом, и куда не было хода гостям. Жалко, конечно, что он не сразу увидит, как изменилась гостиница, но, с другой стороны, у них еще будет время все рассмотреть и сфотографировать.

Дом выплыл навстречу именно там, где Ойкава и ожидал — изменился, оброс вторым этажом с резным балкончиком, выходящим прямо на море. Чисто намытые стекла отливали белым в лучах солнца, почти ослепляя. 

Тетя сидела на веранде, маленькая и сморщенная, щурилась на них и молчала. Ойкава не знал, что сказать — за десять лет она изменилась, из темных волосы стали белыми, а фигура высохла. Но едва тетя открыла рот, как узнавание снова накрыло с головой.

— Я знала, что ты вспомнишь дорогу, — проговорила она. — Поэтому ждала здесь.

Ивайзуми поклонился, здороваясь, и Ойкава спохватился — тоже поклонился, а потом подошел ближе и поклонился еще раз.

— Дай-ка я на тебя посмотрю, — проговорила тетя, резво вставая и вертя Ойкаву неожиданно сильной рукой. — В мать все-таки пошел. Не то, что старший. Этот наша кровь. А по характеру такая же дурнина, как отец, а?

Ивайзуми фыркнул, и Ойкава покосился возмущенно — да у них с отцом ангельские характеры, можно сказать!

— Ну заходите, заходите. И ты, Хаджиме, заходи, работы много, стоять некогда.

Ивайзуми уже смеялся в голос, пока они шли за тетей.

— Положите вещи, умоетесь с дороги, и я вам все здесь покажу, — говорила она, аккуратно семеня по коридору. В самом конце она открыла дверь и широко распахнула: — Здесь вам спать. Есть будете со всеми.

Дождавшись, когда Ивайзуми и Ойкава опустят сумки на пол и пройдутся по маленькой комнате с широким, вполовину стены, окном, она блеснула глазами:

— Устраивайтесь. Тут, — она толкнула узенькую неприметную дверь рядом с комнатой, — туалет и душ. И приходите обедать.

Ойкава настороженно проводил тетю глазами и закрыл дверь. Встреча с ней оглушила и даже немного взбудоражила. Он и сам не знал, чего ожидал. Но маленькой тети оказалось как-то неожиданно много. Ойкава постоял, прислушиваясь к дыханию дома, и задумчиво проговорил:

— Знаешь, Ива-чан, что-то мне подсказывает — осматривать достопримечательности нам будет некогда.

Ивайзуми хмыкнул и выглянул в окно — даже отсюда виднелись высокие паллеты с консервами, опечатанные коробки и еще явно какая-то снедь.

— Но ведь мы за этим и ехали? — голос Ивайзуми вдруг сел, и он поднял руку, словно собирался прикоснуться к Ойкаве, но так и не решился. Сердце стучало так сильно, как будто собиралось вырваться из грудной клетки и убежать. Ойкаве мучительно хотелось прижаться к Ивайзуми, но он не ручался за себя.

— Мы ведь поговорим? — спросил он вместо ответа.

— Да.

Ивайзуми все-таки провел ладонью по плечу, и у Ойкавы снова подкосились ноги.


	2. Chapter 2

Они вышли к парадному входу, где тетушка стояла под вывеской, сложив руки за спиной. Острый взгляд цеплял что-то внутри и выворачивал, обнажая свету. Ойкаве стало не по себе.

— По вашему указанию прибыли, — попытался он разрядить атмосферу.

— Ваш драгоценный родитель говорил, вы спортом занимаетесь, — тетя осмотрела их с ног до головы и важно кивнула. — Странно, что это не пустые слова. Значит, справитесь вдвоем без проблем. Идите за мной.

Она привела их в столовую на первом этаже: по помещению разлился аромат кацудона, а в углу с аппетитом опустошала свои миски пожилая пара, которая поприветствовала вошедшую хозяйку лучезарными улыбками.

— Сначала обед, — она кивком указала им на столик, и они послушно сели. — У нас все по расписанию. Сегодня сделаю для вас исключение, но впредь будете опаздывать — придется голодать. А голодные работники у нас долго не задерживаются.

Она забрала со стойки поднос с мисками и поставила перед ними. Они с Ивайзуми переглянулись: есть не хотелось, но лучше набить желудки сейчас, чем потом считать минуты до ужина. Тетя аккуратно опустилась на скамью рядом с ними, и они, поблагодарив за еду, взялись за палочки.

Когда в их чашках не осталось ни рисинки, тетя удовлетворенно кивнула, и они отправились осматривать гостиницу и прилегающую к ней территорию — времени на это потребовалось немного.

— Беседка осталась, — довольно отметил Ойкава, приметив на заднем дворе резную пристройку. — Но гостям вы ее не показываете?

— Хватит с них всего остального, а с вас — болтовни, — она хлопнула в ладоши. — Ваше дело — выполнять поручения, которые я буду раздавать вам каждое утро. Постояльцы — не ваша забота, но ведите себя с ними учтиво, помогайте, если попросят.

Она острым подбородком указала на паллеты у дальней стены.

— Вот это — разгрузить до вечера, дверь на кухню открыта. Придется обогнуть здание, но иначе никак, — она сощурилась, и показалось, будто даже улыбнулась — едва заметно и насмешливо. — Если не успеете за сегодня, завтра все останутся без еды. 

Ойкава недовольно засопел, и ойкнул, когда Ивайзуми ущипнул его за руку.

— Конечно, тетушка, — они с Ивайзуми поклонились, и она засеменила прочь. — Извини Ива-чан. Когда папа говорил, что она с нас не слезет, я думал — это он так шутит.

— Ерунда, — Ивайзуми ухмыльнулся и протянул руку. — Не страшнее Мизогучи.

Ойкаве показалось, что он сейчас потреплет по волосам, как обычно делал, если хотел его взбодрить. Но в последний момент Ивайзуми будто передумал — опять. Ладонь неловко мазнула вдоль уха и опустилась. Он откашлялся:

— Зато потом весь вечер будет наш.

Ойкава даже рот открыть не успел: Ивайзуми рванул к паллетам, а он остался стоять, прикидывая, не послышалось ли ему. Почему-то казалось, что из них двоих он один одержим мыслью о том, чем они займутся, оказавшись наедине. Ойкава понимал, как это глупо — ведь видел эмоции Ивайзуми и его напряжение, но все равно боялся перегнуть палку со своего конца. 

И теперь не понимал, что хуже: сходить с ума в одиночку или видеть в ответном взгляде голод такой же силы. Просто кому-то нужно было сделать первый шаг, и мысль о том, что это окажется он, пугала Ойкаву до чертиков. Но и ждать дольше он просто не мог.

— Ойкава, долго ты там собираешься прохлаждаться?

Голова мигом очистилась, стоило им взяться за работу. Разгрузив одну паллету, они присели на крыльцо, переводя дыхание и утирая пот с лица футболками. Пекло нещадно: под ногами валялись пустые бутылки воды, а оставшаяся одежда насквозь промокла. Судороги прокатывались по всему телу, и нещадно кружилась голова. 

Ойкава сам не понимал, каким чудом они справились до наступления темноты, даже на ужин удалось вырваться. Тетушка встретила их в дверях, когда они из последних сил втащили на кухню последние коробки и дрожащими руками опустили на пол. 

— Это вам на месяц, тетя Тамико? — спросил Ивайзуми, присев рядом с Ойкавой на пол и привалившись к нему.

Тетя фыркнула.

— На неделю. Сейчас самый сезон, постояльцы на аппетит не жалуются, хоть и жара.

Она подошла к ним и убрала волосы со взмокших лбов.

— Где душ, помните? — они кивнули. — Тогда марш, пока не закончилась горячая вода. Футоны вам расстелили. И комнату приготовили.

Оказалось, что за то время, пока они впахивали переносчиками тяжестей, в комнате навели порядок. Пахло свежестью убранного помещения, на полу лежал мягкий отрез толстого одеяла, футоны были застелены чистым бельем, а сумки аккуратно стояли у стены — рядом с невесть откуда взявшимся столом с кучей выдвижных ящиков. Комната сразу же показалась уютной и какой-то домашней. На все это Ойкава обессиленно смотрел, пока Ивайзуми принимал душ — они сразу договорились ходить по очереди и меняться, на случай, если горячая вода закончится.

Ивайзуми прошел мимо, роняя капли воды, и Ойкава, едва переставляя ноги, занял кабинку. Вода еще не остыла, и было просто хорошо стоять вот так, под стекающими струями, и ни о чем не думать. Хотя им с Ивайзуми надо непременно поговорить! Зачем, Ойкава вспомнить не мог, только почему-то перед закрытыми глазами маячила мокрая смуглая спина с острыми лопатками и колючей линией позвонков. От этого внутри теплело, и Ойкава решил, что хочет увидеть Ивайзуми еще раз. 

Когда он натянулся трусы — кажется, наизнанку — и добрел до футона, Ивайзуми только приподнял голову и уронил ее на подушку.

— Надо поговорить, — невнятно сказал он, и Ойкава упал рядом.

— Да, — согласился он, подбираясь ближе. 

От Ивайзуми пахло сосновым гелем для душа, а еще от него тянуло теплом, и Ойкава уткнулся носом в теплое плечо. Последнее, что он запомнил, это то, как Ивайзуми крепко обнимает его и проталкивает колено между ног.

***

Проснулся Ойкава от стука в дверь и боевого голоса тетушки, возвещающего подъем. Спалось так хорошо и мучительно сладко, что Ойкава только сильнее вжался в Ивайзуми, цепляясь за обрывки сна. А потом они оба подскочили и сели на футонах, растерянно глядя друг на друга. Ивайзуми светил внушительным стояком, Ойкава от него не отставал, и от смущения хотелось умереть прямо на месте.

— Уже поднимаемся, тетя Тамико! — сообразил, наконец, крикнуть Ивайзуми, и стук прекратился.

— Завтрак ждет на столе через десять минут, — проворчала в дверь тетя, и воцарилась тишина.

Мышцы после вчерашнего ныли, ноги еле двигались, и Ойкава с трудом выпутал конечности из свернувшегося одеяла. Чистили зубы они и одевались наперегонки — как в своем первом спортивном лагере в средней школе, где главным девизом был: "Кто медленно двигается, тот не получает ничего, кроме дополнительной работы". И есть хотелось зверски.

На кухне их ждала огромная миска с овощами, два сочных кусках мяса и целый чан с рисом. Тетю, завернутую в темно-зеленое кимоно, они заметили, только когда съели мясо и доели рис до последней крошки. Она одобрительно кивнула и выплыла из кухни, поманив за собой.

— Сегодня уезжают мои дорогие гости, — заговорила она, и Ойкава мысленно добавил: "И приезжают другие дорогие гости". — Вам нужно помочь им с вещами, рассортировать и разложить продукты, которые вы принесли вчера — и на сегодня можете быть свободны.

Ойкава посмотрел на нее с подозрением, Ивайзуми тоже выглядел сомневающимся.

— Что? — хмыкнула тетя. — Вы же не думаете, что у меня каждый раз вот так? Вы молодцы, справились за полдня и все сделали аккуратно. Обычно, если нет работников, мы носим сами понемногу.

— Ясно, — смирно ответил Ойкава, и Ивайзуми пихнул его рукой.

— Вот завтра привезут уголь, — сказала тетя. — Вывалят кое-как и уедут, а я разгребай, — она осуждающе поджала губы и вывела их во внутренний холл маленькой гостиницы.

Вчера им было некогда сюда заходить, поэтому Ойкава с любопытством смотрел, что изменилось — оказалось, многое. Сделав ставку на традиционность, тетя, тем не менее, не гнушалась достижений цивилизации. Тихо гудел сливающийся со стеной кондиционер, на столике стоял компьютер — явно для посетителей, на мониторе белела небольшая наклейка "Бесплатный вай-фай". Ойкава старался не слишком пялиться, а вот Ивайзуми рассматривал обстановку с интересом.

Они вышли во двор — здесь почти ничего не изменилось. Отец говорил, что о саде камней мечтали еще его бабушка и дедушка, и тетя воплотила их мечту в жизнь: невооруженным глазом было видно, что в него вложили душу. Белый гравий, разровненный волнами, пересекали аккуратные темные дорожки; разбросанные тут и там камни были любовно отполированы, небольшой пруд почти закрывала низко склонившаяся ива, и где-то раздавался размеренный стук содзу, перекликаясь с еще одним, на тон ниже.

Несмотря на утро и тянущий с моря ветерок, было жарко — кривые низкие сосенки уже начали поблескивать смолой, и аромат разносился над садом. Где-то фыркнула машина, загомонили дети, и на веранду высыпало сразу несколько человек. Ойкава оттянул Ивайзуми в сторонку, пока тетя кланялась и витиевато благодарила гостей за ту честь, что они оказали, посетив ее скромную гостиницу. Дети блестели глазами, а мужчина с женщиной не менее вычурно благодарили за теплый прием.

Когда тетя показала на Ойкаву с Ивайзуми: "Мои племянники помогут с вещами", — Ойкава поклонился торопливо, чувствуя, что Ивайзуми последовал его примеру, и заторопился в освободившийся номер. Женщина руководила транспортировкой багажа, так что управились они быстро — всего за какие-то полчаса. А потом еще полчаса ждали, когда семья, наконец, уедет.

— Если хотите, можете быть свободны, — милостиво разрешила тетя, — но продукты вы разберете сегодня. И не садись на камень, негодяй, — сердито сказала она, когда Ойкава уселся на один из булыжников, украшавших сад.

Ойкава в ответ только поелозил задницей по камню и пробормотал, что в детстве на нем сидеть было удобнее. Ивайзуми опустился рядом на корточки и запустил пальцы в белую каменную крошку. Тетя покачала головой и оставила их, бесшумно скрывшись в доме.

— Предлагаю сначала разобраться с продуктами, — сказал Ивайзуми.

Ойкава посмотрел тоскливо — погода сейчас отличная, а на побережье никогда не угадаешь — налетит ли дождь или станет светить солнце. Но Ивайзуми был прав — лучше сделать все сразу, а потом отдыхать на всю катушку.

— Идем, — кивнул он и направился в гостиницу. — Но потом, чур, гулять!

У двери он замешкался, чувствуя, как Ивайзуми подошел почти вплотную, и глубоко вздохнул — они второй день занимаются черт знает чем, так и не поговорили, и целая ночь из череды давно ожидаемых ночей прошла практически впустую — и все равно Ойкава был смертельно счастлив.

***

Гора продуктов поддалась им за какие-то четыре часа, причем часть из них пришлось потратить на переговоры, что же класть поближе, а что — подальше. Тетя проинспектировала работу, проверила, аккуратно ли все сложено, даже потянула за один из штабелей с рисом, но конструкция даже не шелохнулось — и одобрительно кивнула:

— Молодцы. Обедайте и можете быть свободны. Если опоздаете на ужин — пеняйте на себя.

Они переглянулись и побежали переодеваться — откуда только нашлись силы.

— Ива-чан, идем, я знаю одно место, — Ивайзуми покосился с подозрением. — Правда знаю, не надо так смотреть!

Они выскользнули через заднюю калитку, свернули к лесу и шли на звук прибоя. Ойкаву всего однажды с собой водил этой тропинкой брат, но он запомнил. Спустя десять минут, они оказались на небольшом уступе, укрытом с одной стороны деревьями. Отсюда виднелся только край отмели, поэтому не нужно было бояться, что их кто-то увидит.

Ойкава опустился на теплые камни, подтянув к себе ноги в шлепанцах, и Ивайзуми несмело последовал его примеру. Море под ними лениво облизывало песчаный берег, лицо приятно освежал соленый бриз, забираясь под футболку и перебирая пряди. Здесь даже дышалось свободнее, но Ойкава чувствовал себя как на иголках, и даже хуже — ощущал такое же напряжение возле себя.

Была не была.

— Ива-чан, — начал он, стараясь придать голосу уверенности. — Для начала мне бы хотелось понять, на одной ли мы волне.

Потому что иначе эта ситуация принимала некрасивые очертания. А вдруг для Ивайзуми существовали другие углы, под которыми он смотрел на происходящее? И хотя сердце твердило, постукивая, что он не ошибается, сейчас Ойкаве нужно было убедить в этом еще и рассудок, услышать слова, чтобы знать наверняка. 

Ивайзуми молчал, и Ойкава постепенно начинал паниковать.

— Ну, ты понимаешь...

— Не понимаю, — отрезал Ивайзуми. — Что значит «на одной волне»? Разве с тех пор мы не... ох.

Ойкава смотрел на него с открытым ртом. Смотрел, как лицо Ивайзуми стремительно наливается краской, а глаза расширяются. Значит, все это время Ивайзуми был уверен, что с момента того первого поцелуя в раздевалке после матча, они вместе? Почему тогда ничего не сказал, не сделал. Почему не вытряс из Ойкавы беспочвенные сомнения — а он это умел.

И вдруг Ойкава вспомнил: тот поцелуй и все то, что с ними происходило вплоть до этого момента, — наверняка у Ивайзуми впервые. В груди, под сердцем, болезненно перемкнуло и не желало отпускать, а Ивайзуми отодвинулся чуть дальше, отворачивая горящее лицо. Ну что за идиот.

Ойкава схватил его за плечо, притянул к себе и обнял, что было мочи.

— Ива-чан, Ива-чан, подожди! Я просто... Ну почему с тобой так сложно!

— Со мной сложно?! — крикнул Ивайзуми, задыхаясь не то от возмущения, не то от железной хватки, в которой его удерживал Ойкава. — А ты думал, чем мы все это время занимались?

— Ты такой простой, — прошептал Ойкава, чувствуя, как ладони Ивайзуми ложатся ему на лопатки. — Мог бы и сказать что-нибудь, я же с ума сходил.

— Я думал, все и так очевидно, — тоже понизив голос, ответил Ивайзуми. — Уж тем более такому знатоку, как ты.

Ойкава выпрямился.

— Ива-чан, ты же понимаешь, что это совсем другое.

— Почему? — с искренним недоумением спросил Ивайзуми, склонив голову набок, и Ойкава усилием воли поборол порыв высказать чистую правду.

«Ты особенный».

— Потому что у нас с тобой другие отношения. Мы сто лет уже дружим, и я думал... — боялся, что все испорчу. — Тебе это не кажется странным?

— Ничуть, — без запинки ответил Ивайзуми.

У него всегда были такие красивые глаза? Ойкава с трудом протолкнул слюну в горло. Наверное, какая-то маленькая часть его надеялась, что хотя бы Ивайзуми сохранит рациональное зерно, здравомыслие, которое в нужный момент вдарит по тормозам.

— А тебе? — добавил он, и Ойкава отозвался, не раздумывая:

— Ни капли.

Ивайзуми улыбнулся и наконец-то запустил пятерню в его волосы и несильно потянул, укладывая голову себе на плечо: Ойкава задержал дыхание. Вот оно. Вот то, о чем он мечтал все эти недели — не только об этом, конечно, но для начала уже неплохо — по крайней мере, теперь он знает наверняка, что реальность куда лучше фантазий. Ойкава устроился поудобнее и довольно вздохнул, когда Ивайзуми начал мягко массировать затылок.

Они посидели так немного, слушая звук прибоя, а потом Ивайзуми произнес:

— Если тебе не хочется торопиться, то мы не станем.

... нет, поговорить конечно было необходимо. Но этот разговор с самого начала вилял в разные стороны и пробуксовывал на ровном месте, так что стоило свернуться. Ойкава выпрямился.

— Ива-чан, все-таки с тобой очень тяжело. Я знаешь, о чем думал весь день? О том, как проснулся сегодня утром и всего лишь на секунду почувствовал твой стояк. Ты конечно можешь смеяться, но я чуть в туалет не сорвался — подрочить. Но тогда пришлось бы бросить эти дурацкие чемоданы посреди улицы...

Ивайзуми пробормотал что-то себе под нос.

— Чего? — переспросил Ойкава.

— Целуй, говорю! — чуть не выкрикнул Ивайзуми, насупившись.

Ойкаве не нужно было повторять трижды.

— Чур, не подглядывать, — голос дрогнул и сорвался.

Ойкава потянулся целоваться, боясь открыть глаза — ткнулся в щеку, провел губами по линии челюсти, заходясь стуком сердца, и обнял Ивайзуми покрепче. Дыхание сорвалось, когда тот коротко вздохнул и приоткрыл рот, подаваясь навстречу.

Шорох прибоя слился с шумом крови в ушах, когда Ойкава провел языком по нижней губе Ивайзуми, прикусил, когда он задрожал. Такие мягкие губы, так хорошо — Ойкава водил по спине ладонью, чувствуя, как Ивайзуми отзывается на каждое движение. Дыхание участилось — у кого из них? Ойкава уже не понимал. Ему хотелось больше, ему хотелось вобрать Ивайзуми без остатка, пометить — «он только мой». В груди перекатывались восторг, ужас и испуг — как он жил без этого раньше? Сможет ли он жить без этого потом?

И застонал, когда Ивайзуми коротко выдохнул, толкнулся языком в рот, а потом навалился, отвечая на поцелуй так, что у Ойкавы потемнело перед глазами, а пустынный пляж, море, ветер — все куда-то провалилось. Ойкава распахнул глаза и встретился с отчаянным, болезненно-щемящим взглядом Ивайзуми, таким обнаженным, что сердце полоснуло острой болью.

— Ива-чан, — прошептал Ойкава, отчаянно моргая: густые черные ресницы Ивайзуми дрожали, на них осела влага. — Ты подсматриваешь.

Он провел пальцем по шее Ивайзуми, впитывая сумасшедший стук пульса — от каждого удара бросало в дрожь. «Ты такой красивый», — хотел сказать Ойкава. Вместо этого он поцеловал его в горло, прямо в ямочку над самыми ключицами, дурея от запаха и вкуса.

— Ты тоже, — хрипло ответил Ивайзуми и обнял так крепко, что еще немного — и у Ойкавы бы затрещали ребра. — Я, — начал он и запнулся, продолжая обнимать все так же крепко.

— Что?

— У тебя глаза, — смущенно проговорил Ивайзуми и уткнулся в плечо, пряча лицо. — Черт, — пробормотал он неразборчиво.

Ойкава затрясся от смеха:

— Конечно, у меня есть глаза.

— Красивые. Очень.

Смех оборвался где-то в горле, Ойкава захлебнулся воздухом. Его повело от этих слов, от понимания, что Ивайзуми — Ивайзуми считает его красивым! — от того, как это было сказано, от звука голоса и горячего дыхания.

— На себя посмотри, — выдохнул Ойкава ему в губы и снова поцеловал — отчаянно, с силой, чтобы Ивайзуми понял, как все это важно, как он нужен Ойкаве, как он сходит по нему с ума.

Они оторвались друг о друга, когда закончилось дыхание, а острый камешек впился между лопаток. Когда они успели упасть и переплестись ногами так тесно, Ойкава не помнил. Его трясло, слова смешались в голове в кучу, и хотелось кричать от счастья. Ивайзуми взял его за руку и осторожно сжал пальцы, коснулся губами центра ладони, а потом начал целовать подушечки — так бережно, как будто это было самое важное дело в его жизни.

Крики чаек над головой разорвали дурман. Дохнул прохладный ветер, мокрая взвесь — предвестник скорого дождя — припорошила волосы, остывший песок зашуршал, когда Ойкава пошевелился.

— Опоздаем на ужин, — проговорил Ивайзуми, но не сдвинулся с места.

Ойкава облизал губы, и он вздрогнул, темнея взглядом. На ужин плевать — и на дождь тоже, а потом Ойкаве пришло в голову, что можно будет лечь пораньше…

— Можно, — сказал он, чувствуя, как щеки и шею заливает жар, — продолжить дома. — Он споткнулся, — разговор продолжить.

Ивайзуми фыркнул, улыбнулся, отворачиваясь, и Ойкава в очередной раз провалился — в его улыбку и разворот головы, в смешинки в глазах и мягкий смех.

Когда Ивайзуми встал, протягивая руку, Ойкава ухватился за нее и какое-то время цеплялся, покачиваясь — ноги подгибались, земля уходила из-под ног, а голова кружилась. Дождь, все усиливающийся, стал спасением — Ойкава хватал холодные капли и брел за Ивайзуми, не отрывая взгляда от широкой спины. 

В голове плыл сладкий дурман, а в груди ныло от счастья. И когда Ивайзуми, выбравшись на дорожку, украдкой сжал его руку, Ойкава дал себе слово, что сегодня их друг от друга ничего не отвлечет. 

А дождь, как назло, усилился, и Ойкава понял, что подняться там же им не удастся. Он просто мотнул головой в обратную сторону и повел Ивайзуми за собой.

В обход идти было дольше, зато выбрались на возвышенность они хоть и изрядно промокшие, но хотя бы не с ног до головы в грязи. Ойкаву это все совершенно не беспокоило: да что там дождь и грязь, сейчас ему было море по колено. Такую эйфорию он испытывал после удающегося раз за разом эйса, или когда в конце особенно сложных матчей команда дышала в едином ритме и делила на всех одно сердцебиение — как перестукивание слаженного механизма. Или когда Ивайзуми сгребал его в охапку вместе с остальными после победы — тоже одной на всех.

Только сейчас — во сто крат сильнее.

Они подбежали к автобусной остановке и втиснулись под и без того забитый людьми козырек. Лишь переведя дыхание, Ойкава заметил: они до сих пор держатся за руки. Он провел холодным носом по мокрому плечу Ивайзуми и придвинулся вплотную — все равно никому не было до них дела. Так хорошо купаться в ласковом предвкушении. До гостиницы тетушки рукой подать, они бы добежали за пять минут. Там их ждет теплая вода в душе, пушистые полотенца, а потом — сытный ужин. Они поблагодарят тетушку за еду и уйдут к себе, и в их распоряжении будет вся ночь. Раньше Ойкава не задумывался о том, какой это щедрый подарок: четыре стены, скрывающие их ото всех, одеяло, которым можно укрыться с головой вдвоем, и понимание, что этого они оба хотят больше всего.

Самое приятное заключалось в том, что на следующее утро Ойкава проснется, а Ивайзуми будет рядом — и это не окажется ни случайностью, ни фантазией. И на следующие утро тоже. И на утро после этого. 

В его идеальной картине мира не хватало только одного. Судя по всему, поиграть им здесь не придется: слишком мало свободного времени, да и где? На территории гостиницы не развернуться, разве что поспрашивать у местных, куда можно податься, но что-то подсказывало — это напрасная трата сил. Жаль, конечно, но как-нибудь они протянут.

Ноги что-то коснулось, и Ойкава опустил взгляд, обнаружив на земле — он не поверил своим глазам — перепачканный в земле волейбольный мяч.

— Фью, извините, извините, — сзади в Ойкаву кто-то врезался, и они с Ивайзуми пошатнулись.

— Ага, вот куда он закатился! — триумфально провозгласил второй голос, пока Ойкава пытался развернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кого это нелегкая принесла. — А как поливает.

— Угу. Придется переиграть завтра.

— Придется. Ну и ладно, я не против.

Когда он все-таки исхитрился высвободиться из тисков зажавших его по обе стороны тел, то рассмотрел двоих парней примерно их возраста — таких же взмокших, но почему-то крайне довольных. Один, который повыше, держал в руке грязный мяч и безуспешно пытался убрать мокрые пряди с лица. Второй, крашеный блондин с проколотыми ушами, рассматривал Ойкаву в упор.

Ойкава вспомнил вчерашних парней, которые повстречались им возле магазинчика.

— Привет, — сказал блондин.

— Привет? — Ойкава почувствовал, как Ивайзуми тоже обернулся. Лицо этого парня казалось знакомым. Ойкава мог бы даже имя вспомнить, если бы голова не была полностью занята другими, более важными вещами.

Ивайзуми выглянул из-за его плеча.

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Да нет, никаких, — блондин усмехнулся и сделал шаг назад. — Сегодня не обещали осадков.

Ивайзуми сдержанно кивнул, потолкал Ойкаву локтем и прошептал: "Давай наперегонки". Сердце екнуло в предвкушении, и Ойкава мигом забыл обо всем остальном. Всего лишь пять минут, но как же хотелось одновременно растянуть их и прокрутить на быстрой перемотке. Он всмотрелся в стену дождя и шагнул под теплые струи.

— Будет весело — говорил ты, — меланхолично проговорил парень повыше, — никаких знакомых — говорил ты. Сплошное удовольствие.

Ойкава нахмурился, пытаясь его обойти, и выражение лица у парня стало каким-то растерянным. Он открыл рот, как будто что-то хотел сказать — но продолжения не последовало, и Ойкава с облегчением вздохнул. Наконец-то отвязались. 

Времени было без пяти семь.

Они с Ивайзуми подпрыгнули и помчались наперегонки — и Ойкава бы выиграл, если бы не притормозил на повороте, Ивайзуми вечно набирает скорость на второй половине дистанции, это так досадно.

Они все-таки опоздали — ворвались домой промокшие с ног до головы, хохоча и толкаясь. Путь на кухню преградила тетя, которая сначала погнала их в горячий душ, а потом заставила принести из кладовой дополнительные одеяла и два котацу — кто-то из гостей успел невероятно замерзнуть. 

Уже сидя за столом и наворачивая ароматный суп, Ойкава не мог сдержать улыбки. Нет, он определенно самый счастливый человек во всем мире. Он осторожно провел ступней по голой лодыжке Ивайзуми, глядя, как тот сначала вздрагивает, а потом замирает, не донеся ложку до рта.

Волейбол, встреча на остановке, дождь и даже этот дом — все испарилось, а сознание заполнил горячечный туман предвкушения. Ивайзуми низко наклонился над тарелкой и заработал ложкой, но Ойкава видел, как порозовели его уши.

— Ты смущаешь, Дуракава, — пробормотал он, и осторожно положил ладонь на колено — неуверенно провел выше, и Ойкава вдруг понял, что если Ивайзуми прямо сейчас не уберет руку, то он за себя не ручается. От теплого прикосновения сбилось дыхание, волна мурашек прокатилась до самого горла.

Тарелки они оставили одновременно, и Ойкава под страхом смерти не мог бы сказать, что он съел.

— Мы не будем торопиться, — проговорил Ивайзуми, направляясь к ним в комнату.

Ойкава, не отрывая взгляда от его спины, кивнул.

— Мы почистим зубы, пожелаем тете спокойной ночи и ляжем, — продолжил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава снова кивнул — если бы тот сказал, что прямо сейчас им нужно сбегать до Сендая и обратно, Ойкава, наверное, тоже бы согласился.

И только когда они, умытые, снабженные инструкциями, где брать одеяла, если замерзнут, и одуревшие от ожидания, заперли дверь комнаты, они смогли, наконец, выдохнуть.

Подойдя к Ивайзуми, Ойкава робко ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. И судорожно вздохнул, когда тот изо всей силы, так крепко, что замирало сердце, обнял его. 

Снова захотелось целоваться, и Ойкава подозревал, что так теперь будет всегда. Сердце разогналось с пол-оборота, но уже не порывалось выскочить из груди, как всего полчаса тому назад на побережье. Как только удалось самую малость сосредоточиться, Ойкаву сразу же затянуло в водоворот неприметных до этого момента деталей: запаха Ивайзуми, по-новому знакомого, шершавых мозолей на подушечках пальцев, того, как он судорожно втягивал живот, когда ладони Ойкавы соскальзывали с его груди вниз.

Не размыкая объятий, они попятились к футону. Ивайзуми отодвинулся, стягивая футболку сперва с себя, а затем с Ойкавы, и отбросил их в сторону. Касаться голой кожей голой кожи было головокружительно сладко: Ойкава прикусывал Ивайзуми нижнюю губу и гладил покрывшиеся мурашками предплечья. 

Ивайзуми целовался неумело, осторожно, и это с треском рвало сознание ровно по центру, словно по невидимой линии. Ойкава покажет ему то, что умеет сам, а дальше они станут учиться вместе. Было столько всего, что он хотел попробовать — не счесть, даже если попытаться.

— Точно? — на всякий случай уточнил Ойкава, до сих пор не веря, что вот это все — действительно с ними, прямо сейчас. 

Ивайзуми в ответ переплел пальцы и решительно кивнул. Глаза блестели в полумраке диким, уже не сдерживаемым огнем.

Пока Ойкава зацеловывал его лицо, Ивайзуми одну руку закинул ему на плечо, а второй приобнимал за поясницу. Ойкава чуть не подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал, как пальцы пролезают под резинку спортивных штанов и там шарят.

— Ива-чан, — только и удалось выдавить, когда они оторвались друг от друга перевести дыхание. И чуть не упал, пока выпутывался из штанов — потому что смотрел, как Ивайзуми снимает свои.

Они свалились на футон, развернувшись друг к другу, неловко стукаясь коленями и локтями. А когда наконец устроились, смотрели друг на друга, по-дурацки улыбаясь. Ивайзуми снова потянулся — несмело провел рукой по плечу, а потом приподнялся и поцеловал туда же. Ладонь Ойкавы сама легла на его грудь, словно притянутая магнитом. Хотелось попробовать на вкус, или даже лучше — облизывать. Прямо сейчас.

И все остальное — тоже.

— Тебе холодно? — спросил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава заметил, что дрожит.

Он даже покачать головой не успел, а Ивайзуми уже потянулся за одеялом и укрыл их обоих. После дождя на улице было свежо, и в приоткрытое окно сочилась и оседала на полу ночная прохлада.

Они прижались друг к другу теснее, так тесно, насколько возможно: переплелись ногами, стиснули в объятиях. Ойкаве хотелось слиться с Ивайзуми полностью. Прямо сейчас, в своем собственном теле, он чувствовал себя чужаком. Невозможно было сказать, кому принадлежало рваное дыхание, оглушающее его между поцелуями, только прикосновения Ивайзуми — голодные, отчаянно-нежные — Ойкава отличал безошибочно.

Это было совсем как в первый раз, в раздевалке. Только тогда останавливаться не хотелось, потому что было страшно потом смотреть друг другу в глаза, а теперь — потому что уже невозможно представить, как дышать, если Ивайзуми окажется хотя бы на миллиметр дальше. Ойкава захлебывался от всего и сразу, а потом Ивайзуми втиснул колено между его ногами, и наконец-то стало очень удобно тереться друг о друга.

Одну руку Ойкава умудрился в суматохе запустить Ивайзуми в трусы, которые они почему-то до сих пор не догадались снять, и крепко сжал напряженную ягодицу. Тот вдруг замер, даже дышать прекратил, и стон, как камень, неторопливо выкатился из горла. Ойкава успел увидеть только, как он зажмурился и прикусил опухшую от поцелуев губу — и сам чуть не кончил следом. Немного отвлекла боль: Ивайзуми изо всех сил вцепился в его плечи.

— Ойкава, — прошептал он, и большим пальцем ткнулся Ойкаве в уголок рта, обводя по контуру. Ойкава прихватил его губами и обвел языком. А Ивайзуми, глядя на него, повторил зачем-то еще тише: — Ойкава.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава потянулся дальше, вбирая палец в рот, посасывая, а Ивайзуми дрожал, замерев и почти не дыша.

Трусы мешали, но Ойкава медлил — от предвкушения сводило горло, и он только гладил Ивайзуми по спине, над самым копчиком, вдоль резинки.

— Ива-чан, — сглотнул Ойкава тихо, — я…

Ивайзуми в ответ немного приподнялся, и Ойкава, задыхаясь, потянул его трусы вниз. Он не хотел торопиться, но пальцы скользнули по гладкой коже ягодиц, уперлись в расщелину, и Ойкава просто содрал трусы — рывком, сразу до середины бедер.

Им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, и от этого сначала стало почти физически больно. И одеяло мешало, и Ойкава откинул его в сторону. А потом он посмотрел на Ивайзуми.

Тот лежал, приподнявшись на локте, трусы, скрученные и спущенные к коленям, белели в полутьме, и Ойкава не мог поднять взгляд выше. Ему казалось, что это будет уже слишком — от мельком увиденного паха, мелькнувшей плоти сердце заходилось неровным оглушающим стуком.

Ойкава, по-прежнему не глядя, очень сосредоточенно потянул за трусы. Ивайзуми послушно перевернулся на спину, поднял и согнул ноги, помогая, а потом скрестил лодыжки, как будто смущаясь. Ойкава взял ступню обеими руками — холодная, с подрагивающими пальцами, она оказалась такой чувствительной. Ойкава провел губами вдоль стопы, и Ивайзуми застонал, поджимая пальцы.

Взгляд уперся ему в пах, и Ойкава замер, пытаясь выбраться из тумана, в который швырнуло его это зрелище. Вздыбленная, напряженная плоть покачивалась в такт судорожному дыханию, короткие жесткие волоски, покрывавшие пах, не могли скрыть тугие, напряженные яички — крупные, налитые. Ойкава продолжал плыть в тумане — тело было легким и непослушным, до Ивайзуми хотелось дотронуться — и там, и ниже, между ягодиц, куда убегала темная полоса волос.

Ивайзуми приподнялся на локтях, и Ойкава посмотрел ему в глаза. Губы Ивайзуми шевелились, кажется, он что-то говорил, но в ушах стоял только грохот крови. Но взгляд читался безошибочно — Ивайзуми смотрел на пах Ойкавы, все еще скрытый трусами, голодно и жадно, и Ойкава сжался, чтобы не кончить немедленно. Он облизал губы, торопливо кивнул, но Ивайзуми перехватил его руку.

Сел, положил ладони Ойкаве на бедра, потом провел по натягивающему ткань члену, и начал осторожно, сантиметр за сантиметром, снимать трусы. Ойкава смотрел в его сосредоточенное лицо, на прикушенную губу, и сам не дышал. Освобожденный от трусов член дернулся, прижался к животу, и Ойкава пошире расставил ноги, проседая — еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и он кончит просто потому что уже дошел до своего предела.

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Ивайзуми, ведя ладонью по бедру и не отрывая взгляда от его члена. — Красивый везде, — он шептал, а пальцы уже касались живота. — Здесь красивый, — невесомое касание обвело пупок. — И тут, — пальцы задели член, и Ойкава перестал сопротивляться — он больше не мог и не хотел ждать, он хотел сделать что-нибудь, или чтобы сделал Ивайзуми, или они оба.

Он выдохнул, приподнялся, отбрасывая трусы, толкнул Ивайзуми в грудь, заваливая на спину, и уперся лбом ему в живот. В волосы вплелись пальцы, и Ойкава то ли застонал, то ли всхлипнул, когда потерся щекой о член Ивайзуми. Ощущение бархатистой кожи выбило из сознания последние разумные мысли — да и мысли вообще. Так хотелось попробовать его на вкус, но он не мог даже губами пошевелить и продолжал исступленно трогать бедра и живот Ивайзуми руками, теряя голову от его аромата.

Ивайзуми приподнимал и опускал бедра, выгибаясь, беспорядочно ерошил волосы и разводил ноги. А потом привстал, изогнулся — и коснулся члена Ойкавы; замер, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами, неуверенно провел пальцем по члену. Когда Ивайзуми сдавил головку, размазывая выступившую смазку, Ойкава содрогнулся от сладкой дрожи в позвоночнике — предвестнике оргазма.

Ивайзуми гладил его член, движения становились все жестче, он сжимал пальцы сильнее, и Ойкава, всхлипнув и насаживаясь на кулак, обхватил его головку ответным касанием дрожащей ладони. Ивайзуми выпустил его член и откинулся назад, содрогаясь.

— Подожди, подожди-подожди-подожди, — хрипло шептал Ивайзуми, — я не могу, я тоже хочу. Господи, Ойкава, Ойкава…

Ивайзуми потянул его на себя, обнял, прижимаясь, и начал беспорядочно целовать лицо. Ойкаву растирало в бессмысленную пыль от горячих губ и безумного шепота. 

Он беззвучно проговорил: «Хочу тебя», — и рыкнул, сжимая в объятьях так крепко, словно они слились воедино. Перевернулись, перекатились, и Ивайзуми навалился теперь сверху.

А потом посмотрел на Ойкаву безумным, сумасшедшим взглядом, съехал ниже и наклонился над пахом. Зрелище темной головы у себя между ног оказалась последней каплей.

— Ива-чан, — беспомощно простонал Ойкава. — я сейчас…

Вместо ответа Ивайзуми сделал то, на что Ойкава так и не решился — взял головку в рот. Горячее влажное накрыло член, и оргазм вспыхнул в сознании ослепительной радугой, ослепил и оглушил, и Ойкава кончал, хватаясь Ивайзуми за плечи, судорожно сжимая его член, который пульсировал и изливался скользкой горячей влагой.

Ойкава откинулся на подушки, блаженно вытянувшись всем телом. Сейчас бы свернуться вместе и переждать, пока это огромное цунами схлынет, но Ивайзуми как назло не торопился к нему присоединиться. Ойкава приподнялся на локте и увидел, как Ивайзуми морщится, высунув язык, а на открытую ладонь стекает вязкая струйка спермы. Обмякший член дернулся, и от увиденного заполыхали щеки. Он же честно предупредил, что собирается кончить, — может, недостаточно громко?

— Погоди, я принесу полотенце, — запоздало пришел он в себя.

Ноги не слушались, и Ойкаву шатало в разные стороны, пока он не доковылял до ванной, где висело небольшое зеркало. Оттуда на него глядело самодовольное и растрепанное отражение. Он никак не ожидал, что у них сразу же дойдет до такого: фантазии не простирались настолько далеко. Лежа в одиночку в своей постели, было смертельно, невыносимо неловко добавлять к размытым видениям, где они просто вместе, какие-то более осмысленные детали. А теперь все случилось, и Ойкава думал только о том, что ему жизненно необходимо больше.

Он вышел и протянул смоченное под краном полотенце Ивайзуми, но в последний момент передумал: сам вытер ему сначала лицо, а потом руку. Тот смотрел на Ойкаву со слабым, почти шутливым недовольством. Ойкава покрутился, бросил тряпку в корзину с грязным бельем и присел напротив Ивайзуми, сложив ладони на коленях.

— Извини?

— Предупреждай в следующий раз, — Ивайзуми закатил глаза, но губы подрагивали в преддверии улыбки.

Ойкава кивнул — значит, громче. Да и для первой попытки это действительно оказалось как-то чересчур. Но не говорить же Ивайзуми, что он просто не смог сдерживаться ни секунды дольше.

— Я не против, если бы ты кончил мне в рот, — выдал он, не раздумывая.

Ивайзуми хлопал глазами и неотвратимо краснел. Ойкава, кажется, тоже, но настроение было такое, что абсолютно никакие вопросы уже не пугали, поэтому он спросил:

— Тебе понравилось?

Ивайзуми щелкнул его по носу и потянул к себе. Ойкава придвинулся, устроив голову у него на плече, и обнял покрепче — как же хорошо, что теперь он мог так делать постоянно. От Ивайзуми пахло потом и самую капельку — спермой, а член Ойкавы снова подал признаки жизни. На часах не было даже полуночи, у них еще куча времени.

— Да, — произнес Ивайзуми, пройдясь по позвоночнику Ойкавы короткими ногтями, и добавил многозначительно: — Только слишком быстро.

— Я больше не мог ждать, — Ойкава поднял голову, и они посмотрели друг на друга. — И хочу еще. Давай прямо сейчас?

Ивайзуми в ответ нащупал его мягкий сосок и несильно сжал. Ойкава втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Губы Ивайзуми поймали кончик его носа, и Ойкава хохотнул. Потом они решили, что в этот раз торопиться не будут. 

Ойкава прижался спиной к груди Ивайзуми, горячей и еще немного потной: одной рукой тот продолжал мучительно медленно выкручивать сосок, а второй так же беспощадно поглаживал член, то перебирая пальцами головку, то спускаясь и прихватывая в пригоршню яйца, то несильно сжимая, скользя вверх и вниз по стволу.

— Скажи, как тебе нравится, — прошептал он на ухо.

— Побыстрее, Ива-чан, — и Ивайзуми послушно ускорил темп. Ойкава про себя усмехнулся: когда еще увидишь такую покорность. 

Его ладонь казалась слишком сухой: стекающей с головки смазки не хватало. Ойкава схватил его за запястье и поднес руку к лицу, а затем облизал, как следует. После этого Ивайзуми продолжил, и это было именно то, что нужно. 

— Да, вот так хорошо.

Ивайзуми прикусывал ухо, низко смеялся, когда приостанавливал движения и упирался в поясницу каменным стояком. Ойкава недовольно вскидывал бедра и мотал головой, хотелось смаковать это чувство, задержать мгновение экстаза на грани невыносимой боли, но сдерживаться не осталось сил: Ойкава кончил почти против воли, зажмурившись до белых пятен перед глазами.

Ивайзуми перехватил его поперек груди, прижимаясь влажными губами к щеке, а Ойкава улыбался от уха до уха, пережидая головокружение.

По телу еще катилось сладкое эхо оргазма, когда Ивайзуми перевернул Ойкаву на спину и навис над ним, касаясь напряженным членом живота. С головки тянулась смазка, и Ойкава лениво тронул пальцами самый верх, то самое место, откуда эта смазка сочилась. Ивайзуми дышал так тяжело, как будто только-только пробежал марафон — а Ойкава лениво плавился от вида его тела, от запаха, что окутывал с ног до головы, а еще — от собственных желаний.

Он провел ладонью по напряженной шее, встречаясь с Ивайзуми взглядом, и потянулся целоваться — бездумно, бессмысленно, на одних инстинктах; ему казалось, что сейчас это — самое важное.

Оторваться от его губ получилось только с третьей попытки — не потому что Ивайзуми сопротивлялся, а просто Ойкава не мог. Он провел губами по открытому горлу, слушая, как отдается на языке шум крови, неловко повернулся набок, заваливая Ивайзуми на спину. Тот покорно расслабился, раскинув руки, и только пальцы подрагивали, словно он хотел сжать кулаки, но не мог.

Тяжелое дыхание поднимало грудь, и Ойкава проваливался во вкус кожи — у сосков он был совсем не таким, как на животе. Тяжелый влажный член приподнимался в такт дыханию, и рот наполнялся слюной, когда Ойкава представлял, что сейчас возьмет его в рот.

Он сполз пониже, оттолкнув пяткой мешающееся одеяло — сейчас было так жарко, как будто воздух вокруг кипел. Гладкая выемка пупка на вкус казалась солоноватой, и Ойкава ласкал ее языком, толкаясь внутрь — совсем неглубоко, но этого хватало, чтобы Ивайзуми постанывал в такт движениям, а его живот судорожно втягивался, напрягая мышцы.

Ойкава провел языком вдоль густой узкой дорожки волос, убегающей к паху — на животе она была светлее, чем внизу, и Ойкава погладил указательным пальцем мягкую поросль.

На голову невесомо легла рука, и Ивайзуми начал поглаживать его по волосам, так осторожно и бережно, что от этой ласки по спине бежали мурашки. Ойкава, задерживая дыхание, приблизился к члену, и рука на голове замерла.

Крупная головка выглядела немного натертой, подсохшая сперма стягивала кожу, и Ойкава лизнул ее на пробу — сухо, только Ивайзуми застонал и тут же оборвал стон. Ойкава поднял голову — тот кусал пальцы, глядя огромными расширившимися глазами.

Так красиво.

Ойкава опустил голову, продолжая рассматривать член. В первый раз у него не было времени, но сейчас не хотелось упускать ничего. Даже здесь Ивайзуми был таким красивым, что в груди болело от нежности. На головке медленно выступила прозрачная капля. 

Ойкава сглотнул накопившуюся слюну, облизал губы и лизнул маленькую родинку на внутренней стороне бедра. А потом прижался, присосался к тонкой коже. Ивайзуми теперь даже не дрожал, но Ойкава всем телом ощущал его напряжение, натянутое, как нервы перед подачей. Воздух словно застыл, и Ойкава целую вечность любовался расцветающей красным меткой на бедре.

Вторая рука Ивайзуми легла на спину, прошлась вдоль позвоночника, и Ойкава свел лопатки, наслаждаясь прикосновением. А потом взял в рот головку — пряную, скользкую, горячую. Покатал вкус на языке, толкнулся в дырочку, и Ивайзуми глухо вскрикнул.

Ойкава замер, лихорадочно пытаясь понять — больно, неприятно, он что-то сделал не так? Но Ивайзуми мягко качнул его голову к своему паху, и Ойкаву затопил жар от осознания, что Ивайзуми просто не смог сдержаться.

Он снова толкнулся, удерживая дернувшиеся бедра, и вкус выступившей смазки защекотал язык. Пальцы Ивайзуми сжались в волосах, сам он раздвинул ноги, упираясь пятками в пол, и Ойкава взял его член глубже.

Господи, какой большой. Головка так хорошо помещалась, но Ойкаве хотелось взять целиком, до самого основания, уткнуться в мягкий пах и сосать. Член распирал рот, и приходилось его то и дело выпускать — чтобы снова вобрать его в себя. Ивайзуми больше не лежал, он метался из стороны в сторону и тихо, низко стонал, то и дело подбрасывая бедра. Казалось, головка пульсирует на языке, а плоть стала твердой и ощущалась как камень.

— Ойкава, — тихо позвал Ивайзуми и подбросил бедра вверх с такой силой, что член проскользнул до самого горла, насадив на себя. Ойкава замотал головой, сжимая губы, Ивайзуми приподнял бедра, скользя ступнями, пульсация во рту усилилась, а потом язык облило терпкой горечью.

Ойкава поперхнулся, глотая сперму, которая втекала в него короткими толчками, выпустил член и зашелся кашлем таким сильным, что на глазах выступили слезы.

— Ойкава! Ойкава! — Ивайзуми тряс его испуганно, а Ойкава хватал воздух, пытаясь вздохнуть. — Прости, пожалуйста! Тебе плохо? Я не смог, я…

Ойкава молча повалил Ивайзуми на спину и крепко поцеловал. Он иногда такой придурок. Такой придурок — мысленно повторял Ойкава, продолжая целовать Ивайзуми. Как ему могло быть плохо?

Только через несколько секунд Ивайзуми робко ответил на поцелуй, и они сплелись в объятии, пока не закончилось дыхание.

— В следующий раз я буду готов, — самодовольно сказал Ойкава, когда они отдышались.

— Тебе правда понравилось? — недоверчиво спросил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава, ухмыльнувшись, поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— У тебя ужас какая горькая сперма, — сообщил он.

— Извращенец, — ответил Ивайзуми, а потом прижал к себе, проведя ладонью по ягодицам — широким движением, от которого опять зашлось сердце.

Пальцы замерли у расщелины, и Ойкава легонько пихнул Ивайзуми, глядя, как он отчаянно краснеет.

— Там я тоже хочу, — прошептал Ойкава, и Ивайзуми окончательно залился краской. А потом робко поцеловал его, осторожно лаская ягодицы.

Возбуждение, легкое и невесомое, гуляло в крови, и заканчивать не хотелось.

— Давай просто ляжем нормально, Ива-чан, — зевнув, сказал Ойкава, и потянулся за одеялом. 

Пока он расправлял его, Ивайзуми взбил подушки и протянул руку, помогая устроиться у себя на груди. Они лежали впритирку, и Ойкава касался губами горячей кожи Ивайзуми, чувствуя, как тот продолжает медленно гладить его по ягодицам. И от этого внутри все сжималось.


	3. Chapter 3

Ойкава проснулся от того, что тепло, согревавшее его всю ночь, исчезло. Через приоткрытую створку двери пробивался слабый свет, шумела вода. Он посмотрел на часы — половина седьмого утра. Как странно — казалось, он выспался на неделю вперед. Пальцы дрожали, а еще Ойкаве казалось, что он пропитался запахом и вкусом Ивайзуми…

Свет погас, послышались бесшумные шаги, а потом Ивайзуми опустился рядом. От него пахло водой и мятой, руки были прохладными и влажными. Он поцеловал Ойкаву в плечо и вздрогнул, когда тот прошептал:

— Я проснулся, а тебя нет, Ива-чан.

— Я думал, ты спишь, — смущенно ответил он. — В туалет ходил.

— Тоже хочу, — Ойкава прижался к Ивайзуми, вдыхая его запах и чувствуя, как просыпается глухое возбуждение. Кажется, так теперь будет всегда.

— Давай, я жду.

Ойкава неохотно выбрался из-под одеяла и вышел из комнаты. Хотя в доме все вставали рано — готовить завтрак, да и тетушка не залеживалась, но сейчас царила тишина. В туалете Ойкава рассматривал себя и свой член, думал, а какой он — глазами Ивайзуми? Нравится ли Ойкава ему так же сильно? Дурацкие мысли в голову лезли и лезли, а еще Ойкава умудрился соскучиться. Но в душ все-таки сходил — и почистил зубы. Вода была чуть теплая, поэтому он продрог, пока мылся.

И под одеяло к Ивайзуми он нырнул со всей возможной скоростью.

— Ойкава, придурок, ты чего такой холодный? — Ивайзуми сгреб его в объятья и начал растирать спину — жестко и уверенно, а Ойкава сунул холодные ступни ему между ног.

— С Ива-чаном так хорошо, — пробормотал Ойкава и погладил его по бедру.

Полувставший член терся о живот Ивайзуми, и хотелось продолжения.

— Ойкава, — произнес Ивайзуми неуместно серьезным тоном, и Ойкаве это сразу же не понравилось. — Когда ты вчера уснул, я все лежал и думал...

Ойкава напрягся. Сейчас ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы задумываться о серьезных вещах. От этих мыслей горчило на языке, и по внутренностям пробегал холодок страха.

— Ну что опять пришло в твою пустую голову? — за это Ойкава получил пинок коленом, и сам немного расслабился.

— Ты тоже об этом думал, не отнекивайся, — продолжал гнуть свое Ивайзуми. 

Ойкава вздохнул.

— Мне вообще-то было некогда, Ива-чан. Я в последнее время думаю только о тебе. А то, что ты вчера не отключился сразу же, меня даже немного обижает.

Ивайзуми замолчал. Именно чего-то такого от него и следовало ожидать: он был очень ответственный и обстоятельный, и в отличие от Ойкавы не мог силой воли огородиться от неприятных мыслей. Ивайзуми не любил откладывать неизбежное и пер напролом, не признавая обходных путей, как вот сейчас.

Повезло же ему, что Ойкава был от него без ума, иначе стал бы он терпеть такую бескомпромиссность.

— Ива-чан, — он поцеловал Ивайзуми в ложбинку между ключицами, — пожалуйста, давай не сейчас. — Ойкаве нужно привыкнуть. Перестать бояться, что все исчезнет. — Давай немного поживем сегодняшним днем. 

— Так нельзя, — с упрямством барана продолжал Ивайзуми, пока Ойкава продолжал касаться губами холодной шеи. — Нельзя просто взять и не думать. О том, что мы вернемся, и останется пара месяцев до...

Если уж Ойкаву вызывали на дуэль, оружием в которой было упрямство, то ему не оставалось ничего другого, как принять вызов.

— Можно! — перебил он и щедро облизал ложбинку за ухом, и когда Ивайзуми собирался сказать что-то еще, всем своим весом навалился сверху. — Еще как можно, Ива-чан. 

— Бесит твоя легкомысленность, — раздраженно прошептал Ивайзуми, но потом Ойкава оседлал его бедра, откинул одеяло в сторону и увидел его величественный стояк.

Он усмехнулся, устроился поудобнее, чтобы можно было взять оба ствола в ладонь, и начал раскачиваться.

— А теперь — тихо. Тетя скоро проснется.

Теперь было не только видно, но и прекрасно ощущалось, что у Ивайзуми все же чуть меньше, зато толще. Ойкава какое-то время трогал больше из любопытства: рассматривал его теперь уже при дневном свете, обводил каждую вену и старался не думать о своей нездоровой фиксации на члене Ивайзуми. По правде говоря, он хотел снова опустить голову к его паху и взять в рот, но решил, что после вчерашней ночи Ивайзуми и так может подумать какую-нибудь ерунду. Например, что Ойкаве нравится только сосать. И не то чтобы это было далеко от истины, он и сам не ожидал... Но все остальное тоже хотелось попробовать.

Он хотел дрочить помедленнее: пытался вспомнить, как красиво двигали руками актеры в соответствующих роликах, но те актеры, в отличие от Ойкавы, не трогали и себя тоже, да и вряд ли испытывали что-то к своим коллегам по фильму — иначе как они могли сдерживаться по часу, а то и дольше? 

У них все закончилось быстро, Ойкава даже не успел как следуют все прочувствовать и осмотреть: в какой-то момент одно наслоилось на другое и промялось ровно по центру, утягивая все в эту дыру. Он кончил первым, и стало почти больно продолжать тереться о напряженный член Ивайзуми, но тот после этого тоже продержался недолго. Ойкава размазал ему по животу их сперму и тут же наклонился и полез целоваться. Он сделал мысленную пометку не повторять это положение в ближайшем будущем: пока что во время секса хотелось прижиматься всем, чем только можно, и конечно находить применение языку — иначе какой в этом смысл. 

Зато Ивайзуми стал расслабленным и податливым, как глина. Такого Ивайзуми тоже придется дозировать, иначе у Ойкавы точно остановится сердце. 

Отголоски разговора последним, самым слабым эхом прокатились в ушах, и Ойкава счел нужным уточнить на всякий случай:

— Договорились? — и для верности обвил Ивайзуми руками и ногами, чтобы даже не дергался. — Мы обсудим все, что захочешь. Только не сейчас, сейчас все так хорошо...

— Ладно, — Ивайзуми прикрыл глаза, по всей видимости окончательно признав поражение. — Но играешь ты грязно.

— Зато действенно, — победоносно провозгласил Ойкава и приготовился отбиваться от тычков под ребра, но Ивайзуми вдруг смешался, опустил руки и посмотрел насуплено.

Правда, выяснить, что вдруг стряслось, не удалось — весь дом проснулся как будто враз, заскрипел досками и захлопал фусума; зазвучали приглушенные голоса, зазвонил колокольчик — кто-то из гостей уже проснулся. И тревожный холод беспокойства пробрался во внутренности. Ойкава не мог сформулировать, что же не так — потому как у них с Ивайзуми все было «так» и даже лучше, поэтому отложил проблему в сторону — как он обычно делал со всеми проблемами, которые не удавалось решить с наскока.

Пока они с Ивайзуми еще раз мылись — так, полоскались, а потом одевались, прыгая по всей комнате, Ойкава не сводил взгляда с маленького алого пятна у него на бедре. Кожа там была такая светлая и нежная, что Ойкава всерьез подозревал Ивайзуми в использовании какой-то косметики.

Когда тот наконец перехватил взгляд, то недоуменно осмотрел себя. Ойкава следил за ним, затаив дыхание. Когда до Ивайзуми дошло, что же за пятно у него — шею и щеки начала заливать краска.

— Ойкава, — угрожающе начал он, — ты сраный извращенец…

От неминуемой расправы его спас стук в дверь и голос старшей из работниц, смешливой маленькой женщины, которую все звали Нан-чан.

— Мальчики, завтрак, работа — и именно в таком порядке.

Тетушка, к сожалению, зорко следила за тем, чтобы они ели хорошо и вовремя.

Она появилась, когда Ойкава и Ивайзуми допивали яблочный сок, и выглядела так мрачно, как будто ее дорогие гости съехали все разом, не оставив ни единой благодарности в священном томе у дверей.

— Уголь, — сказала она и добавила с отвращением: — Привезли ночью. 

Ойкава улыбнулся — про уголь они помнили. Придется повозиться, конечно, но ведь они здесь в первую очередь за этим, верно? Ивайзуми кивнул ему, соглашаясь, и они одновременно отставили стаканы. И пока шли, Ойкава смотрел на затылок Ивайзуми, и мысли его были далеко от угля и работы. Он встряхнулся. Как же сложно им придется дальше — Ивайзуми все время хочется трогать.

Тот как раз очень удачно встал в дверях, выходящих на улицу — как вкопанный. И Ойкава воспользовался моментом, чтобы подойти вплотную и вдохнуть его запах. А Ивайзуми выдал крепкое: «Вот дерьмо!», — и это совершенно явно не относилось к Ойкаве, уткнувшемуся ему в шею.

— Да, — чопорно согласилась тетя, а Ойкава все-таки выглянул из-за спины Ивайзуми.

И присвистнул. Огромная гора угля возвышалась прямо во дворе — аккурат между садом камней справа и извилистой тропинкой меж кустов к источникам — слева.

— Когда ваши гости вернутся, тетя? — уточнил Ойкава на всякий случай. Катер, курсирующий вдоль Сосновых островов, уходил по вечерам, чтобы посетители могли вдоволь полюбоваться и на закат и на рассвет. Потом экскурсию везли завтракать, а после люди, как правило, возвращались в гостиницу — немного передохнуть перед очередным паломничеством.

— Не позднее, чем через два часа.

Ойкава обошел Ивайзуми, осмотрел уголь вблизи — блестяще-антрацитовый, он переливался сколами и выглядел, словно груда драгоценного камня. Ойкава присел на корточки и взял небольшой обломок — и правда гладкий. А краем можно порезать.

— Значит, у нас есть целых два часа на уборку, — преувеличенно бодро сказал Ойкава — он припоминал, что где-то видел тележку. Если Ивайзуми станет наполнять, а Ойкава — возить, то справятся они очень быстро.

Ивайзуми неодобрительно молчал, пока Ойкава излагал план. Но потом неохотно согласился:

— Так будет рациональнее.

Он мрачно попинал носком угольную гору. Палец сразу же покрылся черной пылью.

Нан-чан пригрохотала тележкой, а тетя самолично раздвинула фусума — чтобы не мешали ездить. И Ойкава с Ивайзуми принялись за работу.

Сначала казалось — они не успеют, но потом пришла довольная тетя и сказала, что отправила своих гостей погулять еще, в одном из ресторанов сегодня День моллюска, редкий шанс поесть что-то необыкновенное.

Через полтора часа от кучи осталась половина, а еще через час о ней напоминала черная мелкая крошка, рассыпанная по кругу.

Конечно, ее надо было тоже убрать — и Ойкава мучительно думал, как именно — потому как ползать и собирать уголь по крупицам ему совсем не хотелось. Но сейчас они с Ивайзуми решили, что заслужили отдых — и теперь сидели прямо на земле, вытянув ноги и с наслаждением жуя молочное печенье.

Солнце припекало вовсю, и здесь ветер с моря почти не чувствовался — только обдувал лицо редкими порывами. От пота щипало кожу, и Ойкава поклялся, что в этот раз они побывают в онсене. При мысли, что они сделают это вдвоем с Ивайзуми, по животу словно защекотало перышком. А тот сидел, блаженно откинувшись на руки и широко раздвинув ноги, подставлял лицо солнцу и чему-то улыбался.

Еще можно съездить на другой конец поселка, в храм, Ойкава ходил туда однажды, и в памяти остались красные ворота и извилистая тенистая тропинка, на которой так легко было потерять счет времени. Он вспомнил, когда ходит автобус, и какая мысль все не давала покоя… Ойкава нахмурился, и Ивайзуми запрокинул голову, глядя на него вверх ногами.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Мне кажется, или мы вчера видели кого-то с волейбольным мячом?

Ойкава безуспешно напрягал память, но в сознании возникала стена дождя и пульсирующий жар тела Ивайзуми. Он не был даже уверен, что ему не померещилось.

Ивайзуми глубоко задумался и почесал кончик носа, смешно наморщившись.

— Кто-то там точно был, — сказал, наконец, он. — И этого парня с тоннелем в ухе я точно где-то видел.

Ойкава — тоже. Но не могли же здесь оказаться игроки Джозенджи, верно? Не могло же им с Ивайзуми так повезти.

А тот немного помолчал, посмотрел вверх, на палящее солнце, и добавил:

— Джозенджи. Это точно они.

Они переглянулись. Уголь немедленно отошел на второй план.

— Я спрошу у тети, — решил Ойкава. — Вряд ли здесь полно крашеных парней с пирсингом.

— Валяй, — разрешил Ивайзуми. — А я напишу Яхабе — узнаю хоть, как их зовут.

Тетушку Ойкава обнаружил за стойкой в холле, склонившуюся над исписанными тонким почерком журналами — учетными, скорее всего.

— Разбираешься в сметах? — поинтересовалась она, увидев его.

— Мне только в этом году удалось сдать математику с первой попытки, и то учитель дал поблажку, — виновато пожал плечами Ойкава. — Тетя, мы вчера повстречали знакомых ребят из города. Крашеный блондин с пирсингом в языке и в ушах — знаешь такого?

— Пирсингом? — неуверенно выговорила тетка.

— У него в ухе дырка.

— А, Юджи-то, — она кивнула, — Юджи конечно знаю. Он каждое лето приезжает к бабке в "Сосновый уют". И каждое лето эта сварливая старуха хвастается внучком, как же нам его не знать!

— В "Сосновый уют"... — задумчиво повторил Ойкава. Не про эту ли гостиницу говорила женщина на автобусной остановке? — Тетя, а это далеко?

— Они стоят у самого побережья, пойдешь по центральной дороге до конца и не заблудишься, — она сощурилась и скептически осмотрела его выпачканную в угле футболку. — А с работой вы покончили?

Ойкава замялся.

— Там еще крошка осталась, но мы до ужина уберем, обещаю!

— Ладно. Только если пойдете в Уют, скажите этой старухе, что вы от меня. А не видели вас здесь раньше потому, что вы спортсмены и времени валять дурака у вас не было. 

— Хорошо, тетушка, — Ойкава поклонился, чувствуя себя виноватым, и побежал в их комнату.

Ивайзуми стоял к нему голой спиной и задумчиво смотрел себе под ноги. Ойкава налетел на него с разбегу и повис на плечах. Ивайзуми оступился, заваливаясь вперед, и они чуть не рухнули на пол.

— Дуракава! Напугал!

— Извини, Ива-чан, — Ойкава поцеловал его в шею и увидел, на что смотрел Ивайзуми: перед ним лежал его полупустой рюкзак. — А я говорил, нужно было брать побольше одежды.

— Ладно-ладно, сегодня постираю. А пока дай мне что-нибудь из своего.

— А как же "Ойкава-сан в очередной раз оказался прав"? 

— Обойдешься, — Ивайзуми толкнул его в бок локтем, но тут же притянул к себе и накрыл рот поцелуем. Для Ойкавы это почему-то стало полнейшей неожиданностью: он даже ответить толком не успел, а Ивайзуми уже отодвинулся, нахмурившись, глядя на него. — Что?

— Ничего, — Ойкава улыбнулся, чувствуя, как по щекам разливается предательский румянец. И вот как к такому привыкнуть?

Он молча вытащил из своей сумки первую подвернувшуюся футболку и всучил Ивайзуми. Они переодевались, не глядя друг на друга.

Ойкава не тешил себя иллюзиями о том, что в одночасье их отношения трансформируются в нечто иное, но столь же комфортное и понятное им двоим, как их дружба. Требовалось время на то, чтобы привыкнуть к касаниям, которые подразумевали под собой что-то другое, и расчертить новые рамки, шире и насыщеннее. Ойкаву эта перспектива ничуть не пугала, даже наоборот: он с нетерпением ждал, пока они исследуют каждый потайной уголок, каждую возвышенность и каждую низину этой неизведанной территории. 

— Ива-чан, представляешь, та женщина с девочкой, которых мы позавчера встретили, оказывается, родственники наших знакомых, — объявил Ойкава, когда закончил переодеваться. — Тетя сказала, это Юджи — внук хозяйки.

— Терушима Юджи, — Ивайзуми кивнул. — И второй, похоже, Бобата Казума. Но насчет него Яхаба сомневается, по описанию может быть кто угодно.

Ойкава нахмурился, а Ивайзуми продолжил:

— И зря сомневается. Он у них самый высокий.

— Точно, — Ойкава покачал головой. — Яхабе следовало бы это знать. Им все-таки против этого состава Джозенджи играть в следующем году.

И тут же осекся. Не стоило поднимать эту тему: сам же сегодня убеждал Ивайзуми на время забыть о том, что будет после. В следующем году они поступят в университет. Интересно, в какой? Ойкава уже рассматривал несколько вариантов, но это было скорее подстраховкой, чтобы не пришлось выбирать в последнюю минуту. А Ивайзуми думал? Они об этом почти не говорили, если не считать пару заданных вскользь вопросов. А вдруг Ивайзуми уже определился? И Ойкаве только показалось, что между ними есть негласное решение не торопиться и дождаться друг друга?

— Прочитаешь ему лекцию потом, — сказал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава дернулся, вырванный из размышлений. — Только не с таким выражением лица, а то он и так на нервах.

— Что ты, Ива-чан, — Ойкава заставил себя улыбнуться. Насладившись видом Ивайзуми в своей футболке, он поймал его за руку и потянул к выходу. — Идем, нам потом до ужина нужно еще успеть убрать крошку.

Мяч они тоже прихватили — Ойкава рассудил, что даже если они не найдут Терушиму, то можно поискать удобное место для игры, должно же здесь бы такое, раз уж они играли. Ивайзуми согласился, а еще оказалось, что он успел залезть на сайт поселка и обнаружил магазин со спортивными товарами. Там можно было купить или взять в аренду волейбольную сетку. 

— Хотя вообще-то я собирался посмотреть, где можно купить пару футболок, — признался Ивайзуми, когда они торопливо выходили на улицу.

— В любом комбини, — отмахнулся Ойкава. — Или… не говори мне, что ты искал футболки с Годзиллой, — закатил глаза он и тут же получил чувствительный щипок за ухо. — Ха-ха, — так это правда? — развеселился он.

Ивайзуми попытался отобрать мяч, но Ойкава ловко увернулся и показал язык.

— Смотри, — сказал Ивайзуми, — ты позоришь свою тетю, все на тебя оборачиваются.

— Это потому что я такой очаровательный, — заметил Ойкава. — Трудно устоять.

— О да. — Ивайзуми смешался и просто зашагал рядом, глядя вперед.

Ойкава украдкой любовался его профилем — мысли рассеялись и унеслись далеко. Пока тот не процедил, краснея скулами:

— Ойкава. Не пялься на меня так, это смущает.

— Извини, Ива-чан, — «просто ты очень красивый» едва не вырвалось, и Ойкава прикусил язык, потому что они проходили мимо стайки притихшей детворы.

Зато можно было уточнить, правильно ли они идут. Один из мальчиков скептически осмотрел их, а второй протянул:

— Ааа, это те, которые приехали к старой Ойкава-сан.

Дети оживились и даже как-то расслабились, а мальчишки ткнули пальцем, куда нужно идти. Ивайзуми фыркал, пока Ойкава благодарил, а когда они отошли подальше, нагло расхохотался:

— Да ты тут совсем свой, — выдавил он сквозь смех, — Ойкава-сан.

И Ойкава от души его полохматил, зажав голову под мышкой.

До «Соснового уюта» идти пришлось дольше, чем представлялось Ойкаве, зато по пути они с Ивайзуми приметили пару удобных спусков к морю и нашли несколько площадок, на которых хорошо перебрасываться мячом и не бояться выбить кому-то стекла — Ивайзуми собирался потренировать прием, а Ойкава — подачу.

Крики они услышали издалека, а еще — звук, который они ни с чем не спутали бы: глухие удары волейбольного мяча. Шаг они ускорили одновременно — череда невысоких домов делала тут вместе с дорогой крюк, поэтому ничего не было видно, только слышно.

Когда они завернули за поворот, в голову метнулась желто-синяя молния. Ойкава подставил руку, а Ивайзуми перехватил волейбольный мяч, с усмешкой подбросив его в руке.

Выбежавшие навстречу Терушима и Бобата остановились, а Ойкава укоризненно поцокал языком, чувствуя, что расплывается в улыбке:

— Никакого представления о технике безопасности. А если бы здесь проходила какая-нибудь невинная старушка? Вы бы попали ей прямо в голову.

Терушима несколько мгновений смотрел, а потом тоже разулыбался:

— Невинных старушек такого роста здесь не водится, Ойкава-сан.

— Как приятно, что нас здесь знают, правда, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми же смерил Терушиму мрачным взглядом и еще раз подбросил мяч в руке. 

Детвора, которая до этого сидела вокруг небольшой утрамбованной площадки, упиравшейся одной стороной в глухую бетонную стену, подошла поближе.

Вместе с ними подошел еще один высокий парень. Встал, засунув руки в карманы длинных шорт, и смотрел на Ойкаву и Ивайзуми с такой тоской, что Ойкава немедленно устыдился:

— Не нужно расстраиваться и завидовать, Бобата-кун, это совершенно нормально, вы должны радоваться, что поблизости оказался великолепный Ойкава-сан.

Терушима Юджи выглядел так, будто готов был прямо сейчас прыгнуть в автобус и ехать до самого Сендая без остановки, а Бобата Казума казался человеком, который смирился с неизбежным и просто ждал развития событий.

— Но великолепный Ойкава-сан вас простит, если будете хорошо себя вести, — Ойкава покосился на Ивайзуми: — Ивайзуми-сан вас тоже простит.

— Привет! — раздался звонкий голос, и сквозь детвору протолкнулась девочка — Ойкава узнал их маленькую попутчицу. На голове у нее была бейсболка на размер больше, чем нужно, повернутая козырьком назад, футболка потемнела от пыли, а штаны она закатала выше колен.

Она остановилась рядом с Бобатой, и тот меланхолично потрепал ее по голове.

— Привет, — отозвался Ивайзуми и улыбнулся, а девочка засияла в ответ.

Ойкава был уверен, если Ивайзуми не станет профессиональным спортсменом, то он обязательно станет учителем или тренером — животные, дети и их родители устоять не могли совершенно. Сам Ойкава понятия не имел, к какой категории относить себя — голову от его просьбы и улыбок он терял столько, сколько помнил себя. Хорошо, что Ивайзуми об этом не догадывался, иначе жизнь Ойкавы сильно бы усложнилась.

Ивайзуми встал рядом, и Ойкава почувствовал, как плеча касается его плечо.

— А Юджи играет в волейбол, — сообщила девочка. — Кстати, меня Май зовут. И Бобата-кун тоже. 

— А я Хаджиме.

— Круто, — восхитилась девочка, и Ойкава согласился про себя — имя у Ивайзуми было крутое. Он вздохнул, а потом взгляд снова упал на мяч. И не то чтобы он ревновал, просто — волейбол ведь интереснее.

— Кстати, — поинтересовался Ойкава. — Чем вы тут занимались? Мы могли бы присоединиться.

Ивайзуми закатил глаза, а Терушима и Бобата переглянулись, но Ойкава заприметил азартный огонек, вспыхнувший в их глазах. Он подкинул мяч, который до этого держал под мышкой, и поймал его на указательный палец. Мяч быстро вращался, а Ойкава с удовольствием ловил восхищенные взгляды.

Ивайзуми едва заметно улыбался.

— Как насчет небольшого соревнования? — Ойкава постарался сделать голос как можно более невинным. — Ойкава-сан подает, Терушима-кун принимает, Бобата-кун подает, Ивайзуми-сан принимает. — Он наклонил голову к плечу и посмотрел задумчиво. — Какая из… — на языке вертелось слово «пар», но Ойкава вовремя перестроился, — …команд примет лучше, та и выиграла.

— И что будет в случае победы или поражения?— прищурился Терушима.

— О, — Ойкава беззаботно махнул рукой, — что-нибудь придумаем. Какое-нибудь задание — несложное, конечно. Просто на интерес.

Краем глаза он видел, как у Ивайзуми бровь поползла вверх. «Ну же, Ива-чан, помоги мне», — мысленно попросил Ойкава.

— Отстань от второгодок, Ойкава, — нахмурился Ивайзуми. — Это не очень-то справедливо, мы в любом случае победим.

— Эй, — протянул Терушима, а Бобата раздраженно встряхнулся и подошел ближе. — Раз мы второгодки, так нас можно не брать в расчет? Сколько подач?

— Пяти хватит, я думаю, — Ойкава радостно улыбнулся. — Подавать будем по очереди, верно?

— Да, так лучше, — Ивайзуми уже закатывал рукава футболки до самого верха, обнажая предплечья.

— Расстояние возьмем классическое? — Бобата преобразился и перестал смотреть сонной мухой. — Площадку мы очерчивали, — и действительно, все еще были видны линии.

— Это слишком много, — покачал головой Ивайзуми. — Подающий должен целиться в двухметровый коридор, принимающий в этом коридоре стоит. Прием засчитывается, если мяч опускается в пределах ширины классической площадки.

— Заметано, — Терушима подпрыгнул и издал радостное: — Йуху!

Дети отошли подальше, Ойкава краем глаза заметил, что подошли еще какие-то парни — правда, остались стоять в сторонке, поглядывая и коротко переговариваясь.

Ивайзуми протянул руку, и Терушима хлопнул по раскрытой ладони. Бобата положил кулак сверху, а Ойкава закрепил договоренность, хлопнув по их рукам.

Первым подавать выпало Ойкаве. Подпрыгивая, он оценивал Терушиму — с Джозенджи они сталкивались регулярно, но вот Терушима тогда еще нечасто попадал в основу, и какой он принимающий, Ойкава представлял довольно смутно. Зато это хороший способ провести разведку.

Он не стал подавать в прыжке, лишь немного усилил удар, присматриваясь, как Терушима двигается. Мяч после приема взмыл по кривой дуге, но опустился ровно в угол воображаемой площадки, и Бобата победно вскинул кулак. Значит, инстинктивный игрок. С одной стороны, с такими сложно — их действия тяжело предугадать. С другой — с ними просто, так как можно легко ввести в заблуждение.

Ойкава уступил место Бобате, глядя, как Ивайзуми занимает позицию для приема — не слишком далеко, но и не слишком близко. Бобата высокий, и он наверняка будет бить под заднюю линию.

Есть!

Ивайзуми выпрыгнул, принимая снизу, и ухмыльнулся, показывая Бобате большой палец — подача была и правда неприятная. Дети радостно зааплодировали.

Когда счет оказался по трем, Ойкава решил, что узнал достаточно. И следующим планером выбил Терушиму с приема — тот только успел задеть пальцами нырнувший перед ним мяч.

Публика отозвалась насмешливым свистом, кто-то выкрикнул: «Юджи, не позорь седины твоей бабушки», — кто-то захохотал, послышалось: «Сейчас они отыграются, вот увидишь!».

Но Ивайзуми принял без проблем, и Ойкава видел, что оба они — и Терушима, и Бобата — завелись не на шутку. А значит, пришла пора силовой.

Ойкава отошел подальше, глядя, как прищурился Терушима, как бесшабашная улыбка стала собранной и злой. Мяч взмыл в синее небо, удар глухим щелчком прокатился над площадкой, а в следующую секунду мяч отскочил от подставленных рук Терушимы в бетонную стену и грохнул об нее так, что загудел воздух. А зрители испустили восторженный вздох.

— Пять — три, — объявил Ивайзуми, потягиваясь. К нему, сунув руки в карманы, приближался Бобата.

— Вы ведь уже придумали задание? — хмуро поинтересовался Терушима.

Ивайзуми посмотрел укоризненно, и у Ойкавы не хватило совести делать вид, что он это задание обдумывает.

— Конечно! Моей тете нужна помощь, так что вы оба будете как нельзя кстати! — довольно сказал он, а подошедшие парни начали ржать.

— Смотри, бабка вас за это угробит, — хохоча, сказал один из них, и Терушима показал ему кулак.

— Если вас утешит, — сообщил Ивайзуми, — то мы тоже в деле.

— Совместный труд сближает, — туманно согласился Ойкава. В его голове зрела мысль о настоящем матче. Только вот где? Когда? И где еще набрать игроков?

Он размышлял об этом всю дорогу, пока они шли к тете. Ивайзуми о чем-то разговорился с Терушимой и Бобатой, Ойкава даже не сомневался, что сегодня армия его поклонников пополнилась еще парочкой, но было так приятно и умиротворяюще слышать его голос. А еще осознавать, что все остальное — поцелуи, взгляды, сорванный шепот — это только для Ойкавы.

Следы угольной кучи встретили их немым укором. Терушима присвистнул, а Бобата почесал ногу об ногу.

— Придется на карачках ползать, — сказал он задумчиво, и по его виду нельзя было понять, радует его такая перспектива или нет.

Зато, как выяснилось, слово они держали — работали на совесть, и Ойкаве с Ивайзуми было даже стыдно от них отставать. Поэтому когда Нан-чан вынесла огромные стаканы с питьем и блюдо с нарезанными яблоками и грушами, вся работа оказалась сделана.

Они вчетвером сидели прямо на земле и лениво созерцали небо.

— А я вот что думаю, — Терушима взял кусок яблока, протянул Бобате, взял следующий и довольно захрустел. — Как насчет нескольких партий в пляжный волейбол?

Бобата жевал свое яблоко с таким видом, как будто его это все не касается. Познания Ойкавы о пляжном волейболе были неглубокими — он знал, что в него играют вдвоем, но и только. 

— Почему бы и нет? — Ивайзуми рядом с ним задумчиво молчал, и Ойкава позвал: — Ива-чан, что ты думаешь?

— Почему бы и нет, — эхом отозвался Ивайзуми.

— Ну, — Терушима подскочил упругим мячиком, — тогда мы пошли! А вы подумайте о турнире из трех игр. Мы точно вас сделаем, — он задорно улыбнулся, и Бобата отозвался такой же предвкушающей ухмылкой. 

— Ах вы засранцы, — Ивайзуми приподнялся, недобро улыбаясь в ответ, но Ойкава придержал его за плечо.

— Мы согласны. Можете начинать готовиться.

— Тогда увидимся послезавтра, — Терушима подмигнул на прощание. И они с Бобатой пошли прочь. Терушима при этом подбрасывал мяч, а Бобата потягивался, шагая следом.

— Надо их проучить, — задумчиво проговорил Ивайзуми. Ойкава кивнул.

— Сдается мне, они умеют играть в пляжный волейбол, — задумчиво проговорил он.

— Какая разница? — искренне удивился Ивайзуми. — Мы их в любом случае сделаем. 

Ойкава смотрел перед собой — он не был так уверен. Зато так даже интереснее. А потом он выбросил и Терушиму, и Бобату из головы.

— Ива-чан, — торжественно сказал он. — У меня в планах сегодня онсен. Только к вопросу нужно подойти аккуратно.

Голос все-таки дрогнул и получилось как-то по-дурацки, но Ивайзуми вспыхнул, как умел вспыхивать только он — краснея скулами и шеей, смущаясь всем телом. И Ойкаве страшно захотелось его поцеловать.

— И стирка, — угрюмо напомнил Ивайзуми.

Тетю до ужина отыскать не удалось, зато потом она сама их нашла: присела с ними за стол и, гордо расправив плечи, величественно обводила взглядом постояльцев.

— Тетя, — начал было Ойкава, но она шикнула на него:

— Не разговаривай с набитым ртом. Ну все-таки в какие-то моменты — копия отца.

Ойкава обиженно стукнул под столом усмехающегося Ивайзуми и, прожевав, продолжил.

— Мы тут хотели спросить насчет стирки...

Глаза тетушки округлились, брови поползли вверх.

— Кто это вам проговорился? Хана-чан, да? Маленькая плутовка думает, что я не вижу, как она заглядывается на городских.

И тетушка почему-то кивнула на Ивайзуми. Ойкава опешил. Какая еще Хана-чан? Та маленькая служанка со светлыми волосами? И что значит заглядывается?

— Не понимаю, — выдавил он.

— Я хотела сама с вами поговорить о том, чем вы будете заниматься завтра, — пояснила тетушка, поджав губы. — Мы отвозим белье в прачечную неподалеку каждые две недели. Завтра приедет машина, вам нужно ее загрузить и поехать туда самим.

Ойкава вздохнул. Кажется, им действительно придется горбатиться тут каждый божий день. Он взглянул на Ивайзуми: тот как ни в чем не бывало продолжал уминать рис. Как будто его совершенно не волновало, что с каждым новым поручением у них остается меньше времени наедине. "Мы сюда работать приехали, а не прохлаждаться", — эти слова Ойкава мог услышать, как наяву. 

— Вообще-то я собирался спросить, где нам постирать свою одежду, — не пытаясь скрыть разочарования, сказал Ойкава, уткнувшись в тарелку. Аппетит куда-то улетучился.

— Вот завтра и закинете вещи в общую кучу.

Ойкава почувствовал, как Ивайзуми трогает под столом его лодыжку своей ногой. Не хотелось поднимать голову, но ведь если сейчас продемонстрировать обиду во всей красе, то Ивайзуми потом не отстанет. Он отложил палочки в сторону и выпрямился, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Ивайзуми смотрел, насупившись, а когда Ойкава просто пожал плечами, сжал палочки в кулаке. Ойкава улыбнулся и отпил морса, который тут же встал у него поперек горла. Хана-чан, значит. Он обычно старался запоминать людей и имена — из банальной вежливости, но в этот раз его мысли были заняты совершенно другим, и сейчас он не мог вспомнить даже лица этой девушки.

— Тамико-сан, — вдруг заговорил Ивайзуми. — А можно нам сходить в онсен?

Ойкава от неожиданности чуть не поперхнулся. Ивайзуми был вежливый до крайности: с тетушкой он вел себя учтиво, держал почтительную дистанцию, ни о чем ее не просил и не выказывал ни тени недовольства. И такой вопрос в лоб. Даже Ойкава не стал бы спрашивать вот так прямо.

— Исключено, — тетушка вздернула острый нос и сложила руки на груди. — Онсен для постояльцев. Мы туда ходим только навести порядок.

Ойкава вздохнул. Никто и не ожидал, что эта неприступная крепость рухнет с одного наскока. В груди стянуло теплом, и он мельком взглянул на Ивайзуми: на его лице играли желваки, а рот вытянулся тонкой напряженной линией. Ойкава спрятал непрошенную улыбку в ладони.

— Мы никому не помешаем, — Ивайзуми посмотрел на тетушку со странным выражением лица, которое, кажется, призвано было надавить на жалость. Выглядело скорее устрашающе. Ойкава прыснул, притворившись, что кашляет.

Тетушка цокнула языком и открыла было рот, но тут возле них возникла маленькая фигурка Нан-чан.

— Тамико-сан, — ласково проговорила она. — Мальчики убрали всю крошку из сада, не осталось ни одного камушка. Можете сами взглянуть, — Нан-чан улыбнулась и, пока тетушка выразительно закатывала глаза, успела им подмигнуть. — Они так старались и сделали все именно так, как вы приказали. Позвольте им сходить в онсен после одиннадцати. Все постояльцы приедут с экскурсии только утром. И приберутся заодно.

Тетушка еще пару мучительно долгих мгновений прожигала их взглядом, а потом произнесла, поднимаясь из-за стола:

— Нана, следить за ними будешь ты, я в это время давно сплю. Машина приедет завтра в девять.

Ойкава с Ивайзуми переглянулись, и Ойкава в самый последний момент успел приглушить триумфальную улыбку, ограничившись натянутым смешком. Он сделал еще один глоток из кружки и вместо этого показал знак победы Нан-чан. Она похлопала их по плечам, снабдив инструкциями, и удалилась, оставив в неловкой тишине.


	4. Chapter 4

Ойкава преувеличенно внимательно рассматривал свои ладони: на мизинце откуда-то взялась царапина, вот так всегда, хорошо, что он прихватил с собой пластырь. Было как-то стыдно за свою обиду, за то, что Ивайзуми понял, за его вмешательство — ведь это Ойкава должен был очаровать тетушку и выпросить у нее доступ к онсену. Ведь у Ойкавы даже имелся план! А он вместо этого все испортил.

— Идем-ка, — Ивайзуми встал из-за стола и поманил Ойкаву за собой.

Если он решит дать по шее, то Ойкава даже не будет сопротивляться. Когда они оказались в своей комнате, Ивайзуми захлопнул дверь и грубо дернул Ойкаву на себя.

— Ты сейчас доволен? — требовательно спросил он.

Ойкава смотрел в его темные глаза, ощупывал взглядом морщинку от сведенных вместе бровей…

— Я тебя не понимаю, Ива-чан, — беспомощно сказал он.

Прикосновение теплой шершавой ладони к щеке было невесомым, и Ойкава задохнулся, повел головой, стараясь продлить контакт.

— Просто я смотрю, — хрипло сказал Ивайзуми, — как ты стараешься. — Он продолжал трогать его лицо, и Ойкава впитывал каждое ощущение — а потом запоминал накрепко. — Чтобы у нас с тобой все получилось, а я… Я, кажется, все делаю неправильно.

Ойкава отвел руку от своего лица и накрыл пальцами сжатый кулак. Ивайзуми сейчас выглядел отчаянно неуверенным и оттого — одуряюще близким, таким близким, что было трудно дышать. Ойкава молча обнял его и притянул к себе за плечи. Запах кожи кружил голову, щека Ивайзуми казалась гладкой и бархатистой, и Ойкава прижимался своей щекой.

Гладил коротко стриженый затылок, чувствуя под пальцами жесткие волосы, и думал, что у них впереди много всего — особенно много моментов вроде этого. Когда любовь внутри такая огромная, что страшно открывать рот. 

За окном крикнула сова, отозвалась собака далеким лаем, а по полу потянуло прохладой. Ноги гудели от усталости, и Ойкава подтолкнул Ивайзуми к футонам. 

— Если нам можно в онсен после одиннадцати, то ждать целых два часа.

Ойкава улегся рядом с Ивайзуми, положив голову ему на плечо и закидывая руку на талию. Тот нашарил в сумке, стоящей в голове, мини-приставку, а второй рукой обнял Ойкаву, прижимая к себе.

— Я лично собираюсь пройти этот уровень, — проворчал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава с интересом приподнял голову — сам играл редко, зато любил смотреть, как играет Ивайзуми.

— А на чем мы остановились?

На экране начала загружаться заставка.

— Я пятый раз сдох у последнего кристалла, — проворчал Ивайзуми.

И точно. Глупо как-то, и никакой подсказки, чтобы разобраться, в чем там секрет. А секрет должен быть, непроходимых уровней не бывает.

В этом Ойкава убедился на собственном опыте. Воспоминания об их самом первом поцелуе вдруг наводнили его до краев: в тот день он почувствовал, что способен преодолеть самые немыслимые препятствия, лишь бы Ивайзуми был рядом. Казалось, это было так давно, но на деле прошло всего лишь пару недель. 

Последний проигрыш Шираторизаве почему-то в этот раз казался особенно обидным. Наверное, роль сыграло то, что это была их предпоследняя попытка — и каждая допущенная ошибка требовала остановиться именно на ней, разобрать по косточкам и найти виноватого. В большинстве случаев им оказывался сам Ойкава, и от безнадежной тоски и осознания, что самобичевание ни к чему не приведет, хотелось разбить что-нибудь или загнать себя в зал и там нарезать круги до умопомрачения. Лишь бы избавиться от отвратительного чувства беспомощности.

Остальные собирались молча, только Ивайзуми стоял перед Киндаичи и что-то тихо ему говорил. На Киндаичи лица не было, и Ойкава вспомнил: для первогодок это была первая игра против Ушиджимы. 

В такие моменты Ивайзуми перед младшими держал лицо и даже рядом с Ойкавой в последнее время все чаще не позволял себе дать слабину, как будто это было стыдно или что-то в этом духе. Ойкава из упрямства пытался соответствовать — в итоге он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что они все сильнее закрываются друг от друга. А это, учитывая его новооткрытое желание быть как можно ближе, было очень некстати и выводило его из себя.

В конце концов они остались вдвоем. Ойкава как раз завязывал шнурки — третий или четвертый раз — когда Ивайзуми молча вырос рядом.

— Только меня утешать не надо, — отрезал Ойкава и встал. 

Ивайзуми выглядел растерянно, в глубине глаз мелькнула и тут же скрылась обида, и Ойкаве немедленно стало стыдно. 

— Я и не собирался, — пробубнил Ивайзуми. — Ты отлично отыграл.

— Ты тоже, — процедил Ойкава, и это было чистой правдой. Все выложились по максимуму, как и всегда. Но этого никогда не хватало.

Ивайзуми выглядел так, будто хочет сказать что-то еще. Ойкава замер, сам не зная, что надеется услышать. Они никогда не говорили друг другу слова поддержки — по крайней мере, вслух. Существовала тысяча других способов, но Ойкаве сейчас хотелось другого, ему в последнее время постоянно хотелось этого другого от Ивайзуми. 

— А как ты думаешь, что тогда с нами не так? — спросил Ойкава. — Почему-то же мы проигрываем.

Ивайзуми сделал большие глаза, и Ойкава испытал какое-то извращенное удовольствие, добившись хотя бы такой реакции.

— Я вот думаю, думаю, а понять все никак не могу. Может, ты знаешь?

— Да что с тобой? — Ивайзуми нахмурился, а Ойкаву разом отпустило. Он взялся за ремень сумки и потянул — груз казался неподъемным, а сам Ойкава вдруг почувствовал, будто под кожу набили стекла.

— Ничего, забудь, — он провел рукой по лицу, отворачиваясь. — Давай догоним остальных...

За шкирку потянули так резко, что Ойкава попятился назад и чуть не упал, запутавшись в ногах.

Ивайзуми развернул его к себе, чуть отклонился — и Ойкава зажмурился, почти ожидая, что тот ему хорошенько врежет по носу. Но Ивайзуми замер, тяжело дыша, и просто ткнулся лбом в лоб.

— Ива-чан, — губы кривились, нет, он не собирался рыдать, он давно перерос эти глупости, точно перерос и нет-нет-нет…

Слезы полились ручьем, Ивайзуми засопел, и по его лицу потекли слезы. Ойкава кусал губы, глотая всхлипывания, но с каждой секундой становилось все легче. Словно со слезами выходили злость, раздражение, неудачи; как будто они смывали пыль и горечь. Ойкава крепко обнял Ивайзуми, чувствуя ответное объятие. И затих, вдыхая такой знакомый запах. В голове звенела пустота, а руки у Ивайзуми были горячие и надежные.

— Ты здорово играл, лучше всех, — пробормотал он, — помнишь, тот низкий пас, я даже не думал, что ты пробьешь, рука соскочила, думал, вообще пронос свистнут… А как ты его вколотил!

— Придурок ты. Там доводки не было вообще, странно, что ты мяч смог зацепить и сделать передачу! — пальцы на спине сжались, и Ойкава вздрогнул. — И спиной долбанулся о стулья, — пробубнил Ивайзуми, и между лопаток легла теплая ладонь, — еще скажи, что нет, а то я не видел. Идиот.

Спиной, конечно, Ойкава ударился, но почувствовал лишь после финального свистка. Да и, кроме синяка, ему это ничем не грозило. Но ради того, чтобы стоять с Ивайзуми и чувствовать его поддержку вот так, он готов был побиться обо всю мебель в зале.

— И не вздумай меня утешать, — проворчал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава только крепко его обнял.

— Даже не думал, и вообще это были мои слова, — отпускать его не хотелось, поэтому Ойкава говорил все, приходило на ум, главное — еще немножко постоять вот так, когда чувствуешь себя самым счастливым человеком. 

— Но ты утешаешь, — обвинил его Ивайзуми.

— Почему это? — возмутился Ойкава и сжал его плечи — под футболкой дрожали напряженные мышцы, и жар проникал даже через ткань.

— Стоишь тут, обнимаешь меня, и мне становится легче.

— Ага, мне тоже легче, — Ойкава прижался щекой к щеке Ивайзуми и прикрыл глаза. — В следующий раз мы обязательно победим, — прошептал он.

Ивайзуми повернул голову, и на губах осело его дыхание.

— Точно?

— Конечно, — Ойкава дрожал так сильно, что кружилась голова. Губы Ивайзуми были искусанные и сухие, как будто не он только что плакал вместе с Ойкавой. А поцелуй был таким опустошительно ярким, что в груди аж болело.

Застыв, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и время тянулось мимо них, густое, словно смола. Сердце бухало где-то у горла, ресницы Ивайзуми — густые и ровные, как с картинки, дрожали, а еще Ойкава видел все крапинки на радужке. Они отливали золотом и янтарем, вспыхивали искрами, и от этого казалось, что взгляд у Ивайзуми светится.

Когда ладонь сжали горячие пальцы, Ойкава глотнул воздуха, щеки горели огнем, Ивайзуми медленно краснел — до самой шеи. Но упрямо не отводил взгляда, в который Ойкава проваливался насмерть. И от осознания, что они шли одной и той же дорогой, что они чувствуют и думают одинаково, хотелось орать так, как будто они только что выиграли у Шираторизавы.

— Ойкава, — хрипло позвал Ивайзуми.

— …Зал еще не закрыт, и если кое-кто еще тренируется, то я задам им трепку, — раздался голос тренера Мизогучи.

Они отпрыгнули друг от друга с такой скоростью, что на миг сбилось дыхание. Ивайзуми задрал футболку, делая вид, что стягивает ее, а Ойкава чуть не запутался в собственных ногах.

— Ну и что у нас тут? — Тренер Мизогучи переводил пытливый взгляд с одного на другого, а потом его лицо смягчилось. — А я уже думал, вы тренируетесь, хотел головы отрывать.

Ойкава вспомнил, что его лицо наверняка еще мокрое от слез — и точно. Ивайзуми тоже украдкой вытер глаза.

— Давайте, — еще мягче сказал Мизогучи, — переодевайтесь, умывайтесь и идите к выходу, Ирихата-сенсей вас по домам развезет.

— Но… — Ойкава оглянулся на Ивайзуми, тот тоже выглядел взъерошенным и растерянным.

— Бегом. А я уберусь и закрою зал, а не то, — Мизогучи продемонстрировал тяжелый планшет.

— Да, сэр! — хором выпалили Ойкава с Ивайзуми и бросились переодеваться.

Дома Ойкава не выпускал телефона из рук.

— Девушка? — понимающе ухмыльнулся отец и только захохотал, когда Ойкава бурно запротестовал.

Они переписывались с Ивайзуми весь вечер — дурацкие мелочи, которыми раньше не пришло бы в голову обмениваться, вроде "я поел, и пришлось рассказывать, как прошел матч, отец предложил сделать мишень в виде Ушиваки", "а мои устроили вечер сочувствия, мелкие приволокли рисунок, на котором я рыцарь, соглашайся на мишень", "тогда хочу быть королем демонов, а ты бы был моим генералом", "давай я лучше буду твоей совестью", "я так и сказал, Ива-чан".

Улыбка не сходила с лица весь вечер, и только улегшись спать, Ойкава рискнул написать: "Мне понравилось. Ты ведь не против?". И счастливо замер, когда пришло ответное: "Мне тоже. Нет, я за". Они переписывались до самого утра, пока, наконец, не нашли силы попрощаться. Один из первых Самых Счастливых Дней в его жизни.

И сейчас Ойкава лежал, нежась в тепле этих воспоминаний и осознания того, что у них действительно все по-настоящему — он точно знал, даже если периодически приходилось себя щипать. Ивайзуми играл, Ойкава комментировал происходящее на экране, привалившись к плечу, а потом Ивайзуми просто отложил игру и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Ива-чан?.. — удивленно начал Ойкава, но договорить не успел — поцелуй опрокинул его на спину, а Ивайзуми навалился сверху, вжимая в пол.

— Ойкава, — голос его звучал угрожающе, — я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты тут лежишь такой и дышишь.

Его язык скользнул по шее, и Ойкава зажмурился, чтобы не заскулить от удовольствия.

— Оставшийся час мы будем целоваться? — прошептал Ойкава, вплетая пальцы в жесткие волосы Ивайзуми.

Тот просто приподнялся, смерил Ойкаву плывущим взглядом и снова поцеловал. Его спина под футболкой была горячей и напряженной, Ойкава поглаживал бездумно поясницу, то и дело ныряя пальцами за резинку трусов. Ивайзуми каждый раз замирал и вздрагивал — Ойкаве нравилась эта игра. И нравилось ощущать, как твердеет член Ивайзуми, упираясь ему в бедро.

Хотя ладно, стоило признать, «нравилось» — не подходящее слово. Сказать «сносило крышу» было бы более верно, но Ойкава опять не мог выговорить ни слова. Ему казалось, что если он откроет рот, то его чувства будут выглядеть глупо и жалко, ведь как сказать словами про то, что сейчас с ним происходит.

Вместо этого он сильнее прижался к Ивайзуми, обхватил руками лицо и долго смотрел в глаза — пока тот не начал краснеть так отчаянно, что в груди рассыпалась щекотка.

Когда Ивайзуми съехал с него и устроился рядом, на боку, Ойкава окинул их обоих взглядом — стояки выделялись так сильно, что лучше бы на пути в онсен никого не попалось.

Ивайзуми нерешительно провел рукой себе по паху, и Ойкава облизал губы. От зрелища смуглой кисти, накрывшей возбужденную плоть, перехватило дыхание. А Ивайзуми, словно почувствовав реакцию Ойкава, прижал член и провел снизу вверх – от основания до головки, натягивая ткань. Ойкава взялся за пояс, и показалась напряженная головка с приоткрывшимся устьем, из которого выступила маленькая аккуратная капля.

Ойкава потер ее, и Ивайзуми замычал, дрожа и вытягиваясь.

Стук в дверь заставил их подскочить и отпрыгнуть друг от друга.

— Мальчики, — голос Нан-чан звучал приглушенно, — онсен уже освободился, и сегодня там никого не будет. Вы можете идти.

— Конечно! — крикнул Ойкава.

Ивайзуми судорожно поправлял шорты, Ойкава — приглаживал волосы и надеялся, что сам он выглядит не очень подозрительно. К счастью, Нан-чан отказалась заходить — дала короткие инструкции, что нужно потом сделать в онсене — и удалилась, пожелав приятного отдыха.

А Ойкава закрыл за ней дверь, прижался спиной и перевел дух. Ивайзуми перевернулся на живот, уткнулся в подушку и трясся от смеха.

— И не смешно, Ива-чан, а если бы она вошла, — но Ойкава и сам чувствовал, как смеется.

Опустился на колени рядом с Ивайзуми и погладил его по плечу. Вокруг талии обвилась тяжелая горячая рука, ладонь скользнула по ягодицам.

— Идем, — погладил его Ивайзуми, — хочу увидеть тебя голым.

Ойкава поперхнулся, чувствуя, что неудержимо краснеет. Вот как так у него получилось говорить — просто и легко? По спине побежали мурашки, в промежность словно плеснули горячим.

В ванной комнате, в которой полагалось предварительно чисто вымыться, пол блестел от влаги. 

— Надо будет потом здесь убрать, — напомнил зачем-то Ивайзуми указание Нан-чан, и Ойкава рассеяно кивнул. 

Они топтались на месте, глядели по сторонам — как будто вся решительность куда-то испарилась. Ту предварительную часть, когда нужно было избавляться от одежды, делать шаги навстречу друг другу, а потом снова приноравливаться к близости, хотелось пропустить и сразу оказаться рядом, уже в процессе. Возможно, когда-нибудь Ойкава научится ценить чувство предвкушения, томительного ожидания, но сейчас вступление явно казалось лишним. Он выдохнул, стянул с себя футболку и положил на стойку для одежды. Шорты отправились следом.

Все тело гудело от усталости и двигалось неохотно, но эта напряженность, которая возникала каждый раз в присутствии Ивайзуми, бодрила и наполняла новыми силами. Ойкава отвернулся, чтобы включить воду, а когда посмотрел на Ивайзуми, тот уже стоял раздетый и в общем имел вид человека, который не знал, куда деть руки. Зато смотрел он бесстыдно, буквально вылизывал Ойкаву внимательным взглядом. Член тут же напрягся, натягивая ткань трусов. Ивайзуми требовательно кивнул:

— Снимай.

И подошел, забирая из рук Ойкавы душевую насадку.

Ойкава стянул с себя трусы, и Ивайзуми, надавливая ему на плечо, усадил его на скамейку. 

— Теперь не дергайся.

Он послушно сложил руки на коленях. Кожу по всему телу свело щекочущими мурашками, и когда в волосы вплелись уверенные пальцы, Ойкава вздрогнул, упираясь пятками в скользкий пол. Пластиковая скамейка под ним скрипнула и чуть не уехала из-под него в сторону.

Ивайзуми наклонился, и Ойкава обернулся, улыбаясь его сдвинутым бровям.

— Все нормально, Ива-чан. Давай я сам помою.

— Нет, — отрезал Ивайзуми и выпрямился, убирая руку. Ойкава надулся: Ивайзуми нарочно встал сзади, чтобы у него не было возможности подсматривать. 

Послышался щелчок, Ивайзуми сзади засуетился, а потом до Ойкавы донесся слабый цитрусовый аромат. Ивайзуми начал втирать ему в волосы шампунь неуверенно, немного неловко: дерганными движениями, которые больно стягивали спутанные волосы и чересчур сильно тянули. В какой-то момент Ойкава ойкнул от боли, и Ивайзуми замер.

— Принцесса, — насмешливо и чуточку ласково произнес он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил, уже аккуратнее.

Спустя пять минут Ойкава едва не урчал себе под нос: кто бы мог подумать, что массаж головы может доставлять столько удовольствия, а Ивайзуми моментально схватывает не только волейбольные приемы. А еще то, как бережно он пронизывал пряди Ойкавы сквозь пальцы, почему-то невероятно возбуждало, и Ойкава несколько раз будто невзначай касался напряженного члена, что еще больше заводило. В конце концов, Ивайзуми пригладил назад его волосы и ополоснул теплой водой.

В какой-то момент Ойкава закрыл глаза, а когда открыл — Ивайзуми стоял с покрытой пеной мочалкой в руках. Его член в густой темной поросли оказался прямо перед лицом Ойкавы, и даже как будто тянулся к нему, и Ойкава непроизвольно облизал губы. Он положил руки Ивайзуми на бедра — еще каких-то пару сантиментов, и можно будет накрыть головку губами, обвести языком дырочку — и в качестве поощрения услышать, как Ивайзуми стонет в ответ...

— Подожди, — попросил Ивайзуми, придерживая его приставленной ко лбу ладонью. — Да погоди ты, извращенец. Дай я тебя вымою.

Ойкава снова положил руки на колени и, фыркнув, напомнил, что он уже не маленький и в состоянии сделать это сам. Ивайзуми будто и не слушал вовсе: присел перед ним на корточки и нерешительно прислонил мочалку к груди. 

— Помнишь, мы в детстве купались вместе? — вдруг спросил он.

— И что?

— Просто, — и Ивайзуми провел мочалкой вниз, оставляя после себя мыльный след, а потом снова вверх, усиливая нажим. — Забавно.

Ойкава упустил момент, когда можно было уточнить, что именно тут забавного: Ивайзуми принялся тереть его с рвением, не оставляя без внимания ни сантиметра кожи. Прошелся по спине, особенно тщательно намылил плечи, щекотно протирал складки локтей и коленей, ополаскивал, вытирая оставшуюся пену широкой ладонью. Ойкава плавился под прикосновениями, как масло в жару, и в какой-то момент привалился, положил голову Ивайзуми на плечо и вдохнул полной грудью еще не вымытый водой запах, который сводил с ума. А Ивайзуми вдруг отложил шланг в сторону и крепко прижал Ойкаву к себе.

— Тот же самый ты, как в детстве, — прошептал он, — и в то же время все по-другому.

В волосы Ойкавы вцепились пальцы, приподнимая голову, и Ивайзуми сорвал поцелуй с приоткрывшегося от удивления рта. Бесцеремонно прошелся языком по верхнему небу, и у Ойкавы перехватило дыхание, когда на члене оказалась рука, а губы скользнули к подбородку и ниже, оставляя после себя покалывающие ожоги. Ступни Ойкавы разъезжались на мокром кафеле — пришлось откинуться назад и опереться ладонями о пол. Ивайзуми опустился перед ним на колени. Продолжая двигать рукой, языком он толкался Ойкаве в пупок, и это было щекотно до рези в глазах, но почему-то через мгновение Ойкава уже ошалело подбрасывал бедра, потому что трения стало мало, рука Ивайзуми скользила слишком свободно. А потом пальцы сжали головку, Ивайзуми прикусил тонкую кожу на животе, втягивая в рот, и все сложилось, будто выстрел попал в десятку. Ойкава выгнулся, напрягаясь всем телом и проваливаясь в беспросветный оргазм, и только перехватившая его у поясницы рука не дала ему опрокинуться по-настоящему.

Ивайзуми дрожал крупной дрожью, Ойкава обнимал его в ответ и чувствовал ее сквозь горячую, сладкую пелену, накрывшую все тело. Его лицо оказалось слишком близко, когда Ойкава открыл глаза, и не поцеловать было невозможно.

Потом взгляд скользнул ниже, на крепкий, напряженный член. Головка на ощупь казалась горячей, и Ивайзуми уткнулся лицом в плечо, когда Ойкава погладил ее пальцем. Его колени разъехались, а сам Ивайзуми подался навстречу руке.

Рот наполнился слюной, едва Ойкава подумал о том, что хочет сделать. От смущения загорелись уши, но желание стало слишком сильным, и Ойкава послал самокопания к черту — вот если Ивайзуми не понравится, тогда будет стыдно.

Он сжал твердый член, провел ладонью по промежности, прислушиваясь, как отзывается Ивайзуми, а потом мягко толкнул его назад, усаживая на скамеечку. Встал на колени между раздвинутых ног, лизнул кусочек кожи на внутренней поверхности бедра. Не удержался, с силой прижался губами, втягивая кожу — кажется, ему никогда не надоест ставить на Ивайзуми свои метки.

— Ойкава, — отозвался тот мягким, грудным голосом, от которого зашлось дыхание, и пришлось поцеловать его снова, чтобы не говорил и не смотрел так нежно.

Они целовались, и Ойкава медленно скользил кулаком вдоль члена. А потом отодвинулся, окинул Ивайзуми взглядом — он смотрел расфокусированно, рот приоткрылся, грудь тяжело поднималась, и вместе с ней приподнимался член — подрагивая.

Он на вкус оказался совсем не таким, как помнил Ойкава. Более пряным, более горьким, более соленым — другим, даже ощущение головки на языке тоже было другое. Ойкава облизал ее от щели до натянутой крайней плоти, всосал тонкую кожу, и Ивайзуми застонал тихо-тихо. По его телу прошла дрожь, и Ойкава провел языком по самому началу уздечки, а стон стал громче. 

Можно тоже подразнить Ивайзуми — он ведь дразнил его, но, наверное, Ойкава сделает это как-нибудь потом, сейчас хотелось просто взять в рот как можно глубже, почувствовать Ивайзуми внутри себя, ощутить, как головка упирается в горло…

Ойкава начал сосать — сначала медленно, приноравливаясь к толстому члену, прислушиваясь, как реагирует Ивайзуми. Его пальцы, сжимавшие скамейку, побелели от напряжения, мышцы на бедрах напрягись, и Ойкава начал сосать сильнее, прижимать головку к небу, толкаться языком в щель, вытягивая острую смазку. Когда на голову легли тяжелые ладони, Ойкаву пробрало дрожью — Ивайзуми беспорядочно гладил по шее, по затылку, вскидывал бедра, и член до упора заполнял рот, доставая до горла.

А потом по телу Ивайзуми прошла волна крупной дрожи. За ней еще одна, член во рту словно закаменел, и от осознания, что Ивайзуми вот-вот кончит, голова закружилась.

— Ойкава, я сейчас кончу, — тихо выдохнул Ивайзуми и попытался отстраниться, но Ойкава только сжал его колено и перехватил руку, переплетаясь с ним пальцами.

Член во рту задрожал, а потом в горло брызнула сперма — короткими густыми струями. Ойкава выдохнул, быстро глотая — в этот раз он был готов, — вытягивая из Ивайзуми последние капли и ощущая, как он вздрагивает.

— Ойкава, — беспомощно сказал Ивайзуми, — что ты делаешь…

Ойкава поднял взгляд — глаза у того были какие-то больные, и грудь свело от нежности. Ойкава наклонился и коснулся губами обмякшего члена, собирая дрожь Ивайзуми. Погладил его по бедру и поднял голову.

— Моя очередь, — сказал он, откашлявшись — горло немного саднило и, кажется, завтра тоже будет саднить.

— Что, было больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Ивайзуми и отвел с лица мокрую челку.

Ойкава только мотнул головой и встал — неуверенно, покачиваясь; голова кружилась, а колени дрожали.

— Сейчас Ойкава-сан покажет, как нужно мыть голову, — торжественно провозгласил он и уцепился Ивайзуми за плечи, чтобы не упасть.

Тот только закатил глаза, но послушно сел и выпрямился.

Ойкава налил в ладонь немного шампуня, положил руки Ивайзуми на голову и начал размеренно взбивать пену, массируя кожу. По загорелой шее стекали белые пушистые капли, и мышцы спины, до того напряженные, постепенно расслаблялись. Ивайзуми обмяк и изредка издавал одобрительное урчание.

Когда Ойкава смыл шампунь и взялся за мочалку, Ивайзуми повернулся к нему лицом и крепко, двумя руками обнял за талию, целуя в живот. 

До онсена они добрались довольные и отмытые до скрипа. За тяжелой дверью, в красивом закутке пахло минералкой и какими-то газами. От воды поднимался пар, и Ойкава с Ивайзуми какое-то время просто стояли, соприкасаясь плечами.

А потом, не говоря ни слова, забрались в большую каменную ванну, погрузившись сразу по горло. 

Стена напротив была раскрашена цветами, явно списанными с какой-то древней гравюры, и от картины веяло умиротворением. Ойкава почувствовал, как Ивайзуми нащупал его ладонь, и сжал в ответ пальцы. Как хорошо, что они оказались здесь.

Вода, волнующаяся у самого подбородка, была горячей и терпкой, — именно то, что им обоим нужно. Слишком много впечатлений, слишком много эмоций, слишком много всего. Беспокойство, усталость и возбуждение медленно уходили, оставляя после себя легкость и чистую радость. Ойкава откинул голову на бортик и закрыл глаза. Вода колыхалась, но он почти не чувствовал своего тела — только пальцы Ивайзуми связывали его с реальностью, говорили, что все — по-настоящему.

— Ива-чан, — прошептал Ойкава, — мне хорошо.

Ответом ему было крепкое пожатие.

Когда Ивайзуми придвинулся ближе, Ойкава просто поднял руку, обнимая его, и уложил головой себе на плечо. Так они и сидели, пока пальцы не начало покалывать.

Выбирались из воды они неохотно. Ойкава думал, что не сможет передвигать ноги, но оказалось, ошибался — тело было легким и послушным.

Ивайзуми улыбался своим мыслям, и Ойкава смотрел на него, впитывая каждую черточку тела, каждый рельеф мышц и каждый изгиб.

Даже уборка далась легко, словно открылось второе дыхание — они заменили купальные принадлежности, обработали поверхности и убрались так аккуратно и быстро, словно всю жизнь этим занимались. А может, дело было в подробных инструкциях, которые дала Нан-чан и том, что большую часть работы она и без того сделала.

К себе в комнату они брели, завернувшись в длинные пушистые халаты. После помещения онсена воздух улицы казался прохладным и пронзительно-чистым; он сменился суховатым запахом дома, когда они шли коридорами.

Оказавшись у себя, Ойкава предусмотрительно запер дверь, и осмотрелся. Ивайзуми выглядел сонным, но счастливым.

— Давай сдвинем футоны, — решил Ойкава, — ничего такого в этом нет, мы раньше часто так спали.

Ивайзуми кивнул и побрел к шкафу за свежим постельным бельем. Наконец-то навалилась усталость — не тяжелая и злая, как бывало после тренировок и зубрежки, а здоровая, неодолимая, после которой нужно всего лишь выспаться.

Пока Ивайзуми возился с постелью, Ойкава поставил будильник и вскипятил чайник. Рассыпчатый чай они еще ни разу не пробовали, хотя тетя в первый же день сказала, что у нее — самый лучший. Но сейчас захотелось чего-то горячего.

Он налил две чашки и забрался на футон, подавая одну Ивайзуми. Они сидели, мелкими глотками пили чай и молчали. Когда чашки опустели, Ивайзуми неуверенно коснулся колена Ойкавы и посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Мне с тобой тоже хорошо, — сказал он и густо покраснел.

В любое другое время Ойкава беспощадно высмеял бы его за такое смущение — в самом деле, его член побывал у Ивайзуми во рту и наоборот — и краснеть от обычных слов. Но сам почувствовал, как заливается румянцем.

Когда они выключили свет и, наконец, легли, то выяснилось, что одно одеяло на двоих — это слишком мало, если лежать рядом. Наружу постоянно торчит чья-то задница. Они какое-то время тянули одеяло каждый на себя, хихикая и толкаясь локтями, пока Ойкава не сходил и не нашел еще одно — стало намного лучше. Одним они укрыли ноги, а второе натянули на живот и плечи.

Удобно устроившись на подставленной руке Ивайзуми, словно на подушке, Ойкава бессмысленно выводил круги у него на груди и слушал ровное дыхание.

— Ты же футболку хотел купить, — вспомнил он. — Мы так и не сходили.

— Завтра сходим, как раз после прачечной время будет.

— Даже не знаю, тут, наверное, продается какой-нибудь отстой.

— А тебе брэндовые шмотки подавай? — фыркнул Ивайзуми. — Футболка должна быть по размеру.

— И с годзиллой, — Ойкава постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал невинно, но Ивайзуми все равно ущипнул его за задницу. — Главное, не до вечера, я думал почитать правила пляжного волейбола и посмотреть, как играют. А то послезавтра тетя нас посадит за какую-нибудь глажку белья, и не успеем подготовиться.

— Слушай, а Терушима — этот самый, который ввалился в раздевалку к нашим девчонкам и сделал вид, что дверью ошибся? — вдруг спросил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава напряг память — точно, он! Девчонки гнали его до самого выхода, от души лупя сумками.

— Да! Только тогда у него еще пирсинга во рту не было.

— Господи, Ойкава, какого еще пирсинга?

— Ты разве не видел? У него язык проколот.

— Охренеть, как круто! А ты видел? Ты ему что, в рот заглядывал?

— Нечего там заглядывать, ты, Ива-чан, просто невнимательный.

— Интересно, как это? — задумался вслух Ивайзуми.

— Хочешь сделать себе? — Ойкава оживился. — Я слышал, это очень эротично.

— Нет, тебе, может, болтать поменьше будешь.

— Судя по Терушиме — нет, — разбил его надежды в пух и прах Ойкава.

Они какое-то время молчали, греясь в объятьях друг друга, а потом Ивайзуми спросил:

— А тебе нравится, когда с пирсингом, да?

Ойкава хотел честно признаться, что Ивайзуми ему будет нравиться, даже если побреется налысо и зальет себе гелем надбровные дуги, но застеснялся.

— Никогда раньше не думал над этим, — ответил он, поразмыслив — он и правда не думал. И Терушима не казался нему сексуальным. Зато стоило подумать о пирсинге у Ивайзуми, как пульс учащался. — Но если ты решишь сделать, мне понравится. Мне все в тебе нравится, — смущенно выдавил он и спрятал лицо у Ивайзуми на груди.

Ответные объятья были красноречивее некуда. Они так и лежали, обнимаясь, пока сон не накрыл уютным покрывалом.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснулись они от энергичной мелодии на будильнике телефона Ивайзуми. Ойкава, жалобно стеная, предпринял попытку сесть, но оказался намертво прижат к футону весом чужого тела: Ивайзуми перегнулся через него, пошарил по простыне, и они вновь погрузились в щадящую тишину. Ивайзуми уронил голову обратно на подушку, провел теплым носом Ойкаве по ложбинке между ключицами и прошептал:

— Еще десять минут.

Ойкава заулыбался, гладя так удобно подставленную спину, юркнул пальцами под футболку — и трогать мягкую голую кожу куда как приятнее. Ивайзуми, будто приглашая, повернул голову, и невозможно было его не поцеловать: непослушные губы не сразу нашли друг друга, и Ойкава тронул языком слабую щетину на подбородке прежде чем наконец натолкнулся на такой же любопытный язык. 

— Ива-чан, тебе надо побриться, — сказал Ойкава и задумался. — Или не надо. Никогда не видел тебя с щетиной.

У Ивайзуми изо рта пахло неважно, Ойкава подозревал, что и у него не лучше, но почему-то целоваться было все равно приятно, отрываться друг от друга не хотелось ни под каким предлогом. Теперь уже с трудом верилось, что Ивайзуми впервые поцеловался на этой же самой неделе, и Ойкава дразнил самого себя мыслями о том, чем еще они смогут успеть заняться, прежде чем уедут домой. Он перевернул Ивайзуми на себя, дыхание перехватило от навалившейся сладкой тяжести, и сомкнул ноги по обе стороны его бедер. К паху охотно прижался полутвердый член, и Ойкава ахнул от наслаждения.

— Еще десять минут?

Ивайзуми выглядел так, как будто собирался возразить, но Ойкава не дал: обвил ногами его талию и начал раскачиваться, пока Ивайзуми не прикрыл глаза и не закусил нижнюю губу. Ойкава зачарованно смотрел, как губа то выскальзывала, то снова оказывалось зажата под зубами, и не заметил, как сам начал низко постанывать. По трусам расползалось влажное пятно от смазки — его и Ивайзуми, а тот вдруг опомнился, прижал ладонь к его рту. Ойкава щедро вылизал шершавую кожу, и теперь уже Ивайзуми не сдержал стона. Другую руку он наконец-то втиснул между ними, сбивая темп, но зато прихватил трусы у резинки, и Ойкава задержал дыхание в предвкушении. 

Как назло именно в этот момент зазвонил телефон — лежавший возле подушки у самого уха. Ойкава не сразу сообразил, что это его.

Звонила мама.

— Тоору, — с мягким укором произнесла она, не дав ему и слова вставить. — Я же просила звонить хотя бы изредка.

— Извини, — прохрипел он и откашлялся. Ивайзуми завалился на бок, потирая пальцами лоб, и Ойкава виновато провел ступней по его голени, — совсем замотался.

— Я тебя разбудила? — мама вздохнула. — Прости. Поэтому в следующий раз звони сам, когда будет удобно тебе.

Мама начала расспрашивать о том, как они устроились, с кем познакомились, и не происходит ли тут что-нибудь необычное. Пока Ойкава отвечал, дом окончательно проснулся. Ивайзуми поднялся и начал одеваться, а Ойкава, усмехаясь, глядел, как он долго не может разместить член в шортах.

— А как тетя?

— Все хорошо, мам, правда. Вчера нам разрешили даже сходить в онсен. 

А Ивайзуми принялся убирать постель и футоны: расправившись со своим, он выдернул из-под Ойкавы одеяло, а потом взял его самого за пятку и рывком стащил вниз, чтобы забрать из-под головы подушку. Ойкава беззвучно рассмеялся и задрыгал ногами в воздухе, пытаясь до него достать, но Ивайзуми резво отпрыгнул назад, пригрозив ему кулаком.

— В самом деле? — задумчиво переспросил мама. — Тогда действительно не о чем волноваться. Но ты все равно не забывай звонить, пожалуйста.

Ойкава клятвенно пообещал исправиться и попрощался.

— Ива-чан, ты тоже позвони своей, — вздохнул Ойкава, поднимаясь. Как же не хотелось никуда идти. Но потом он вспомнил, что вечером их ждут Терушима с Бобатой и их волейбольное состязание, и по всему телу раздались колючие импульсы энергии. Он успел смертельно соскучиться по волейболу, и вчерашнего дня было явно недостаточно.

— Я уже звонил вчера.

— Когда это ты успел? — ему казалось, что они теперь постоянно вместе и не отходят друг от друга ни на шаг.

— Когда ты ходил к тетушке спрашивать про Терушиму, — Ивайзуми швырнул в Ойкаву его футболку. — Одевайся, нужно еще успеть перехватить что-нибудь за завтраком.

— А мне почему не напомнил?

— Я думал, моя передаст твоей, как обычно.

Ойкава оделся, и они вышли в коридор. И действительно, когда они уезжали на какие-нибудь сборы, обычно хватало одного звонка, а уже их мамы связывались друг с другом. Но в этот раз его маме этого было недостаточно, и она зачем-то решила позвонить сама.

— Как-то это странно, тебе не кажется? — спросил Ойкава, поделившись с Ивайзуми за завтраком своими размышлениями.

Ивайзуми только пожал плечами. К условленному времени они обогнули здание и увидели Нан-чан, которая приветственно махала им из-за парадной двери.

— Мальчики, погрузить надо вот эти мешки, — она указала на стоявшие вдоль стены баулы с грязным бельем. — В прачечной вам отдадут купон и постиранное белье, которое мы отвозили на той неделе. Его вы тоже погрузите в машину и вернетесь. Потом можете гулять.

— А где тетушка? — спросил Ойкава, озираясь по сторонам. Не видеть ее с утра, раздающую указания с самым строгим видом, было непривычно.

— Тамико-сан нездоровится, — объяснила Нан-чан. — Но вы не волнуйтесь! — поспешила добавить она. — Ее в последнее время часто беспокоят мигрени, особенно в первую половину дня. Я уверена, что к вашему возвращению она будет как новенькая.

Снаружи донесся гудок машины, и они начали выносить мешки на улицу и грузить в открытый кузов. Перебросив последний, взобрались следом, и машина мягко тронулась с места.

— Надо будет потом проведать твою тетю, — важно сказал Ивайзуми, сложив руки на груди, и, на следующей же кочке потеряв равновесие, повалился на Ойкаву. 

Хозяйка прачечной, зорко проследив, чтобы они занесли мешки куда нужно, приказала им ждать снаружи, и они устроились на лавочке в тени большого старого дуба. Ивайзуми на своем телефоне нашел видео с записями матчей по пляжному волейболу, и в течение следующего часа они смотрели и обсуждали возможную тактику — в любом спорте всегда стоило делать поправку на отсутствие опыта, и, как бы ни хотелось этого признавать, это был как раз их случай.

По всему выходило, что приноравливаться придется прямо на площадке — и даже, возможно, проиграть один матч. Ойкава держал один раз мяч для пляжного волейбола — он казался слишком крупным и неупругим. Конечно, Терушима с Бобатой могли играть и обычным волейбольным, но Ойкава в этом сомневался — он сам бы обязательно воспользовался любым преимуществом с более сильным соперником.

Когда закончился час, отведенный на ожидание, Ойкава пошел принимать свежее белье — рассортированные тюки с уже отглаженными простынями и наволочками нужно было сверить по количеству, проверить, не порвалась ли где упаковка и понять, все ли они забрали. Бытовая и личная одежда шла отдельно, было даже несколько кимоно, распятых на дощечках и аккуратно сколотых иглами. Их Ойкава и Ивайзуми отнесли в машину на цыпочках — на всякий случай, хотя тетя вряд ли бы доверила дорогую вещь прачечной.

Сначала он путался, но когда на помощь пришел Ивайзуми, все стало легко и просто. Ивайзуми смотрел на тюк, читал опись, а Ойкава искал в накладной. Потом они быстро закидывали тюк в машину.

В итоге они вернулись даже быстрее, чем рассчитывали. Правда, пришлось помогать разгружать машину и возиться с размещением свежего белья. Нан-чан перекладывала вещи сухими травами, и Ойкаве стало интересно, как она это делает.

За обедом она посетовала, что Тамико-сан все еще нездоровится, и Ойкава мысленно согласился с Ивайзуми — надо сходить к ней. Когда тот попытался увильнуть от посещения, Ойкава схватил его за штаны и твердо сказал:

— Пойдем вместе, а то будет невежливо.

Они уже заглядывали к тете пару раз, но надолго не задерживались. Когда Ойкава постучался, голос тети — уверенный и сильный, совсем не похожий на голос больного человека, — сказал: «Войдите».

Они поклонились, и Ойкава поставил на столик поднос с чаем, выпечкой и фруктами, который им вручила Нан-чан.

Тетя сидела в домашнем кимоно перед ноутбуком и изучала какие-то документы. Развернулась к ним, сняла очки в тонкой оправе и одобрительно улыбнулась.

— Приятно, что пришли навестить старую больную женщину.

— Вы не выглядите старой и больной, — заметил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава в восторге округлил глаза — ну вот, пока он подбирал, как бы так сказать тете комплимент, Ивайзуми опять сказал то, что думает.

Та фыркнула, когда Ойкава кивнул в подтверждение, и покачала головой.

— Отцовская нечуткая натура, хоть и лицом в мать. Хорошо, что у вас обоих рядом есть люди, которые вас понимают. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы иногда благодаришь своего друга.

— Конечно, благодарит, Тамико-сан, — так кротко сказал Ивайзуми, что Ойкава заподозрил неладное и покосился с опаской.

Тетя тоже покосилась, и на лице ее читалось огромное сомнение, а Ивайзуми добавил невозмутимо:

— Вот, например, вчера он сказал «спасибо, что не в глаз».

Ойкава сделал страшные глаза, тетя фыркнула.

— Вот, помню, твой родитель, — начала она, а потом махнула рукой: — Да что рассказывать.

И Ойкава едва не застонал про себя — ну вот, он так и не узнает, из-за чего они поругались с отцом.

— Попейте чаю со старой больной женщиной, — таким тоном сказала тетя, что у Ойкавы и Ивайзуми ноги сами подогнулись.

Они пили чай, рассказывали о прачечной: «Я не понимаю, тетя, почему здесь на нас так смотрят, как будто у нас с Ива-чаном по две головы», — передавали привет от владелицы и упомянули Терушиму.

— Этот бездельник, — протянула тетка. — И друг у него такой же, себе на уме. Говорите, часто выигрывали у них в школе? Смотрите, не опозорьте меня проигрышем. С мячом бегают каждый день, и не лень же. Они, оказывается, тоже спортсмены? Никогда бы не подумала, такие шалопаи, не то что вы.

— Мы как раз собираемся проиграть, — вздохнул Ойкава. — Точнее, это вероятнее всего. Надо привыкнуть к песку, к мячу.

Тетя скептически пила чай и качала головой:

— Но обыграть их вы должны. А то эта старая карга мне потом покою не даст.

— А если мы выиграем, то вы ей проходу не дадите, тетя? — пробормотал Ойкава в чашку едва слышно, и Ивайзуми фыркнул.

— Два негодяя, — вынесла вердикт тетя. — Убирайтесь. Нана вас хвалила, поэтому сегодня можете быть свободны. Я думала, с бельем вы провозитесь почти до вечера, и не запланировала для вас другой работы.

— Завтра у нас игра, — на всякий случай напомнил Ойкава. 

— Идите уже. 

Ойкава и Ивайзуми поклонились на прощание и вышли, притворив за собой дверь.

— Наверное, она просто устала, — задумчиво сказал Ивайзуми. — Не выглядит больной.

Ойкава кивнул:

— Скорее всего. Она же все время проводит с гостями, это тяжело, а лет ей много.

Нан-чан встретила их на кухне, в руке у нее было по белому конверту.

— Вот, — протянула она им, и Ойкава заглянул внутрь — деньги.

— Что-то нужно купить? — деловито спросил Ивайзуми, потягиваясь.

Нан-чан покачала головой:

— Это ваша зарплата за три дня. Тамико-сан не сказала? Мы предпочитаем платить сразу и наличными, чтобы не связываться с лишними налогами.

Ивайзуми присвистнул:

— Нам за это еще и заплатят?

У Ойкавы денежный вопрос совсем вылетел из головы, но ему казалось, что он говорил об этом Ивайзуми.

— Ива-чан, я вроде говорил тебе…

Ивайзуми нахмурился, а потом лицо его посветлело:

— Точно, забыл совсем.

Нан-чан покачала головой и ушла по своим делам, а Ойкава пересчитал купюры — неплохо. Если так будет и дальше, то они действительно смогут подзаработать.

— Надеюсь, это потому что мы хорошие работники, а не потому что она твоя тетя, — подозрительно посмотрел Ивайзуми. — Не хочу получать деньги просто так.

— Ты же видел ее, — отмахнулся Ойкава, — просто так от нее можно получить только по шее. Но я проверю, сколько народ зарабатывает за месяц — на всякий случай. Пошли в магазин.

Ивайзуми кивнул, и они вышли под палящее солнце. Над головой суматошно орали чайки, издалека доносился шум моря, и воздух был привычно пронизан сосновым ароматом.

До большого торгового центра обычно ездили на автобусе, но они решили пройтись — было слишком хорошо.

— На море сегодня сходим, — сказал Ивайзуми и вытащил из кармана темные очки. — Купаться хочу.

— Ага, — Ойкава достал свои, и мир сразу потемнел, спасая глаза от солнца. — Только я плавки забыл дома.

— Ну и придурок. Что ты вообще взял?

Ойкава не стал говорить, что он «вообще взял», просто пока не решился. Но был уверен — смазка и презервативы им точно пригодятся. 

— Ива-чан, а давай купим попить, — Ойкава коснулся его плеча, привлекая внимание, и они с Ивайзуми вошли на летнюю веранду, где стоял автомат с питьем.

Вокруг была уйма туристов, спасавшихся от полуденной жары под крышами и лениво потягивающих холодный чай — фирменный напиток на островах, и им двоим с трудом удалось отыскать место в центре зала.

— Подсядем к девушкам, Ива-чан? — Ойкава кивнул на маленькую компанию из трех старшеклассниц, о чем-то возбужденно переговаривающихся и поглядывающих в их сторону. Ойкава напрягся и вспомнил маленькую светловолосую работницу, которая, по словам Нан-чан, заглядывалась на Ивайзуми. Но давать задний ход было слишком поздно: руки обжигали холодом до краев заполненные стаканы с минералкой.

— У вас не занято? — спросил Ойкава, когда они подошли к столику. Девушки лукаво заулыбались, беззастенчиво глазея, и внутри у Ойкавы что-то предостерегающе заклокотало. — Мы быстро.

— Садитесь, — кивнула самая улыбчивая, которая, судя по всему, была заводилой, с длинными темными волосами и густой челкой.

Они опустились на стулья, и повисла неловкая пауза. Ойкава обвел девушек приветливым, как он надеялся, взглядом и спросил:

— Вы местные?

Ему и раньше приходилось отвлекать внимание от Ивайзуми: в толпе, которая дожидалась их после тренировок и матчей, какая-нибудь девчонка непременно игнорировала бы Ойкаву и старалась отыскать глазами кого-то еще — тогда он просто концентрировался на ней, пока она не забывала обо всем остальном. Сложнее было с теми, кто действовал исподтишка и подкарауливал Ивайзуми в коридорах, сминая в маленьких пальчиках аккуратный конверт с признанием. О таких инцидентах Ойкава узнавал слишком поздно, когда Ханамаки или Мацукава вытрясали из Ивайзуми историю об очередной поклоннице, а тот, смущаясь, признавался, что ему пришлось отказать. Теперь Ойкава понимал, почему, но привычка сохранилась. Вот и сейчас, собрав в кучку все свое обаяние, Ойкава пропускал мимо ушей рассказы троицы о жизни в Токио и старался почаще делать глотки из стакана.

— А вы откуда? — как бы невзначай спросила темненькая, игриво сощурившись.

— Мы из Сендая, — ответил Ойкава непринужденно. — Приехали погостить к родственнице на пару недель.

— И долго вы еще здесь?

— Нет, уже скоро уезжаем.

Ивайзуми поперхнулся своей минералкой, и Ойкава учтиво похлопал его по спине — и не удержался, задерживая ладонь дольше положенного. Девчонки, кажется, заметили, потому что когда Ойкава поднял глаза, они были еще румянее, чем до этого. Темненькая откашлялась.

— Жаль. Мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь вместе, — она взглянула на подруг и те с энтузиазмом кивнули. — Можем хоть прямо сейчас, все равно здесь нечем заняться.

Ойкава вымученно улыбнулся.

— Извините, дамы, но у нас есть еще некоторые неотложные дела.

Коллективный вздох разочарования для ушей Ойкавы звучал, словно музыка. Он залпом допил оставшуюся минералку и вытер рот. С до этого момента безмолвным Ивайзуми они одновременно опустили стаканы на столик и поднялись. Девушки напоследок бросили, что после обеда их можно будет найти на пляже, о чем Ойкава моментально забыл.

— Идем выбирать тебе футболку? — прошептал Ойкава, прижимаясь к плечу Ивайзуми и чувствуя невероятное облегчение.

— Угу, — Ивайзуми на него не смотрел и вообще выглядел напряженным, но Ойкава списал это на его обычную зажатость в присутствии девушек. Поначалу он находил это забавным, а теперь был даже благодарен за неловкость, с которой Ивайзуми обращался с представительницами противоположного пола.

Они поднялись на верхний этаж, где располагались магазины, и Ивайзуми свернул в первый же, схватил с полки первую попавшуюся футболку и уверенно зашагал к кассе.

— Ива-чан, да погоди же ты, — Ойкава выхватил у него из рук светлую футболку с ярким абстрактным принтом и расправил. — Не твой размер, не видишь что ли?

— Ладно, возьми размером побольше и пойдем отсюда.

Ойкава нахмурился. От нежелательной компании они избавились, так в чем была проблема? Половина дня в их распоряжении, а Ойкава уже успел напортачить и не понимал, где.

— Ты же хотел футболку с Годзиллой.

— Это не я хотел, это ты хотел, — раздраженно выпалил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава вздрогнул от неожиданности. А тот выдохнул и потер пальцами виски. — Это всего лишь футболка. Хочу побыстрее убраться отсюда.

— Нет, подожди-подожди, Ива-чан. Сейчас мы все обсудим и… и… и уладим.

Ойкава лихорадочно соображал, что происходит — Ивайзуми точно был не из тех, кто обижается по пустякам. Значит, Ойкава дал маху.

— Идем, — теплые пальцы скользнули по спине, Ивайзуми улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки заныло сердце. — Все нормально, ты тут ни при чем. То есть, — он снова потер виски, — ты как обычно.

Он не смотрел на Ойкаву, и сердце сжимали холодные пальцы. День враз потускнел, потерял краски, и Ойкава медленно побрел за ним к кассе. Мимо проплывали полки с вещами, толпились люди, и приходилось то и дело извиняться.

Когда они попали в своеобразную «пробку» между рядами, Ойкава подошел ближе и незаметно взял Ивайзуми за руку — пальцы у него были холодные.

— Подожди, — сказал Ойкава спокойно, — вот, смотри, почти как цвета Сейджо. Есть на тебя и на меня. Давай возьмем две.

— Зачем? — Ивайзуми приподнял брови, выглядел он насмешливо, но Ойкава чувствовал затаившуюся в глубине глаз боль. Сколько раз он огорчал его? Сколько раз Ивайзуми уходил вот так, мрачный и расстроенный?

— Но мы же собираемся играть, Ива-чан! И должны быть в одинаковой форме.

Ивайзуми только закатил глаза, но забрал футболки и развернулся к примерочным кабинам.

— Нас засмеют, придурок.

— Смеяться будет тот, кто в итоге выиграет.

— Я лично собираюсь играть без футболки, а ты как хочешь.

— Но купить-то мы их можем?

Небольшая очередь у примерочной медленно двигалась.

— Подожди здесь.

Ойкава, стараясь не терять Ивайзуми из вида, бросился к полкам — где-то ему попадались… ага! И еще… Собрав добычу, он заторопился назад. За ними больше никто не занимал, да и вообще толпа как-то поредела. И когда из примерочной торопливо выскочила девушка, на ходу поддергивая бретельки, Ойкава не выдержал:

— А куда все бегут?

— Катер отходит на острова через полчаса, — с охотой пояснила девушка-консультант и заученно улыбнулась: — Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет, — замахал Ойкава руками, — мы сами. Как раз никуда не торопимся.

Девушка поклонилась, сняла с вешалки поблизости ворох одежды и пошла между полками, развешивая то, что покупателям не пригодилось.

А Ойкава затолкнул Ивайзуми в примерочную и плотно задернул шторку — чтобы никто не смотрел.

Ивайзуми зашевелился внутри, зашуршал одеждой, и Ойкава представил, как тот раздевается. На сердце все еще было тяжело.

— Ива-чан, — он прислонился щекой к острому ребру кабинки и прислушался к происходящему внутри — Ивайзуми не двигался. — Скажи мне. Пожалуйста. 

Тот не отвечал, и Ойкава осторожно заглянул внутрь. Ивайзуми стоял неподвижно, смяв в кулаке несчастную футболку, а потом вымученно улыбнулся.

— Просто ты всегда такой. Стоит тебе завидеть девушек, как обязательно надо начать с ними флиртовать.

Ойкава моргнул. Но ведь он…

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь. По крайней мере раньше, — он споткнулся, — до нас, ты старался с ними познакомиться поближе. А сейчас как будто тебе нужно каждый раз напоминать, что ты обойдешься без меня, стоить тебе щелкнуть пальцами, и любая прибежит.

— Ива-чан, — беспомощно начал Ойкава — таким потерянным он себя никогда не чувствовал — вот, значит, как Ивайзуми все это воспринимает.

— Просто, — Ивайзуми потер лоб, — я думал, что раз уж мы вместе, тебе будет незачем так себя вести…

— Ива-чан, — больше сказать ничего не получалось, — Ива-чан… — Ойкава шагнул в кабинку, тесня Ивайзуми, вжал в хлипкую стенку и крепко стиснул, касаясь губами шеи: — Все совсем не так, Ива-чан, мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя, честное слово, я не думал, что все выглядит так, правда…

Ивайзуми обмяк, расслабился и молча обнял его в ответ. Они стояли так какое-то время совсем неподвижно, а потом Ивайзуми прошептал:

— Я тебя, оказывается, ревную.

— Зря, — Ойкава чувствовал, как его медленно отпускает ужас — от осознания, что он мог все испортить. Сам он не мог признаться, что ревнует Ивайзуми тоже. Потому как это была не ревность — это была какая-то черная дыра, которая поедала его живьем, стоило кому-то просто обратить на Ивайзуми взгляд. Обычно Ойкаве удавалось держать себя в руках, а то и заталкивать эмоции подальше, но иногда его накрывало такой беспросветной тоской, что самому становилось страшно. — Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя, — он гладил его по бокам и чувствовал, как шеи касаются теплые губы несмелыми поцелуями. — Никто. Никогда.

Они отступили друг от друга — Ивайзуми выглядел смущенным, скулы алели, и он отступил к зеркалу, торопливо натягивая футболку. 

Это была даже не футболка, а, скорее, пляжная майка — без рукавов и с тонкими лямками. Она обнажала полностью руки и обтягивала грудь. Ойкава не удержался и показал больной палец — было круто.

— А что ты там взял еще? — поинтересовался Ивайзуми, и Ойкава продемонстрировал две упаковки.

— Спортивные солнечные очки, — гордо сказал он. — Примерь.

Ивайзуми недоверчиво снял с головы свои очки, сунул в карман и нацепил на нос протянутые Ойкавой. Мягкие пластиковые дужки сомкнулись на затылке, и Ивайзуми застегнул крепления — сидели отлично.

Ойкава гордился собой.

— Беру, — решил Ивайзуми и улыбнулся: — Спасибо. Кстати, — он прищурился, — ты же собирался носить очки?

— А, никак не могу привыкнуть, — вот можно было догадаться, что Ивайзуми поднимет эту тему, вечно он его дергает с очками. — К тому же они меня портят, — сознался Ойкава.

Нет, в волейбол очки точно мешали играть, спортивные оправы с диоптриями были сущим уродством, приходилось использовать линзы. Но в обычной жизни линзы раздражали, а очки… Ну, Ойкава утешал себя, что ему и так неплохо. Правда, Ивайзуми постоянно напоминал — иной раз чувствительными тычками, что нужно носить очки.

— Портят? — нахмурился Ивайзуми и вдруг посмотрел так мрачно, что Ойкава забеспокоился.

— Что? — несколько нервно спросил он.

— Двинуть бы, а, — с досадой сказал Ивайзуми. — Чтобы не напрашивался.

— На что это я напрашиваюсь, Ива-чан, я ничего не сделал, — вот это было совсем несправедливо!

— На комплименты, — набычился Ивайзуми, — а то ты не знаешь, как выглядишь в очках.

Ойкава так растерялся, что смотрел, не открываясь, пока Ивайзуми не начал с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривать майку у себя в руках.

— Красивый ты в очках, — с какой-то тоской добавил Ивайзуми. — Вот. Мне очень нравится.

Он стоял, смотрел под ноги, а Ойкава чувствовал себя воздушным шариком. Шариком, который медленно наполнялся воздухом, и вот-вот взлетит и запищит.

— Ива-чан, — торжественно сказал Ойкава. — Если я вдруг — вдруг! — скажу, что ты не умеешь делать комплименты, плюнь мне в лицо.

— Не буду я в тебя плевать, кретин, — рассердился Ивайзуми, а Ойкава, не выдержав, набросился на него с объятьями, стискивая так крепко, что у самого перехватывало дыхание.

А потом Ивайзуми неловко обнял его в ответ и прижал к себе, дыша в плечо.

— Ладно, давай уже, — сказал он через некоторое время, хотя Ойкава так простоял бы вечность-другую. — А то заночуем здесь.

Они вышли, переговариваясь, и Ивайзуми завернул в раздел с одеждой — взял еще одни шорты, рубашку и пару обычных футболок с рукавами. Потом они вспомнили, что у Ойкавы нет плавок, потом набрели на магазин с пляжными принадлежностями, а потом в торговый центр снова хлынули туристы, и они быстренько свернулись.

Осталось заскочить домой, взять что-нибудь перекусить — и их ждал пляж.

А еще со всеми этими волнениями они совершенно не уследили за временем, и нужно было возвращаться бегом, если они хотели урвать хоть какие-то крошки от обеда.

В столовую ворвались, расталкивая друг друга локтями и чуть не опрокинув стул у прохода. К счастью, все постояльцы уже покончили с трапезой, а тетушки нигде не было видно.

— Совсем ничего не осталось? — понуро спросил Ойкава у кухарки, которая вышла встретить их, неодобрительно уперев руки в бока.

Она несколько мучительно долгих мгновений прожигала их взглядом, но в конце концов сдалась, и ее простое лицо преобразилось, осветившись насмешливой улыбкой.

— А я всегда говорила Тамико-сан, что от городских мальчишек одни неприятности, — запричитала она, подхватывая поднос с накрытыми мисками и направляясь в дальний конец столовой. — Тем более от таких молодых. Вот, сегодня было тофу с приправами, и сердце обливалось кровью при мысли, что Хаджиме-чан его не попробует.

Они покорно дошли за ней до столика, на который она опустила поднос, и низко поклонились. Ойкава заметил, что глаза Ивайзуми предательски поблескивают, и усмехнулся, подталкивая его бедром. В груди сжался и расправился, увеличившись в размерах, комок, к которому он успел привыкнуть за эти дни. Кухарка отвесила им шлепки и пожелала приятного аппетита, а Ивайзуми шмыгнул носом.

Ели молча, и тишина была приятной и комфортной, без недомолвок и невысказанных обид. Ойкава учился ценить такие моменты по-новому. Им и раньше хорошо молчалось друг с другом, но теперь тихие паузы стали будто глубже и насыщеннее, а еще, если раньше насчет этого оставались сомнения, то теперь Ойкава почти наверняка знал, что в такие моменты они скорее всего думают друг о друге. И это не было случайностью, напротив — прямым следствием происходящего между ними, всего лишь еще одним логическим продолжением запущенного процесса. И эта мысль хоть и волновала, но волнение это приятно щекотало в животе, и хотелось неприкрыто улыбаться собственным мыслям. Наверное, когда-нибудь Ойкава привыкнет к тому, что они действительно вместе. Возможно даже быстрее, чем казалось поначалу.

Он коснулся под столом ноги Ивайзуми, и тот поднял глаза, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку — должно быть, точь в точь такую же, какая играла сейчас на губах у Ойкавы.

— Вкусно, — сообщил Ивайзуми, тщательно прожевав последний кусок. — Очень.

— Поверю на слово. Не понимаю, что в тофу такого вкусного. 

— Ты вообще много чего не понимаешь, — с важным видом заявил Ивайзуми, щелкая палочками в воздухе. — И подобные заявления лишь сильнее меня в этом убеждают.

Ойкава закатил глаза, мстительно подцепив с тарелки Ивайзуми кусок моркови, и отправил себе в рот. Честно говоря, обстановка столовой успела порядком ему надоесть. Внезапно от перспективы вернуться сюда на ужин в животе перекрутило, и Ойкава решил, что вечером они непременно куда-нибудь сходят. У побережья была целая гряда уютных забегаловок, где вкусно готовили рыбу. Они с Ивайзуми могли с наступлением темноты наведаться в какое-нибудь такое местечко и расположиться вдалеке ото всех, где никто не стал бы им мешать.

Что-то вроде настоящего свидания, и Ойкава считал большим упущением, что у них до сих пор еще не случилось ни одного. С другой стороны, с учетом их расписания, каждую минуту наедине по праву можно было считать невероятной удачей.

— Интересно, что тетя придумает для нас завтра, — задумчиво хрустя морковкой, протянул Ойкава.

Ивайзуми пожал плечами.

— Какая разница? Ты же говорил, что мы здесь будем жить сегодняшним днем, — Ойкава удивленно приподнял брови, и Ивайзуми усмехнулся. — Да-да, даже ты иногда говоришь толковые вещи.

Ойкава вздохнул. Он только набрался смелости, чтобы затронуть темы, простирающиеся за чертой комфорта: например, какие планы у Ивайзуми на университет, на волейбол и на самого Ойкаву. Не все сразу, а постепенно закидывать удочку. Но Ивайзуми наконец-то выглядел таким расслабленным, что Ойкава не имел права своими руками потревожить это хрупкое равновесие.

На пляж они спустились, когда солнце пекло уже не так беспощадно, и расположились неподалеку от кромки воды. Ивайзуми стянул с себя шорты и тут же помчался навстречу волнам, проигнорировав недовольные возгласы Ойкавы и оставив его одного расстилать покрывало. Через минуту голова Ивайзуми показалась над кромкой в метрах десяти от берега.

— Вода офигенная! Давай тоже! — крикнул он Ойкаве, перекручиваясь в воде и поднимая вокруг брызги, и при виде этой картины продолжать дуться дальше было невозможно.

Вода действительно была чудесной: в меру прохладная и чистая. Прибой слабо, почти невесомо толкал тело к берегу и не помешал Ойкаве доплыть до Ивайзуми за считанные мгновения. Тот, видимо разгадав его план, начал грести в обратном направлении.

— А ну-ка плыви сюда, Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава, отплевываясь от попавшей в рот воды, — сейчас я буду тебя топить.

На берег они вылезли нехотя, спустя минут двадцать, и Ойкаву тут же начало мелко трясти от холода, зато Ивайзуми, бодро подпрыгивая то на одной ноге, то на другой, добравшись до покрывала, сразу же на него плюхнулся. Ойкава не успел возмутиться — совсем неподалеку до него донесся приветственный возглас. Он сощурился на солнце и увидел тех девушек, которых они повстречали на веранде. Ойкава тут же отвернулся, наплевав на то, как глупо это выглядело, а Ивайзуми рядом с ним рассмеялся.

— Да не дергайся ты так.

— Ива-чан, это те девушки, — прошептал Ойкава, закрывая ладонью рот.

— Ну и что? — Ивайзуми приподнялся на локтях, и Ойкава некстати отвлекся на то, как медленно стекают капли с его груди, ритмично вздымающейся от каждого вдоха. — Мы же не можем теперь совсем ни с кем не общаться.

Ойкава проглотил слюну, пригладил назад волосы и, повернувшись обратно к ним, покачал головой и ладонью. Он не был уверен, поняли они или нет, но оклики прекратились. Ойкава опустился на покрывало рядом с Ивайзуми, подтянув колени к груди.

— Не можем, но продолжать общение с ними — неправильно. Они явно заинтересованы в чем-то большем, и я бы предпочел не вводить их в заблуждение, — все еще мелко вздрагивая, Ойкава обернулся к Ивайзуми. — А ты?

Тот улыбнулся так искренне и счастливо, что у Ойкавы перехватило дыхание, и, покачав головой, накрыл ладонью руку Ойкавы между их телами.

Они искупались еще несколько раз — далеко заплывать не разрешалось, поэтому все, что оставалось — кружить по волнам. Ойкава даже попытался привести угрозу в исполнение и потопить Ивайзуми, но тот стойко сопротивлялся и даже организовал контратаку, отчего они оба наглотались воды, хорошенько друг друга отпинали и только после этого, обессиленные, выбрались на берег.

Все еще дул прохладный ветер, поэтому пришлось быстро растираться полотенцами и переодевать трусы, загораживая друг друга и прыгая на одной ноге.

— Ты когда-нибудь купался ночью? — Ивайзуми смотрел на алый закат, опускающийся в море.

Ойкава вздохнул — красиво — и достал телефон.

— Ммм, нет, — Ойкава нажал на пуск и критически посмотрел на фотографию — а здорово получилось. — Чего ты вдруг?

— Так, — неопределенно повел плечами Ивайзуми и натянул футболку. — Отец рассказывал, что самое классное купание — ночное. Вода как парное молоко. 

Ойкава заинтересованно посмотрел на мелкие волны, лижущие берет.

— Значит, сходим, — решил он. — Пошли.

Он свернул покрывало, а Ивайзуми подхватил рюкзак, с которым они пришли.

— Что это ты задумал? — подозрительно спросил он.

Ойкава мысленно улыбался, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным, но, судя по тому, что Ивайзуми стал смотреть еще более подозрительно, ничего не получилось. И ладно. Ойкава гордо задрал нос и тут же получил по самому кончику — Ивайзуми шел рядом, посмеиваясь.

Они брели вдоль пляжа, пока не уперлись в пологий подъем — там, судя по всему, кипела туристическая жизнь и доносились ароматные запахи жарящегося мяса и рыбы.

Ивайзуми притих, только осматривался по сторонам, и Ойкава косился на него заинтересованно. Тот как будто выискивал что-то знакомое, но времени наблюдать не было — сам Ойкава рассматривал ресторанчики, попадавшиеся им на пути. Хотелось найти столики под открытым небом, но чтобы при этом никто не мешал. О том, что у них получается самое настоящее свидание, Ойкава старался не думать — это было слишком круто.

— Эмм, — Ивайзуми вдруг остановился возле неприметного ресторанчика. — Доносились запахи специй и жаркого, и у Ойкава непроизвольно потекли слюнки. — Давай зайдем.

И Ивайзуми решительно зашагал к ресторанчику.

— Ива-чан, — теперь пришла пора Ойкавы смотреть с подозрением, — ты что, заранее все запланировал и заказал столик?

— Совсем дурак? — Ивайзуми посмотрел насмешливо и наклонился, проходя через низкую дверь. — Просто я посмотрел, что тут есть поблизости. Мне описание понравилось. Ну и… — он запнулся, и Ойкаву согрело понимание — Ивайзуми тоже хотел свидание. И ужин.

— Ива-чан, это была моя задумка, — возмущенно сказал Ойкава, — ты ее похитил. — И наклонился следом. 

В ресторанчике было жарко и вкусно пахло. Подошедшая официантка держала в руках картонку с меню — судя по всему, рисовали ее от руки, и набор блюд был невелик, а изменения затирали ластиком и писали поверх.

Ивайзуми смущенно улыбнулся, заговорил — и вот их уже ведут дальше, вглубь зальчика, где сомкнутые створки седзе образуют картину «Утренняя рыбалка» с сонмом маленьких лодок, похожих на крылышки бабочек.

— Когда ты успел познакомиться? — возмущенно шепнул Ойкава, а Ивайзуми отмахнулся:

— Я просто позвонил. 

Оказалось, что народу здесь было хоть и много, но местечко нашлось — ресторан для туристов располагался не очень удачно, смотрел не на море с видами сосновых островов, а вглубь — на те же самые сосны, только на земле. Зато к ним ходили местные — это все рассказала девушка, не переставая улыбаться и кланяться.

А потом их провели на крошечную веранду. Разделенная перегородками, она представляла собой закуток, где с комфортом могли сидеть два человека. Передней перегородки не было, и веранда почти упиралась в густой нехоженый лес. Толстые сосновые стволы благоухали застывшей смолой, откуда-то раздавался плеск ручья, и им вторил далекий голос кукушки.

Широкие лапы почти закрывали небо, и на верандах было сыро, но перед низким столиком стояла жаровня, от которой по ногам тянуло теплом, а от густого чистого воздуха кружилась голова.

Раз Ивайзуми выбрал место, то ужин Ойкава собрался выбирать сам. Все по-честному. Нехитрый выбор блюд все же поставил его в тупик — хотелось попробовать и рыбы, и мяса, и даже запеченных кальмаров в густом соусе. И в итоге Ойкава решил, что они закажут и то, и другое, и третье, а порции поделят — тогда получится попробовать все.

Когда официантка исчезла, Ойкава не выдержал — нащупал ладонь Ивайзуми и сжал, растирая пальцы. Темнело, пели цикады, раздавались негромкие голоса за тонкими стенками рядом — похоже, не одни они выбрались сюда на свидание, а Ивайзуми поглаживал запястье. И от этих поглаживаний, шероховатых и неровных, пульс стучал с бешеной скоростью.

Правда, когда принесли еду, Ойкава только выдохнул — если бы он знал, какие здесь порции, то трижды подумал бы, прежде чем заказывать. Официантка, по-прежнему кланяясь, сказала, что высокоуважаемые гости могут забрать с собой то, что не доедят. И вручила маленький плоский звонок — для вызова. А после исчезла, оставив их наедине с тишиной, скрипом сосен, смоляным ветром и горой еды.

От аппетитного запаха потекли слюнки, и Ойкава с Ивайзуми набросились на мясо, поданное прямо на обжигающей решетке, запивая соком. 

Когда голод унялся, Ойкава задумчиво облизал пальцы и сказал:

— Крутое место.

Ивайзуми кивнул и неловко придвинулся — а потом напряженно прислонился головой к плечу. Ойкава ощущал его дыхание, его скованность и неуверенность, но твердо знал, что делать. Он осторожно поднял руку и обнял Ивайзуми за плечи, прижимая к себе. Не удержался, поцеловал жесткую, взъерошенную макушку.

— У тебя волосы соленые, — фыркнул он, и Ивайзуми довольно вздохнул, расслабляясь.

— А ты их не облизывай.

Ойкава еще раз поцеловал его в макушку.

— Мы как будто целую вечность тут живем, — сказал Ивайзуми и потянул со стола кусок спаржи. Захрустел так довольно, что Ойкаве тоже захотелось. — Будешь? — предложил Ивайзуми, демонстрируя толстый стебель, и Ойкава кивнул.

— Три дня всего, — отозвался он, прожевав спаржу. Оказывается, приятный такой вкус.

— Вернемся и сразу тренировки.

— И учеба.

Ивайзуми знал, что Ойкава ждет приглашений из университета. Они это не обсуждали, но время шло, и август уже не за горами — когда для Ойкавы точно определится его будущее. Ивайзуми приглашение, скорее всего, никто не предоставит. Плохо то, что Ойкава до последнего не знал, куда хочет поступать — и будет ли у него при этом выбор. 

Ивайзуми в его жизни всегда был тесно связан с волейболом, он его олицетворял для Ойкавы. Но сейчас пришло время отделить Ивайзуми от волейбола, и Ойкава понимал, что впервые встал перед выбором.

— Ива-чан, — тихо сказал он, — не знаю, что станет дальше. Но я хочу быть с тобой. Долго. Все время. Учиться. Играть. Жить. Поэтому я постараюсь…

— Что ты там несешь, идиот? — Ивайзуми отстранился, исчезло тепло, согревающее плечо и бок. Смотрел Ивайзуми прищурено и зло. — Ты ведь не собрался отказываться от лучшего университета только потому, что у меня не получится поступить туда?

Ойкава отвернулся — Ивайзуми застал его врасплох. Он действительно об этом думал, он верил, что сможет вытянуть любую команду на хороший уровень…

— Ай! — боль обожгла ухо и на глазах выступили слезы. — Ива-чан!

А Ивайзуми выкрутил ему ухо еще раз, и Ойкава обиженно отсел — больно же.

— Даже думать забудь об этом, понял? Если тебя пригласят в крутой университет, ты соберешь вещички и побежишь поступать, ясно тебе?

Ухо отчаянно горело, а Ойкаве было обидно — Ивайзуми совсем его не ценит. На глаза чуть не навернулись слезы, и Ойкава прикусил губу.

— И не смотри на меня так, — голос Ивайзуми звучал все еще сердито, но ладони, обхватившие лицо, были чуткими и нежными.

И когда Ивайзуми поцеловал его в кончик носа, Ойкава не выдержал — слезы покатились по щекам.

— Эй, ты чего, — Ивайзуми вытирал их пальцами, целовал веки, а слезы продолжали катиться, и Ойкава больше не сдерживался. — Перестань, ну. Ты чего.

— Все нормально, Ива-чан, — наконец удалось вздохнуть полной грудью, даже воздух как будто стал легче. Ойкава вытер лицо рукавом футболки и выдохнул: — Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Они потянулись целоваться одновременно — с упоением, словно едва встретились после долгой разлуки. Когда дыхание закончилось, Ивайзуми отстранился и напоследок обвел языком нижнюю губу Ойкавы.

— Но я сам решу, куда мне поступать, — продолжил Ойкава разговор. Ему хотелось расставить все точки хотя бы в этом моменте. — Я не пойду в Тодай только потому что это Тодай. Я буду рассматривать все факторы. Ты и волейбол — самые важные из них, понятно тебе? — жестко сказал Ойкава, глядя в темные глаза Ивайзуми. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я иду на какие-то жертвы. Чушь.

Ивайзуми медленно кивнул, уступая.


	6. Chapter 6

У ворот гостиницы, в тени, образовавшейся между столбами света двух фонарей, Ойкава прижал Ивайзуми к себе и поцеловал — быстро, но так, чтобы выдернуть его из вязкой трясины размышлений: той же, которая настойчиво затягивала в себя и Ойкаву.

— Я хочу, чтобы у нас была еще уйма свиданий.

— Обязательно, — усмехнулся Ивайзуми, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Не обращая внимания ни на что другое, Ойкава вцепился в его руку, почувствовав, как пальцы сжимают ладонь в ответ. Всего одно прикосновение, а Ойкава вдруг обрел непоколебимую уверенность, что все у них будет хорошо.

Добравшись до комнаты, он сразу же схватил полотенце и мыльные принадлежности и, не дав Ивайзуми времени устроить полноценный перехват, юркнул в душ. Вода текла еле теплая, поэтому долго понежиться не получилось, зато Ойкава сразу же почувствовал себя освежившимся и довольным.

— Не заставляй меня ждать, — зашептал как можно более соблазнительно Ойкава, когда они встретились в дверях, и для верности поиграл бровями.

— Я бы с удовольствием, только ты наверняка опять использовал всю теплую воду, засранец, — пробубнил Ивайзуми, шлепая его полотенцем по заднице.

Ойкава расстелил футон, заправив чистым постельным бельем, и с довольным вздохом повалился сверху: ткань была прохладной и пахла свежестью. Ойкава подумал, что этот запах хорошо будет сочетаться с ароматом Ивайзуми — и рука сама полезла в трусы, нащупала яички и крепко сжала. Ойкава закусил губу, выгибая спину, и сознание размазало по наваждениям, в которых были только фантомы прикосновений и горячих вздохов прямо на ухо. Он провел кулаком по стволу, не представляя ничего конкретного, просто их вместе, Ивайзуми рядом, сверху, внутри...

Ойкава вздрогнул, когда услышал, как скрипят половицы в коридоре, и в следующую секунду открылась дверь. 

— Ты уже лег? — спросил Ивайзуми, в темноте пробираясь к футонам. — Ойкава?

— Иди сюда скорее, — прошептал тот, и Ивайзуми встал рядом, откидывая ногой одеяло.

Когда он лег, Ойкава сразу же почувствовал, как к ноге прижимается полутвердый член, и не смог сдержать улыбки. Ивайзуми тоже думал о нем, и такая простая и незатейливая истина подбрасывала Ойкаву прямиком на седьмое небо.

— Я очень тебя хочу, — сбивчиво прошептал Ивайзуми, целуя его ключицу и трогая влажными губами шею. А потом вдруг хохотнул. — Блин.

— Ты портишь весь настрой, Ива-чан.

— Просто, — Ивайзуми поднялся, опираясь ладонями на голую грудь Ойкавы, — просто в один момент все, как обычно, а в другой я ни о чем другом не могу думать.

Ойкава переплел его пальцы со своими и одну руку поднес ко рту, облизывая еще влажную кожу.

— Ойкава.

— Ммм.

Глаза привыкли к темноте, и Ойкава увидел, как Ивайзуми облизал губы. Еще какое-то время он медлил, а затем произнес:

— Ты вчера... мне вчера было очень хорошо.

Ойкава не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду, а когда понял, желание снова взять в рот член Ивайзуми стало почти непреодолимым. Он попытался подняться, но Ивайзуми одной рукой все еще прижимал его к футону.

— Нет, лежи. Теперь моя очередь.

Сердце зашлось в агонии, и член мучительно дернулся при одной мысли о том, что Ивайзуми хочет для него сделать. Ойкаве нравилось отдавать, нравилось видеть и слышать, как Ивайзуми разваливается на части, а потом снова собирать его воедино; в такие моменты накатывало ощущение, будто в его руки доверили самое ценное, а ему удалось не расплескать ни капли. 

Только вот Ивайзуми не торопился: продолжал сидеть, и выражение лица у него было очень сосредоточенное, как будто он стоял на десятиметровом трамплине и собирался шагнуть в пустоту. На Ойкаву вдруг снизошло понимание. Он все же поднялся.

— Ива-чан, — начал он. — Ты же понимаешь, что это не соревнование?..

В точку.

Ивайзуми моментально взорвался: хотел было шлепнуть Ойкаву по уху, но тот отточенным движением увернулся. Пинок коленом тоже не удался — к тому моменту Ойкава уже был на безопасном расстоянии. Оставив попытки выразить эмоции в рукоприкладстве, Ивайзуми, отчаянно покраснев, просто замахал руками.

— Сам знаю! Дуракава, зачем тебе постоянно нужно все портить! Блин! — принялся тараторить он, от волнения проглатывая слоги. — Я не собираюсь выяснять, кто круче... круче делает... это! Я просто хочу сделать тебе так же хорошо, как ты мне. Может даже лучше! Теперь понятно?

— Ладно, ладно, — Ойкава попытался спрятать улыбку в ладони. — Просто я хочу делать только то, что нам по-настоящему хочется.

Ойкава действительно так думал, но сейчас это звучало как провокация; и хотя Ивайзуми уже давно научился не вестись на уловки, сегодня почему-то сработало. Он стал мрачнее тучи и как будто моментально набрался решимости.

— Кто тебе сказал, что мне не хочется? — мрачно поинтересовался он. — Мне очень хочется. Так что иди-ка сюда.

Спустя пять минут Ойкава все еще пытался разобраться в том, что говорит ему его тело, потому как оно вдруг начало изъясняться на каком-то неведомом ему языке. С одной стороны, губы Ивайзуми, припухшие, покрасневшие, обволакивающие его член, возбуждали до головокружения, до черной пелены перед глазами. Ойкава смотрел, словно зачарованный, не в силах оторваться от блеска слюны на своем члене, а даже если бы зажмурился — одних звуков хватило бы, чтобы кончить.

Но с другой стороны было выражение лица Ивайзуми: мучительно-сосредоточенное, с глубокой складкой на переносице, а еще то, как он постоянно пытался принять удобное положение, но не находил его, и все перекладывал во рту член Ойкавы, не в силах приноровиться и не зная, что делать с собственным языком. Ойкаву рвало на части от смеха, стыда за это и странного возбуждения, которое будто закипало в закупоренном сосуде. В животе щекотала эта гремучая смесь, подступая к горлу, и наконец пролилась страдальческим хрипом.

— Ива-чан, — позвал он, и Ивайзуми поднял вопросительный взгляд. Как сказать, чтобы не задеть его чувства.

Ойкава не успел все обдумать. Ивайзуми выпустил член и сел, вытирая губы, а потом тихо произнес:

— Это было просто мега-ужасно, да?

Он разочарованно опустил взгляд и взлохматил волосы, а у Ойкавы прямо над ухом взорвалась хлопушка, оглушая и осыпая конфетти из неудержимого счастья и невыносимой нежности. Он бросился на Ивайзуми и повалил на футон, подминая под себя целиком и радостно хохоча:

— Этот раунд за Ойкавой-саном, — провозгласил он, целуя надувшиеся щеки.

— Ойкава-сан сейчас перебудит весь дом, — шикнул на него Ивайзуми. Но потом все равно обнял Ойкаву и крепко прижал к себе.

В приоткрытое окно сонно стрекотали цикады, а Ойкаву обволакивало теплое возбуждение, разливающееся по телу от беззастенчивых прикосновений широких ладоней Ивайзуми. Он то сжимал его ягодицы, то гладил по спине, то впутывал пальцы в волосы, наклоняя голову и облизывая шею. 

— А знаешь... — начал он, но потом, кажется, передумал и резко спихнул Ойкаву с себя.

— Ай, что такое? — пожаловался Ойкава, попытавшись перевернуться на спину, но Ивайзуми его придержал.

— Ничего, — властно раздалось сверху. — Теперь лежи так.

Ойкава сладко потянулся и потерся членом о футон: неизвестность возбуждала, впившись изнутри живота острыми краями и разгоняя сердце за считанные секунды. Ивайзуми лениво водил руками, оставляя от напряжения лишь тонкий покалывающий слой под кожей, но движения были отсутствующими, словно он о чем-то усиленно думал.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Голос звучал тихо и сосредоточенно, и Ойкава напрягся, застигнутый врасплох, ерзая теперь уже от дискомфорта, но не предпринимая серьезных попыток высвободиться. Как раз сейчас наступил тот момент, когда хотелось видеть лицо, но перед Ойкавой было только окно, в котором раскачивались на ветру ветви деревьев. Ивайзуми это специально.

— И так знаешь, — пробубнил он, сжимая кулаки. 

Прикосновение между ягодицами — мягкое и неуверенное — словно с размаху швырнуло Ойкаву об землю с большой высоты. Пальцы провели вдоль, покружив у инстинктивно сжавшегося отверстия, постепенно усиливая нажим, а затем и вовсе сменились ребром ладони. Другая рука крепко ухватила его за ягодицу, и у Ойкавы сперло дыхание от боли. Наутро он совершенно точно проснется с синяком.

— Тогда расслабься, — как бы невзначай посоветовал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава поперхнулся негодованием. Даже он сам никогда не трогал себя там, хотя и знал, как обычно все делается. Но Ойкаве всегда казалось, будто уж в этом точно не может быть совершенно ничего приятного — и по коже мурашками прошлась колючая прохладца смятения, подтверждавшая его догадки.

Вторую руку Ивайзуми протиснул под ним, подхватывая у живота и заставляя, упершись коленями в пол, приподнять задницу. Ойкаву уже подергивало: от волнения больше, чем от чего-либо еще — но тело повиновалось чужой невысказанной команде без вопросов.

Он даже чуть развел ноги и прогнулся, чувствуя себя таким открытым, что от этого становилось все больше не по себе. А потом теплые ладони легли на ягодицы, и Ойкаву встряхнуло от накатившего возбуждения.

Ивайзуми раздвинул ягодицы, и пришлось сгрести в кулак простыню, чтобы удержаться на месте. Ойкава ощущал его тяжелый взгляд, ползущий по промежности, представлял каждую складку там у себя, каждый волосок, и попеременно накатывали то испуг, то стыд, то любопытство.

Твердый сухой палец потер отверстие, и Ойкава снова невольно зажался, кляня себя за такую реакцию. Он постарался расслабиться и услышал тихий смешок — и судя по нему, Ивайзуми было очень не по себе.

Ойкава завел назад руку и нащупал его ладонь, крепко сжал, чувствуя знакомое пожатие в ответ, и улыбнулся в подушку. Рука Ивайзуми прошлась по ребрам, второй он продолжал сжимать ягодицу, и Ойкава понял, что уже привык — к интимным касаниям, к взгляду, от которого по-прежнему бросало в дрожь.

А потом в отверстие неуверенно толкнулось что-то теплое и мокрое. Ойкава застыл, а кровь вскипела одним мигом, лицо обдало жаром, который прокатился от затылка и копчика, стек в промежность и наполнил мошонку тяжестью.

Язык исчез, а потом вернулся — прошелся от основания яичек, мельком тронул отверстие и замер выше. 

— Ива-чан, — прошептал Ойкава искусанными губами.

Ягодицы опалило дыхание, а потом Ивайзуми снова сделал это — вставил кончик языка прямо внутрь, пошевелил, и Ойкава стиснул кулаки так, что перед глазами все побелело.

Ивайзуми еще раз погладил по ягодицам, и кожа покрылась мурашками. Его язык задвигался увереннее, каждое прикосновение было долгим, широким и мокрым, Ойкаву перекручивало, и он извивался бедрами, потому что всего этого неожиданно оказалось мало.

Когда Ивайзуми вжался лицом между ягодиц и всосал чувствительный участок кожи, ноги Ойкавы разъехались сами; он вскинул бедра, поднимая ягодицы выше. Ивайзуми немедленно отозвался — поцелуй перестал быть поцелуем, теперь Ойкава ощущал только жадный язык, который толкался в него, тер сжавшиеся мышцы. Дыхание Ивайзуми смешалось со скользким чмоканьем, и Ойкава перестал чувствовать футон, на котором лежал — тело стало невесомым, голова пошла кругом, а сам он содрогался без остановки.

Ивайзуми развел ягодицы шире и снова припал к отверстию, а Ойкава тонул, подавался назад, раскрывался — расслабленно и голодно, а язык Ивайзуми толкался все глубже, и голова кружилась все сильнее, все тело словно звенело — а потом накрыла горячая удушающая пелена возбуждения.

Ойкава застонал в подушку, вскинул бедра, вжимаясь Ивайзуми в лицо и чувствуя, как тот сосет у него между ягодиц — и кончил так сокрушительно, что на миг пропали все звуки, запахи и ощущения — кроме того горячего и яркого, что ласкало его ягодицы.

Ойкава содрогался — толчок за толчком, сжимая бедра и прогибаясь в пояснице, а Ивайзуми придерживал его за ягодицы и что-то шептал, целовал покрытую мурашками кожу и гладил по спине. 

Колени подкосились, и Ойкава лег на живот, почувствовав на простыне под собой влажное пятно. По ягодицам тоже текло, а Ивайзуми еще и размазал сперму по пояснице. При других обстоятельствах Ойкава обязательно поморщился бы, перекатился на другое место, вытер себя и заставил Ивайзуми как-нибудь незаметно подсунуть простынь в стирку; но сейчас Ойкава чувствовал себя неожиданно застенчиво и неловко и все еще не мог состыковать разум с телом, поэтому промолчал. Дыхание никак не собиралось возвращаться в норму, сердце билось в грудную клетку, как сумасшедшее, и Ойкава с замиранием ждал момента, когда Ивайзуми окажется перед ним и можно будет наконец посмотреть ему в лицо и попытаться понять, что это вообще такое.

Но Ивайзуми, напоследок сжав его плечо, поднялся, выдернул из-под него простынь, и Ойкава не проронил ни звука. Потом услышал, как поскрипывают половицы, и в конце коридора захлопнулась дверь. Приглушенно зашумела вода.

Когда Ивайзуми вернулся, Ойкава уже расстелил на футонах другую простынь и лежал, натянув до подбородка тонкое одеяло, которое Ивайзуми бесцеремонно отбросил в сторону, чтобы нырнуть к Ойкаве под бок. Всем телом вжавшись в него, Ивайзуми глубоко вдохнул, словно вернулся домой после утомительного дня, и Ойкава обнял его за шею.

— Я повесил простынь сушиться, надо не забыть завтра снять, пока тетя не увидит, — изо рта Ивайзуми пахло зубной пастой.

— Хорошо, — Ойкава закусил губу. Теплые пальцы выводили круги у него между лопаток, то сужая, то расширяя радиус, и Ойкава окончательно обмяк. — Ива-чан, а что это было?

— Это? — Ивайзуми прочистил горло, и Ойкаве было жаль, что его лица все же не разглядеть: из-за темноты, а еще они лежали так близко, что соприкасались носами. — Это просто так.

— Ничего себе, — из горла вырвался нервный смешок.

А Ивайзуми провел рукой по его волосам и заявил абсолютно серьезно:

— А что в этом такого? Я тебя везде хочу.

Ойкава твердо знал: в эту самую секунду на всем земном шаре не нашлось бы ни единой души, которая испытывала бы такое же безграничное счастье. Куда-то делся воздух из легких, но какое это имело значение, когда Ивайзуми был здесь, рядом, и значит, с Ойкавой не могло случиться ничего плохого. Он слышал каждый шорох, чувствовал каждое слабое дуновение ветра, каждое прикосновение, вдыхал полной грудью запах хвои, чистой простыни и Ивайзуми — нельзя упустить ни единого штриха, создающего картину момента. Его хотелось вобрать в себя целиком, впитать каждый тон и полутон ослепляюще ярких красок, скрыть ото всех и сохранить где-то глубоко в себе, как самое сокровенное.

Ойкава вытягивал из Ивайзуми тепло, делился с ним своим, и наконец-то абсолютно все, даже то, чем они занимались несколько минут назад, казалось таким естественным и понятным. Все это принадлежало им по праву: и то, что было, и то, что еще будет.

А потом, когда Ивайзуми первым потянулся целоваться — всего каких-то пару миллиметров навстречу — Ойкава думал только о том, как бы позорно не разрыдаться.

Он не сразу почувствовал, что рот, прижимающийся к его губам, растянут в улыбке.

— Что? — спросил Ойкава, ущипнув за руку. Он парил на вершинах блаженства и благодати, а Ивайзуми тут тихо над чем-то ржал.

Ойкава и впрямь почувствовал, как спускается с какого-то пика. Зато дышать стало легче, и поутих звон в ушах. Даже ночь начала напоминать самую что ни на есть обычную, а не словно выдернутую со страниц детских сказок про волшебство и вечную любовь.

И теперь можно было пнуть Ивайзуми пяткой, чтобы не выделывался.

— Ива-чан, говори!

— Один-один, Ойкава, — теперь он совершенно точно улыбался, от уха до уха. — Ничья.

Ойкава не сразу понял, в чем дело, зато потом в крови сразу забродил азарт: даже жаль, что энергии осталось лишь языком ворочать, иначе он бы прямо сейчас показал Ивайзуми, что ни о какой ничьей не может быть и речи. Он, между прочим, не просто так готовился, чтобы довольствоваться одним уровнем с дилетантом.

— Наслаждайся кратким моментом триумфа, Ива-чан. 

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Ивайзуми от души зевнул. — Завтра.

— Завтра, — согласился Ойкава, еще раз лягнув Ивайзуми под одеялом, чтобы тот точно не расслаблялся, и почти мгновенно провалился в мягкое забытье, в котором почему-то было светло, как днем.

***

Напрочь забыв поставить будильник с вечера, на следующее утро они безнадежно проспали.

Ойкава, едва продрав глаза, встретился с таким же заспанным взглядом, и Ивайзуми подскочил, как ошпаренный.

— Простыня, — выпалил он, отбрасывая одеяло.

Ойкава подскочил следом, метнулся к двери, потом метнулся обратно, вспомнив, что он голый. Ивайзуми судорожно натягивал свежие трусы и одну из новых футболок. Когда он выскочил за дверь, Ойкава, наконец выдохнул и собрался с мыслями. Конечно, конца света не случится, но… Он покосился на дверь. Ивайзуми все не шел, и Ойкава помрачнел. Если бы простыня висела на месте, он бы сразу вернулся.

В коридоре никого не было, и Ойкава тихо пошел вперед. Негромкий голос Нан-чан Ойкава узнал сразу.

— Да не красней ты так, — посмеиваясь, говорила Нан-чан, — для мальчишек в вашем возрасте это нормально, подумаешь. Так что кинула в общую корзину для белья, никто и не узнает. И я словечка не скажу.

Ойкава перевел дыхание, неслышно попятился и вернулся в комнату. Основательно изучил ее — после прохладного коридора тут заметно ощущался терпкий запах спермы. Распахнул окно и начал прибираться — даже немного отодвинул футоны друг от друга, прежде чем застилать их одеялами. 

Когда Ивайзуми вернулся — все еще красный от смущения, Ойкава уже почистил зубы и умылся. Поэтому он вручил ему зубную щетку и встал в дверях, глядя как Ивайзуми приводит себя в порядок.

— Нан-чан решила, что я дрочил под одеялом, — пробубнил Ивайзуми, ведя бритвой по подбородку, и кончики его ушей заалели.

Ойкава фыркнул в ответ, а Ивайзуми сполоснул бритву и принялся скрести подбородок заново, будя какие-то совершенно непристойные мысли. До этого Ойкава даже не подозревал, что его может так возбуждать обычное бритье. Но вот если брить что-то другое… Он помотал головой — только не думать об этом.

Ивайзуми посмотрел из зеркала подозрительно.

— Что там еще пришло в твою голову?

— В мою гениальную голову много чего приходит, — возмутился Ойкава.

— Кстати, — Ивайзуми прервался. — Тетя еще нездорова. Нан-чан сказала, что забирает нас себе, раз такое дело. А то она так и не поняла, какие на нас были планы дальше.

— И что мы станем делать? 

— Сад, я не совсем понял, — Ивайзуми нахмурился, и Ойкава немного забеспокоился. — Не дергайся, я у нее спросил, и она сказала, что мы можем работать до обеда. Как обычно. И она знает про матч… 

— Хм, — Ойкава скрестил руки на груди. Ивайзуми наклонился, умываясь, и мышцы на спине были видно даже через футболку. Мысли снова потекли куда-то не туда. — Ничего странного, здесь все друг друга знают.

— Наверное. — Ивайзуми легонько шлепнул Ойкаву по ягодицам. — Идем, есть хочется.

В животе, как по команде, заурчало. В столовую они ворвались, пихаясь локтями, и даже застряли в двери, пока не получили от кухарки. Ойкава собирался съесть больше Ивайзуми, поэтому торопливо жевал, успевая таскать куски с его тарелки — пока не обнаружил, что тот занимается тем же самым.

— Ты берешь мою еду, Ива-чан! — возмутился Ойкава.

— Конечно, свою-то я всегда успею взять, — ухмыляясь, тот отодвигал тарелку и успешно сдерживал атаки Ойкавы.

Пришлось пойти на хитрость.

— О, тетя! — воскликнул Ойкава, глядя на дверь.

Ивайзуми потерял бдительность, посмотрел туда же, и Ойкава выхватил у него из-под носа тарелку целиком.

Ивайзуми только закатил глаза.

— Ты как детсадовец, честное слово.

— Но каждый раз это работает. — Ойкава был очень доволен собой.

Возню прервала Нан-чан.

— Если дети играют с едой, значит, дети наелись, — постановила она и ловко забрала тарелки. — Идемте, я вам покажу, чем вы займетесь.

Ойкава надулся, потому что Ивайзуми улыбался от уха до уха.

— Тебя отругали, — шепнул он Ойкаве на ухо, посмеиваясь. — Как маленького.

Ойкава в ответ его пихнул локтем, и они пошли за Нан-чан.

А та вывела их в сад и обвела его широким жестом.

— Можете приступать, — сказала она. — Нужно перебрать гравий на дорожках, почистить большие камни, собрать мусор, если есть, и главное, — она вздохнула, — выполоть сорняки. И лучше начать с сорняков.

Ойкава и Ивайзуми переглянулись. Да, веселая работка. Придется переодеваться во что похуже.

Решили начать с перекатывания камней: после угольной крошки все остальное казалось детским лепетом. Быстро приведя дорожки в порядок, принялись за прополку. Ойкава с энтузиазмом выдергивал траву на одном конце сада, размышляя то о предстоящей игре, то о тетушке, которую уже второй день толком не видел и даже, кажется, успел соскучиться, то о времени, когда они с Ивайзуми смогут остаться наедине. После вчерашней ночи он чувствовал, что хватит смелости предложить то, о чем он сам до этого думал лишь украдкой. А теперь уже не мог остановиться. Он бы хотел попробовать сверху: видеть Ивайзуми под собой, смотреть ему в глаза, вставляя внутрь член, и трахать до тех пор, пока тот не потеряет голову от удовольствия, оттягивать конец, покуда хватит сил...

Эти мысли пришли в голову первыми. Зато потом появились другие. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове свой последний оргазм, и чем дальше, тем сильнее пропитывался желанием снова почувствовать, как Ивайзуми притрагивался к его отверстию — на этот раз, возможно, не только пальцами и языком. Принимать его каждой клеткой тела, дышать в такт с его движениями, отдаваться ему целиком, не оставляя ни единой преграды, и позволить ему выбить из головы все остальные мысли.

Ойкава не знал, чего хотелось больше. 

Дело неожиданно спорилось, и когда Ивайзуми подошел к нему, чтобы попить воды, Ойкава гордо продемонстрировал ему солидную кучку из сорняков.

— Хм, — Ивайзуми задумчиво потер подбородок. — И это, по-твоему, сорняки?

Ойкава вопросительно поднял голову.

— А по-твоему нет?

Позвали Нан-чан, и та устроила им солидную взбучку — как выяснилось, они слишком увлеклись, и пострадала ни в чем не повинная декоративная рассада. 

— От мальчишек одни неприятности, — разочарованно вздохнула Нан-чан в конце своей жаркой тирады. — Позову Хану-чан, все равно постояльцы разъехались на острова. А вы, — и она выразительно погрозила кулаком, — будете ее во всем слушаться, поняли?

Ойкава смотрел ей вслед, ковыряя носком рыхлую землю. Теперь он, конечно, знал, кто такая Хана-чан. Но с Ивайзуми они уже говорили, и сейчас очень тупо закатывать сцену ревности. К тому же сам Ивайзуми выглядел так, будто впервые слышит это имя, и был более озабочен муками совести из-за того, что чуть не испортил тетушке Ойкавы садик.

И все равно она, по мнению Ойкавы, прибежала слишком быстро, на ходу поправляя ярко-желтую юбку чуть выше колен.

— Ой, — пискнула она, глядя на раскуроченный по краям садик, и несмело улыбнулась. — Сейчас мы все исправим.

Хана-чан бойко рассказала и показала, какую траву с уверенностью можно считать сорняками, и успокоила их: можно постараться поместить рассаду с неповрежденными корнями обратно в землю. Спустя пять минут Ойкава понял, что она из тех, кто скрывает волнение за болтовней. Ни к кому конкретному она не обращалась, просто говорила без умолку, но расслабиться у Ойкавы все равно не получалось — карие глаза работали так же активно, как и ее язык, то и дело стреляя в сторону ничего не подозревающего Ивайзуми.

Ойкава улыбнулся, передвинувшись так, чтобы оказаться прямо напротив нее.

— Хана-чан, а тетя часто болеет? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову.

Она поджала губы и посмотрела себе под ноги.

— Я подрабатываю здесь каждое лето с пятнадцати лет, — начала она, — но Тамико-сан совсем недавно начала сдавать. Все-таки возраст, но... да, теперь она чаще закрывается у себя. Нан-чан за ней ухаживает.

Ойкава задумчиво ковырял пальцами влажную землю. Неужели родители не знали? Но тут же одернул себя — конечно же, нет. Его папа был упрямым, но никогда бы не стал закрывать глаза на такие вещи, даже несмотря на все препирательства и ссоры. Скорее всего, тетя просто никому об этом не говорила и скрывала от родственников, как могла, берегла гордость.

— Жаль, что здесь с ней никто не живет. Летом мы помогаем, а зимой туристов мало, но ведь она все равно совсем одна... Ой, — она запнулась, щеки густо покраснели. — Простите, я лезу не в свое дело.

— Ничего, — попытался улыбнуться Ойкава. Нужно будет поговорить с отцом, когда он вернется. 

Он посмотрел на Ивайзуми. Тот тоже был мрачный и задумчивый, но, встретившись взглядом с Ойкавой, ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Их пальцы, утрамбовывающие землю вокруг рассады, на краткий миг коснулись друг друга.

— Спасибо, что рассказала, Хана-чан.

Она кивнула и, скромно потупившись, с рвением принялась за сорняки. Но буквально через минуту снова пришла в себя и защебетала:

— А я слышала, у вас сегодня игра с Юджи?

— А, да, — Ойкава тоже встрепенулся. — Ты его знаешь?

— Конечно, мы вместе росли, пока он в средней школе не переехал в Сендай с родителями, — она мечтательно вздохнула. — А теперь Юджи каждое лето приезжает к бабушке, вот недавно и друга стал с собой привозить. Яширо-сан так и светится каждый раз, когда он гостит.

— Ясно, — Ойкава кисло улыбнулся. Ну что за замечательный внук этот Терушима. 

— Вы на пляже с ними познакомились?

— Нет, наши школы играли друг против друга в волейбол, — пояснил Ивайзуми.

Хана-чан вскинула голову и хлопнула в ладоши.

— Это судьба! — она рассмеялась звонко, как колокольчик, видимо вне себя от счастья, что Ивайзуми наконец включился в разговор. — Я имею в виду вашу игру против внука Яширо-сан, а еще и были раньше знакомы... Как здорово!

— А что в этом такого? — поинтересовался Ойкава. Он явно упускал что-то важное в этой истории.

— Вся деревня об этом говорит, — зачем-то начала шептать Хана-чан, — поэтому не удивляйтесь, если придет посмотреть много народу. Для нас это что-то вроде традиции. Просто с тех самых пор, как этим двум семьям не удалось породниться, Тамико-сан и Яширо-сан проходу друг другу не дают, об их соперничестве все местные знают.

— Породниться? — в один голос спросили Ойкава и Ивайзуми.

Она подняла на них большие глаза:

— Ну да, тридцать лет назад... ой, — она несколько раз выразительно хлопнула ресницами и покраснела даже сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. — Опять я лезу не в свое дело.

Хана-чан вскочила на ноги, отряхнула юбку и посмотрела куда-то поверх их голов.

— Вы дальше справитесь сами? Мне нужно вернуться в гостиницу, может, Нан-чан нужно еще чем-то помочь...

Не дождавшись ответа, она быстро зашагала по дорожке прочь, а они посмотрели друг на друга.

— И что это было? — спросил Ойкава.

— Лучше спроси у своей тети. Но судя по всему, нас ждет не обычный матч в пляжный волейбол, — Ивайзуми плечом вытер пот со лба и коснулся коленом его бедра. — Давай скорее тут закончим, чтобы успеть сгонять в душ.

Ойкава фыркнул, отворачиваясь. Конечно, Ивайзуми легко сохранять спокойствие: ведь это не его семьи касалась тайна.

С другой стороны, неплохо, если матч будет смотреть толпа людей — им всем страшно повезло. Ойкава даже приободрился от такой перспективы и ненадолго выбросил из головы тетю и ее сложные отношения с соседями. Вряд ли это его касается напрямую.

Ойкава покосился на Ивайзуми — тот совершенно явно не оценил такую хорошую возможность блеснуть на публике. Если подумать, Ивайзуми вообще никогда не старался произвести впечатление — если не считать его попытки понравиться однокласснице в младшей школе. Ивайзуми просто приходил и блистал, это даже немного раздражало, все-таки несправедливо, когда столько восхищения достается тому, кто этого совсем не ценит.

Ойкава вздохнул.

— Что ты там опять развздыхался, как дойная корова? — поинтересовался Ивайзуми.

Ойкава снова вздохнул, отщипнул сорняк, но в итоге решил ответить.

— Ива-чан опять будет в центре внимания, а Ойкаву-сана никто не заметит, — пробубнил Ойкава. Стало страшно жалко себя.

— Какого хрена ты опять несешь? — опешил Ивайзуми и посмотрел с таким изумлением, что Ойкава против воли улыбнулся. — Да тебя и захочешь, не пропустишь.

Ойкава, вздохнув, огляделся: декоративная трава была немного примятой, кое-где виднелась земля, но зато теперь изумрудный ковер казался на вид пушистым и аккуратным — сорняки все-таки придавали ему вид неряшливого свитера, из которого лезли нитки. Они еще раз обвели взглядом садик, и, хотя Ойкава, сколько не всматривался, не видел больше никаких проблемных участков, Ивайзуми настоял, что кое-где еще торчат сорняки. Ойкава только кивал в ответ. Не хотелось признаваться, что зрение у него не такое острое, как у Ивайзуми. Не то чтобы он ему не доверял или думал, что тот будет смеяться. Просто сам еще не решил, что ему с этим делать. А в волейбол это играть не мешало.

Когда они закончились с садом, то оказались грязными, как садовые гномы. Ойкава обзывал Ивайзуми, а тот только лениво отмахивался.

Тучи, которые то и дело закрывали небо последние дни, разошлись, ветер утих, и на землю лилось щедрое жаркое солнце. Нан-чан загнала их мыться в садовый душ, поставленный глубоко за домом, сказав, что в дом таких замарашек не пустит.

И когда они, наконец, добрались до своего обеда, то тишина и прохлада столовой опустилась на них, как будто того и ждала.

Ойкава покосился на Ивайзуми, и тот, молча подхватив свою тарелку, сел рядом. Конечно, они не собирались позволять себе ничего такого там, где их могут увидеть домочадцы или, тем более, гости. Просто приятно чувствовать, что Ивайзуми совсем рядом.

Они прикончили суп в полном молчании, и лишь когда принялись за мясо с овощами, Ивайзуми ткнул палочками Ойкаве в руку.

— Так о чем ты там говорил? Какое еще внимание?

Да, глупо было надеяться, что Ивайзуми так просто это оставит. Раньше Ойкава не говорил ему ничего подобного — случая как-то не подворачивалось. Сейчас придется объяснять на пальцах.

— Ива-чан, — с досадой сказал Ойкава, — ты вот умный, но иногда такой тупой.

— Сам тупой, — автоматически отозвался Ивайзуми и осекся: — Да что с тобой?

— Ты серьезно не замечаешь, как на тебя реагируют, — констатировал Ойкава. — Просто поразительно. Нельзя же настолько себя не ценить?

Ойкава ковырялся палочками в своей тарелке и жалел, что вообще начал этот разговор. И куда его понесло — объяснять Ивайзуми некоторые вещи совершенно бесполезно. Лучше перевести разговор на что-нибудь другое.

— Кстати, — жизнерадостно начал Ойкава и заткнулся — на колено под столом легла теплая шершавая ладонь. — А вот это запрещенный прием, Ива-чан, — облизал враз пересохшие губы Ойкава.

Ладонь тут же исчезла, в груди заныло, зато в голове прояснилось.

— Прости, — опустил голову Ивайзуми. — Раньше я бы тебе врезал, а сейчас мне все время хочется тебя трогать.

— Это сублимация, — с нервным смешком ответил Ойкава. 

— К чему эти разговоры про внимание? С каких пор у тебя его меньше, чем у меня? — Ивайзуми вдруг замолчал, и Ойкаве стало не по себе. А потом он тихо спросил: — Ты что, ревнуешь?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Ойкава. К лицу прилила краска. — Да, — признал он. — Я идиот.

— Точно, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми, сосредоточившись на своей тарелке.

Ойкава видел, как уголки его рта подрагивают в улыбке, которую он безуспешно пытался сдержать. Захотелось стукнуться головой об стол. Теперь Ивайзуми не даст ему житья.

Заканчивали обед они в теплом молчании. Ивайзуми по-прежнему улыбался, а Ойкава украдкой смотрел на его профиль.

— Идем, Ива-чан, — сказал он, когда тарелки опустили. — Нам пора переодеваться, разминаться, купаться…

Он тащил его в комнату прямо за руку, наплевав, что кто-нибудь может увидеть, все ускоряя шаг. Когда они закрыли за собой дверь, Ойкава открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, почему спешка, но не успел издать и звука — Ивайзуми прижал его к стене и поцеловал.

— Я тут подумал, — пробормотал он, — что мы давно этого не делали.

— Ага, — согласился Ойкава, вдыхая разом вскипевший воздух и расслабляясь всем телом.

Волосы Ивайзуми были на ощупь еще влажными, но уже торчали непослушным «ежиком», и Ойкава с удовольствием запустил в них пальцы. Прикрыв глаза, он касался губами губ Ивайзуми и наслаждался прикосновениями к горлу — большой палец поглаживал кадык, и от этого хотелось по-дурацки урчать.

Они оторвались друг от друга, когда в коридоре послышались голоса — Хана-чан звенела колокольчиком, Нан-чан шикала на нее — казалось, будто сонная до того гостиница пришла в движение.

— Кажется, нам тоже пора, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми, и Ойкава неохотно кивнул. Они поцеловались еще раз, потом еще, и наконец принялись переодеваться. 

Солнце лупило в окно с такой силой, что стекло казалось белым. Удачно они купили темные спортивные очки. Конечно, до назначенного времени матча полно времени, но нужно будет размяться, разведать площадку и познакомиться с болельщиками.

А заодно подумать, что же за история случилась тридцать лет назад.

— Ива-чан, подождешь меня? Я хочу зайти к тете.


	7. Chapter 7

В комнате тети царил полумрак — из-за задернутых штор. Ойкава осторожно обогнул низкий кофейный столик и покрутил головой, пока глаза не привыкли к темноте: в отсутствии тети можно не спеша осмотреться. Стены в комнате были голые, и только в дальнем углу висела небольшая полка, уставленная фотографиями. Ойкава подошел и взял одну в руки. Деревянная рамка казалась увесистой и совсем не пыльной, а на самой фотографии были изображены две молодых девушки, и если напрячь воображение, то можно узнать в них тетушку и ее сестру — папину маму. Остальные родственники — живые и мертвые — приветственно улыбались Ойкаве со снимков разной степени старины. Даже себя он обнаружил на одном из них: он своими маленькими руками удерживал на голове большую соломенную шляпу не по размеру, за шею его по-свойски обнимал брат, а сзади, наклонившись и придерживая их за плечи, стояла смеющаяся мама. Ойкава напряг память и вспомнил: снимок папа сделал в день отъезда, было ветрено, разыгрался шторм, и они не смогли искупаться напоследок перед возвращением домой.

За большим стеклом во всю стену что-то скрипнуло, и Ойкава чуть не выронил фотографию от испуга. Поставив рамку обратно дрожащими пальцами, он на цыпочках подошел к окну и отдернул штору, оказавшись перед стеклянной дверью, ведущей во двор. Ойкава приоткрыл ее и высунулся наружу, обнаружив тетю сидящей на веранде.

— Тетя, мы уходим играть с ребятами из "Соснового уюта".

Она обернулась, и Ойкава с облегчением заметил, что по крайней мере на ее лице не отпечаталось никаких признаков болезни.

— Вы закончили с порученными заданиями?

— Конечно, — возмутился Ойкава.

— Тогда нечего спрашивать разрешения, в свое свободное время вы можете делать, что угодно.

Ойкава приуныл.

— Я думал, тебе будет интересно. Это же настоящий серьезный матч, Хана-чан говорила, многие придут посмотреть...

Она заметно смягчилась, лицо стало чуть расслабленнее, и тетя протянула ему руку. Ойкава подошел и аккуратно взял ее маленькую шершавую ладонь.

— Если проиграете — домой можете не возвращаться, — произнесла она сухим тоном, но в голосе слышалась неприкрытая улыбка.

— Игра из трех сетов, сегодня только первый, и мы его, скорее всего, не вытянем, — напоминать не хотелось, но нужно было трезво смотреть на вещи. — Потом отыграемся.

— Было бы лучше, если бы вы победили всухую, но в конечном итоге важен лишь финальный счет, так? — она с неожиданной силой сжала его пальцы, а Ойкава подумал, что все же сейчас не время для того, чтобы задавать ей вопросы. Она почему-то казалась капельку уязвимой, и докучать Ойкава предпочел бы той тете, которая не давала им спуску всю неделю.

Он поклонился.

— Тетя, сегодня так жарко, постарайся долго не сидеть на солнце.

Она шлепнула его по ноге, заявив, что прекрасно может сама о себе позаботиться, и Ойкава махнул ей рукой на прощание. Все же ему было чуть легче, зная, что тетя волнуется за исход матча. Болельщиков много не бывало.

Когда Ойкава вернулся, Ивайзуми уже был готов и в нетерпении мерил шагами комнату.

— Ну и чего ты копаешься? — недовольно спросил он. — Как тетя?

— По-моему, с ней все нормально, — рассеянно сказал Ойкава, глядя на Ивайзуми в футболке без рукавов. Опять на него все будут пялиться. — Сказала, без победы не возвращаться.

Ивайзуми только хмыкнул в ответ и нахлобучил Ойкаве на голову козырек от солнца.

— До пляжа предлагаю пробежаться, быстрее разогреемся.

***

Едва стоило выйти из защитной прохлады тенистого садика и беседок, украшавших территорию гостиницы, как солнце обрушилось на головы с такой силой, что Ойкава невольно вспомнил Токио. Слабый ветерок дул в сторону моря и никак не облегчал положение.

Ивайзуми прищурился, приложил ладонь козырьком к глазам и посмотрел вдаль — здания терялись в мареве жары, и Ойкава никак не мог разобрать, что он там высматривает.

Зато быстро нацепил солнечные очки и поправил козырек — мир вокруг потемнел, и показалось, будто стало даже прохладнее.

— Ни облачка, — с досадой констатировал Ивайзуми и легко побежал вперед.

— Ива-чан, это нечестно, ты не дал команду «старт»!

— А ты все собираешься делать по команде? — кинул он через плечо, ухмыляясь, и Ойкава немедленно покраснел.

— А ну-ка стой, Ива-чан!

Он припустил следом.

***

Ойкаву в какой-то момент посетило сомнение, как именно они отыщут место встречи — он даже спрашивал у Ивайзуми, как быть, если они заблудятся и придут не туда. Ивайзуми только отмахивался — он считал, что ничего страшного не случится, если они уточнят дорогу. Ойкава же считал — надо владеть всей информацией, чтобы появиться как можно более эффектно. Эффектность — залог правильной атмосферы, а правильная атмосфера — залог удачной игры.

Просто в последнее время его мысли были заняты совсем другим и, положив руку на сердце, если бы Ойкаве пришлось выбирать — целоваться с Ивайзуми или разведывать обстановку, он бы без колебаний выбрал первое.

Но по пути к тому уголку пляжа, который местные считали «своим», стало ясно, что промахнуться не получится. Слышались разговоры, на них косились, краем глаза Ойкава увидел девушек — тех самых, из торгового центра. Они помахали им, и Ойкава продемонстрировал знак победы.

К морю пришлось спускаться по уступам — этот кусочек пляжа огораживали с двух сторон скалы, на машине не проедешь, зато пешком можно добраться легко. Двое низких кряжистых парней вкапывали столбы с креплениями, рядом лежал какой-то темный ворох, в котором Ойкава опознал волейбольную сетку.

Бобата и Терушима неторопливо бегали вдоль кромки моря и поприветствовали их ленивым «Йо». Тут было немного прохладнее, чем наверху, но все равно очень жарко. Над Терушимой и Бобатой издевались мальчишки, хохоча:

— Так готовитесь, как будто боитесь продуть!

— А через скакалку прыгать собираетесь?

Бобата продолжал бегать совершенно флегматично, а Терушима периодически брызгал на маленьких засранцев водой, хохоча в ответ. Поодаль, кружком, сидели женщины, рядом с ними раскинулись яркие зоны, и Ойкаве немедленно захотелось в тень. Спуск был усыпан ребятней, словно места в театре, кое-что даже дрался за местечко получше. Обстановка — лучше не придумаешь. Ойкава зажмурился от удовольствия и сбросил в сторонке обувь, зарывшись пальцами ног в обжигающий песок. Ивайзуми последовал его примеру и довольно потянулся.

А потом подошел к мужикам и спросил:

— Помощь нужна?

Один из них вытер пот и почесал в затылке:

— Столбы-то мы установили, теперь сетку бы закрепить. А то раньше Усуй прилаживал, а тут уехал на свадьбу к дочери, старый хрен.

Ивайзуми с Ойкавой переглянулись — и молча потянулись к сетке. Пришлось изучить стойки — конструкция была надежная, но самая примитивная, но в итоге все оказалось просто. Когда подошли мокрые от пота Терушима и Бобата, то подхватили второй конец сетки — и вчетвером они ее натянули довольно споро. Стукнулись кулаками и одновременно вытерли пот.

— Не погода, а срань, — заметил Бобата и вытер лицо и без того мокрым подолом футболки.

— Да уж, — отозвался Ойкава. — Вы уже разминались?

— Неа, только пробежались по водичке, — Терушима довольно потянулся — через футболку просвечивал пирсинг в сосках — смотрелось круто, но Ойкава не собирался говорить об этом.

В отличие в от Ивайзуми, который восхищенно присвистнул.

— Не больно было? — спросил он.

— Что? А, это… Да нет, нормально. Чувствительно только.

— Ага! Вы пришли! — к ним мчалась Май, размахивая огромными катушками с яркими лентами. — Смотрите, что мне Они-сенсей выдал!

— Это ленты для разметки площадки, — пояснил зачем-то Терушима, но Ойкава все равно кивнул. Он не отрываясь смотрел на мячи — они выглядели непривычно — стоило выпросить один у Терушимы заранее и покидать вчера вечером.

— А я буду судьей! — гордо сказала Май, и Ивайзуми удивленно округлил глаза:

— Ого! Круто как! — а потом потрепал ее по голове, и Май довольно зарделась.

— Вы пока идите разминайтесь, а мы тут закончим с площадкой, — распорядилась она и тут же получила щелчок по носу от Терушимы.

— Ишь ты, деловая какая, раскомандовалась. Подсуживать будешь своим любимчикам, — и охнул, когда маленький кулачок Май врезался ему прямо в поясницу.

— Кто-то получит перца в суп, — сверкая глазами, сказала она, и Терушима, смеясь, поднял руки вверх.

А Ойкава думал, что почему-то они с Ивайзуми кажутся здесь совсем нелишними. Даже странно.

Они встали по свою сторону сетки, и Ойкава прошелся вдоль зоны. Конечно, меньше, чем та, к которой они привыкли, но через пару розыгрышей они вполне смогут почувствовать новые рамки.

— Играем, как договорились, — прошептал Ивайзуми, пока они делали разминку. — А потом видно будет.

— Угу, — ноги с непривычки тонули в горячем песке, и Ойкава думал, что, с одной стороны, это будет мешать, а с другой — можно принимать мяч, не боясь заработать синяки.

Терушима и Бобата в то время тоже заканчивали свою разминку, и так же шептались. Потом они сбросили с себя футболки и остались в одних шортах. Ойкава не без зависти посмотрел на загорелые тела — на него самого загар ложился плохо и не давал такого бронзового оттенка. Да и усилий ему всегда требовалось больше, чем тому же Ивайзуми, который от природы был чуть более смуглым и на фоне которого Ойкава вечно казался бледной поганкой. Вот было бы у них чуть больше свободного времени: сразу видно, что Терушима с Бобатой целыми днями бездельничали на пляже. 

Ойкава подумал, что начинать никогда не поздно, и вслед за ними стянул с себя футболку.

— Эй, а как же наши парные футболки цветов Сейджо? — поддразнил Ивайзуми, скептически рассматривая его.

Ойкава подавил в себе желание прикрыться, но краем глаза заметил, что никто из болельщиков и не думает над ним посмеиваться. Это вселило в него немного уверенности, и он распрямил плечи и выпятил вперед грудь. 

— Жарко, Ива-чан. Ты тоже снимай.

— Ты уверен? — Ивайзуми смотрел недоверчиво. — Солнце палит только так.

Ойкаве пришлось подойти вплотную и прошептать на ухо:

— Я бы с удовольствием снял ее с тебя сам, но давай потерпим до вечера.

— Господи, откуда в тебе этот кретинизм? — проворчал Ивайзуми, но все же последовал его примеру. 

Они подошли к сетке. 

— Готовы? — спросил Терушима, усмехаясь. — Чтобы потом не звучало никаких оправданий.

— За это не волнуйся, — заверил его Ивайзуми, с силой вдарив по руке. 

— Поблажек не будет, — подтвердил Ойкава.

Обменявшись рукопожатиями и разыграв право первой подачи, они разошлись каждый на свою сторону.

— Сначала приму я, потом меняемся, — повторил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава кивнул.

Подача была несильной, но резко пошла вниз у сетки — но Ивайзуми, нырнув вперед, без проблем достал до мяча, и Ойкава вспомнил, что нужно учитывать еще и силу ветра. Порывы со стороны моря были слабыми, но ощутимыми. Атаковал он в пустующий правый угол, но Бобата удивительно пронырливо спасовал, и на стремительную атаку Терушимы они просто не успели среагировать. После десяти очков Ойкава уже привык к ощущению песка под ногами, но Терушима и Бобата выглядели так, будто вовсю использовали окружение себе на пользу. 

Болельщики бурно реагировали на каждое очко обеих команд, но когда Терушима и Бобата оторвались от них на четыре очка, предпочтения начали постепенно смещаться в сторону потенциальных победителей. Ойкава вытер пот со лба и только сейчас заметил, что на нем нет бейсболки. Он оглянулся и увидел Май, которая надежно прижимала ее к груди и, встретившись с Ойкавой взглядом, помахала бейсболкой над головой. Ойкава покачал головой — доиграет так.

— Хорошо они нас прессуют, — вздохнул Ивайзуми, когда они менялись сторонами. Теперь ветер дул им в лицо. — Сразу видно, опытные.

— Нам сейчас нужно как следует приноровиться к песку и границам. Заставить их показать нам все свои карты.

Ивайзуми кивнул. Ойкава уже заметил, что подача у Бобаты сильнее, и чаще уходит в аут, а Терушима не очень хорошо видит траекторию мяча, и лучше выводить мяч на него. В приеме хороши были оба, а вот про них подобного сказать было нельзя: Ивайзуми очень быстро приноровился нырять за мячом, а Ойкава никак не мог привыкнуть и часто мешкал — поэтому все атаки стабильно прилетали именно в него. Плюс был в том, что когда мяч все-таки удавалось принять, атаки Ивайзуми в большинстве случаев заканчивались очком.

— Ойкава-сан! — донесся из толпы выкрик нескольких голосов, и Ойкава не увидел, а скорее даже почувствовал, как Ивайзуми морщится.

— Как будто и не уезжали никуда, — недовольно прокомментировал он, поправляя козырек бейсболки, и Ойкава усмехнулся. Возможно, для них исход матча еще не столь очевиден, но Ойкаве уже заранее было немного стыдно — он не любил подводить тех, кто за него болел.

Они еще поборолись: попробовали разные комбинации, но на уловки не шли, в отличие от Терушимы, который любил неожиданные атаки и всячески перед ними красовался, даже когда мяч безнадежно улетал в аут. Спустя десять минут Ойкава ощутил, что начинает выматываться: на будущее нужно подумать, как грамотно распределять силы при таких непривычных нагрузках.

Победное очко заработал Бобата. Ойкава не рассчитал силы и подал слишком слабо, предоставив им шанс провести безупречную атаку. Раздались аплодисменты и восторженные выкрики, Май подпрыгивала на месте, размахивая бейсболкой Ойкавы, а их соперники буквально раздувались от гордости.

— Не придумали себе оправдание? — поинтересовался Терушима, пригнувшись и юркнув под сетку.

— Этот сет за вами, — Ивайзуми крепко пожал ему руку. — Не думал, что пляжный волейбол заставит так попотеть.

— А то, — усмехнулся Бобата.

— Есть предложение растянуть удовольствие и провести пять сетов, — Терушима развел руками. — По сету в день. Ну как? Будет весело!

— Почему не по два в день? — поинтересовался Ойкава, приподняв брови.

— По два будет сложно с непривычки, — Бобата лукаво улыбнулся. — А так все по-честному.

Ойкава с Ивайзуми переглянулись. Не хотелось признавать, но для них два сета в день действительно выйдут боком, особенно при таком солнцепеке. По всему выходило, что нужно было соглашаться.

— По рукам, — согласился Ойкава. — Тогда завтра в это же время?

— Устроит, — Терушима кивнул. — Кстати, мы прямо здесь вечером будем устраивать барбекю для постояльцев. Останетесь? Будет весело!

— Барбекю... — протянул Ивайзуми задумчиво, и Ойкава увидел, как он сглатывает слюну. 

— Мы подумаем, спасибо, — Ойкава схватил Ивайзуми за руку, подхватил свои вещи и потянул прочь. Время до вечера еще оставалось, а пока что единственное, о чем он мог сейчас думать — это как преодолеть расстояние до моря и окунуться в прохладную воду. Размышления о проведенной игре, барбекю и прочих тривиальных вещах можно было оставить на потом.

Волны едва облизывали золотистый песок с рябью мелких камней вдоль линии прибоя, и Ойкава с шумом вбежал в спокойную воду. Он еще помнил, как Ивайзуми со смехом ухватил его за шорты и посоветовал сначала раздеться — а через миг он уже покачивался в позе морской звезды у самого берега и блаженно жмурился от яркого солнца.

На грудь плеснуло холодной водой, и Ойкава возмущенно брыкнулся, тут же ударившись задницей о песчаное дно. Ивайзуми лишь захохотал, когда возмущенный Ойкава начал его топить.

— Айда до буйков! — крикнул Терушима, и народ шумно заплескался.

Бобата наотрез отказался плыть, кто-то кинул в воду яркий надувной мяч, девушки в купальниках зашли в воду и замахали руками. Ойкава посмотрел на Ивайзуми, тот пожал плечами.

— Я бы сплавал.

Ойкава только закатил глаза — можно было не спрашивать.

До буйков доплыли пятеро, — остальные сначала отстали, а потом махнули рукой, возвращаясь, — сам Терушима, Ойкава, Ивайзуми и еще двое парней. Ойкава уцепился за шершавый, поеденный морскими волнами и заклеванный чайками буек и перевел дыхание. Ивайзуми цеплялся рядом, а Терушима и парни выстроились по кругу. Вода здесь была намного холоднее и темнее, а от ощущения глубины под ногами немного знобило.

Берег казался яркой, расцвеченной полосой, утопавшей в дымке, солнечные лучи отражались от воды и слепили глаза.

— Красиво, — сказал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава почувствовал прикосновение к ягодицам.

Картинка расплывалась перед глазами, и Ойкава впервые пожалел, что ему плохо видно. А рука Ивайзуми еще и напрочь путала мысли — Ойкава с ужасом понял, что возбуждается, но сил отстраниться не находилось. Ивайзуми продолжал смотреть вдаль, лицо у него было умиротворенным, а пальцы забрались под резинку плавок, вжались между ягодиц, и вода холодила сжавшееся отверстие.

— Ну как, назад? — Терушима отплыл подальше и шумно фыркнул, опрокидываясь головой назад и уходя под воду. Рука с ягодиц исчезла, и Ойкава решил не оборачиваться — хотя соблазн увидеть лицо Ивайзуми стал невыносимым.

— Ойкава слишком выдохся, — небрежно сказал тот, и Ойкава возмущенно было открыл рот, а потом закрыл его. — Мы еще немного отдохнем.

Но все-таки проворчал:

— Ива-чан вечно выдумывает.

Терушима понимающе ухмыльнулся:

— Если что, зовите на помощь.

— Он точно доплывет? — нахмурился один из парней, небрежно кружа рядом и глядя на Ивайзуми.

Ойкава сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Не рассказывать же, что плавание — единственный вид спорта, в котором он безоговорочно делал Ивайзуми десять раз из десяти.

— Я за ним присмотрю, — клятвенно пообещал тот, и парни, все время оглядываясь, поплыли к берегу.

А Ойкава наконец-то от души пнул Ивайзуми, а потом начал его топить.

— Ива-чан, я жажду отмщения, что они обо мне подумают? Внук Тамико-сан не умеет плавать? — он напрыгивал на гладкие скользкие от воды плечи, погружая Ивайзуми с головой в воду, а тот отбивался, хохоча во все горло.

В какой-то момент Ойкава осознал, что прижимается бедрами к груди Ивайзуми, а тот его удерживает за ягодицы. Член встал моментально, и глаза Ивайзуми округлились, а сам он облизал губы, глядя потемневшим взглядом.

— Ойкава...

Его рука соскользнула в плавки, крепко сжала ягодицу, и Ойкава закусил губу, стараясь не застонать — остатки разума твердили, что звук над водой разносится далеко и слышен отчетливо, даже если мешается с криком чаек, плеском воды и шорохом ветра. 

Ивайзуми нерешительно провел ребром ладони вдоль расщелины, и Ойкава инстинктивно развел ноги шире. Палец нажал на сжавшиеся мышцы, и Ивайзуми уткнулся Ойкаве в грудь, тяжело дыша. Его член туго натягивал ткань и в холодной воде казался слишком горячим. Ойкава приспустил плавки, тронул гладкую головку и начал дрочить, чувствуя в ладони тяжелую пульсацию.

Ивайзуми целовал его шею, а его палец трогал, тер отверстие, и в промежности от этого ныло мучительно сладко. Когда Ивайзуми начал толкаться в кулак, Ойкава не мог отвести взгляда от его лица — при ярком свете дня, заливаемое солнцем, с мутным взглядом — оно казалось нездешним. Ойкава бы хотел сфотографировать Ивайзуми таким. Он бы хотел всегда видеть его оргазм. А тот задергался, снова сжал ягодицу — и выплеснулся в воду белой струей, от вида которой Ойкава потерял голову — и кончил следом, обхватывая Ивайзуми за бедра и погружаясь с ним в воду почти до самого подбородка.

Вокруг царила звенящая тишина. а парящее в воде тело казалось чужим; на губах запеклась корочка соли и страшно захотелось пить.

— Ну что, — сурово сказал Ивайзуми, — мы достаточно отдохнули?

Но глаза его, теплые и живые, смеялись, и Ойкава вздохнул.

— Ладно, я не стану рассказывать, что на самом деле отдых требовался тебе.

Ивайзуми вдруг погладил Ойкаву по щеке, а потом быстро убрал в воду и отвернулся. Мочка уха смущенно розовела, и Ойкава подумал — он ведь любит Ивайзуми. Так сильно любит, что в горле вспухал комок и мешал дышать, едва он только задумывался над этим.

Назад они плыли неторопливо, в полном молчании — в их обычном темпе. Ивайзуми поднял голову и сказал:

— А нас там ждут.

— Пить хочется, — отозвался Ойкава.

Они выбрались из воды навстречу Май и нескольким женщинам. Ойкава узнал в одной из них ее мать, ту женщину, которую они повстречали на остановке в первый день.

— Значит, добрались, — вздохнула она.

— Ну вот, Юджи же говорил, что они выплывут, а ты не верила, — пробубнила Май, но было видно, что она тоже, кажется, волновалась.

— Я этому оболтусу не собираюсь верить, даже если он будет пересказывать биографию Датэ Масамунэ, — отрезала ее мать и, наконец, улыбнулась.

— Мы хорошо плаваем, — примирительно сказал Ойкава и запрыгал на одной ноге, вытряхивая из ушей воду.

— Раз вы заставили нас понервничать, то просто обязаны пойти на барбекю, — подмигнула женщина. — Моя мать, как узнала, что внук Тамико-сан будет играть против Юджи, приказала мне во что бы то ни стало продемонстрировать вам фирменное гостеприимство Соснового Уюта.

Рот наполнился слюной, и Ойкава задумчиво протянул:

— Ну, тогда мы, конечно, обязаны проявить уважение. Правда, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми, фыркнув, кивнул, и они пошли одеваться — Май настояла, что они пойдут вместе — на всякий случай, вдруг их кто-нибудь похитит. Особенно Ойкаву.

— Поможете нам спустить мангал, семпай? — спросил Терушима, обращаясь к Ивайзуми. Тот тут же кивнул, а Ойкава чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от возмущения.

— Я тоже помогу, — вызвался он, недоверчиво поглядывая на Терушиму. Что это он задумал?

— Ойкава-семпай, а вас я как раз хотел попросить присмотреть за сестренкой, — Терушима ухмыльнулся так нагло, что Ойкава про себя чертыхнулся. Май встала рядом с ним, сложив руки за спиной, и улыбнулась. Ойкава понял, что придется признать поражение.

— Мы туда и обратно, — заверил его Бобата, а потом крикнул своим товарищам, перебрасывающим в воде мяч: — Эй, ребята, уберите пока сетку, мы скоро вернемся с мясом!

Послышалась торжествующие вопли, а Ойкава остался смотреть на удаляющуюся спину Ивайзуми. Май пальцами ноги вычерчивала на песке узоры и, не поднимая головы, спросила:

— Ойкава-сан, а ты умеешь плавать брассом?

— Да, немного умею.

— Можешь меня научить?

Ойкава и потрепал по волосам:

— А почему не попросишь брата?

Она фыркнула.

— Юджи больше болтает, а брассом наша собака и то лучше плавает.

— Может быть, в следующий раз.

— Я хорошая ученица, — глаза Май хитро сверкнули.

— Ойкава-кун, — раздалось позади, и Ойкава обернулся, увидев ту темноволосую из торгового центра. Он так и не узнал ее имени. — Привет. Я не сильно отвлекаю?

Май сделала шаг назад, надувшись, но Ойкава придержал ее за плечо и улыбнулся. Надо не забыть высказать Ивайзуми за то, что оставил его одного, можно сказать, между двух огней.

— Вы хорошо играли, мне показалось, что до победы не хватило чуть-чуть, — она облизала губы и улыбнулась, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы. — Когда следующий раунд?

— Завтра.

— Обязательно приду посмотреть, — заверила она, и Ойкава поклонился, поблагодарив за поддержку. — Получается, вы еще здесь задержитесь?

— Да, думаю, задержимся, — сказал Ойкава, прекрасно понимая, к чему она ведет.

— Тогда ты не против, если мы обменяемся номерами?

Она достала из свисающей с плеча сумочки телефон, и Ойкава поежился. Этот момент он не любил больше всего: ему не нравилось, когда из-за него расстраивались девушки, поэтому каждый отказ он старался преподнести максимально безболезненно. Однако в этот раз все было по-другому. Слова уже вертелись на языке — не обычная его учтивая речь, весь смысл которой сводился к тому, что дело в нем, а не в них, а нечто совершенно новое. Ойкава вдруг понял: ему не терпелось объявить о том, что его сердце уже занято. Он представлял, как через секунду скажет об этом, и в груди сладко тянуло. Конечно, она не поймет, что он вслух скажет о самом-самом важном, но это будет так.

— Извини, — произнес он, набрав в грудь воздуха. — Но у меня уже кое-кто есть.

Вот и все, он сказал это. Слова оставили на языке приятное послевкусие, отзывались в голове мелодичным переливом. У меня кое-кто есть. Они и на одну тысячную не описывали то, что происходило между ним и Ивайзуми на самом деле, но в них заключалась простая и незыблемая суть. У Ойкавы был Ивайзуми, и больше он ни в ком не нуждался.

Темноволосая замерла, губы дрогнули, и она медленно вложила телефон обратно в сумочку. А Ойкава почувствовал, как напряглось маленькое плечо Май под его ладонью.

— Извини, я не знала.

— Ничего, — Ойкава улыбнулся, — просто я не хотел вводить в заблуждение, ну и...

— Да, — она поймала прядь угольно-черных волос и накрутила на палец. — Спасибо, что предупредил. Но если вы с другом заскучаете, мы обычно после обеда всегда бываем на пляже, — она пожала плечами. — Просто так.

Ойкава с неожиданно притихшей Май еще походили по кромке воды, лениво рассматривая купающихся и загорающих на песке, когда у склона показались Ивайзуми и Терушима с мангалом. Установили его в заранее расчищенном месте, которое, судя по виду, давно использовалось местными для этих целей. 

— Пойду перехвачу Бобату и мясо, — объявил Терушима, делая ударение на последнее слово. Ивайзуми с энтузиазмом закивал, а Ойкава ткнул его локтем в бок.

— Где вы ходили так долго?

— Пока зашли в дом, нашли все необходимое... А что?

— Мог бы и не бросать меня одного, — Ойкава прекрасно понимал, как это звучит, поэтому удостоверился, что никто, кроме Ивайзуми, его не услышит — возле мангала начали собираться приятели Терушимы. — Если бы не Май-чан, я бы ходил тут один, как дурак.

— Погоди, хочешь сказать, девчонки не облепили тебя со всех сторон, стоило мне скрыться из виду? Ни в жизнь не поверю, — Ивайзуми приподнял бровь, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что уж он-то знает Ойкаву, как облупленного.

— Ну и не верь, — Ойкава равнодушно улыбнулся, а Ивайзуми, явно не ожидавший, посмотрел пристально. — Блин, я умираю, так хочу есть. Надеюсь, у них хватит мяса, чтобы прокормить голодного Ойкаву-сана.

Мяса оказалось вполне достаточно, но пришлось еще подождать, пока разожгут мангал: в компании Терушимы явно опыта не хватало, зато вызвавшийся Ивайзуми, которого почтительно пропустили к решетке, показал всем настоящий мастер-класс. Ойкава со смесью гордости и ревности наблюдал, как он раздувает огонь, вызывая на себя одобрительные взгляды стоявших в стороне взрослых и откровенно восхищенные — друзей Терушимы и его самого.

— Круто, — признал обычно сдержанный Бобата. — Где так научились?

— Отец любит устраивать барбекю на заднем дворе, — наконец заметив всеобщее внимание и смутившись, ответил Ивайзуми и зачем-то отыскал взглядом в толпе Ойкаву. — С детства смотрел, как он это делает, потом начал сам.

Ойкава стойко держался в стороне, не безуспешно держал обиду в пределах разумного и обсуждал с несколькими ребятами волейбол, держа в руке ладонь непоседливой Май. Но когда мясо начали снимать с решетки, пробился к Ивайзуми с пластиковой тарелкой.

— Ива-чан, — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Ты, конечно, звезда вечеринки, и я знаю, что для тебя это большое событие, но я устал тебя со всеми делить. Клади сюда самый сочный и вкусный кусок и пойдем уже.

Ойкава обернулся и положил руку Терушиме на плечо.

— Терушима-кун, давай-ка, пригляди за сестрой.

— Не забывайте переворачивать, — добавил Ивайзуми, и они, прихватив с собой по бутылке с холодной газировкой, протиснулись через толпу к морю, где народу было поменьше.

Устроившись на больших валунах, прикасаясь к другу плечами, они молча расправлялись со своим мясом.

— А неплохо, — Ойкава облизал пальцы и открыл рот. — Ива-чан, поделись своей порцией.

— Еще чего, — фыркнул Ивайзуми и с аппетитом впился в кусок.

Ойкава продолжал сидеть, не шевелясь, и Ивайзуми в конце концов сдался — как обычно. Ойкава сомкнул губы, не упустив возможности прихватить и пальцы Ивайзуми тоже. На подбородок покатилась капелька жира, и влажный палец Ивайзуми проследовал за ней.

Ойкава в несколько глотков опустошил свою бутылку и потянулся так, чтобы пальцы ног доставали воды. Уже достаточно прохладный ветерок холодил все еще горячую, будто стянутую кожу — особенно чувствительную на плечах.

— Ойкава, все нормально? — Ивайзуми наклонился, задев носом висок. — Ты дрожишь.

— Холодает, — Ойкава подумал, не будет ли это слишком, но потом все же решился. — Обнимешь меня?

Ивайзуми оглянулся назад, где не утихала шумная болтовня — совсем рядом с ними даже кто-то еще плескался в воде.

— Увидят, — тихо и разочарованно сказал он. — Хочешь, пойдем домой.

— Давай еще посидим, — предложил Ойкава. На самом деле, он бы хотел оказаться с Ивайзуми наедине, но тело было расслабленным и каким-то обмякшим — наверное, наконец-то навалилась усталость после насыщенного дня.

Когда мурашки перестали сходить с кожи, они поднялись и подошли к остальным попрощаться.

— Уходите? — спросил Бобата. — Кстати, спасибо, очень вкусно.

— Ага, — энергично закивал Терушима. — Ну тогда да завтра, да? Не опаздывайте!

Домой они брели, привалившись друг к другу, и если бы не Ивайзуми, Ойкава бы не разобрал дороги. Только закрывшись в ванной, он сообразил, что до сих пор дрожит: посмотрел в зеркало на покрасневшие от солнца скулы и нос, и от холодной воды голова хоть немного прояснилась, но озноб усилился.

Действенным средством от пронизывающего холода, преследовавшего Ойкаву по пятам, стало местечко под одеялом, которое уже нагрел Ивайзуми. Ойкава лег возле него, чувствуя пьянящий жар чужого тела, и довольно вздохнул, когда сильная рука прижала его еще ближе. Дрожь тут же прошла, но Ойкава и не удивился толком — рядом с Ивайзуми ему всегда становилось лучше.


	8. Chapter 8

Проснулся Ойкава от того, что кто-то мягко тормошил за плечо, но еще какое-то время не мог понять, где он.

Он перевернулся на спину, поморщившись от накатившего недомогания: внутри будто кто-то натянул трос, увенчанный легким головокружением. Тело было тяжелым и непослушным, и даже глаза удалось открыть не с первой попытки.

— Ива-чан, а сколько времени? — просипел Ойкава, увидев перед собой лицо с пролегшей между бровями складкой и понимая, что безнадежно проспал.

— Почти десять. 

— Уже? — Ойкава хотел повернуть голову к окну, но быстро передумал, почувствовав спазм у основания горла. 

— Я пытался тебя разбудить час назад, но ты спал, как убитый, — Ивайзуми нахмурился еще сильнее. — Если не хочешь пропустить завтрак, то придется подняться.

— Не хочу есть, — мысль о еде внушала отвращение пополам с безнадежной тоской. Сейчас самой хорошей идеей казалось продолжать лежать, но было еще кое-что. — А тетя? Сказала что-нибудь?

— Сегодня мы свободны. Ойкава, ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Да, Ива-чан, — Ойкава улыбнулся, нащупав руку Ивайзуми. Он просто устал и не выспался, тело наконец-то предъявило за все причитающиеся ему часы сна. — Я совсем не голоден. Иди без меня, а потом вместе чего-нибудь перекусим.

Ивайзуми посидел еще, внимательно его разглядывая, но в конце концов встал и, пообещав отложить порцию для Ойкавы, ушел в столовую.

Нужно было подниматься и привести себя в порядок. Ойкава сел на футоне, и тут же захотелось лечь обратно. Спазм никак не отпускал, его слегка тошнило — но с чего бы? Кожа на плечах и груди была горячей, краснота не сходила — сегодня нужно не забыть надеть футболку, иначе загар с него слезет, не успев появиться.

Ойкава с горем пополам умудрился умыться, почистить зубы и причесаться. Сейчас главное — вести себя, как обычно, как можно скорее выйти на свежий воздух, и все пройдет. Он как раз обреченно натягивал шорты, когда Ивайзуми вернулся, держа в руках тарелку с какой-то мясной булочкой — судя по запаху, от которого Ойкаве стало еще хуже. Он выдавил из себя улыбку:

— Я же говорил, что не голоден.

— На всякий случай, если передумаешь, — Ивайзуми продолжал внимательно его разглядывать. — Хочешь на пляж?

— Да, давай пойдем, — на самом деле, единственное, чего хотелось — это снова прилечь, накрывшись одеялом с головой, чтобы стало темно и прохладно. Но Ивайзуми же не отстанет, а у них сегодня игра.

Из дома они вышли быстрым шагом, быстро побросав в пляжную сумку все необходимое, — не хотелось еще и на тетю натолкнуться.

Улица была пустынна — если вдуматься, то они почти не выходили из дома в первой половине дня, занятые работой. Похоже, весь поселок жил по тому же принципу; туристы отплывали на острова или отправлялись к храмам, а местные занимались делами.

Солнце палило нещадно, и Ойкаву одолевали мрачные предчувствия — чувствовал он себя откровенно хреново, и если так пойдет дальше, то придется просить о переносе матча. Позорище, конечно, но куда меньшее, чем шататься по площадке во время игры и упасть в самый неподходящий момент.

Обеспокоенные взгляды Ивайзуми, которые он бросал исподтишка, когда думал, что Ойкава не замечает, тоже радости не доставляли. Нет, конечно, приятно, когда о тебе заботятся, но в данный момент это только подтверждало тревожные мысли — дело плохо.

Песочный пляж оказался усеян отдыхающими, и Ойкава с Ивайзуми, не сговариваясь, зашагали дальше — к скалам, сбегавшим уступами к воде. Там точно никого не было — местные предпочитали более-менее ровные поверхности, где можно расположиться компанией, а для них двоих места вполне хватало.

У самой воды дул легкий ветерок, а еще удалось отыскать местечко, где нависающие камни образовывали прохладную тень, а влажные скалы облизывала легкая волна. Можно было опустить ноги в воду и наслаждаться криками чаек, шумом моря и теплом Ивайзуми.

Было немного сонно, и Ойкава сначала привалился к Ивайзуми плечом, а потом и вовсе улегся головой ему на колени. Немного поерзал, потеревшись щекой о грубую ткань шорт, и блаженно затих. Под закрытыми веками плясали солнечные зайчики, тяжесть из мышц постепенно уходила — и с ее уходом поднималось настроение.

Которое не испортил даже зуд, растекшийся по плечами и спине — обгорелая кожа дала о себе знать. Ивайзуми поболтал ногами в воде, и Ойкава предложил:

— Искупаемся?

Ивайзуми даже не стал делать вид, что думает, а просто начал стягивать футболку. Мелькнул напряженный пресс и курчавая поросль, и Ойкава не удержался — чмокнул куда-то в район пупка, а потом быстренько отстранился — на всякий случай.

Ивайзуми смотрел до того внимательно и изучающе, что стало немного не по себе. А потом посветлел лицом и дал щелбана.

— Не пугай меня так больше, дурень.

— Не буду,— совершенно искренне сказал Ойкава.

Дно оказалось колючим и каменистым, а еще попадались большие валуны, на которых запросто можно было поскользнуться.

— Кстати, Ива-чан, тут водятся морские ежи.

— И как я должен на это отреагировать? — нахмурился тот, зайдя в море уже по пояс.

— На ежа можно наступить, — поучительно сказал Ойкава и не выдержал — с шумом ушел под воду, окунувшись с головой.

Когда он, отфыркиваясь, вынырнул, Ивайзуми умудрился отплыть на пару десятков метров. Пришлось делать вид, что Ойкаву это совершенно не беспокоит. Он плыл подчеркнуто медленно, а когда они, наконец, оказались рядом, то не отказал себе плеснуть водой в глаза Ивайзуми.

Тот в ответ скользнул ладонью по его животу, и Ойкава на собственном опыте почувствовал, что означает «отключить мозг».

— Нечестно, Ива-чан, — пробормотал он, обвивая того ногами за талию и ложась на спину. Стояк беззастенчиво натягивал плавки, а Ойкава смотрел, как на лице Ивайзуми медленно проступает голодное выражение.

— Нас увидят, — облизав губы, сказал тот, не спуская с Ойкавы взгляда. — А я хочу тебя поцеловать.

— В какое место? — поинтересовался Ойкава.

— Что значит, в ка… Извращенец! — Ивайзуми сердито покраснел и отпихнул ноги Ойкавы.

— Не хочешь, как хочешь, — пожал плечами Ойкава и отплыл подальше. 

Но Ивайзуми его все равно настиг и даже немного утопил. Зато в процессе они все-таки поцеловались, и мысль, что их кто-то может заметить, будоражила. Черт, Ойкава наверное и в самом деле извращенец.

Когда поцелуй закончился, он сунул руки в трусы Ивайзуми и сжал яички. А тот не сопротивлялся, только тяжело дышал, и на груди переливались капли воды. Делать больше ничего не хотелось, приятно было ощущать между пальцами гладкость твердого члена. Но Ивайзуми прикусил губу и начал себе дрочить — быстро и жестко, их ладони терлись друг о друга, а Ойкава смотрел, как лицо Ивайзуми искажается от подступающего оргазма, и в горле стоял комок. Когда Ивайзуми задергался, Ойкава, глядя ему в лицо и не помня себя от возбуждения, сжал свой член. Кончили они, цепляясь ногами друг за друга. Тело казалось воздушным, и они дрейфовали на спине бок о бок, пока плещущая в уши вода не стала оглушать. 

Потом пришлось стягивать трусы, чтобы прополоскать пах, и Ойкава чуть их не упустил — но вовремя поймал. Ивайзуми хохотал, как ненормальный, зато сам-то надел плавки шиворот-навыворот, и пришлось переодевать. 

Назад они плыли неторопливо, хотя Ойкава думал, что было бы здорово упасть Ивайзуми на спину и ощутить жар его кожи. Зато когда добрались до места, в животах как по команде заурчало от голода. И Ойкава понял, что умирает, так хочет есть.

— Кстати, я слышал, ежи съедобные, — заметил Ивайзуми, отталкивая от себя длинную ленту «морской капусты». — Давай поищем.

Через пятнадцать минут они выбрались на берег, держа в руках несколько ежей. А Ивайзуми умудрился прихватить морскую звезду. Она обвивалась своими лучами вокруг его запястья, и Ойкава невольно закатил глаза — Ивайзуми и тут обзавелся поклонниками.

— Красивая, — проговорил Ойкава, зачарованно наблюдая, как звезда плюхается в воду и уходит на дно.

— Эй, куда! — неожиданно рявкнул Ивайзуми.

Оказывается, пока они изучали звезду, ежи, сваленные одной кучей на большой плоский камень, начали медленно расползаться. Шевеля иголками, они плавно двигались в разные стороны.

Ойкава взял самого шустрого, чувствуя, как шевелятся длинные черные иглы.

— Начнем с этого, — решил он.

Вообще-то в последний раз он ел морских ежей в далеком детстве, и тогда его больше интересовал сам процесс ловли, чем вкус. К тому же было делом чести съесть пойманную своими руками добычу. Главное теперь — не ударить перед Ивайзуми в грязь лицом — и проглотить хотя бы одного.

Расколотый панцирь блестел оранжевыми дольками икры, и Ойкава подцепил первый кусочек, чувствуя, что Ивайзуми не сводит с него глаз. Нахлынуло отчаянное чувство ностальгии, когда икра оказалась во рту. Давно забытый вкус будоражил память, и Ойкава протянул панцирь Ивайзуми. Тот недоверчиво выковырнул оттуда кусочек и отправил в рот.

— А мне понравилось, — удивленно сказал он, а Ойкава кивнул и облизал пальцы. 

Они устроились поудобнее, глядя на слепящее бликами море, и неторопливо уговаривали ежей, запивая холодной водой из бутылки, передавая ее друг другу. Очень кстати оказались онигири и несколько бутербродов с рыбой. Доев свою порцию, Ойкава наконец-то почувствовал себя человеком. 

Потом им снова захотелось поплавать, потом Ивайзуми увидел крошечного краба и вознамерился устроить крабовую ловлю — но увы, ничего крупнее монетки в пятьсот иен им не попалось. 

Домой они шли уставшие, но довольные. Солнечные лучи продолжали нещадно поливать, но сейчас Ойкаву это мало беспокоило. Его мысли занимал Ивайзуми и то, что скоро они останутся наедине. Еще совсем немного он думал о предстоящем матче, который должен был начаться уже через несколько часов.

По пути они завернули в комбини и купили спрей от солнечных ожогов. Можно было констатировать, что первая половина дня прошла крайне плодотворно.

За обедом Ойкаву неудержимо клонило в сон, и в итоге решили, что лягут оба — Ойкава поспать, а Ивайзуми за компанию. Но когда они оказались у себя, за спиной Ивайзуми отчетливо щелкнул запираемый замок, а сам Ивайзуми недвусмысленно подбрасывал в руке спрей от ожогов.

Ойкава покорно стащил футболку, лег на футон и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Прохладный спрей почти сразу унял зуд, а прикосновения Ивайзуми — бережные и аккуратные — пробирали до самых ребер.

— Слушай, Ойкава, — его голос звучал неуверенно. — Может, ну его, этот матч? Лучше отлежишься день.

Ойкава закатил глаза — началось. Ивайзуми редко включал режим «мамочки» и страшно бесился, когда Ойкава его на этом ловил, но в данном случае он беспокоился попусту.

— Я всего лишь сгорел на солнце, — в голосе прорвалось раздражение, и это немного удивляло — злиться Ойкаве было не с чего, а беспокойство Ивайзуми только радовало. И все равно настроение скакало вверх и вниз ежеминутно. — Да нас с тетей засмеют.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Ивайзуми, провел раскрытой ладонью вдоль позвоночника, и Ойкава заурчал от удовольствия. Мягкое прикосновение губ к затылку отозвалось дрожью во всем теле, и Ойкава перевернулся на бок. Обвивая Ивайзуми руками за шею и заваливая на себя.

— Ты же собирался спать? — в его глазах мерцала насмешка. Но целоваться это им точно не мешало.

Ойкава отдавался напору Ивайзуми, все глубже толкаясь языком ему в рот, а тот целовал его с такой силой, что кружилась голова. Когда они закончили целоваться, то еще долго лежали, глядя друг на друга. Ойкава пересчитывал появившиеся на носу у Ивайзуми веснушки и мысленно измерял шрам у него на подбородке.

Рука Ивайзуми забралась в штаны, и Ойкава выгнулся, разводя колени, когда тот обхватил член и начал дрочить — быстро и грубовато. 

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава задыхался, жмурясь и замирая, дрожа всем телом. — Я очень быстро…

Он захлебнулся воздухом от прокатившегося по телу оргазма, а Ивайзуми, словно издеваясь, скользил пальцами, уляпанными спермой, по чувствительной головке, выжимая последние капли.

Его собственный член стоял так твердо, что Ойкава это чувствовал, даже мимоходом задевая его. Он подергал Ивайзуми за молнию на шортах, приспустил их и высвободил твердый, налитый кровью член. Он удобно лег в ладонь, и на лице Ивайзуми появилось то самое выражение отчаянной беспомощности, когда с ним можно было делать все, что угодно.

Ойкава наклонился и лизнул горячую головку, собирая капли смазки. И начал сосать, толкаясь в устье языком. В этот раз не хотелось брать глубоко, хотелось самого простого — просто сосать, ни о чем не думая. Ивайзуми низко застонал, мышцы в паху напряглись, и он начал отталкивать Ойкаву. Через миг член сократился, а на язык брызнула горькая сперма.

Когда Ивайзуми отдышался, Ойкава прижался к нему и попросил, отчаянно зевнув:

— Будильник, Ива-чан. А лучше два.

Тот потрепал его по волосам, лаская другой рукой спину, и хрипло сказал:

— Хорошо. А ты спи. А то получишь.

Ойкава улыбнулся, закрывая глаза. Он так и сделает. Правда, в теле еще немного ощущалась слабость, но она пройдет, стоит только выйти на площадку — как уже бывало.

Проснулся Ойкава сам. Сел и посмотрел на Ивайзуми, который, несмотря на все заверения, посапывал рядом. Он выглядел таким теплым и уютным, что Ойкаве захотелось задвинуть планы на остаток дня куда подальше. Наверное, с Ивайзуми даже валяться в кровати целый день будет нескучно — по крайней мере сейчас этот сценарий казался очень привлекательным. Ойкава положил голову на грудь, послушав, как бьется сердце, и в волосы вплелись сонные пальцы.

— Подъем? — спросил Ивайзуми заспанно и широко зевнул.

Ойкава приподнялся, провел губами по щеке, на которой остался след от подушки, и взял в руки телефон.

— Как раз время обеда.

— Так жарко, что есть совершенно не хочется, — заметил Ивайзуми.

— Все равно нужно выйти, — вздохнул Ойкава, — показаться тетушке на глаза.

Она действительно стояла в столовой, зорко разглядывая содержимое тарелок, которые постояльцы уносили на подносах, кланяясь ей на ходу. Она каждый день сама составляла меню и следила, чтобы все предпочтения ее дорогих гостей были соблюдены.

— Так-так, — цокнула она языком, завидев их. — Тоору, подойди ко мне.

Он послушно приблизился, и тетя потрогала сухой ладонью его лоб. Ойкава зыркнул на Ивайзуми, который отворачивался и всячески силился сдержать усмешку, — предатель.

— Да все со мной нормально.

Тетушка недоверчиво сощурилась, но в ответ ничего не сказала. 

— Тогда садитесь и обедайте.

Воспользовавшись тем, что она отвлеклась на пожилую пару, которой не терпелось поблагодарить хозяйку за теплый прием, Ойкава с Ивайзуми взяли чашки с чаем и наложили себе фруктов. Расположившись у окна, они не торопясь потягивали холодный напиток, обсуждая предстоящий матч. По всему выходило, что этот сет они вытащат: теперь, когда пришло понимание площадки и чувство мяча, это не составит труда. Их игра была более скоординирована, и сила Ивайзуми все же объективно превосходила атакующую мощь команды-соперника. Ойкава довольно улыбнулся, облизывая губы. Приятно было в очередной раз убедиться, как ему повезло с асом. 

У них еще оставалось немного времени: они вернулись в комнату, и, пока Ивайзуми был в душе, Ойкава решил позвонить домой. Трубку взял папа, и Ойкава сначала удивился, а потом вспомнил, что вообще-то сегодня выходной. Поначалу отец мялся, словно хотел что-то спросить, и Ойкава даже немного удивился — обычно за тем не водилось страсти к маневрам.

— Совсем там расслабились, поди, — сказал, наконец, папа насмешливо. — Солнце, песок, море, девушки в купальниках, — нет, точно издевался.

— Если бы, — в подробности Ойкава решил не вдаваться, к тому же, папа наверняка сам догадывается, как на самом деле протекают их дни. 

Он хотел передать привет маме и попрощаться, но тут кое-что вспомнил. Возможно, не стоило задавать этот вопрос в лоб — к тому же его вспыльчивому папе. Но все-таки любопытство пересилило, а еще у Ойкавы было ощущение, что от жары он соображает все хуже и хуже.

— Пап, а когда ты встретил маму, — Ойкава замялся, — ты, ну, ни с кем больше не встречался?

— Когда я встретил твою маму, мне было девять лет, — не сразу ответил отец, явно застигнутый вопросом врасплох.

— Нет, я имею в виду — позже.

Пауза в трубке не предвещала ничего хорошего, и Ойкава успел десять раз пожалеть о своем вопросе, прежде чем папа взорвался:

— Тоору, ты же молодой парень, неужели вам там больше нечем заняться, кроме как слушать россказни этой сварливой старухи? 

Ойкава хотел было возразить, что вообще-то нельзя так говорить о Тамико-сан, не такая уж она и сварливая, и даже не очень старая, но папа все бушевал и бушевал. Удалось только вымолвить:

— Тамико-сан не при чем, я слышал от местных.

— От местных! — папа, кажется, окончательно потерял терпение, и Ойкаве все-таки удалось попрощаться, предварительно выслушав настойчивый совет о том, чтобы игнорировать сплетни и наслаждаться каникулами.

Он вздохнул — ну что за дурацкая история, которую все так тщательно скрывали, и почему она не давала ему покоя? Если папу в молодости хотели свести с дочкой хозяйки "Соснового уюта", то получается, тетушка обиделась на него за то, что он женился на другой? Но ведь они всей семьей приезжали к ней погостить, и тетушка всегда была рада — это потом они с папой поругались из-за чего-то еще.

От неожиданного звука Ойкава вздрогнул и поднял голову: это прочистил горло стоявший в дверях Ивайзуми.

— Все нормально? — спросил он, вытирая полотенцем влажные волосы.

— Ага.

— Ты какой-то задумчивый.

— Разговаривал с отцом, — Ойкава вздохнул. — Сказал, что мы с тобой просто в раю: солнце, море и девушки, что еще нужно двум молодым людям для счастья.

— Ага, — Ивайзуми хмыкнул. — Первого тут в избытке, а еще грязи и таскания тяжестей.

Ойкава наклонился, обвил руками его бедро и потерся щекой о холодную кожу.

А Ивайзуми начал говорить таким неестественно равнодушным голосом, от которого у Ойкавы тут же зашевелились волосы на руках и все чувства обострились, как по команде:

— И часто Ойкава-сан намекает на то, что тебе нужно почаще проводить время с девушками?

Ойкава оторвался от его ноги и поднял взгляд, но Ивайзуми еще и смотрел куда-то в сторону, что окончательно выдавало его с потрохами.

— Почти никогда, — честно признался он. Отец действительно редко совал нос в его личную жизнь, и интересовался скорее его спортивным заслугами, чем причинами, по которым его бросали девушки. — Во всяком случае реже, чем твоя мама.

Ивайзуми усмехнулся, и Ойкава почувствовал, как отлегло от сердца. Ивайзуми-сан, мать четверых детей, очень гордилась своим большим семейством и не планировала останавливаться на достигнутом, но уже силами отпрысков. Ивайзуми в последнее время часто жаловался на то, что она понемногу начинала в его присутствии рисовать радужные картины себя с внуками, которых сын привозит к ней по выходным и на праздники.

Но его улыбка исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, он напрягся. Ойкаве вдруг нестерпимо захотелось его обнять: и если бы Ивайзуми не выглядел так, будто хочет поделиться с ним чем-то важным, Ойкава бы непременно так и поступил.

— Только не смейся.

— Не буду, Ива-чан, — со всей серьезностью заверил Ойкава.

— Просто я думал, как бы отреагировали родители, — произнес он очень тихо, — если бы я им рассказал про нас с тобой.

Ойкава одновременно ожидал и не ожидал, что речь зайдет именно про это. Сам он не думал, не хватало времени — все мысли были заняты только Ивайзуми, и Ойкава так быстро свыкся с фактом их близости, простирающейся куда-то далеко-далеко, что любые мысли о возможных помехах отметались им как несущественные. Наверное, он перепутал местами желания и реальность, и как раз последняя, со всеми ее сложностями и препятствиями, казалась чем-то иллюзорным и эфемерным.

Но Ивайзуми это было важно прямо сейчас, и Ойкава не имел права просто отмахнуться.

— Ты бы хотел с ними поговорить? — осторожно спросил Ойкава, заранее зная, каким окажется ответ.

И Ивайзуми действительно покачал головой.

— Нет, не сейчас, — он наконец-то посмотрел на Ойкаву, и его взгляд был спокойным и твердым. — Просто подумал, как бы это произошло. Это не значит, что мне этого хочется.

— Я тоже пока не хочу, — Ойкава вздохнул. — Если бы мы решили, что настал подходящий момент, то я бы поговорил с мамой, — он подумал и добавил: — Или с братом, наверное с ним не так неловко.

— Ясно, — Ивайзуми опустился с ним рядом и сморщил нос. 

Ойкава все понял: у самого Ивайзуми вряд ли есть кто-то такой, кто первым приходил на ум, как мама и старший брат Ойкавы. Мама Ивайзуми все время проводила в домашних хлопотах, папа, хоть и был человеком добросердечным, тоже придерживался традиционных взглядов на жизнь. Получалось, что если бы он даже принял решение, поговорить ему было бы не с кем.

Мысль отдавала какой-то тоской. Ойкава протянулся, обнял Ивайзуми за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Я всего-то представил, — пробубнил Ивайзуми ему в грудь, прочитав настроение Ойкавы. — Не выдумывай себе лишнего.

— Не буду, Ива-чан, — кивнул Ойкава и устроился подбородком у него на макушке. Когда придет время, они вместе что-нибудь придумают.

Ивайзуми пошевелился.

— Нам пора.

Вставать категорически не хотелось, однако мысли о скорой игре быстро взбодрили — Ойкава уже начал предвкушать, как льнет к ладоням шершавый мяч, и как они с Ивайзуми разобьют в пух и прах своих соперников. Тетя порадуется, а все увидят, что они с Ивайзуми — самые лучшие партнеры.

Он уже грелся в лучах предстоящей славы, но щелчок по носу развеял сладкие мечты.

Ивайзуми смотрел насмешливо:

— Опять воображаешь, как всех победишь?

— Ну тебя, Ива-чан, никакой романтики.

Ойкава потянулся и вытащил футболку, в которой так и не пришлось сыграть — кажется, она все-таки не помешает.

— Блаженно улыбаться будешь, когда мы их сделаем. И возьми кепку.

— Да ну, — отмахнулся Ойкава, — раздражает, когда что-то на голове, не могу сосредоточиться.

— Ойкава, — угрожающе проговорил Ивайзуми, а потом ему на голову с силой опустилась бейсболка. Ивайзуми натянул ее на самые уши и так держал, пока Ойкаве не надоело отбиваться. — Или ты идешь в кепке или будешь играть один, — заключил он.

— Я тебе отомщу, — вздыхая, Ойкава натянул футболку, поправил кепку и пошел к двери. Ивайзуми вышел следом, повесив на плечо их пляжную сумку для питья и еды: завернув на кухню, они взяли немного оставленных Нан-чан онигири и большую бутылку чистой воды. Вот уж что им точно не помешает. 

Солнечный день опрокинулся на головы и плечи кипящей лавой, а едва заметный ветерок с моря только подчеркивал жару. Ойкава даже порадовался, что Ивайзуми настоял на кепке. Вот, кстати, можно тоже покомандовать, но едва Ойкава открыл рот, как Ивайзуми вытащил из сумки точно такую же бейсболку и нахлобучил себе на голову козырьком назад. Вот так всегда.

Разровненная площадка была пустынной, зато вокруг ходили люди — мужчины что-то обсуждали, глядя то на солнце, то на ленты, которые служили линиями площадки, недалеко от нее даже появились пластиковые стульчики — по два на сторону, а между ними стояло по корзинке, накрытой полотенцем.

Терушима поприветствовал их радостным прыжком, а Бобата просто кивнул — и приложился к бутылке с водой. Песок льнул к голым ступням, обжигая, но, несмотря на жару, Ойкава чувствовал невероятный подъем. Сегодня они с Ивайзуми сделают эту парочку — сознание работало быстро и четко, считывая малейшие движения тел, в ногах пружинило от легкости.

Май подбежала, раскинув руки, и Ойкава довольно подхватил ее, приподняв над песком.

— В прошлый раз была разминочная игра, — важно сказала она, — но теперь я буду судить по всей строгости, никаких поблажек.

И продемонстрировала судейский свисток на груди.

Ивайзуми уже разминался, и Ойкава порадовался, что глаза закрыты темными очками — никто не увидит, как он на него пялится. На загорелых плечах перекатывались мускулы, а шорты обтягивали ягодицы, когда Ивайзуми наклонялся и тянулся к песку. К сожалению, Ойкава был такой не один — многие из девушек смотрели с любопытством, даже не скрывая интереса. Кое-кто смущенно хихикал, кое-кто переговаривался, бросая взгляды поочередно то на Ойкаву, то на Ивайзуми.

Ивайзуми же совершенно явно не замечал внимания, которое ему доставалось, когда он разогнулся, то недобро зыркнул на Ойкаву, и тот поднял руки, защищаясь:

— Уже разминаюсь, Ива-чан, не смотри на меня так!

Все шло хорошо, когда они начали игру. Мяч казался все еще непривычным, но меняться сторонами они пошли, уступая в счете всего лишь одно очко — которое быстро отыграли, едва солнце оказалось за спинами.

А потом что-то пошло не так. Может быть, все шло с самого начала не так, и Ойкава просто ничего не замечал? Ноги просели, когда он принял мяч — ватные и слабые, сам он позорно плюхнулся на задницу и не сразу понял, что произошло. Схватился за голову — это же надо так облажаться.

Онемение сразу же прошло, даже получилось увернуться от подзатыльника Ивайзуми. Ойкава ухватился за протянутую руку, бодро вскочил, и следующий розыгрыш они провели показательно блестяще — после приема Ивайзуми мяч сделал высокую свечу, которую Ойкава точным ударом переправил точно вдоль линии.

Солнце припекало, Ивайзуми давно сбросил футболку, и его плечи блестели от пота. Он то и дело вытирал лицо, в какой-то момент поднял очки на лоб, да так и оставил. Ойкава видел каждую линию его тела так отчетливо, словно на мир наложили огромную лупу. И, несмотря на жару, немного знобило. Это было странное ощущение — когда ноги чувствуют жар песка, когда солнечные лучи облизывают плечи, и все равно холодно. Зато Ойкава отлично видел мяч — круглый черный шар заслонял солнце, голова закружилась, и он упал на одно колено, успев отбить, а Ивайзуми переправил мяч на другую сторону сетки.

Холодный пот заливал глаза, но как только Ойкава решился по примеру Ивайзуми снять очки, пришлось зажмуриться от слишком яркого солнца. Такого яркого, что потекли слезы.

Ойкава беззаботно ковырнул ногой песок — плоский камень, из-за которого он оступился, сразу же выхватил кто-то из детей, стремглав бросившись на площадку. По пути он немного разровнял песок и достал еще один голыш — и так же быстро умчался.

Ивайзуми смотрел пристально, и Ойкава показал ему знак победы. Хотя счет не радовал — они успели проиграть три очка, и Ойкава не помнил, как это вышло. 

Терушима издал восторженный вопль, и старик у табло с цифрами — совсем как у них в старом зале — перевернул табличку: шестнадцать. Еще пять очков, и они проиграют. А опять пришла пора меняться сторонами.

Ойкаву повело в сторону, и Ивайзуми попытался его схватить за руку, но Ойкава быстро выпрямился и увернулся. Погрозил пальцем, улыбаясь, и проговорил:

— Не хмурься так, Ива-чан, а то я тебя разлюблю.

— Что ты несешь, идиот? — растерянно спросил он, а Ойкава, посмеиваясь, поймал мяч и отсалютовал Терушиме. О том, какой Ивайзуми классный, он расскажет всем как-нибудь потом.

Сейчас нужно было выигрывать.

Ойкава вытер с лица пот, подбросил в руке мяч и приготовился к подаче. Ивайзуми тревожно оглядывался, а Ойкава никак не мог рассмотреть, сколько пальцев он показывает — два или четыре? Побежит направо или налево?

Четыре. Значит, налево.

После подачи Ивайзуми бросился направо, и Бобата красиво уложил мяч на пустую половину площадке. Ойкава смиренно ждал возмездия, пока Бобата и Терушима праздновали очередное выигранное очко.

Но удара так и не последовало, и Ойкава приоткрыл один глаз — лицо Ивайзуми расплывалось, и стало интересно, чем так можно уляпать очки, что ничерта не видно.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — тихо спросил Ивайзуми, не повышая голоса. А вот это было совсем плохо.

— Мне показалось, ты показал четыре пальца, — сознался Ойкава, и Ивайзуми выдохнул.

— Придурок. Завтра же пойдем покупать тебе очки.

— Эй, Ива-чан, они меня изуродуют, — запротестовал Ойкава, Ивайзуми посмотрел хмуро и поджал губу.

— Ты в них будешь красивым, — вдруг тихо сказал он, и в живот отчаянно плеснуло теплом, разгоняя липкий холод.

Два очка они заработали играючи, а потом Ойкава понял — ноги его не слушаются. Где-то что-то кричал Ивайзуми — кажется, костерил его от души, собственный голос казался чужим и звонким, и принял мяч он каким-то чудом — просто потому что на ветру трепетала цифра «20» напротив имен Бобаты и Терушимы, а Ойкава не привык проигрывать просто так. Вернулся озноб и слабость в ногах, Ивайзуми сорвал очки и что-то тихо ему рычал, но свисток на подачу прекратил спор.

Ойкава собирался вложиться в эту подачу, мяч хорошо слушался руки — только вот удар не получился. Мяч пролетел так медленно, что весь пляж замер, даже, казалось, чайки на миг заткнулись, — а потом ударился в верхний трос и так же медленно упал на их сторону.

Было так обидно, что хотелось расплакаться.

Ойкава стоял и кусал губы.

— Прости, Ива-чан, это все из-за меня, прости…

— Идем, — неожиданно мягко сказал он и взял за плечо. Зачем, а потом издал такой звук, будто с силой выпустил воздух. — Идем, — повторил он и начал подталкивать Ойкаву.

— Подожди, мы не можем так уйти…

Ноги не слушались, перед глазами маячило лицо Терушимы — тоже почему-то обеспокоенное, а Ивайзуми что-то тихо говорил Бобате, не выпуская плечо Ойкавы.

Потом шум моря и голоса начали удаляться, а Ойкава понял, что бредет, как есть, босиком, за Ивайзуми, а тот все ускоряет шаг, по пути набирая сообщение на телефоне. Дорога домой осталась в памяти какими-то кусками и отрывками — как будто кто-то вырезал из реальности целые куски.

Дома было прохладно, и захотелось немного постоять — потому что от быстрой ходьбы затошнило. Но Ивайзуми неумолимо гнал его вперед, втолкнул под прохладный душ, и Ойкава, как был, в одежде, сполз по стене, глотая воду.

Потом с него, кажется, сдирали одежду и укладывали на благословенно мягкий и прохладный футон. Тетя что-то говорила, в ее голосе звенело беспокойство, а еще — злость, оправдывающийся голос Ивайзуми звучал так отчаянно, как будто он облажался и не забил матчбол в решающем матче, но у Ойкавы не было сил, чтобы приободрить его. И сказать тете, чтобы она не смела злиться на Ивайзуми, он ни в чем не виноват. Голова кружилась, по-прежнему тошнило и хотелось закрыть глаза.

Чьи-то чужие пальцы ощупывали лоб, незнакомый голос звучал успокаивающе, а потом между губ потекла кисловатая жидкость, и Ойкава с облегчением распознал сильно разбавленный апельсиновый сок — прохладный.

— Пару дней полного покоя, держать в прохладе, но не давать замерзнуть, поить побольше, и все пройдет. Возможно, будет немного тошнить…

Незнакомый голос удалялся, дверь закрылась. Раздались шаги, и кто-то присел рядом.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава нащупал ладонь и сжал, — прости.

Ответное пожатие было сильным, от него перехватило дыхание, а потом Ивайзуми взял его ладонь в обе руки и начал растирать.

— Ладно, ты идиот, ничего не замечаешь перед игрой, а я чем лучше? — бормотал он, и в его голосе слышались злые слезы.

Хотелось спать. Ойкава так и пробормотал, прижимаясь к бедру Ивайзуми.

Посреди ночи он очнулся — только чтобы добежать до туалета и опустошить в унитаз содержимое желудка. Появление Ивайзуми он почувствовал даже между спазмами: когда тот встал сзади и осторожно коснулся спины, Ойкаве стало чуточку легче. Но потом все равно одолела сокрушительная жалость к самому себе: ну почему у него вечно все не так, как у других. На дрожащих ногах он поднялся, нажал на спуск и краем глаза увидел, что не все оказалось в нужном месте — на полу растеклась небольшая лужица отвратительного цвета. На глаза навернулись слезы.

— Ива-чан...

— Тихо, — Ивайзуми открыл воду и мягко подтолкнул Ойкаву к раковине.

Ойкава послушно умылся и прополоскал рот, пока Ивайзуми суетился рядом. Ойкава старался не смотреть на него. Было чертовски стыдно — сколько раз он сам подшучивал над Ивайзуми, называл его "нянькой" и "мамочкой", но никогда не хотел, чтобы его видели в таком состоянии и ухаживали, как за немощным. Ойкава подержал горячее лицо в ладонях, наполненных холодных водой. 

Ивайзуми приобнял его за поясницу и проводил обратно в комнату. Ойкава опустился на футон и наконец, казалось, впервые за два дня, вздохнул полной грудью. Внутри ничего не беспокоило, не сжималось в предчувствии недомогания и не грозилось выплеснуться наружу. Пустота.

— Подожди, не засыпай, — прошептал Ивайзуми, накрывая его одеялом. — Я чая принесу.

Ойкава кивнул, закусывая губу. Как только Ивайзуми ушел, он тут же почувствовал себя до нелепого одиноким, больным и уязвимым. Собрав в кулак остатки воли, он заставил себя просто лежать, ни о чем не думая. За окном стрекотали цикады, можно было сосредоточиться на их назойливом крике, стоило прислушаться к которому — и ночь становилась оглушительно громкой, настолько, что заснуть казалось невозможным.

Ивайзуми вернулся с большой кружкой, и Ойкава, едва заслышав его, сел так резко, что голова пошла кругом. Из тела будто высосали все жизненные силы. Он взял из рук Ивайзуми кружку и подул.

— Да, горячо, — Ивайзуми присел рядом, ладонь плашмя легла Ойкаве на макушку и медленно опустилась, касаясь лба. — Ты тоже.

Ойкава дул и дул, от горячего пара слезились глаза — еще чуть-чуть, и он раскиснет окончательно. 

— Ну, ну, — неловко заерзав, пробормотал Ивайзуми, а от его взволнованного выражения лица Ойкава не выдержал и шмыгнул носом, — Ойкава?

— Извини, — произнес он после первого глотка. Чай был крепким до горечи. — Я испортил нам каникулы.

— Какая чушь. Пей давай.

Ойкава послушно пил, пока Ивайзуми медленно растирал ему плечи. 

Испортил, а как назвать по-другому? Они не доиграют матч против Терушимы и Бобаты, не пойдут купаться на следующий день, не попробуют окунуться в ночное море, Ойкава не сводит Ивайзуми в храм на вершине и не будет у них еще одного настоящего свидания. Вместо этого Ивайзуми придется сидеть возле него и подтирать ему, больному и несчастному, сопли.

Ойкава выпил чай до последней капли и отставил кружку в сторону.

— Если будешь лежать и не дергаться, придешь в норму через пару дней, — будто прочитав его мысли, сказал Ивайзуми. — Так врач сказал. Это же просто солнечный удар, так что не кисни, мы еще отыграемся.

Легкий щелчок по носу немного привел Ойкаву в чувство. Только на Ивайзуми — такого неприкрыто заботливого, чуткого и доброго — смотреть было все еще невыносимо. Поэтому когда он молча сгреб Ойкаву в охапку, но не слишком прижимая к себе, лег с ним рядом на футон, Ойкава был благодарен. Так сильно, что все-таки шмыгнул носом еще раз.


	9. Chapter 9

Он проснулся один. В комнате царил полумрак: либо задернуты шторы, либо солнце еще не встало. Ойкава приподнялся на локтях и глянул в окно, за которым печально раскачивались ветви на фоне пасмурного неба. Это был первый непогожий день за время их пребывания на островах.

Есть не хотелось, а памятуя о событиях вчерашней ночи — тем более. Ойкава поднялся и походил по комнате: слабость, которую он чувствовал прошлым утром, усилилась вдвое, но хотя бы больше не тошнило. Он потрогал лоб — горячий.

Часы показывали половину десятого утра, в такое время они как раз находились по уши в работе, которую им поручала тетушка. Ойкава выглянул в коридор: но их часть дома словно оказалась окутана непроницаемым коконом тишины. Открыв окно, Ойкава ощутил на коже прохладные порывы ветра — на море наверняка шторм. Лишь отвернувшись от окна, он обнаружил на столе поднос с едой и запиской: "Скоро вернусь, просто лежи". Он провел подушечками пальцев по грифельным каракулям — полоски стерлись, оставляя размытые следы. 

Ойкава отпил из стакана с соком, но на салат, рис и моти только сморщил нос — ни за что на свете не станет ничего есть. По крайней мере, в ближайшую неделю. Он еще покрутился по комнате, но в конце концов лег на футон, вытягивая руки и ноги. Глаза слипались сами собой, и он не знал точно, сколько так пролежал, пока не вернулся Ивайзуми.

Сначала Ойкава ощутил прикосновение ко лбу, а затем услышал задумчивое "хм".

— Ива-чан, — улыбнулся Ойкава, и тот резко отдернул руку.

— Не пугай так! Я думал, спишь, — Ойкава открыл глаза и увидел перед собой перепачканное лицо.

— Я по тебе скучал, — услышал он свой собственный голос словно сквозь дымчатую завесу, а у Ивайзуми в ответ на это почему-то округлились глаза. — Ты весь грязный, Ива-чан.

— А, — Ивайзуми вытер щеку тыльной стороной ладонью. — Говорят, дождь будет. Перетаскивал уголь под навес.

Ойкава нахмурился.

— Тетя тебя одного заставила?

— Я сам попросил, — отмахнулся Ивайзуми. — Все равно ты спал, делать было нечего. Кстати, на море сильный шторм.

Ойкава кивнул. Если шторм — то значит, продолжения игры не было бы в любом случае. И как будто Ойкава и его дурацкий солнечный удар тут даже не при чем. 

— Ты все съел? — без особой надежды в голосе поинтересовался Ивайзуми.

— Не хочется.

— Врач сказал, что надо есть. Хотя бы фрукты. И пить много.

Ивайзуми поднялся, чтобы долить в стакан сока, и протянул его Ойкаве. Тот послушно выпил — опять упустил возможность поддразнить Ивайзуми. Только стыд и неловкость, притупленные, по сравнению со вчерашним, тем не менее все еще остались. Самым ужасным было то, что Ойкаве, кажется, нравилось, когда за ним ухаживают. Когда за ним ухаживает Ивайзуми. И когда он такой, как сейчас, и не пытается прикрыться насмешками и нарочитой грубостью. Словно в знак солидарности тому, что Ойкава был перед ним, как на ладони, тоже решил отбросить в сторону все лишнее.

Получилось так, что они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, но на полпути промахнулись: и поцелуй Ивайзуми пришелся в щеку, а Ойкава задел лишь краешек губ. Ивайзуми покраснел, но объятий не разомкнул: они так и смотрели друг на друга, пока пульсирующая точка под сердцем Ойкавы, которая с каких-то пор всегда реагировала на Ивайзуми, вдруг вспыхнула и увеличилась до болезненно распирающей грудь вспышки.

— Скорее выздоравливай, — произнес Ивайзуми, и их лбы на секунду соприкоснулись. — Нам еще матч доигрывать.

Ойкаве смертельно не хотелось его отпускать, но пришлось. Где-то вдалеке проносились огромным шаром по каменистому пляжу раскаты грома, и Ойкава надеялся, что гроза придет как можно быстрее. Он в один присест выпил половину бутылки воды, накрылся с головой одеялом и приготовился ждать.

Когда гроза дошла до них, Ойкава почти заснул. В окно стучал дождь, Ивайзуми где-то пропадал, спать расхотелось, и Ойкава потянулся за телефоном, размышляя, настолько ли он жалок, чтобы написать и спросить, что он сейчас делает. Ойкава терпеть не мог болеть из-за вот этого чувства беспомощности и жалости к себе, отвратительного ощущения потери контроля. Когда ничего не получается не потому что ты где-то недоработал, упустил, поленился, а потому что предает собственное тело.

Настроение было жалким.

Ивайзуми вошел, принеся с собой запах дождя и свежей земли, присел рядом и поцеловал в лоб, улыбаясь.

— Сейчас принесу бульон и суп, — сказал он, и Ойкава вздохнул — есть по-прежнему не хотелось, но от одного присутствия Ивайзуми в комнате как будто посветлело.

— Сам дойду до столовой.

— Там гости, нечего их пугать.

Кому-то не повезло больше, чем Ойкаве — приехать на острова и попасть в шторм — надо же.

— Он долго не продлится, — заметил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава кивнул. — В туалет хочешь?

— Ива-чан, пожалей мою гордость, дойду как-нибудь до туалета, — проворчал Ойкава и не выдержал, дотронулся до теплого бедра. По руке, от запястья до локтя, побежали мурашки.

Ивайзуми накрыл его ладонь своей и сжал пальцы.

— Буду умирать, но все равно хотеть тебя, — признался Ойкава, а Ивайзуми покраснел так сильно, что заполыхали уши.

— Идиот, что ты несешь, тебе лечиться надо, — смущенно сказал он.

Пока Ивайзуми ходил за едой, Ойкава решил, что достаточно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы не только сходить в туалет, но и принять душ. Силы свои он немного переоценил и возвращался в комнату по стеночке, зато от ощущения чистоты даже поднялось настроение. Ойкава решил, что все не так плохо, и через денек он точно встанет на ноги.

В комнате его ждали футон со свежим бельем, Ивайзуми с чашкой бульона и тетя с осуждающим взглядом.

Она сухонькой рукой потрогала Ойкаве лоб, а потом кивком заставила лечь.

— Идиот, — констатировала тетя. — Весь в отца. Такой же упертый. И я, старая, просмотрела.

Ивайзуми понурился, а тетя тронула его за плечо.

— Не убивайся, тебе-то откуда было знать?

— Зато я знаю Ойкаву, — не совсем почтительно пробурчал Ивайзуми, а тетя усмехнулась.

— Тогда проследи, чтобы он все выпил.

— Так точно!

Тетя ушла, а Ойкава под суровым взглядом Ивайзуми выпил бульон до дна. Процесс ускорило то, что Ивайзуми не давал к себе прикоснуться, пока Ойкава не поест.

— Ты такой жестокий, Ива-чан, — жаловался Ойкава. — В этот сложный для меня период отказываешь в любви и ласке.

— Если не будешь есть, я тебя так приласкаю, мало не покажется, — пообещал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава послушно прикончил бульон.

Ивайзуми ушел с грязной чашкой, и Ойкава медленно потягивал сок. Аппетита он по-прежнему не чувствовал, правда, и отвращения при виде еды — тоже. По всему выходило, что он быстро идет на поправку. Эта мысль, а также мысль, что Ива-чан скоро окажется рядом, и можно будет его обнять, заставила повеселеть. 

Раздавшиеся голоса застали его врасплох — Ойкава прислушался и отставил стакан. В комнату заглянул Ивайзуми, но за его спиной чувствовалось еще чье-то присутствие.

— Тут зашли Бобата и Терушима. Сделай умное лицо.

Выглядел Ивайзуми так, будто хотел своим телом закрывать доступ в комнату до скончания веков, но Ойкава только пожал плечами — наверняка их впустила тетя, а с ней особо не поспоришь.

Он натянул свою лучшую улыбку и приветственно помахал входящим.

— Йо! — Терушима заполнил собой и своей энергией всю комнату, Бобата прошел следом и просто кивнул. — А я говорил! — обратился к нему Терушима.

— Ты зоркий глаз, — было непонятно, всерьез говорит Бобата или издевается, хотя по правде говоря, Ойкава считал, что издевается Бобата почти всегда.

— Надеюсь, это маленькое недоразумение не помешает закончить наш спор? — осведомился Ойкава, а Терушима посерьезнел.

— Мы хотели поговорить об этом.

Ойкава внутренне поморщился и, судя по его виду. Ивайзуми напрягся тоже.

— Если вы хотите все отменить… — начал он.

— Ни за что!

— Вот еще, — подтвердил Бобата. — Но переиграть матч бы не помешало.

Терушима кивнул.

— Не очень-то будет честно, если мы вас сделаем потому, что одну из игр вы провели, едва стоя на ногах. Предлагаю второй матч переиграть.

Ивайзуми прищурился, а Ойкава вдруг почувствовал превосходство. Интересно, за кого они их принимают?

— Нет, — сказали они с хором с Ивайзуми, и глаза Терушимы удивленно округлились.

— Но почему?

— Потому что тогда мы вас вздуем со счетом один — три, а хотелось бы интриги, — хищно улыбаясь, сказал Ивайзуми, а Ойкава довольно допил сок — все так.

Терушима прищурился в ответ, а Бобата удивленно вскинул брови.

— Ну как хотите, — Терушима потянулся, сцепив руки на затылке.

Они посидели еще немного — принесли подарки от Май — та смастерила амулет, изгоняющий болезни, и Ивайзуми ухмылялся, когда Ойкава неловко благодарил, а потом соображал, куда девать подарок.

Поболтав, на прощание гости окинули их с Ивайзуми любопытными взглядами. О том, что их с Ивайзуми футоны были слишком близко, и это могло показаться странным, Ойкава задумался, когда Ивайзуми вернулся и сел рядом. Но размышлять на эту тему не хотелось, поэтому Ойкава просто прижался щекой к его ноге и блаженно затих, а Ивайзуми ласково потрепал его по голове, а через некоторое время лег рядом.

Ойкава почти задремал, когда почувствовал, что к ноге прижимается твердый член.

— Ива-чан, — сонно сказал он, закидывая руку Ивайзуми на талию и прижимаясь крепче, — а у тебя стоит.

— Да знаю я, — с досадой сказал Ивайзуми, а потом буркнул: — Извини. 

В промежности сладко защемило, а Ивайзуми уткнулся Ойкаве в шею и с горечью прошептал:

— Я такой извращенец. Ты болеешь, а я только и думаю об одном…

Сон как рукой сняло, а настроение подскочило на отметку «Превосходно» и там закрепилось, кажется, на всю жизнь. Ойкава сгреб Ивайзуми в объятья и стиснул так крепко, что тот аж крякнул.

— С ума сошел?

— Ива-чан меня хочет, — ликующе сообщил Ойкава.

— Ты сошел с ума.

— Ива-чан меня хочет даже таким — больным и отвратительным.

— Господи, что ты за идиот, я тебя видел после проигрыша Шираторизавы последний раз, с этим ничто не сравнится.

Да уж. Ойкава поморщился, а Ивайзуми несмело мазнул губами по горлу.

— Я тебя хочу всегда, — смущенно шепнул он, и в животе опять распустились горячие лилии.

Ойкава втянул живот, а Ивайзуми подцепил резинку штанов. Посмотрел вопросительно, и Ойкава согласно шевельнул бедрами.

Когда Ивайзуми стянул штаны вместе с трусами до колен, накрыла робость и смущение. Ивайзуми был одет, а Ойкава лежал вот так, с голой задницей. И это будоражило.

Когда уверенные пальцы обхватили член, Ойкава выдохнул и чуть расставил ноги, но Ивайзуми не стал дрочить. По-прежнему не глядя, он гладил Ойкаву по паху, забираясь все глубже. Пока пальцы не коснулись отверстия. Ойкава замер с колотящимся сердцем, и Ивайзуми тоже замер — как будто готовый отступить в любой момент. Когда кончик пальца прижался ко входу, Ойкава не сдержал слабого стона.

Ох.

— Сухо, — шепнул Ивайзуми в шею, и его горячее дыхание обожгло кожу.

— Оближи, — так же шепотом ответил Ойкава, и Ивайзуми отрывисто кивнул.

Жар накатывал волнами, и Ойкава застыл, когда мокрый от слюны палец совсем ненамного протолкнулся в задний проход. Ощущения были совсем не как от языка, но член, и без того налитый кровью, встал как каменный.

— Так хорошо? 

— Да, — выдохнул Ойкава, не в силах больше выдавить из себя ни слова. — О господи, Ива-чан. Ива-чан…

А тот вставил палец глубже, и Ойкава сжался, свел колени от накрывшего жара.

— Ты там мягкий и горячий, — хрипло проговорил Ивайзуми и отозвался эхом: — О господи, Ойкава…

Он начал мягко двигать пальцем, и Ойкава изнемогал от накрывших с головой ощущений — так стыдно, как будто хочешь в туалет, но так хорошо, что остановиться нельзя. Ивайзуми задвигал пальцем быстрее, резче, он сжимался как пружина, сводил ноги и терся об Ойкаву в одном ритме с движениями пальца. А потом тяжело задышал, вставил палец глубоко-глубоко, и Ойкава выгнулся, когда член накрыла шершавая ладонь.

Оргазм сотряс все тело, и Ойкава кончил, кусая пальцы, чтобы не заорать. А Ивайзуми, содрогаясь, еще несколько раз двинул рукой и застыл, уткнувшись лицом в плечо.

Тело как будто омыла волна, убрав все лишнее, и Ойкава бездумно смотрел в потолок, стараясь отдышаться. Палец все еще оставался внутри, и это тоже было хорошо.

— Ива-чан, — прошептал Ойкава, — а ты?

Тот смущенно приподнялся — на шортах расплывалось влажное пятно. 

— Я уже, — тихо ответил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава, задыхаясь от перехвативших горло эмоций, просто крепко обнял его. 

Вечером они вышли в сад. Ойкаву предварительно закутали в найденный тонкий плед. 

Тучи висели низко и зловеще, но дождя не было до сих пор. Ойкава сел на подушку, подтянув к себе ноги, а Ивайзуми устроился рядом, и от его тела исходил жар, который Ойкава чувствовал даже сквозь обволакивающую его с ног до головы температуру. Зато свежий воздух заметно взбодрил, дышать стало легче, и капля по капле Ойкава буквально заполнялся новыми силами. Еще одна ночь беспробудного сна, и он станет как новенький. Он сделал несколько больших глотков из бутылки и с придыханием оторвался от горлышка.

— Хорошо, — заключил он, довольно вздыхая.

Конечно, как только он оклемается, они будут играть, купаться, бегать по поручениям наперегонки, а еще Ойкава очень хотел, чтобы Ивайзуми не останавливался на пальцах, и они пошли дальше, — но пока его устраивал этот тихий, но совсем нескучный вечер.

Солнце, и без того не выходившее весь день, окончательно скрылось где-то между линией горизонта и непроницаемой пеленой туч. Ивайзуми доделал поручения, заставил Ойкаву проглотить последнюю на сегодня порцию бульона, а потом задрал на нем футболку, перевернул на живот и еще раз обработал спреем обгоревшую кожу. Его прикосновения оставляли следы, которые не могли сравниться ни с какими ожогами, но возбуждение было слишком сонным и ленивым. Поцелуй, который Ивайзуми оставил у него на макушке, тоже был легким и ни к чему не обязывающим.

Утром тетушка захотела лично увидеть состояние Ойкавы, поэтому позвала их позавтракать к себе. За ночь от температуры не осталось и следа, только легкая, почти незаметная слабость, но уверения Ойкавы о прекрасном самочувствии разбились о непоколебимую стену.

— Доктор сказал — отдыхать как минимум два дня, — заявила она. — Никакого волейбола, никакой работы и никакого солнца.

Эта ночь чудесным образом исцелила не только его: напоминанием о дожде и непогоде служили только стремительно высыхающие под палящими лучами лужи и море, которое, по словам Нан-чан, все еще волновалось. Солнце, словно восстановившее силы после дня отдыха, жарило нещадно.

— Хорошо, — признал поражение Ойкава. — Но завтра у нас продолжение матча. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы вся деревня думала, будто твой внук испугался и отсиживается в четырех стенах?

Тетушка явно не обрадовалась такому ответу: костяшки под тонкой кожей побелели, когда она аккуратно поставила чашку на блюдце, поджались губы.

— Вылитый...

— ... отец. Да, я знаю, что мы с папой очень похожи, и между прочим...

— Не волнуйтесь, Тамико-сан, — вмешался Ивайзуми. — Я за ним пригляжу.

— Ты же не сможешь приглядывать за ним вечно, Хаджиме, — вздохнула она и поднялась, опираясь на низкий столик. — Тоору нужно самому научиться благоразумности, если он хочет, чтобы из него получился сознательный взрослый.

— У нас с Ива-чаном продлен контракт, он так просто не отстанет, — усмехнулся Ойкава и почувствовал толчок в бок, но какой-то вялый. Он не видел смысла скрывать, что они с Ивайзуми планируют и дальше быть рядом друг с другом — в конце концов, в глазах остальных они — лучшие друзья, многолетние партнеры по команде, и не было ничего необычно в том, что иногда настолько близкие друзья выбирают одну дорогу, так? Возможно, они даже как-нибудь вместе приедут сюда еще раз, когда поступят в университет.   
Она бросила на него недовольный взгляд через плечо и отвернулась к полке с фотографиями, которые Ойкава недавно рассматривал.

— Все-таки вылитый отец, — произнесла она, и в этот раз фраза прозвучала тяжелее, чем ее обычное сварливое подтрунивание. — Тот тоже думает только о себе.

Ойкава не успел даже рта открыть — а ему было, что сказать, но тетушка опередила:

— Так что же, собираетесь играть в волейбол и дальше?

— Конечно, — не раздумывая, ответил Ойкава. — Скоро разные университеты начнут рассылать приглашения, будет, из чего выбрать. 

— Ты так в этом уверен? — насмешливо переспросила тетушка.

Ойкава стиснул зубы.

— Даже если и нет, — в чем Ойкава сильно сомневался, — поступим своими силами. Но вообще-то мы с Ива-чаном хорошо играем, нас точно пригласят, и ты бы в этом не сомневалась, если бы пришла посмотреть наш матч.

Два сета которого они уже благополучно запороли. Тетушка хмыкнула, а Ойкава покраснел. И Ивайзуми, как назло, молчал, словно набрал в рот воды. Мог бы и поддержать.

— Я надеюсь, что ты не пожалеешь о пути, который выберешь, — она махнула рукой. Ойкаве было не привыкать — многие не относились серьезно к его решению продолжать играть. Его это только подстегивало.

— Нам сегодня нужно что-нибудь сделать? — решив проигнорировать ее напутствие, спросил он, когда они с Ивайзуми допили свой чай.

— Я же сказала, никакой работы, — тетушка погрозила кулаком и обратилась к Ивайзуми: — А ты, Хаджиме, если снова заскучаешь, заходи ко мне, не стесняйся. Я найду тебе занятие.

Ивайзуми поклонился, а Ойкава все косился на него: какой-то он был не такой. Они вышли из комнаты тетушки; Ойкава огляделся и, преисполненный решимости выяснить, в чем дело, потянулся к нему, как будто чем меньше расстояния оказывалось между ними, тем проще выходило читать мысли.

— Ива-чан...

Телефон в кармане шорт зазвонил, и Ойкава поспешно вытащил трубку. Ивайзуми махнул ему рукой и скрылся. А мама снова сетовала, что он забывает звонить, да и разговор дался тяжело. Ойкава вдруг понял, что все события, кроме одного, отошли на второй план, и приходилось мучительно вспомнить новости. Рассказал, что тете нездоровилось, но сейчас она в порядке. Правда, потом матч спас положение, и Ойкава сокрушенно признался, что они продули два раза подряд каким-то второгодкам.

Ойкава вернулся в комнату, когда они закончили разговаривать, и застал Ивайзуми сидящим на полу и бесстрастно рассматривающим стену.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава потянулся и коснулся руки.

— Слушай, Ойкава, — Ивайзуми с силой потер лицо и уселся рядом, скрестив ноги. — Я не уверен, что хочу идти в про. Думаю поступать в университет.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок и легло тяжелым комом. Ойкава пытался понять, о чем ему говорят, но выходила какая-то ерунда. В его мире все было просто. Есть он, есть Ивайзуми, есть волейбол. Три эти единицы были неразрывно связаны между собой, и исчезновение хотя бы одной из составляющих рушило его мир напрочь.

— Погоди, Ива-чан, что за глупости, — облизал губы Ойкава, — почему ты так говоришь? Я думал, тебе нравится играть, ты говорил, что хотел бы заниматься и дальше.

Ивайзуми пожал плечами — он смотрел прямо, но как-то немного растерянно.

— Я не знаю. Мне нравится играть в волейбол, но я могу это делать и в университете, а если там не будет команды, можно ходить к кому-нибудь в зал, многие так делают.

— Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы мы играли вместе? — тихо спросил Ойкава. 

— Хочу, но не прикидывайся идиотом. Где ты, а где я. Ты лучший молодой связующий префектуры…

— Тобио-чан лучший.

— Заткнись и не перебивай. Ты лучший связующий, у тебя огромное будущее, тебе уже три университета прислали приглашения, и еще тебя ждет профессиональная команда. Рано или поздно я отстану, и хреново будет всем. Ты начнешь тянуть меня туда, где мне не место, я стану мучиться, что подвожу тебя.

Ойкава смотрел на Ивайзуми во все глаза — возмущение было всепоглощающим, оно вскипело одним махом, мигом смыв шок от мысли, что Ивайзуми не собирается играть с ним дальше.

— Ты что несешь? — Ивайзуми осекся, а Ойкава продолжил, контролируя каждое слово: — Ты всерьез считаешь, Ива-чан, что я называю тебя лучшим игроком нашей команды, потому что мы друзья? Или потому что мы… мы…

— Любовники, — подсказал Ивайзуми.

Ойкава врезал ему молча, без предупреждения. Его трясло от злости и ярости. Удар пришелся в живот, и Ивайзуми охнул, сложившись пополам. А Ойкава отшвырнул от себя одеяло и вскочил. Ему, кажется, стоило пройтись.

На улице царило пылающее солнце, но дул сильный ветер с моря, охлаждая воздух, так что дышалось легко и свободно. А еще Ойкава понял, как ему надоело сидеть в четырех стенах — до чертиков. Он бездумно шагал вперед, перебирая разговор с Ивайзуми. Раздражение униматься не желало — вот кто ему сказал, что он посредственный игрок? Ушивака? Этот кретин? Да, конечно, Ойкаву приглашали местные университеты, но это было даже смешно — принимать их предложения, скауты это и сами понимали, потому что после одного звонка больше никак не напоминали о себе. Все ждали приглашений в конце августа, когда решения принимали «большие» университеты. Конечно, Ойкава мечтал об Императорском, но Васэда был тоже отличным вариантом. И, что важно, их скауты видели Ивайзуми, это Ойкава знал точно — и отзывались о нем положительно. В голове прояснилось, только когда Ойкава прошагал до конца улицы и вернулся обратно.

За это время у него как раз созрел план: объяснить Ивайзуми, как тот неправ в отношении своей игры, и убедить его продолжить играть в волейбол.

В гостиницу он нырнул с заднего хода — не хотелось пугать постояльцев своим бледным видом. От быстрого шага и от все усиливающейся слабости ноги начали подгибаться, и хотя Ойкава чувствовал себя неплохо, он осознал, что ему действительно нужно полежать денек.

Когда Ойкава вошел в их комнату, то обнаружил Ивайзуми лежащим на футоне и играющим в приставку. 

Ойкава скользнул рядом, утыкаясь носом в теплое плечо, и обвился вокруг руками и ногами.

— Фу, Дуракава, ты весь вспотел, — проворчал Ивайзуми, но отложил приставку и обнял в ответ. — Дверь запер?

— Ага, — ответил Ойкава и потянулся целоваться. — Ммм, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми втянул Ойкаву на себя, и тот с удовольствием поерзал, чувствуя его твердый член. На задницу легли ладони, а потом Ивайзуми сунул руки ему в штаны и крепко сжал ягодицы. Дыхание сразу же сбилось, и Ойкава прижался губами к шее Ивайзуми, трогая языком маленький участок кожи под ухом.

— А дальше? — прошептал он, и Ивайзуми провел пальцем вдоль расщелины, надавив на вход. 

Бросило в дрожь, и Ойкава сжался, чувствуя, как палец проникает в него все глубже. Их твердые члены прижались друг к другу, и Ойкава торопливо приподнялся, приспуская с себя штаны, а потом высвободил член Ивайзуми. Ощущение кожи к коже сводило с ума, и Ойкава улегся, начав тереться о горячий влажный ствол. Ивайзуми дышал, широко распахнув глаза, и его палец внутри Ойкавы то и дело замирал — а потом входил глубже, отчего Ойкаву подбрасывало от накатывающих волн удовольствия.

Они терлись все сильнее, пока их движения не слились в один непрерывный танец, а Ивайзуми не заметался под ним, крепко сводя ягодицы сильными ладонями. Между животов брызнула сперма раз, другой, третий, выходя короткими толчками, и Ойкава распластался без сил, когда оргазм опустошил его окончательно.

Через некоторое время Ивайзуми погладил его по спине, коротко поцеловал в ухо. Ойкава сполз с него, устраиваясь на боку, приподнялся на локте, глядя в лицо — Ивайзуми лежал с закрытыми глазами и улыбался, темные густые ресницы подрагивали, и Ойкава не удержался, поцеловал в опущенные веки — сначала в одно, потом в другое.

— Я хочу и дальше играть вместе, — прошептал Ойкава, и Ивайзуми открыл глаза. Взгляд у него был задумчивым.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул он, — но не уверен, что это правильно.

— Конечно, правильно! — Ойкава его крепко обнял и положил голову не плечо. — Ты классный игрок. Мы с тобой еще в сборной сыграем, вот увидишь.

— Болтун, — фыркнул Ивайзуми.

Несмотря на разрядившуюся между ними атмосферу, дурацкие мысли продолжали грызть Ойкаву изнутри, и от этого было больно. Он чувствовал, как ровно и медленно вздымается грудь Ивайзуми, и даже немного злился на него. Как он мог оставаться таким спокойным? И вообще, когда он собирался сообщить Ойкаве о своем намерении отодвинуть волейбол на второй план? И если бы не разговор у тети, так и продолжал бы молчать до самого выпускного?

Ойкаве казалось, будто его предали. Будущее, которое он видел так четко, превратилось в мираж и растаяло, и Ойкава словно замер один в кромешной темноте, хотя за секунду до этого четко двигался по намеченному курсу.

Невысказанные вопросы, сценарии один хуже другого толкались в голове, распихивая друг друга.

— Я, наверное, так это сказал, что ты неправильно подумал, — заговорил Ивайзуми задумчиво и немного виновато. — Как будто я принял окончательное решение.

— А ты не принял? — горечь все равно просочилась в голос, и Ойкава про себя выругался. А Ивайзуми обнял покрепче.

— Я слишком много об этом думал, — Ивайзуми сказал. — Наверное, я запутался.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава приподнялся на локтях, хотелось видеть его лицо. — Я хочу, чтобы до тебя дошло. Ты наговорил какой-то бред. Мы играем на равных, и продолжим играть на равных.

Ойкаве было плевать, что это выглядело так, будто он умолял. Если придется — он поколотит Ивайзуми, но заставит его увидеть ситуацию под тем углом, под которым ее видит Ойкава.

— Это все из-за Шираторизавы, да? Тендо тогда тебе наговорил…

— Да причем тут Шираторизава. У меня же есть глаза. Я не считаю себя плохим игроком. Просто вокруг полно тех, кто играет намного круче и кто, к тому же, выше. И если бы я выбирал…

— Ива-чан. – Ивайзуми вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. — В про попадают не самые талантливые и не самые высокие, уж поверь. А те, кому больше всех надо. Кто больше других вкалывает. Гениев один на миллион. Такие, как Тобио-чан, если не спускают талант в унитаз, становятся суперзвездами. А такие, как мы — крепкими профессионалами, на которых держатся сборные.

— Разошелся-то, — проворчал Ивайзуми, отворачиваясь.

— К тому же, если бы ты действительно сдерживал меня, я бы тебе сказал, можешь не сомневаться, — закончил свою вдохновенную речь Ойкава.

— Ладно, — Ивайзуми хмыкнул. — Об этом ты бы точно не умолчал.

Ойкаве хотелось думать, что опасность миновала. По крайней мере, Ивайзуми не будет рубить с плеча. А если его потребуется подтолкнуть в нужном направлении, то Ойкава с радостью это сделает.

Но тревога не уходила, а лишь нарастала с каждым часом. Как только Ивайзуми уходил куда-то по поручениям тети, Ойкава начинал паниковать и не мог найти себе места, — мало ли что еще придет в его голову, пока они порознь? Стоило Ивайзуми вернуться, как Ойкава прилипал к нему намертво, наплевав на то, что может решить Ивайзуми. Но он не вырывался и даже не возмущался, как будто считал это наказание заслуженным. Только чувствуя тепло его кожи, видя его своими глазами, Ойкава ощущал хотя бы толику спокойствия.


	10. Chapter 10

Смятение мыслей заставило его напрочь забыть о недомогании, словно одну болезнь вытеснила другая, посерьезнее. На следующее утро Ойкава проснулся в холодном поту, но в остальном свежим и отдохнувшим, а в столовой проявился почти здоровый аппетит. Ивайзуми настороженно наблюдал за ним.

— Ива-чан, давай сегодня пораньше на пляж, я хочу размяться до игры.

— Уверен? Может, еще денек отлежишься?

— Ну уж нет, — из набитого рта вылетел кусок салата. — Я просто сгораю от нетерпения, хочу поскорее надрать им задницы.

Марафон задумчивости, сопровождавшийся молчанием с обеих сторон, продолжился по пути на пляж. Ойкава даже порадовался: это означало, что Ивайзуми не упрямится, а рассматривает другие варианты. Ойкава готов был на многое ради того, чтобы он выбрал единственно правильный. Первый шаг уже сделан — Ойкава объяснил Ивайзуми, в чем именно он не прав, и, кажется, достучался. Теперь требовалось победить, пусть он своими глазами увидит и почувствует, что они — команда, которой горы по плечу. И команда эта состоит из двух одинаково сильных игроков.

От пережитого шока Ойкава, конечно, постепенно оправился, но на смену ему пришло новое потрясение: фактически, вчера Ивайзуми признался, что готов был сдаться. Их совместное будущее он не счел достойным борьбы. И, может, дело здесь не только в волейболе, а Ивайзуми вполне устраивало бы, если их дорожки разойдутся?

Или хуже: они попытались бы поддерживать отношения, но вращались уже на разных орбитах планет, стремительно удаляющихся друг от друга. У Ойкавы остался бы волейбол, а у Ивайзуми? Рядом появятся новые люди, и вот уже кто-нибудь посмотрит на него восторженным взглядом, протянет бумажку с номером телефона — кто-то очень близкий, до кого можно дотронуться при желании, пока Ойкава где-то далеко будет бросать мяч...

— Ойкава, — Ивайзуми тронул его за плечо, и от неожиданности Ойкава вздрогнул всем телом. — Ты бледный как поганка, давай все-таки вернемся?

Ойкава отдернул руку: почему-то от наваждения было не так легко избавиться. Ивайзуми — его, нынешний, который пока рядом — посмотрел растерянно, и Ойкава заставил себя успокоиться.

— Ива-чан, ты хуже моей мамочки, — Ойкава слабо улыбнулся. — Я же сказал, что со мной все в порядке. И я не стал бы доводить себя до ручки из-за какого-то дурацкого матча, ты же знаешь.

Видимо, этого аргумента Ивайзуми хватило, потому как он кивнул, и они пошли дальше.

На пляже уже начали собираться зеваки, хотя до игры оставалось почти сорок минут. Им навстречу выбежала Май.

— Наконец-то вы пришли! — она улыбнулась так широко, как умеют улыбаться только дети. — Юджи говорил, что не надо вас ждать, но я-то знала!

— Как хорошо, когда хоть кто-то тебя ждет, — сказал он, и Май покраснела, опустив глаза, когда Ойкава потрепал ее по волосам.

Он оглянулся и не увидел рядом с собой Ивайзуми. Непонятно откуда взявшийся страх вцепился в сердце беспощадными когтями, и Ойкава отчаянно начал вертеть головой, плохо понимая, что с ним происходит. Ивайзуми стоял неподалеку, но Ойкава не сразу его разглядел. Наполовину его загораживала тоненькая фигурка девушки в цветастом платье, и по нему Ойкава узнал Хану-чан.

Ойкава в последний момент сдержался, чтобы не окликнуть его. Ивайзуми просто подошел поговорить с их общей знакомой. Она держала пальцы сцепленными за спиной и раскачивалась с пятки на носок, как глупая маленькая девчонка. В этот момент Ойкава ненавидел ее — всем сердцем, насколько хватало сил. Вот такая девушка была бы у Ивайзуми. Миниатюрная кроткая блондинка, заглядывающая ему в рот. Она бы каждый раз плакала от переизбытка чувств, а он находил эту ее черту невероятно милой. На свадьбе ее глаза не просыхали бы от слез счастья.

Кто-то рядом с ним откашлялся, и Ойкава повернул голову. Позади Май стояла ее мать. Ойкава поклонился.

— Как самочувствие? — она улыбнулась. — Юджи рассказал, вам пришлось отложить игру из-за болезни. Кстати, а ведь я так и не представилась толком. Я Терушима Сачи, тетя Юджи.

— Очень приятно, Терушима-сан. Самочувствие хорошо, спасибо, — машинально произнес Ойкава. Сейчас разговаривать ни с кем не хотелось, было даже плевать, что Терушима растрепал о его солнечном ударе всей деревне.

Женщина оценивающе рассматривала его, будто видела в первый раз, а потом произнесла:

— Весь в мать.

Ойкава от неожиданности аж на секунду забыл про Ивайзуми. Он был уверен, что услышит очередное мнение про сходство с отцом. 

— Вы были знакомы? — вежливо спросил он.

— С твоей матерью? Хм, встречались. 

— А с отцом?

— А с ним мы были хорошо знакомы, — она приставила ладонь к глазам козырьком и посмотрела на море. — Собирались пожениться.

Ойкава почувствовал, как челюсть ползет вниз.

Она вдруг рассмеялась: заливисто и ничуть не сдерживаясь.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо! — вытирая выступившие слезы, сказала Терушима-сан. — Отец наверняка тебе об этом не рассказывал, да?

Ойкава смог только покачать головой. Она прикусила губу, видимо, сдерживая новый приступ смеха, и махнула рукой.

— Не обращай внимания на мои шутки. Я не удивлюсь, если твой отец уже и думать забыл об этой истории, ведь прошло столько лет.

— И почему же вы не поженились? — спросил Ойкава.

Терушима-сан продолжала смотреть на море, ветер трепал ее цветастую юбку, а пряди, выбившиеся из прически, закрывали глаза.

— Однажды твой отец уехал. И вернулся с другой женщиной.

Ойкава смотрел непонимающе:

— Мой отец бы никогда…

— Конечно, нет, — легко отозвалась Терушима-сан, — конечно, нет. Он не любил меня, и я об этом знала. А твоя мать была такой красивой. 

Ойкава не знал, что ответить, а Терушима-сан говорила негромко и даже как будто мечтательно.

— Она его как будто приворожила. А ведь он понимал, как важно слияние наших дел. Для наших матерей это стало чуть ли не концом света. Каждый раз, когда ваша семья приезжала, я срезала головки со всех гвоздик в вашем саду и ссыпала у двери.

На солнце наплыло облачко, и сразу как будто потемнело.

— Твой отец выходил самым первым, собирал их и выкидывал, пока никто не видит. Он никогда не показывал, что знает, чьих это рук дело. И не давал понять, что знает — я смотрю.

Ойкава сглотнул, обхватив себя руками за плечи.

— И чем все закончилось?

— Однажды вместо него вышла твоя мать. Так же аккуратно собрала головки, выбросила и ушла.

Порыв ветра рвал яркую ткань.

— На следующий день я положила к дверям цветы душистого горошка. Еще через год я вышла замуж, а еще через один родилась Май.

Терушима-сан с любовью смотрела, как та перебрасывается волейбольным мячом с невысоким крепким мужчиной. У девочки была, оказывается, неплохая техника. Мужчина, словно почувствовав взгляд, повернулся, мелькнула белозубая улыбка.

Ветер захлопал тканью тентов, раздался взрыв смеха, а яркие солнечные лучи залили пляж, обрушивая в воздух потоки жары.

— Вот такая история — есть, что вспомнить на семейных ужинах. А теперь прости меня. Хотя, — она улыбнулась немного грустно, — жаль, что с бизнесом так ничего и не вышло.

Она пошла вперед, и юбка закручивалась вокруг стройных загорелых ног.

Ойкава, задумавшись, не заметил, как подошел Ивайзуми. Встав неподалеку, он наблюдал за ним со скрещенными на голой груди руками — уже успел сбросить футболку.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Ивайзуми. 

— Что? — Ойкава приставил к глазам ладонь козырьком и посмотрел на море. — С чего ты взял?

— Тогда начинай уже разминаться, балбес. Продолжишь витать в облаках, опять продуем.

Ойкава встряхнулся и отбросил мысли, навеянные разговором. Он подумает обо всем этом вечером. Матч! 

Выиграть сегодня было уже не делом чести старшей школы Сейджо, а жизненной необходимостью. Тогда Ивайзуми наконец поймет, какая они отличная команда, и станет проще убеждать его играть в волейбол дальше. Никогда еще у него не было такой колоссальной мотивации.

Он так резво включился и в игру, и во всеобщую атмосферу соперничества, что Ивайзуми только крякнул от удивления. 

Даже болельщики, разделенные незримой линией, соревновались между собой. Краем глаза Ойкава заметил большой плакат со своим именем, на солнце отражались зеркальные блики фотоаппаратов, но это отступило на второй план, едва он взял мяч для подачи. 

Час, проведенный под палящим солнцем, запомнился тревожными взглядами Ивайзуми, собственной яростью — когда выходило не то и не так, как задумывалось, посерьезневшими лицами Бобаты и Терушимы, которые все чаще переговаривались.

Свистки на короткие перерывы для обмена сторон звучали всегда оглушительно и некстати, и на счет Ойкава обращал внимания, лишь проходя мимо табло. А еще они с Ивайзуми наконец-то «поймали волну» — такое случалось почти всегда в напряженных и тяжелых матчах. Состояние, в котором им не нужно было обмениваться знаками, слушать подсказки и договариваться о комбинациях. Они чувствовали друг друга так, будто становились единым целым. 

Мяч после приема взмыл вверх — над головой Ивайзуми и немного в стороне, а его атака впечаталась в песок с глухим шлепком. И лишь по секундной тишине, а потом — по веселому визгу, смешанному с ревом, Ойкава понял, что матч закончился.

И перевел взгляд на табло.

Тридцать один — тридцать три.

Хотелось пить, есть, купаться, но в первую очередь…

— Видишь, видишь, Ива-чан!

Они налетели друг на друга, обнимаясь, и Ойкава был счастлив так, словно они выиграли путевку на Национальные. Ивайзуми смеялся, хлопал его по плечу и кивал, отчего собственная радость взмывала еще выше.

— Ну вы даете, — присвистнул Терушима, пожимая им руки через сетку.

— Странно, что с таким настроем так и не выиграли отборочные, — невинно заметил Бобата, и Ивайзуми внушительно показал ему кулак.

Терушима же только закатил глаза да хлопнул Бобату по плечу – задержав ладонь со значением. И тот, собиравшийся сказать что-то еще, мотнул головой и отступил. Ойкава смотрел, как они пьют воду и переговариваются, касаясь друг друга плечами. Терушима оживленно жестикулировал, Бобата смеялся — а потом они пошли к группе парней поодаль.

Мигнула вспышка, и Ойкава вздрогнул. К нему подскочила бойкая девушка.

— Ойкава-кун, вы очень фотогеничны! — через плечо девушки был перекинут чехол с фотоаппаратом. — Я хочу написать репортаж в местную газету о том празднике волейбола, который получился благодаря вашему участию.

Она бодро стрекотала гладкими, словно заученными фразами, и Ойкава подумал, что она, наверное, давно пишет для местной газеты — чувствовался опыт. Он улыбался, отвечал на вопросы, а глаза беспокойно искали Ивайзуми — их развели в разные стороны сразу же после окончания матча. Наконец, Ойкава увидел его — немного в стороне ото всех, они с Ханой-чан о чем-то говорили. Ойкава не мог разглядеть выражения его лица. Но вся фигура Ивайзуми выражала смущение и неловкость — плечи казались угловатыми, а сам он — напряженным.

Хана-чан что-то сунула Ивайзуми в руку, а потом вдруг быстро поцеловала его в щеку, развернулась и убежала, только ярким пятном взметнулась зеленая юбка. Ойкава перебирал этот момент с каким-то болезненным интересом, вспоминая снова и снова, как целуют Ивайзуми. Вот, значит, как это может быть. Дышать получалось с трудом, солнце давило на плечи, и Ойкаве пришлось переспросить.

— Извините, — наконец, сказал он, — мне нужно идти.

Хотелось сесть, а лучше — лечь, но вокруг царила атмосфера праздника, и не стоило ее портить кислым видом. Ойкава пробирался мимо компаний, туда, где клубилось больше всего народу — Ивайзуми наверняка вместе со всеми.

Но тот неожиданно вынырнул откуда-то сбоку, уже в футболке, с перекинутой через плечо сумкой.

— Ива-чан? — растерялся Ойкава. — Ты куда?

— Я куда? — нахмурился он. — Нет, это ты куда. Домой, мать твою. Уж извини, что отрываю от раздачи интервью и порчу твой звездный час.

— Ты договорился на завтра?

— Конечно.

Дальше они шли в полном молчании. Тетя вышла встречать их лично — чтобы поздравить с победой и сообщить о работе на завтра.

— Ты доволен? — спросила она, когда все зашли в дом.

Доволен ли Ойкава? О да.

— Конечно, тетя.

— Понимаю. Когда побеждаешь, то охватывает гордость, верно?

Ойкава остановился, чувствуя плечо Ивайзуми, посмотрел внимательно.

— Победа означает, что ты можешь идти дальше. Вставать на площадку снова и снова. 

Тетя широко распахнула глаза. А потом задумчиво кивнула. Как будто поняла для себя что-то новое. А Ойкава пошел вперед.

В комнате были тихо, зато стоял новенький вентилятор — не иначе как тетя решила немного благоустроить их жизнь. Ойкава нажал на кнопку, и воздушные занавески немедленно взмыли до потолка, подхваченные потоком воздуха.

Ивайзуми неторопливо запер дверь, опустил сумку с плеча и подошел к Ойкаве, глядя так серьезно, что сердце пропустило удар.

И начал его целовать молча, агрессивно, так непривычно, что Ойкава растерялся — только хватал ртом воздух, когда Ивайзуми на миг отрывался от его губ, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. От этих поцелуев губы саднили, кружилась голова и подгибались ноги.

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава положил руки Ивайзуми на плечи и хорошенько встряхнул его.

Тот застыл, тяжело дыша, а потом неожиданно уткнулся лицом в плечо, и Ойкава крепко обнял его, запуская пальцы в жесткие пряди.

— Прости, — глухо сказал Ивайзуми. — Я просто эгоист. Просто… захотелось увести тебя ото всех.

— Ива-чан…

Колени окончательно ослабли, и Ойкава опустился на пол, увлекая за собой Ивайзуми. По шее скользнули мягкие губы, на этот раз нежно, почти робко — Ивайзуми как будто снова извинялся, и Ойкава откинул голову, едва сдерживая стон.

Ивайзуми продолжал целовать горло — сосредоточенно, словно старался не пропустить ни миллиметра кожи, и Ойкава отдался его напору, провалился в ощущения, которых оказалось слишком много.

Ойкава покрылся мурашками от осознания уязвимости, от того, что он может себе это позволить — с Ивайзуми, когда тот начал стягивать с него шорты. Открыв глаза, Ойкава растворился в горячем, словно сумасшедшем, взгляде.

Ивайзуми вел ладонью по голой груди — когда Ойкава остался без футболки? Он не помнил. Живот сжимался от предвкушения и одновременно — страха. Трусы Ивайзуми снимал слишком медленно — спереди они пропитались смазкой, и Ойкава дрожал, ощущая влагу на коже.

Когда он оказался совсем голым, то попросил:

— Разденься, Ива-чан. Пожалуйста. Я хочу видеть.

Ивайзуми кусал губы, пока расстегивал ширинку — выпирающий член слишком мешал. Футболку он сорвал с себя одним движением, а когда шорты, наконец, поддались, содрал и их тоже, вмиг оказавшись голым. Ойкава дернул его на себя и застыл, впитывая горячечную гладкость кожи, развел ноги, когда Ивайзуми сунул руку ему в промежность.

Его палец нащупал вход, и Ойкава тихо застонал — да. С ним Ивайзуми будет лучше всего, лучше любой девушки, лучше кого угодно. Жаркая мысль окатила с ног до головы — хотелось все сделать по-настоящему. И сейчас Ойкава сжимался при мысли, что заявит на Ивайзуми права окончательно. Докажет ему, что они вместе. Перед глазами встал робкий поцелуй в щеку, и лицо опалило огнем. Ойкава рванул Ивайзуми на себя, возвращая злой, сильный поцелуй. Ревность вцепилась когтями в ребра, перед глазами потемнело, и Ойкава с Ивайзуми словно слились телами, целуясь как бешеные. Палец Ивайзуми протолкнулся внутрь, и Ойкава подался навстречу, вглядываясь в его лицо.

Член у Ивайзуми был горячим и гладким, он льнул к пальцам, когда Ойкава направил его себе между ног. Глаза Ивайзуми широко распахнулись, верхняя губа вздернулась, обнажая белую кромку зубов, а сам он процедил:

— Ты меня с ума сведешь, Ойкава, ты понимаешь это?

Ивайзуми бормотал что-то еще и беспрестанно гладил Ойкаву — по бокам, по животу, по бедрам. Горячая головка уперлась во вход, скользко потерлась, и Ойкава всхлипнул, закрывая лицо руками — кажется, жар, опаливший кожу, струился между пальцами.

— Господи, — Ивайзуми навалился всем телом, его сотрясала мелкая дрожь, — так нельзя. Надо что-то, надо смазать, так нельзя, — он шептал, а головка терлась о вход, и Ойкаву трясло от стыда и возбуждения.

Смазать. Он ведь купил. Купил и спрятал на самом дне сумки. Ойкава пытался вспомнить, где его вещи. Извернулся, дотянувшись до дверцы встроенного шкафа, открыл дверцу и выдернул сумку.

— Внутри, в самом низу, посмотри.

Ивайзуми просто вытряхнул все вещи, судорожно выхватил пластиковый флакон и одним движением свернул ему крышку. Ойкава тянулся к Ивайзуми, глядя, как по его пальцам скользит прозрачная смазка, и дыхание сбоило от этого зрелища.

Когда Ивайзуми навис над ним, покачивая блестящим членом с темно-красной головкой, Ойкава выдохнул:

— Мы ведь будем играть вместе? Просто скажи. Пожалуйста, Ива-чан.

К отверстию прижался твердый член.

— Да, — бормотал Ивайзуми, тяжело дыша. — Все, что хочешь.

Резкая боль прошила задний проход, и Ойкава забился, пытаясь сняться с члена. Перед глазами потемнело, на висках выступил пот, а из глаз брызнули слезы. Вторая волна жгучей боли заставила замотать головой, спазмы сдавили горло, и сквозь шум крови в ушах Ойкава услышал испуганный голос Ивайзуми:

— Ойкава? Ойкава! Больно?

Член исчез, но боль осталась — мучительная и неприятная, она словно ввинчивалась в задний проход до самого нутра, смывая остатки возбуждения. Ойкава дышал ртом, крепко жмурясь, но слезы все равно текли по лицу.

Ивайзуми крепко обнял его, и Ойкава уткнулся ему грудь. Из горла вырвалось короткое рыдание, а Ивайзуми гладил его по голове и шептал:

— Прости, прости, я больше не буду.

Он гладил Ойкаву по голове, по ледяным ягодицам, и от осознания, что у них ничего не вышло, становилось еще больнее. Просто нужно потерпеть, и тогда все станет нормально.

— Ива-чан, — сдавленно позвал Ойкава, — Ива-чан, давай попробуем еще раз, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Ива-чан.

Член Ивайзуми, до того ощущавшийся твердым, как камень, мягко прижался к бедру.

— Нет, — его губы дрожали.

— Сделай это со мной, я потерплю, — губы Ойкавы тоже дрожали. — Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми покачал головой.

— Нет. И тебе все еще больно.

Ойкава проглотил слезы, когда Ивайзуми поцеловал его. Его пальцы коснулись отверстия, и Ойкава задрожал.

— Вот видишь, — лицо у Ивайзуми было отчаянно-испуганное. — Видишь, тебе больно. Я мог тебя повредить, — его голос опять упал до шепота.

Ойкава послушно лег на живот, когда Ивайзуми его подтолкнул. Боль почти ушла, оставив в глубине тела саднящий след, будто ссадину. Ивайзуми раздвинул ему ягодицы, и потребовалось усилие, чтобы расслабиться. Палец тронул вход, мазнул сверху, а потом Ивайзуми вернулся, лег сверху и начал целовать затылок, шею, плечи. В этих поцелуях не чувствовалось страсти, они были прохладными и успокаивающими, и Ойкава не выдержал.

Грудь заходила ходуном от рыданий. Он все испортил. Все.

— Ну тихо, тихо, — Ивайзуми лег на бок перед Ойкавой, крепко его обнял и поцеловал в мокрый нос. — Мы попробуем еще раз, я обещаю.

Ойкаву трясло — и было так плохо, будто случилась какая-то катастрофа, виновником которой стал именно он. Ивайзуми его больше никогда не захочет. Он решит, что у них никогда не будет по-настоящему, и уйдет от него.

Ойкава не выдержал и разрыдался. На плечи легло покрывало, Ивайзуми закутал Ойкаву и обнимал его, целуя за ухом. 

— Я все испортил, — горько прошептал он, когда Ойкава затих.

Ивайзуми выглядел плохо, и Ойкаве стало отчаянно стыдно. Он молча сгреб его в объятья, прижался всем телом и вздохнул. Ойкава не отпускал его до тех пор, пока Ивайзуми немного не расслабился.

Наконец, он сказал:

— Ойкава. Ойкава, хватит. — Он выпутался из одеяла и сел, собранный и сосредоточенный, как перед игрой. — Чего ты расклеился? Я же сказал, что мы попробуем еще раз.

— Ты уже не захочешь, Ива-чан, — наплевав на собственное достоинство, прошептал Ойкава. Взгляд скользнул по паху Ивайзуми, где в темных завитках лежал мягкий член.

— Я тебя не захочу? — Ивайзуми смотрел на него как на идиота.

— Ива-чан...

— Я хочу, чтобы мы учились вместе.

Ойкава моргнул раз, другой. Он так мечтал услышать эту заветную фразу, но теперь она казалась пустышкой. Ведь он фактически вынудил Ивайзуми пообещать ему это. Ойкава почувствовал, как внутри него все протестует, и даже сам поднялся, поморщившись от боли в еще чувствительном заднем проходе. Теперь они сидели лицом к лицу.

— Ива-чан, если ты хочешь меня успокоить...

— Ойкава, — Ивайзуми сделал паузу, вобрал в грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул. — Пойми наконец, что планета не вращается вокруг тебя. Это мое решение.

— Но я же тебя...

— Нет, — Ивайзуми, замешкавшись, облизал губы, будто подбирал слова. — Я просто испугался. А потом вбил себе в голову, что это не для меня и ничего не получится...

Ивайзуми крутил головой и не останавливался взглядом на чем-то конкретном, а Ойкава боялся даже пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть мгновение.

— Но я хочу играть с тобой, — Ивайзуми усмехнулся, почесав затылок. — В этом я уверен на все сто. Поэтому не говори, будто я тебя утешаю, — наконец, он посмотрел прямо на Ойкаву, и Ойкава замер, даже стук сердца звучал где-то глухо и далеко. — Я хочу играть с тобой и дальше.

Ойкава вдруг не знал, куда девать руки. Голову кружило от пьянящего счастья, эхо фразы отзывалось в ушах — "играть дальше", "играть дальше". Он только и мог, что тупо улыбаться, и Ивайзуми смотрел на него с нежной усмешкой, приподняв одну бровь.

— Какой же ты все-таки странный, — и потянулся первым: сгреб Ойкаву в объятия и взлохматил волосы.

Они завалились обратно на футон, но прикосновения, которыми они обменивались, были осторожными и пугливыми. За окном давно стемнело, но Ойкава понимал, что сейчас они не уснут. Оставаться в комнате тоже не хотелось, а особенно — просто лежать на футоне, ожидая, пока эйфория сменится затишьем, на котором, как сорняки, взойдут нежелательные мысли. Ойкава изо всех сил старался не думать, что их первая попытка заняться сексом по-настоящему потерпела сокрушительное фиаско. Почему-то у него ничего и никогда не получалось с первого раза — уж не проклят ли он, часом.

— Ива-чан, — прошептал Ойкава, переворачиваясь на живот и прижимаясь к боку Ивайзуми. — Пойдем поплаваем.

Ивайзуми посмотрел на часы.

— Так поздно? — спросил он, и Ойкава решительно кивнул.

Большую часть пути они преодолели по заросшему деревьями склону, держась за руки — редкая возможность. Прибой тихо и скромно лизал песчаную отмель, а где-то вдалеке одиноко пульсировали огоньки грузовых кораблей. Ойкава подумал — каково им там, в темноте, совсем одним? Он сжал ладонь Ивайзуми покрепче, когда они вышли на пляж.

Вокруг не было ни души, и лишь где-то за скалами, там, где значился центральный вход, слышались голоса и звуки музыки. Они сняли шорты, и Ойкава на пробу коснулся пальцами ноги воды. Действительно, как и говорил Ивайзуми — теплая, словно парное молоко.

Он оглянулся и увидел, что Ивайзуми вместе с шортами стянул еще и плавки.

— Так даже круче, — он хитро усмехнулся и, промчавшись возле Ойкавы, с разбегу нырнул. — Давай, не стой там!

Ойкава еще раз осмотрелся — никого. Он неуверенно разделся и вошел в теплую воду. Ивайзуми уже отплыл, и Ойкава боялся упустить его из виду. Вокруг него была только темная, непроницаемая толща воды.

— Ива-чан, подожди меня! — крикнул он и что есть мочи поплыл к нему. 

— Круто, да? 

Ойкава кивнул и несмело протянулся за поцелуем, мягким и неуверенным, будто самым первым. 

Они неторопливо плавали вдоль берега, тихо перешептываясь, как будто боясь потревожить это хрупкое ночное спокойствие. Волны ласково увлекали их по течению, сопротивляться которому было несложно. Однажды проплыв чуть дальше, им удалось увидеть людей на пляже за каменистым выступом, но они тут же вернулись, убедившись, что остались незамеченными.

— Мне кажется, на первом году попасть в стартовый состав почти нереально, — задумчиво произнес Ивайзуми, лежа на спине, пока Ойкава нарезал вокруг него круги.

— Мне тоже, — вздохнул Ойкава. 

— Даже тебе? — Ивайзуми приподнял голову, вглядываясь в лицо.

— Великолепному Ойкаве-сану тоже нужно время, чтобы приноровиться к новой команде, — Ойкава задумался. — И там наверняка уже будет хороший связующий, который так запросто не отдаст мне свое место.

— Точно, — протянул Ивайзуми, и Ойкава, заглянув ему в лицо, увидел, как отражаются в глазах звезды.

— Но мы будем стараться, чтобы освоиться как можно быстрее, да, Ива-чан?

— Конечно, — Ивайзуми улыбнулся. — Покажем все, на что мы способны.

Ойкава не знал, сколько они плавали, но к тому моменту, как они выбрались на берег, голова хорошенько проветрилась. Остался только холодящий влажную кожу легкий ветерок, звездное небо и присутствие Ивайзуми рядом, которое невозможно было спутать ни с чем другим. Ойкава подхватил полотенце, которое они принесли с собой, и начал его растирать: Ивайзуми сначала недовольно кряхтел, а потом притих. В самом конце Ойкава, активно работая руками, вытер ему волосы, после чего они смешно топорщились колючками кверху. Ойкава рассмеялся, за что и получил щелчок по носу.

Обратно шли, снова держась за руки.

— Ойкава, — тихо позвал Ивайзуми. — А с кем ты разговаривал сегодня на пляже перед игрой?

Ойкава вспомнил не сразу: как будто все это происходило с ним давным-давно, в какой-то другой жизни. 

— А, — цепочка событий выстроилась в голове. — С Терушимой-сан, мамой Май. 

— Что она рассказала? А то ты был как мешком стукнутый.

Ойкава усмехнулся. Ивайзуми ни за что не поверит.

— Оказывается, она была влюблена в моего отца, и родители хотели их поженить. 

— Ого.

— Ага.

— И чем все закончилось?

Ойкава пожал плечами.

— А потом она вышла замуж и стала счастлива.

Ойкава думал о том, как ложные убеждения могут испортить жизнь. Терушима-сан считала маму коварной разлучницей, а отца — слабовольным дураком, который пошел на поводу у красавицы. Но она ошибалась, потому что не знала всего, в ней говорили обида и уязвленная гордость. Ойкава глубоко вздохнул — он никогда не будет делать поспешных выводов. И сильнее сжал ладонь Ивайзуми.

Когда они вышли на освещенную улицу, руки пришлось разжать, и Ойкава едва сдержал разочарованный вздох. Вместо этого он придвинулся ближе, так, что они с Ивайзуми почти терлись плечами и руками.

— Мне кажется, тетя ненавидит мою маму за то, что папа на ней женился. Из-за этого они и поссорились.

— Бред, — фыркнул Ивайзуми и чихнул.

— Будь здоров. Давай быстрее домой, ветер усиливается, — Ойкава нахмурился. — И почему бред? Все сходится. Ты же тоже слышал про то, что из-за этого все планы тети с Яширо-сан пошли крахом и с тех пор они на ножах. Хана-чан нам об этом рассказывала.

Воспоминания неприятно обожгли Ойкаву и встали перед глазами, как при свете дня. Вот она встает на цыпочки и целует Ивайзуми в щеку. Вот протягивает ему конверт, а он, вместо того, чтобы выбросить его подальше, принимает признание из ее рук.

— Я ее толком не слушал, — произнес Ивайзуми, и Ойкава почувствовал, как его пальцев на секунду касаются мозолистые подушечки. В груди разлилось приятное тепло, и, сколько Ойкава не пытался отогнать его, снова и снова проигрывая в голове сцену на пляже, уходить оно отказывалось. — И лучше поговори с Тамико-сан. Мне кажется, она не такая, и ты все неправильно понял, — Ивайзуми покосился на него. — Как обычно.

Ойкава вспомнил — точно, он ведь решил не делать выводов, не узнав всей ситуации. И хмыкнул — умение Ивайзуми говорить о том, что вертелось в мыслях, было мистическим.

В душ они втиснулись вместе, но сил ни на что, кроме как вяло потереть друг друга мочалкой, не осталось. Под одеялом было жарко, но Ойкава все равно притиснулся поближе, а Ивайзуми обнял его за шею и пощекотал ступню пальцами ног. В ушах, словно шум прибоя в ракушке, звучали его слова — "играть дальше" и "вместе". Все было так хорошо, что даже слабая боль в заднем проходе не беспокоила и казалась чем-то, без чего он бы не чувствовал себя целым.


	11. Chapter 11

На следующее утро Ойкава отправился к тете один: взять поручения на день и наконец-то поговорить.

— Нужно снова разгрузить продукты, — начала перечислять она, сверяясь с толстой потрепанной тетрадью, — а еще у нас прохудился кран в мужской комнате при онсене, разберитесь, в чем там дело, и вызовите Ямамото-сана, он живет по соседству. И слазьте наверх, проверьте кровлю. Если найдете, что подлатать, то Нана скажет, к кому обратиться.

— Понятно, — протянул Ойкава и не сдвинулся с места. 

Тетя подняла на него выразительный взгляд.

— Я бы поторопилась на вашем месте. Или ваша игра перенеслась на более позднее время?

— Нет, никаких изменений, — Ойкава улыбнулся. — Мы все успеем, можешь не сомневаться. И кстати, насчет игры: я вчера разговаривал с Терушимой-сан.

Лицо тетушки переменилось: она помрачнела и осторожно глянула на него из-под сведенных бровей, потом вздохнула, распрямила спину и сложила руки на груди. Словно всем своим видом говоря: спрашивай, только быстро.

— Ты ненавидишь маму из-за папы? Это из-за нее вы постоянно ругаетесь? Ты так хотела, чтобы папа остался здесь и, женившись на дочери Яширо-сан, унаследовал обе гостиницы? — спросил Ойкава, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не сквозили обида и негодование. 

Тетя сняла очки и потерла пальцами переносицу.

— Какой ты все-таки бестактный молодой человек. Весь в своего почтенного родителя. Остановись на минутку и дай мне сказать, — повысила голос она, когда Ойкава открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, наконец, что он думает о своем сходстве с отцом. 

Ойкава молча кивнул.

— Я хотела, чтобы твой отец остался здесь. Гостинице нужна твердая мужская рука, а я слабая беззащитная женщина. У Яширо тогда умер муж, и она тоже сетовала на усталость. Мы решили, что было бы неплохо объединить дела и передать детям. А заодно и породниться, — она строго поджала губы. — Но твой отец все решил сам, ни с кем не советуясь. И привез ее. Пепельную розу из Киото.

Сухие пальцы начали тети разглаживать лежащую перед ними на столике скатерть, и Ойкава сглотнул.

— Она была не такая, как мы, как твой отец. К тяжелому труду не приучена, не знала, как что устроено, но при этом, — тетушка улыбнулась, и, глядя на эту улыбку, невозможно было усомниться в ее искренности, — она вписалась в дом, словно драгоценный холст. Когда родился твой брат, они все приехали ко мне. Целую неделю лил дождь... Тогда мы впервые поговорили.

Выражение ее лица вдруг начало меняться: спустя пару мгновений она уже хмурилась, а взгляд стал острым и цепким.

— Она рассказывала о детстве, о том, как росла, не высовывая носа из книжек?

— Ну, да, — протянул Ойкава, не понимая, к чему она ведет. 

Мама любила подшутить над собой и над тем, каким она была нелюдимым ребенком. Страсть к книгам со временем заставила маму заинтересоваться серьезной литературой, и даже в университет она поступила на соответствующий факультет. Потом родители поженились, но дома комната родителей до сих пор заставлена шкафами с книгами.

— С отцом они начали встречаться, когда она училась, — чуть не выплюнула тетушка, и Ойкава вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Позволил ей такую малость. Но навещал ее частенько, чтобы у нее не было возможности о нем забыть. А потом сразу увез с собой, в чужой город, к чужим людям.

— У мамы есть родственники в Мияги, — Ойкава в какой-то момент прекратил понимать, к чему клонит тетушка. — Не тащил же он ее в Сендай силой.

— Конечно, нет, — тетушка горько усмехнулась. — Он использовал кое-что более действенное. А твоя мама и опомниться не успела. Цветок клонит голову туда, куда дует ветер. А твоему отцу невозможно сопротивляться.

Ойкава все никак не мог сложить два и два.

— Не понимаю...

— Иди, — сказала тетя, поднимаясь. — Дела не ждут.

Еще раз взглянув на тетушку, на ее напряженные плечи, сжатый рот и глубокую складку между бровей, Ойкава остановился у двери.

— Родители очень счастливы, — не придумал он ничего лучше, как констатировать очевидное им обоим, судя по примирительному взгляду тетушки.

— Я знаю, — сказала она. — Но иногда мы обращаем то лучшее, что есть между нами, против тех, кто нам дороже всего.

До комнаты Ойкава добрел, снова и снова прокручивая в голове эту странную фразу. Когда Ивайзуми поинтересовался, удалось ли ему что-нибудь выяснить, Ойкаве оставалось только пожать плечами.

— Кажется, она просто думает, что родители друг другу не пара.

— Значит, про нас ей рассказывать не будем, — Ивайзуми вопросительно приподнял бровь. — И из-за этого весь сыр-бор?

— Не знаю я, Ива-чан! — воскликнул Ойкава, запустив пальцы в волосы и потянув. — Она говорила какими-то загадками, а у меня теперь голова раскалывается. Я уже пожалел, что спросил.

Лучше как можно скорее отвлечься. В одном тетушка была права: им стоило поторопиться с выполнением работы, чтобы успеть на игру.

***

Однако ее слова все не шли из головы; как будто глубоко внутри тетиного рассказа скрывалась некая мораль, которую Ойкава был готов спроецировать на них с Ивайзуми. Он в последнее время только этим и занимался, словно они — двойная звезда, вокруг которой вращались всевозможные сценарии, люди, события — и все так или иначе имели к ним какое-то отношение.

И это ее постоянное «вылитый отец»... Может, он действительно не так далеко ушел от отца, который в представлении тетушки вынудил маму выйти за него замуж и насильно навязал ей свою жизнь? Ойкава поежился, когда вспомнил, как буквально вчера чуть ли не в слезах умолял Ивайзуми продолжить заниматься волейболом. А тот согласился — да и что еще ему оставалось?

Но какая-то часть Ойкавы, эгоистичная и собственническая, твердила: не надо больше трогать эту тему, главное, что Ивайзуми в итоге согласился. Как и почему он это сделал — неважно, но он будет рядом с Ойкавой.

Ойкава украдкой посмотрел на Ивайзуми: тот все утро впадал в задумчивость, и Ойкаву это насторожило. Нужно ли сейчас раскачивать лодку, когда они только-только попали в относительный штиль? Он решил пока вести себя как можно более непринужденно, чтобы и себя не накручивать, и Ивайзуми не доставать.

— Ива-чан, как ты думаешь, я похож на плотника?

Ивайзуми, натягивавший в этот момент замызганную футболку, так и замер в нелепой позе, с задранными руками.

— Тебе опять голову напекло? — подозрительно спросил он, а Ойкава проворно подобрался и погладил по голому животу. 

И у него оказалось на десять секунд больше, чем он рассчитывал — пока изумленный Ивайзуми соображал, что вообще происходит.

— Ах ты озабоченный извращенец! — он взял его в захват, и Ойкава только охнул, когда на ягодицы приземлилась тяжелая ладонь.

Они замерли, а потом осторожно отошли друг от друга. Ивайзуми смотрел растерянно и испуганно, задница горела — тяжелая же у него рука, — а еще их обоих украшали стояки.

— Знаешь, Ива-чан, — облизал губы Ойкава, — ты время для игр выбирай какое-нибудь попроще. То есть, я не против, конечно, — смущение ползло жаркой волной от ягодиц вдоль позвоночника — до самого затылка, — но не сейчас.

— Идиот, — Ивайзуми опустился на колени и закрыл красное от смущения лицо ладонями. — Придурок.

Ойкава зарылся в сумку и начал перебирать вещи, надеясь, что стояк пройдет, но, помноженный на сумятицу в голове, он и не думал ослабевать. Ойкава уткнулся лицом в руки и застонал. 

Стук в дверь заставил их подскочить.

— Мальчики, вы готовы? — судя по голосу Нан-чан, она собиралась вытащить их за шиворот из комнаты, даже если они скажут, что умирают.

— Да! — Ойкава быстро нашарил широкие штаны. — Уже идем!

Ивайзуми, с лица которого постепенно сходила краска, быстро натянул футболку, а Ойкава переодел шорты.

— Что там с плотником? 

— Крышу надо проверить, — пропыхтел Ойкава. прыгая на одной ноге. — И позвонить, куда надо.

— Ничего не понимаю в крышах, — нахмурился Ивайзуми.

— А я понимаю? — посмотрел на него Ойкава и застегнул штаны. — Еще нам нужно разгрузить продукты и посмотреть на кран. И, наверное, ждать, пока его не починят.

Пришлось спешно сочинять такой план, чтобы у них хватило времени справиться с поручениями до игры.

— Три, два, один... Поехали!

Они ударили по рукам и устремились из комнаты, чуть не снеся ожидающую их Нан-чан.

С разгрузкой они справились в рекордно короткое время; еще немного ушло на возню с укладкой продуктов. К счастью, крыша была в идеальном состоянии, и когда Ойкава, осмотрев каждый сантиметр, спрыгнул с лестницы, то натолкнулся на довольного Ивайзуми, который разобрался с кранами.

— Заменил прокладки, — отмахнулся он. — У Тамико-сан хороший запас, даже в магазин не пришлось тащиться.

Из окна выглянула Хана-чан.

— А вы когда пойдете? — ее волосы были аккуратно расчесаны на пробор, делая широкое лицо намного симпатичнее. — Мы можем вас подождать.

— Да нет, нам еще час ковыряться, — отмахнулся Ивайзуми. — Пока Ойкава свой гардероб переберет.

— Эй, — Ойкава от возмущения аж задохнулся. — Я быстро собираюсь!

Хана-чан засмеялась.

— Тогда мы дождемся.

Ивайзуми кивнул и пошел в дом, а Ойкава поплелся следом, раздумывая — вот кто его тянул за язык. Но пока они мылись, собирались и разминались — настроение улучшилось, к тому же в этот раз Хана-чан была не одна, и веселый смех девчонок, доносившийся из окна, поправил настроение.

Но все равно перед выходом Ойкава быстро прижал Ивайзуми к двери и крепко поцеловал. Как же упоительно осознавать, что вечером они снова окажутся вместе. Тот смотрел удивленно, пока они целовались, но потом Ойкава ощутил его улыбку, и Ивайзуми крепко обнял его.

— Кепка? — спросил Ивайзуми, отстранившись.

— Взял!

— Крем?

— Вот!

— Вода?

— Здесь!

— Если почувствуешь себя хреново — сразу говори. А то я тебя сам урою.

— Да, мой генерал, — смиренно откозырял Ойкава.

Солнце заливало землю, а сильный ветер, дувший с моря, делал эту жизнь восхитительной. А может, все дело было в том, что Ивайзуми шагал рядом, закатывал глаза на шутки Ойкавы и смеялся вместе с девчонками, но рука его то и дело касалась ладони Ойкавы.

Подруг Ханы-чан Ойкава честно запомнил по именам и даже разговорился с одной из них о волейболе, пока до него не дошло, что она флиртует. Черт.

Ойкава покосился на Ивайзуми. Тот нацепил темные очки, и выражения глаз не было видно, но, кажется, все шло нормально. И когда они добрались до пляжа, Ойкава закинул ему руку на спину, второй приветствуя Терушиму и Бобату, тем самым ловко уходя от прикосновения своей собеседницы.

— Как настроение? — крикнул Ойкава, перекрывая гомон толпы и шум морских волн.

— Готовьтесь собирать носовые платки — они вам понадобятся, чтобы утирать слезы поражения! — отозвался Терушима, высоко подпрыгивая.

Бобата что-то сказал ему, улыбаясь, и Терушима захохотал, толкая его кулаком в бок.

Даже при счете шестнадцать-двадцать Терушима продолжал веселиться, а Ойкава не мог не признать, что радость, которую тот получал от волейбола, была заразительна. Ивайзуми тоже как будто передалось их настроение — его безумные нырки и сэйвы вызывали аплодисменты и одобрительный свист.

Во время перерыва Ойкава приметил нечто квадратное, укутанное белой тканью. Рядом с предметом сидели на складных стульях мужики, и их вид выражал расслабленность вместе с торжественностью.

Терушима проследил за его взглядом и кивнул подошедшему Ивайзуми:

— Нам приз.

— Приз? — удивился Ойкава.

— Ваш? — одна бровь Ивайзуми поползла вверх.

— Дурацкая идея, — фыркнул Бобата, и Терушима засмеялся, обнимая его за шею.

Блеснула вспышка, и зрители радостно заулюлюкали. В одобрительных криках можно было разобрать что-то про будущих чемпионов. Вот засранцы.

Бобата только закатил глаза и вытер лицо подолом и без того пропотевшей майки.

— Приз, — все-таки ответил Терушима. — Честное слово, не моя идея. Но решили, что чемпиону положен кубок. Понятия не имею, что они придумали.

В голосе Терушимы слышалось явное сожаление.

— Ива-чан,— торжественно сказал Ойкава.

— Да, — ответил он и кивнул, когда к ним подбежала Май и сунула в руки по полотенцу — самому обычному, белому.

Они просто обязаны привезти этот кубок домой. Их первый совместный с Ивайзуми трофей. Да он ради этого горы свернет и переплывет море, не то что матч выиграет. Ивайзуми определенно думал точно так же. Потому что ни одного очка они своим соперникам забить не дали.

— Ну вы и даете, — восхищенно проговорил Терушима, протягивая руку под сеткой.

Ойкава энергично пожал руку сначала ему, потом Бобате, и его всего распирало от счастья.

Едва они ушли с площадки, появились желающие сыграть — но уже шестеро против шести, застучал мяч, взрывы смеха понеслись над пляжем, порой заглушая музыку. Ойкава, Терушима, Ивайзуми и Бобата тоже вызвались и, конечно же, победили. Терушима и Бобата оказались не только отличными соперниками, но и хорошими партнерами — и играть с ними оказалось страшно весело. 

Вечером, когда стемнело и родители увели детей, а старики разошлись, оставив на пляже только молодежь и наказ все убрать за собой, Ивайзуми куда-то пропал. Ойкава выискивал его взглядом, пока не почувствовал, что перед ним кто-то стоит.

Та самая девушка, которая флиртовала с ним сегодня по дороге на пляж, жутко краснея, всунула ему в руку маленький конверт, украшенный блестками, стремглав умчалась прочь. 

— Ты чего? — раздался голос Ивайзуми.

Он выглядел немного растерянно — а в руке сжимал похожий конверт, только желтый. Вот же.

Ойкава показал ему свой, и Ивайзуми вздохнул.

— История про занятое сердце не подействовала?

— А кого она когда останавливала? — уныло проговорил Ойкава. 

— У меня тоже, — не менее уныло отозвался Ивайзуми.

— Надо сочинить какой-нибудь добрый ответ.

— Ну ты в этом спец. Дашь списать.

— Кто так делает, Ива-чан? Ай!

Всю дорогу до дома Ойкава прятал тоску за болтовней и глушил желание схватить Ивайзуми, прижать к себе и никуда не отпускать. А еще лучше — замотать его в мешок из-под дайкона, чтобы не пялились. Когда вокруг не галдели на разные лады десятки голосов, было очень легко снова провалиться в себя, и сейчас Ойкава шел и думал, что наверное его отца посещали такие же мысли: увезти маму подальше ото всех, чтобы на нее не пялились, не подходили к ней, пока он будет где-то далеко кусать локти от ревности. Во рту разом пересохло.

Ревность не имела смысла, она была глупой и беспочвенной, и Ойкава не мог даже злиться на этих бестолковых девчонок. Он их понимал. Он вообще все понимал — головой, но сладить с сердцем никак не выходило.

Они отчитались перед домашними о своих успехах, добрели до душа, а потом без сил завалились на футоны. И этот суматошный день, наконец, закончился.

Завтра — финал, а потом, совсем скоро, они поедут домой. Но мысли эти горчили, и Ойкава поспешно отогнал их прочь.

— Спать не хочется, — сказал Ивайзуми, когда Ойкава уткнулся ему в плечо.

Часы показывали половину десятого.

— А мы не будем спать, — Ойкава подтянулся повыше и провел языком по сомкнутым губам. Ивайзуми фыркнул, придерживая его за плечи.

— Тут очень душно, — буркнул он. — Давай пройдемся немного.

— Поедим чего-нибудь? — встрепенулся Ойкава. В этой суматохе он совсем забыл, что собирался отвести Ивайзуми еще на одно свидание. Только думать надо было раньше: сейчас-то наверняка все ресторанчики на побережье забиты под завязку.

— Просто разомнем ноги, спустимся к воде — предложил Ивайзуми, поднимаясь. Натянув футболку и шорты, он поспешно вышел из комнаты. 

По пути у Ойкавы возникла другая идея, и они поднялись выше в гору. Где-то тут, почти на самом краю обрыва, спускающегося к воде, стоял храм. Это было излюбленным местом парочек: Ойкава помнил, как живописно они смотрелись на фоне заката, держащиеся за руки, когда он приходил к храму с семьей. 

Но с заходом солнца удача, кажется, окончательно от него отвернулась: они плутали в колючем пролеске полчаса, прежде чем Ойкава признал, что заблудился.

— Я почему-то думал, что ночью он освещается, — разочарованно произнес он.

Ивайзуми обнял его за шею и поцеловал прямо в ухо, улыбаясь.

— Вернемся сюда днем, делов-то.

Зато всю дорогу обратно можно было держаться за руки, не переживая о том, что кто-то увидит. Ойкава переплел их пальцы, позволяя Ивайзуми вести его за собой: они шли на звуки голосов, доносящихся внизу, у подножия. Деревня в это время года, казалось, забыла о том, что такое сон.

Спина Ивайзуми — широкая, но сейчас расслабленная и из-за этого казавшаяся меньше — приковывала к себе взгляд, и Ойкава вдруг вспомнил, как Ивайзуми-сан давным-давно жаловалась его маме, что ее сын мучается от бессонницы перед матчами.

— Он даже лежать не может, — сетовала она. — Ходит кругами по комнате, так переживает... С Тоору-куном не бывает такого?

Узнав об этом, Ойкава пытался его поддразнить, но Ивайзуми все отрицал. Спустя несколько лет он как-то раз сам нехотя признался, что детская привычка сохранилась, и до сих пор перед мачтами с Шираторизавой он не мог уснуть и выскальзывал из дома, чтобы размять ноги. 

Ойкава сжал теплые шершавые пальцы и подумал, что и сейчас Ивайзуми тоже волнуется. Из-за предстоящего матча? Да, конечно, они должны были продемонстрировать Терушиме и Бобате полную огневую мощь, на кону стояла репутация гостиницы его тетушки, и ему самому совсем не хотелось ударить лицом в грязь... И все-таки это было совсем не то же самое, что встретиться лицом к лицу с Ушиджимой в финале отборочных.

Ясно было одно: когда-нибудь им придется поговорить, как взрослым. Особенно это касалось Ойкавы: он не имел права больше давить на жалость и использовать их общие чувства в своих целях. Перспектива подобного разговора не пугала, а наоборот, даже немного успокаивала его разошедшуюся совесть.

В неосвещенном проулке они поцеловались, прежде чем свернуть к воротам гостиницы, но Ойкава, сколько ни пытался, не мог различить на лице Ивайзуми ничего необычного. Разжимать пальцы было почти физически больно, но впереди маячила перспектива оказаться за закрытой дверью, и тогда они смогут касаться друг друга каждым миллиметром кожи. Однако стоило им запереть за собой засов главных ворот, как перед ними показалась разрумянившаяся Хана-чан.

— Ивайзуми-кун, — она улыбнулась, и на щеках показались ямочки. — И Ойкава-кун! Выручайте, пожалуйста.

Как оказалось, сорвало кран в одной из душевых, как раз один из тех, которые сегодня менял Ивайзуми. Они отправились туда все вместе, и Ивайзуми, рассмотрев все как следует, заключил:

— Ерунда, просто нужно было пережать чуть сильнее, — он оглянулся на них и сощурился: — Сам справлюсь, всем стоять тут вовсе не обязательно.

Ойкава вздохнул:

— Идем, Хана-чан, нам здесь не рады.

— Нет, я останусь, — тихо произнесла она и покраснела. — У меня ключи, и инструменты принесу, если что... А ты иди, Ойкава-кун. 

Ойкава так и поступил: бросив взгляд на сосредоточенного Ивайзуми, он развернулся и молча ушел в комнату. Сорванный кран — предлог так себе, наверное, это понимал даже Ивайзуми. Но не кричать же об этом.

Сдвинутые футоны приветливо манили к себе отброшенными одеялами и в то же время будто насмехались над ним одним своим видом. Он упал на холодную простыню, подтянул к груди ноги и сдался: в сознании начался бесплатный показ драматической киноленты. Вот на одном кадре Хана-чан смотрит на Ивайзуми, а ее пальцы сминают ткань юбки. Вот Ивайзуми берет в руки конверт с признанием. Вот она смотрит влюбленными глазами, когда Ивайзуми рассказывает что-то наверняка очень банальное и совсем не впечатляющее.

Что за чушь. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Ойкава завернулся в одеяло и уже приготовился сполна насладиться мучениями, ни в чем себе не отказывая, но вдруг задремал.

Ивайзуми в какой-то момент вернулся — ткнул его ступней в поясницу и пожаловался на то, что Ойкава бросил его, а сам пошел дрыхнуть. Потом он лег рядом, и Ойкава инстинктивно прижался вплотную, не думая ни о чем, просто ища тепла и полной грудью вдыхая родной запах.

Второй раз за ночь он проснулся, когда луна, до того настырно светившая прямиком в окна, обогнула небо и пристыженно скрылась с глаз на противоположной стороне дома. Проснулся и, вслепую пошарив по остывающей простыне, не обнаружил Ивайзуми рядом.

Под ребрами царапнуло беспокойство, какая-то смутная тревога, и юркнуло под сердце, где затаилось. Ойкава вытянулся на футоне, раскинув руки и ноги. С тех пор, как они сюда приехали, он ни одной ночи не провел без Ивайзуми. Теперь, остро ощущая его отсутствие, дрожал от озноба, словно с кожи по живому сдирали защитную оболочку. Ощущение было прескверное, а хуже всего — бесконтрольное.

Ойкава лежал и пытался вспомнить, когда с ним это началось. Да, они все время были вместе, но раньше Ойкава никогда не задумывался, каково это — находиться порознь. Теперь же тень этой мысли накрывала его с завидной регулярностью, и сердце колотилось, как бешеный зверь на последнем издыхании. Будто Ивайзуми мог в любой момент развернуться и уйти, а Ойкава все ждал, когда же эта секунда настанет. Мысленно он укорял себя за глупость и беспочвенные опасения, но в груди словно тикал таймер обратного отсчета. Он точно знал, что умрет без Ивайзуми, задохнется от горя, он, он…

Ойкава приподнялся, ладонью вытирая проступивший на лбу пот. Где-то в рюкзаке лежало полотенце, но негнущиеся пальцы не слушались, к тому же теперь в комнате было темно — он не сразу сообразил, что залез в чужой. Кожа соприкоснулась с какой-то пленкой, и Ойкава поспешно выдернул руку. Любопытство проснулось спустя пару мгновений. Что это могло быть? Он вспомнил об упаковке презервативов, дожидавшихся своего часа в заднем кармане его рюкзака, и решил проверить догадку, нервно усмехаясь. Неужели они оба готовились, изучали, запасались всем необходимым, а все для того, чтобы в решающий момент Ойкава зажался и просто не смог?

Остановив новый виток невеселых мыслей, Ойкава еще раз нырнул в рюкзак, подцепил таинственную обертку и начал вытаскивать, но, еще не увидев, понял, что это не резинки. Что-то округлое и на ощупь мягкое, как будто...

В его ладони лежала молочная булочка с кремом. Его любимая. 

Ойкава торопливо включил лампу. Сначала он просто рассматривал обертку — незнакомую, такую он не видел на прилавках в Сендае. На этикетке было указано, что производство местное, и Ойкава сжал булочку в руках. Уже несвежая, затвердевшая: наверное, Ивайзуми купил, пока он пару дней валялся в обнимку с тазиком.

Это казалось странным, необъяснимым и немного нелепым — Ивайзуми сейчас не было рядом, и в то же время он был, так ярко, что у Ойкавы защипало в глазах. Он аккуратно засунул булочку обратно в рюкзак. 

В груди словно лопнул поводок, крепко привязавший его к Ивайзуми — поводок страха, недоверия, боли — и Ойкава наконец-то чувствовал себя совершенно свободным. Старые мысли — «не пущу», «не позволю», «не дам», — казались до отвращения глупыми. Разве переезд в другой город их разлучит? С чего взялось это недоверие к их будущему, почему так больно было представлять, что у Ивайзуми окажется что-то свое, что-то, не зависящее от Ойкавы? 

Как будто одиночество, наконец, прочистило мозги, встряхнуло, позволило посмотреть на себя — на них! — со стороны. Ивайзуми врос в него глубже, чем Ойкава мог когда-то представить, сильнее, чем он думал, он был его частью, и в то же время он оставался самим собой.

На душе царили легкость и спокойствие, дом тихо дышал стенами, и где-то бродил Ивайзуми, которому тоже надо, наверное, разобраться в себе. Ойкава понял, что скучает, и улыбнулся. Наверное, он всегда будет скучать — что бы ни случилось. И ему нравилось это чувство, ему нравилось, как сознание заливало солнечным светом, едва он думал про них обоих.

Минуты текли, в окно бился ветер, и Ойкава поднялся. Чтобы отыскать куртку для Ивайзуми, даже не пришлось включать свет. Он открыл дверь и пошел на улицу — надо было кое-что сказать Ивайзуми. Кое-что важное.

— Ива-чан? — голос негромко разнесся в темноте.

— Я тут, — донеслось со стороны сада, и Ойкава зашагал прямо туда.

Невысокая ограда выходила прямиком на море, и шум волн, отражаясь от берега, звучал размеренно и умиротворяющее. Ивайзуми сидел прямо на земле, подобрав ноги, и его лицо, обращенное к Ойкаве, светилось бледным овалом.

— Я тебе куртку принес.

— Спасибо.

Ойкава устроился рядом, пока Ивайзуми натягивал куртку, и, едва тот одернул полы, крепко обнял. Ивайзуми на мир замер, напряженный и прямой, а потом обмяк, расслабился в его руках, и задышал в шею ровно и спокойно.

Ойкава гладил его по плечу, касаясь губами виска, и ток крови, бьющаяся жилка, пронзительно кричали — Ивайзуми реальный, они оба реальны, и реально все, что с ними происходит.

— Я, — хрипло начал Ивайзуми и откашлялся, — хотел побыть один и подумать.

Ойкаве тоже надо было подумать, хотя сам он этого не понимал до последнего времени.

— Ага, — отозвался Ойкава и чмокнул в нос.

— Придурок, — рассмеялся Ивайзуми и отмахнулся, а потом почесал самый кончик.

А потом крепко обнял Ойкаву. Между губ протолкнулся язык, и Ивайзуми так целовал его, что Ойкава потерял себя в этом напоре, забыл, зачем пришел и о чем хотел сказать. Но едва их губы разомкнулись, как это отрезвило, пробрало холодком — и одновременно закружило голову. Ойкава хотел сделать все правильно. Он хотел быть последовательным и серьезным, чтобы Ивайзуми понял, как для него все это важно. Но поцелуй разметал мысли, выбил почву из-под ног, и Ойкава отпустил себя.

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал он, ведя пальцем по линии носа — подушечку пальцев укололо шероховатой царапиной, и то, что Ивайзуми был такой настоящий и живой — это тоже было красиво. — Каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, у меня сердце уходит в пятки.

— Что ты несешь, — пробормотал Ивайзуми несчастным голосом.

— Помолчи, Ива-чан, — Ойкава взял его за подбородок и посмотрел в глаза. Ивайзуми сглотнул и медленно кивнул.

— Ты такой красивый, что я не понимаю, почему тебя день и ночь не осаждают поклонницы. Я бы на их месте потерял стыд и совесть.

— Но хорошо, — Ойкава сглотнул, — хорошо, что они такие тупые. И слепые. Господи, Ива-чан, как я тебя ревновал… И сейчас ревную, я знаю, я дебил. А ты такой хороший.

Ойкава губами ощущал улыбку Ивайзуми, влажные щеки, и его самого трясло — от того, что он, наконец, выговорится, от того, что Ивайзуми слушает — каждое слово, от того, что с каждым вздохом становится легче.

— Ты такой хороший, — повторил Ойкава, собирая губами его слезы. — И я у тебя первый, и, кроме меня, ты ни с кем не был, а вдруг ты не будешь со мной счастлив, если бы не я, то у тебя появилась бы нормальная семья, а еще мне кажется, что я тебя люблю слишком мало, не так, как ты достоин.

Ойкава повернулся, рывком устроился между коленей Ивайзуми и вгляделся в его лицо — растерянное, с дрожащими губами; в глубине зрачков мерцали звезды, и Ойкава с нежностью провел ладонями по его щекам.

— Я так убивался из-за того, что нам придется учиться порознь, — Ивайзуми прикрыл глаза, и Ойкава не удержался, поцеловал мягкие складки век — сначала одно, потом другое. — Но потом я понял, что если какой-то университет разлучит нас, то это ведь херня, а не чувства?

— Ойкава! — Ивайзуми в шоке распахнул глаза. 

— Но ведь так оно и есть, — хотелось смеяться — или целоваться, или схватить Ивайзуми и кружить, а потом Ойкава оказался заключен в кольце рук, и не получалось сдвинуться ни на миллиметр.

— Ты талантливый, — губы коснулись шеи, а шепот Ивайзуми прозвучал так печально, что захотелось плакать — ну причем тут талант? — Ты такой талантливый и упорный, у тебя огромное будущее. Ты так классно смотришься на экране. А я самый обычный, я стану только мешать, знаешь…

Ойкава, не дыша, судорожно вцепился в плечи Ивайзуми, ужас ледяными пальцами вцепился в желудок — ну вот что он опять несет? Кому мешать?

— Ты всегда впереди, так сложно за тобой угнаться, — Ивайзуми целовал его горло, гладил по спине, по ягодицам, а Ойкаву трясло. — И это эгоистично — тянуть тебя назад. И для тебя же будет лучше, если мы расстанемся. Потому что… тебе обязательно нужна жена, красавица, под стать тебе, и дети, такие же красивые и талантливые, как ты. А еще это поможет твоей карьере…

Ойкаве казалось, что он сейчас закричит. Слезы текли по щекам, мир вокруг рушился, он словно переживал вместе с Ивайзуми его страх и боль. Вот, значит, как. Вот о чем тот думает. Ойкава сильнее вцепился в его плечи.

— Но знаешь, что, — вдруг нормальным голосом сказал Ивайзуми. — Да пошло оно все в жопу. Я хочу быть с тобой столько, сколько получится. Лучше, — он смотрел серьезно и пытливо, и лицо казалось размытым — это все глупые слезы, — если всю жизнь. Но я не собираюсь жалеть ни об одной минуте. Ты иногда такой кошмар, что я не знаю, как меня угораздило. Но за это я люблю тебя тоже. За это я люблю тебя больше всего. И не отдам тебя никому. Даже сраному великому будущему.

— Ива-чан, — слезы текли и текли, Ивайзуми несмело вытер их пальцами и пробормотал вдруг, отчаянно смущаясь и отводя глаза:

— Не реви, ну. А то я сам…

— Я тебя убью, Ива-чан, вот честно.

Губы Ивайзуми скривились, и Ойкава, не выдержав, уткнулся ему в грудь, чувствуя, как теплые слезы капают на шею. Их обоих отпустило от рыданий разом, словно выключило. Ойкава сидел, прижавшись к Ивайзуми, а тот обнимал его так осторожно и крепко, будто это было самым важным делом в его жизни.

Твердая земля под ногами пахла ночной росой, соленый ветер пробирал до костей, а мысли, кристально-чистые, словно выстиранные, выстроились в одно-единственное осознание — сейчас у них случилось что-то, чего никогда не происходило раньше; чего они никогда не говорили друг другу — и никогда не делали. Словно они переступили границу, после которой они наконец-то по-настоящему поняли и почувствовали друг друга, а все, что было раньше — было лишь подготовкой к этому моменту.

— Холодно, — шепнул Ивайзуми, и Ойкава кивнул.

Неловко поднялся, протянул руку, помогая ему встать, и попрыгал на одной ноге. Потом взял Ивайзуми за руку и потянул за собой.

— Хорошо, что Ойкава-сан такой молодец и додумался прихватить для тебя куртку, — проворчал Ойкава и поежился, ну и ветер.

— Ойкава-сан сейчас договорится, — зевок не дал заявлению прозвучать внушительно, и Ойкава с удовольствием показал Ивайзуми язык.

По коридору они шли на цыпочках, а когда добрались до своей комнаты и закрыли за собой дверь, Ивайзуми нащупал выключать и врубил верхнюю лампу. 

Свет словно оголил их, высветил каждую черточку, не давая уйти, спрятаться от прошедшего разговора —но Ойкава и не собирался. Он смотрел в лицо Ивайзуми, на его горло — и господи, какая нежная там кожа, — и не собирался отказываться ни от одного своего слова. Наоборот, приготовился повторить все снова, потому что это было единственной истиной, которая существовала в этом относительном мире.

— Никому тебя не отдам, — эхом его собственным мыслям отозвался Ивайзуми, и Ойкава, наконец, приблизился к нему. Уткнулся в шею, дрожа от прикосновений, и порывисто обнял.

— Какой ты глупый иногда бываешь, Ива-чан, — пробормотал Ойкава. — Да у нас с тобой такое великое будущее, все обзавидуются, вот увидишь! Ты же сам говорил, что вместе — всегда сильнее. И на фотографиях ты классно получаешься, просто не любишь, помнишь, я в тот раз снимал?..

— О да, — Ивайзуми закатил глаза и ущипнул за бок, — кто-то сказал, что я похож на Годзиллу.

— Но Годзиллы классные! — возмутился Ойкава, а Ивайзуми рассмеялся.

Мягкий поцелуй коснулся лба, и Ойкава улыбнулся, опустив ресницы.

— Спать? — прошептал он.

— Ага, — Ивайзуми погасил свет.

Они какое-то время толкались, укладываясь, но что-то все время мешало, пока Ойкава решительно не стянул с себя сначала штаны, а потом трусы.

— Чего стесняться, — пробормотал он, оправдываясь, но лицо все равно заливал жар. Который стремительно перетек в пах, когда Ивайзуми завозился и тоже разделся догола. Они лежали, прижимаясь друг другу, и сон, это последнее, о чем сейчас думал Ойкава.

Ивайзуми тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в горло, и его ладонь, легшая было между лопаток, медленно ходила по спине — вверх и вниз, то и дело задевая ягодицы — и Ойкава невольно подавался навстречу этой руке.

— Ива-чан, Ива-чан, — пробормотал он, вжимаясь лицом в грудь и чувствуя губами, как бьется у Ивайзуми сердце — быстро и ровно.

От запаха кожи кружилась голова, и Ойкава чуть отстранился — посмотрел на Ивайзуми, провел рукой по животу, потрогал соски, твердые, почти колючие, и захотелось облизать каждый. Ивайзуми был расслабленный и податливый, только вздрагивал, когда Ойкава бедром задевал его член, и хотелось умереть на месте от любви.

— Ойкава, — прошептал тот и положил жесткую ладонь на щеку.

— Что, — пробормотал Ойкава и повернул голову, целуя в самый центр. Пальцы Ивайзуми дрогнули, и Ойкава поймал губами указательный, целуя прямо в подушечку.

— Просто так.

— Ива-чан…

Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, когда Ойкава наклонился к паху Ивайзуми. Его пальцы у бедра собрали простынь в кулак, и Ойкава поцеловал скользкую от смазки головку. В ушах зашумела кровь, когда Ивайзуми шумно вздохнул и расставил ноги. Его пальцы пробежались вдоль своего члена, нажимая на уздечку, и Ойкава, словно зачарованный, смотрел, как Ивайзуми ласкает себя. Возбуждение, до этого обволакивавшее все тело мягким одеялом, возбуждение, на котором Ойкава покачивался, словно на волнах, поднималось таким пожирающим валом, что от грохота крови в ушах можно было оглохнуть.

Ойкава приподнялся, устраиваясь у Ивайзуми между ног — ему хотелось больше видеть, а тот продолжал гладить себя, и эти обычные движения — скольжение руки по головке, несильные щипки и поглаживания, — казались особенно бесстыдными. Хотя Ивайзуми, Ойкава это точно знал, ничего не делал специально — наверное, именно так он дрочил или ласкал себя, воображая какую-нибудь порнографию. 

Когда пальцы коснулись возбужденного члена, Ойкава вздрогнул — теперь Ивайзуми трогал его и тяжело дышал, второй рукой он брал себя за яички, снизу вверх, и кожа натягивалась, когда он их приподнимал. Со стоном Ойкава опустился прямо на Ивайзуми, прижался к нему каждым миллиметром — грудью, бедрами, ногами; ему хотелось вплавиться под кожу, раствориться в его запахе и вкусе. Но даже того, что Ивайзуми крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе, не хватало, и Ойкава застонал от пробирающего до костей возбуждения.

— Я хочу столько всего с тобой сделать, — пробормотал он, когда Ивайзуми раздвинул его ягодицы и потер пальцем отверстие, — столько всего, но не знаю, с чего начать.

— Делай, что хочешь, — прошептал в ответ Ивайзуми, — мне все понравится.

И это как будто сорвало стоп-кран.

Ойкава всхлипнул и опустился ниже, еще ниже, к пряно пахнущему, густо заросшему паху, от которого Ойкаву сводило с ума. Он облизывал влажный член, не обращая внимания на то, как Ивайзуми вскидывал бедра и тяжело дышал. Язык скользил по стволу, по мошонке, и Ойкава захватывал ртом яички — сразу оба не получалось, слишком большие, и Ойкава катал по одному, замирая от торжества — когда Ивайзуми упирался пятками в футон и все шире раздвигал бедра.

Наверное, Ивайзуми тоже хотелось потрогать Ойкаву, не оторваться от него не было сил, Ойкава сильнее зарывался лицом в пах, чувствуя, как размываются понятия бесстыдства и смущения. Ведь это Ивайзуми, его Ива-чан, и Ойкава любил каждый его миллиметр.

У маленькой сжатой дырочки был вкус пота и смазки, от ощущения жестких волосков кружилась голова, когда Ойкава проталкивал внутрь язык. А Ивайзуми, вцепившись ему в волосы, дрожал так сильно, что хотелось кричать от торжества — и толкаться все глубже.

— Ойкава, — голос Ивайзуми в ночной тишине, нарушаемой тяжелым дыханием и короткими стонами, показался низким и грудным.

— Ммм, — отрываться от вылизывания расщелины не хотелось, Ойкава сам дрожал, боясь кончить в любой момент.

— Я хочу твой палец в себе, — проговорил Ивайзуми. 

Перед глазами вспыхнули звезды, и Ойкава содрогнулся, прижимаясь губами к влажному входу.

— Ива-чан, — простонал он, — Ива-чан…

Палец уже нащупывал отверстие, тугое и узкое, но входил туда плохо, с трудом.

— Подожди, Ива-чан, — заторопился Ойкава, — подожди, сейчас тебе будет хорошо, — бормотал он, копаясь в своих вещах. Где-то они положили смазку — после того неудачного раза. Не может быть, чтобы далеко. Если смазать пальцы, и если смазать Ивайзуми — дальше Ойкава думать не мог, перед глазами встала красная стена, а кончики пальцев дрожали от предвкушения.

Ивайзуми приподнял яички, чтобы Ойкаве было удобно — и палец сам погружался внутрь, стоило смазке попасть на кожу. Хорошо-то как. Ойкава улегся рядом с Ивайзуми, продолжая вводить в него палец — хотелось целовать его до умопомрачения. И когда губы сомкнулись в поцелуе, Ойкава вставил средний палец как можно глубже.

Ивайзуми стонал ему в рот и сжимался, а Ойкава двигал рукой и умирал с каждым движением. Огненная буря внутри поднималась все выше, Ивайзуми лежал, дрожащий, мокрый, настолько открытый, что болело в груди. А Ойкаве хотелось еще. От этого «еще» все больше кружилась голова, растворялись запреты, таяли остатки сдержанности. Казалось, если Ойкава не продолжит, он сойдет с ума.

Ивайзуми смотрел на него блестящими глазами, приоткрыв губы, и мягко насаживался на палец. Ойкаву пробрал озноб.

— Ива-чан, — зашептал он, — Ива-чан, я хочу это сделать, пожалуйста. Ива-чан.

Он потерся пахом о его бедро, наклонился, облизал член, вырывая из Ивайзуми короткий вздох, и потом тот прошептал в ответ:

— Я тоже хочу.

Мир как будто остекленел, застыл неподвижной прозрачной картинкой, пока Ойкава устраивался у Ивайзуми между бедер. Пока смазывал себя, густо и обильно, потому что руки тряслись, а Ивайзуми смотрел так открыто и доверчиво, сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Пока прижимался головкой к сжатому входу.

Мышцы расслабились, и член проскользнул ненамного, а потом Ивайзуми вздрогнул, и Ойкава ощутил его боль всем своим телом.

— Тише, тише, — зашептал он, целуя мокрые веки. Только не паниковать, только не паниковать, о господи. — О господи, Ива-чан, почему ты такой.

Слезы катились по лицу Ивайзуми, губы кривились, и едва Ойкава собрался отпрянуть, как мышцы, туго сдавливающие плоть, расслабились, и член протолкнулся дальше. Лицо у Ивайзуми стало растерянным, и Ойкава отчаянно поцеловал его, чувствуя на губах соленый привкус.

— Ива-чан, я сейчас умру, — и это была чистая правда.

Ойкаву трясло — от тесноты, охватившей член, от мысли, что он — он! — внутри Ивайзуми, от ощущений, которые перестали быть возбуждением или удовольствием, а превратились во что-то большее, что-то мучительно прекрасное.

— Дурак, — дрожащим голосом сказал Ивайзуми. — Не смей умирать в такой момент.

Ойкава всхлипнул, и член протолкнулся до конца, а Ивайзуми застыл — и время застыло вместе с ними. Дышать они тоже учились заново и вместе. Ойкава глотал горячий воздух, чувствуя, как по груди струится пот, а Ивайзуми облизывал губы. Его мышцы сжимались и разжимались, а потом он легонько качнул бедрами. И прозрачный, стеклянный мир Ойкавы взорвался разноцветными осколками.

Толчок за толчком он входил в Ивайзуми, нанизывая его на себя, проваливаясь в его взгляд, в его тело, в его вкус и запах. Ойкава даже что-то говорил — и сам не знал, что именно, потому как вся его суть, все его существо сосредоточились в горячечной глубине податливого тела.

Ивайзуми дышал, приоткрыв рот и расставив ноги; вцепившись Ойкаве в плечи, он натягивал его на себя и бормотал без перерыва: «Ойкава, Ойкава, Ойкава, хороший, люблю». И от этого «люблю» Ойкаве окончательно снесло крышу. Он колотился бедрами в Ивайзуми, потеряв всякий разум, как животное, он кончал с оглушительным грохотом пульса в висках и белой пеленой наслаждения перед глазами. Он обнимал Ивайзуми так крепко, что ныли мышцы. И рухнул на него, когда последний спазм удовольствия затух туманным сладким эхом в мышцах.

Сознание возвращалось медленно, толчками. Удовольствие затапливало каждый его уголок. Ивайзуми лежал тихо, почти неподвижно — только его рука гладила Ойкаву по затылку, легко шевеля пряди. От счастья хотелось плакать. И от гордости.

Отстраняться было страшно, но Ивайзуми шевельнулся, и Ойкава поспешно привстал. Член выскользнул из растянутого влажного тепла, на простыни потекло, а Ивайзуми зашипел.

— Ива-чан, больно? — вскинулся Ойкава, но тот только покачал головой.

— Щиплет, — признался он.

Его полувозбужденный член лежал на яичках, и Ойкава бережно поцеловал его у самого основания.

— Ты не кончил.

— Неа. Сначала было больно, а потом не успел. Ты, оказывается, скорострельщик.

— Знаешь что, Ива-чан, если бы ты знал, какой ты внутри офигенный, ты бы не смеялся, — возмутился Ойкава.

— Что ты несешь, обычный я, — дико покраснел Ивайзуми.

— Офигенный, — прошептал Ойкава. — Я хочу тебя еще, — он провел губами по головке, и член дернулся.

Ойкава вобрал его в рот и потрогал пальцами припухшее отверстие. Ивайзуми содрогнулся, а член его стремительно затвердел. И едва Ойкава начал сосать, поглаживая сжатое кольцо мышц, как Ивайзуми вскинул бедра, вставляя до самого горла, и коротко, обильно кончил.

Глотать сперму пришлось долго — и в этот раз почему-то не хотелось часть сплюнуть, наоборот, хотелось высосать как можно больше, чтобы почувствовать Ивайзуми каждой клеточкой тела. Ойкава выпустил его член, лишь когда вылизал его дочиста. Улегся рядом, накрыв их обоих одеялом, и Ивайзуми крепко его обнял. Сразу же навалилась усталость, тяжелая и мягкая, словно ватное одеяло.

Ивайзуми еще тихонько целовал его — шею, подбородок, грудь, когда Ойкава счастливо вздохнул, уплывая в сон.


	12. Chapter 12

Проснулся Ойкава до рассвета: такое с ним случалось регулярно, но с тех пор, как они приехали сюда, Ойкава поднимался точно по будильнику. Усталость, перенасыщение эмоциями были слишком велики, чтобы не урвать лишние минуты сна.

А сейчас проснулся — и, довольно потянувшись, обвил руками Ивайзуми, провел ладонями по теплой спине. Он щурился, но на большее не решался. Где-то под ребрами назойливо давал о себе знать страх: а вдруг это все ему приснилось, и стоит ему взглянуть на мир, как дымка рассеется. Но с каждой минутой Ойкава обретал уверенность и постепенно успокаивался. Дыхание Ивайзуми щекотало ключицы, рука давила тяжестью на ребра, а когда Ивайзуми недовольно простонал и втянул под одеяло холодную ступню, задев Ойкаву, тот от возмущения все-таки открыл глаза.

— Ива-чан, — прошептал он, глядя, как во сне темные ресницы Ивайзуми подрагивают.

Ивайзуми был такой невозможно теплый, вызывающе расслабленный и мягкий, что Ойкаве хотелось трогать и трогать, везде, просто ощущать кожу под пальцами, может даже пробовать на вкус. Но он лежал, боясь шелохнуться и ненароком разбудить: почему-то хотелось получше рассмотреть умиротворенное выражение его лица. Ойкава не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он не выдержал и коснулся губами его рта. Ивайзуми вздрогнул, а потом медленно, растерянно ответил на поцелуй.

— Доброе утро, что ли, — прохрипел он, разворачиваясь на спину, и тут же поморщился.

Ойкава навис сверху, рассматривая его, как следует. 

— Извини, больно, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми приоткрыл один глаз.

— Тебе же ни капельки не стыдно, засранец, — произнес он, и Ойкава прикусил губу. Да, почему-то не получалось чувствовать себя виноватым, наоборот, распирали гордость и счастье. Но Ойкава все равно примирительно запустил руку под одеяло и потрогал Ивайзуми между ягодиц. Тот вздрогнул, но почти сразу же расслабился.

— Если хочешь, можешь мне отомстить, — предложил Ойкава, стараясь не выдать собственного энтузиазма.

— Даже не сомневайся, — Ивайзуми притянул его к себе за плечи и поцеловал. — Но не сейчас. Есть хочется.

Дом только начинал просыпаться. Этот ранний утренний час почему-то казался Ойкаве волшебным, застывшим во времени. По всему телу разлилась невиданная легкость, и, чтобы не улететь, он старался держаться за Ивайзуми. Тот не возражал: только кидал на Ойкаву взгляды, от которых у того внутри все поджималось в сладкой судороге. 

Они первые взяли в столовой завтрак, и, набивая рот рисом, Ойкава в одно мгновение вдруг ощутил это так четко и ясно, словно осознание тончайшей иглой пробило его прямо сквозь сердце. Он смотрел на Ивайзуми, палочками гоняющего по тарелке половину яйца, и не мог дышать. Сам факт того, что он любит человека, который любит его, казался одновременно чем-то бесконечно простым и не поддающимся объяснению.

Их нашла Нан-чан. Оказывается, Тамико-сан еще до рассвета уехала на рынок — договариваться с поставщиком продуктов, и не оставила им никаких поручений. Должно быть, решила сделать поблажку перед финальной игрой.

— В храм! Нет, мне говорили про ресторанчик, в котором готовят вкусное мясо. А хотя, давай сначала искупаемся? Или хочешь, пойдем посмотрим то место, где...

— Ладно, успокойся, — Ивайзуми нахлобучил ему на голову бейсболку. — Мы везде успеем.

Его слова прозвучали спокойно и уверенно, и Ойкава подумал, что Ивайзуми имеет в виду не только достопримечательности и не только оставшиеся дни их каникул. Они вышли под палящее солнце, и Ойкава вдохнул раскаленный воздух, прикрывая глаза.

— Я хочу поговорить с тетей потом, — сказал он. — Ну, насчет родителей.

В итоге они так никуда и не успели, но хотя бы накупались вдоволь, и Ойкава, как ни старался, не мог испытать ни толики разочарования. Загорать Ивайзуми ему запретил, и они вместе теснились под зонтом, обсуждая стратегию предстоящей игры.

— Ты заметил, что Терушима постоянно уходит влево для атаки? — спросил Ивайзуми, поглаживая большим пальцем ребро ладони Ойкавы — щекотно.

— А Бобата почти не реагирует на финты, надеется до последнего, — Ойкава задумчиво покусывал губу. Он был уверен, что они возьмут этот сет — иначе и быть не могло. И хотелось закончить эту игру как-то по-особенному, чтобы местные запомнили ее надолго. 

— Ну вот, опять ты придумал какую-то глупость, — вздохнул Ивайзуми.

— Чего это, Ива-чан?

— Наверняка думаешь: "Как бы поэффектнее заработать финальное очко". Так?

— Ну, — Ойкава усмехнулся. — Оно само напрашивается. Наша триумфальная контратака должна завершиться триумфально. 

Ивайзуми только фыркнул, но Ойкава точно знал, что он только "за". Он часто потакал всем прихотям Ойкавы, если задуматься. Ойкава вроде бы и знал об этом, но в то же время не осознавал, что это значит и почему так. Теперь же, при мысли об этом, хотелось Ивайзуми поцеловать — просто так, за одно только это и за все остальное в придачу. Желание было таким сильным, что Ойкава сдержался из последних сил. Он придвинулся ближе и прошептал прямо на ухо, и слова вырывались, расталкивая и мешаясь друг другу:

— Ива-чан, я тебя очень люблю.

Ивайзуми стремительно покраснел и отвернулся — хорошо, иначе бы увидел, что творится с лицом самого Ойкавы, в голове которого эти слова звучали нарастающим эхом, пока не слились в белый шум. Но рука продолжила сжимать пальцы Ойкавы, а потом Ивайзуми сполз ниже и как будто нечаянно уронил голову Ойкаве на плечо. Где-то неподалеку так же под зонтиками сидели люди, но им было все равно.

Искупавшись еще раз, они собрали вещи и отправились к условленному месту.

Терушима и Бобата, как обычно, уже их дожидались.

— Вы когда-нибудь отсюда уходите? — спросил Ивайзуми, откладывая сумки в сторону.

— Поесть, поспать, — Терушима энергично кивнул. — А зачем идти куда-то еще? Тут весело.

Ойкава скептически оглядел собравшуюся толпу девчонок. Теперь он почему-то мог смотреть на каждую из них и не представлять в подвенечном платье, рука об руку идущей с Ивайзуми к алтарю. И стало очевидно, что далеко не все из них здесь для того, чтобы поболеть за их с Ивайзуми команду: многие открыто глазели на Терушиму, неестественно громко смеялись над шутками Бобаты, и, в общем, обращали на Ивайзуми и Ойкаву внимания не больше, чем на остальных. Наверное, часть из них из принципа поддерживала только местных — иного объяснения этому феномену Ойкава найти не мог.

— Да, наверное, действительно весело, — усмехнулся он себе под нос.

Из общей массы отделилась тоненькая фигурка и направилась к нему. Он подхватил Май за талию, крутанул в воздухе и поставил обратно на землю. Она улыбалась широко и приветливо, но не смотрела на него.

— А у вас сегодня последняя игра, — произнесла она тихо.

— Да, — он положил ладонь ей на макушку и осторожно погладил, чтобы не растрепать аккуратно заплетенные волосы. — Спасибо за поддержку, она нас очень вдохновляла.

— Я не буду ни за кого болеть сегодня, и судить тоже не буду. Я за ничью.

Глаза у нее влажно блестели.

— Вы скоро уедете, да?

Ойкава взял ее за руку и сжал. Почему-то сразу стало ясно, к чем все шло, и инстинктивно он приготовил заранее заготовленные слова, но осекся. Случай был совсем не тот, и сейчас вежливый отказ, который он мог произнести, разбуди его кто-нибудь ночью, никуда не годился.

— А я, я хотела сказать... — она кусала губы, и Ойкава склонил голову так, чтобы она видела его лицо. — Ты мне нравишься, — прошептала, наконец, она.

Они молчали.

— Это пройдет, — наконец, сказал Ойкава.

— Обещаешь? — выдохнула она сквозь слезы. — А то пока мне очень плохо.

— Обещаю. Спроси у мамы, она подтвердит.

Май вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони, а потом отчаянно прижалась к нему, обнимая. А через миг развернулась и убежала.

Ойкава долго смотрел ей вслед. А потом встряхнулся. С Май точно все будет не так, как с ее мамой. Эта влюбленность быстро пройдет. И пусть она оставит в памяти добрый след.

Разминались в этот день дольше обычного: не хотелось, чтобы неудачное приземление или неразогретые мышцы испортили решающую игру. Но потом пришла пора разыгрывать мяч, и Ойкава вытянул наветренную сторону — хороший знак.

Первые десять очков разыгрывали не торопясь. Никто не хотел менять ритм, слишком сильно рисковать или усиливать нажим на противника, и Ойкава вдруг подумал, что с каждой подачей нервы натягиваются все сильнее, энергия скапливается, требуя выхода, а он сам искренне наслаждается процессом. Ивайзуми возле него источал жар, они заражали азартом друг друга и обменивались им с командой противника.

Терушима сегодня вел себя особенно вызывающе: беззастенчиво провоцировал, финтил, и именно он первым пошел на риск — провел атаку с задней линии, хотя мог отдать безопасный пас Бобате. И, хотя мяч улетел в аут, настроение тотчас же поменялось. Теперь это была игра на опережение: атаки пошли сплошь быстрые, подачи разыгрывались в два счета, и только смена сторон позволяла перевести дыхание.

— Ива-чан, — произнес Ойкава, когда они приготовились принимать первый после смены мяч.

Ивайзуми достаточно было просто кивнуть.

Ойкава словно ощущал его мысли в своей голове — яркие и материальные, они одновременно направляли и подстраивались под его собственный ход. Он отдавал самые немыслимые пасы, твердо зная, что Ивайзуми будет там и пробьет с той силой, с какой нужно, именно туда, куда нужно. Когда инициатором выступал этот единый слаженный механизм, у противников, особенно таких неподготовленных, как Бобата и Терушима, не оставалось ни единого шанса.

Поначалу они еще пытались блокировать каждый мяч, а потом начали выбиваться из сил, и тогда Ойкава пробивал сам, не давая им времени перестроиться. Одну победу, моральную, они уже одержали. Только сейчас Ойкава начал слышать возбужденные возгласы толпы, и они пульсировали в ушах вместе с ритмом крови и сорванным дыханием Ивайзуми.

Когда оставалось одно очко, они мельком переглянулись: следовать плану. Ивайзуми нырнул за мячом, как будто не на песке играл, а на паркете, мяч оказался у Ойкавы, и перед его лицом вырос Бобата — который как ни старался, не мог среагировать на финт, особенно финт, проведенный Ойкавой. Именно об этом они договаривались с Ивайзуми. Но искушение было слишком велико, и Ойкава, почти не раздумывая, поддавшись велению чего-то более сильного, чем доводы разума, отдал пас.

Мяч коснулся ладони Ивайзуми идеально по центру, и Ойкава даже не пытался рассмотреть траекторию мяча — вместо этого он глядел на лицо Ивайзуми, немного ошарашенное, но тем не менее довольное, как будто чего-то такого он втайне ждал.

Об исходе игры Ойкава догадался по ликующим крикам болельщиков.

Ивайзуми, растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, подошел и легонько толкнул его в плечо, а потом приобнял за плечи — и они, не сговариваясь, завопили в обе глотки от радости, и им вторил восторженный рев болельщиков.

— Мы сделали это, Ива-чан, — прошептал Ойкава, когда они оба охрипли от радостных криков. Ивайзуми ждал, точно ждал, что Ойкава поделится последним мячом. 

— Только предупреждай в следующий раз, — так же шепотом сказал Ивайзуми. 

Они выпрямились.

— Зачем? — Ойкава посмотрел на него, облизывая губы. — Ты же и так все понял.

— Йу-ху! — Терушима, вытирая о шорты ладони, перегнулся через сетку и подошел к ним. — Обалденная игра! Честно, не думал, что вы отыграетесь.

— Мы просто решили поддаться в начале, чтобы не было слишком скучно, — Ойкава улыбнулся, не сдерживая радости, пожимая протянутую руку Бобаты.

— Очень правдоподобно поддавались, — Бобата натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. — Могло сложиться такое впечатление, что вам и впрямь было несладко.

Ивайзуми мстительно потрепал обоих по волосам.

— Победителей не судят, — заключил он, довольно усмехаясь, когда они безуспешно попытались вырваться.

Вчерашний хранитель приза важно прошествовал к ним, неся трофей в руках — это был обычный кубок с видами Сосновых островов — узнаваемые очертания были выгравированы по всей поверхности. На центральную часть была привинчена блестящая табличка с их именами. Позади шла Май: Терушима подхватил ее на руки, а Ойкава дал подержать награду и почувствовал, как Ивайзуми подталкивает его в спину, когда девочка улыбнулась. Болельщики одобрительно заулюлюкали.

Ойкава с Ивайзуми поклонились, взяли кубок с двух сторон, и Ойкава потянул его вверх. Ивайзуми явно не планировал ему подыгрывать: какое-то время они перетягивали его между собой, а потом Ивайзуми сдался, и кубок все-таки взмыл в воздух. Ойкаве оставалось только догадываться, как нелепо они выглядят со стороны. В этот момент он был абсолютно, невыносимо счастлив.

***

Через каких-то полчаса Ойкава сетовал на неблагодарных поклонников, которые и думать забыли о главных звездах вечера, а Ивайзуми безжалостно его высмеивал и даже один раз столкнул в воду. Это было совершенно возмутительно, поэтому пришлось пойти на крайние меры — защекотать Ивайзуми на глазах у всех.

Глядя, как он в изнеможении хохочет, вяло отбиваясь, Ойкава чувствовал себя отомщенным. Пусть знает, как связываться с великолепным Ойкава-саном. Раздавались глухие звуки удара мяча — они с Ивайзуми, Бобатой и Терушимой оказались не единственными, кто жаждал сыграть партию-другую.

Разбивались на пары хаотично, играли на желание, на интерес, кто-то даже — на списанную контрольную, а потом Терушима снова предложил сыграть в классику — шесть на шесть.

— Только, чур, вы с Ивайзуми-саном в разных командах.

— Я тебя натяну, — немедленно сообщил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава вспыхнул — когда это такое случалось? Да никогда! Он докажет, что из них двоих круче именно Ойкава-сан.

После проигрыша Ойкава возмущался, а Ивайзуми показывал пальцем и хохотал. Удовольствие играть с Ивайзуми в паре — это одно, удовольствие же чувствовать за спиной целую команду — совсем другое. Когда Ойкава потребовал реванша, команда подбодрила его дружными криками. Оглушительный успех они отпраздновали коллективным танцем, который назывался у местных «выкусили, мудаки», и, по мнению Ойкавы, отлично подходил к ситуации.

Он плюхнулся на песок рядом с огромной канистрой воды и нацедил себе попить. Бобата, усевшийся рядом, смотрел, как Ивайзуми с Терушимой чуть не сшиблись в погоне за одним мячом. Ивайзуми протянул руку, помогая подняться, и хлопнул Терушиму по плечу.

— Лучше бы ему по ушам постучали, — пробормотал Бобата, вытягивая длинные ноги и зарываясь пальцами в песок.

Ойкава прищурился. Команда Ивайзуми выигрывала с бесстыжим счетом.

— В данном случае никто не виноват, солнце светит в глаза, хочешь-не хочешь столкновений не избежать, реагировать на голос получается не всегда. Ива-чан это понимает.

Они помолчали. Бобата смотрел искоса, потом все-таки решился.

— Вы с Ивайзуми-саном поступать будете тоже вместе?

Ойкава пожал плечами и взрыхлил рукой песок.

— Еще не решили — ждем последних приглашений. — На душе было легко и спокойно, Ойкава щурился на темно-синее море, золотое от лучей заходящего солнца. — Конечно, хотелось бы, но это как получится.

Бобата кивнул и, помолчав, меланхолично произнес:

— Уезжать скоро, опять начнут дрючить на тренировках, — он посмотрел на Ойкаву. – Кстати, а вы когда собираетесь обратно?

Тоска кольнула между ребер, но восторженные вопли заставили Ойкаву отвлечься от мыслей об окончании каникул — победители сделали торжественный круг вокруг побежденных и снова разразились радостными воплями. Ивайзуми и Терушима подбежали, тяжело дыша и вытирая пот. 

— Ойкава, дай попить.

Ивайзуми глотал воду из бутылки, далеко запрокинув голову; его кадык двигался при каждом глотке, а по шее катились капли пота.

— Уф, — оторвался Ивайзуми от воды. — Хорошо-то как.

Он кинул бутылку обратно Ойкаве, задрал майку и вытер лицо подолом, обнажая заросший живот с кубиками пресса. Бронзовая от загара и блестящая от пота кожа словно светилась. А Ойкава малодушно порадовался, что успел нацепить темные очки. Не хотелось даже думать, какой у него сейчас взгляд.

— О чем говорили?

— Бобата-кун спрашивал, когда мы собираемся домой.

Ивайзуми на миг замер — Ойкава скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как он вздрогнул, а потом спросил:

— И когда мы собираемся?

— Точно, давайте с нами, — оживился Терушима. Он за это время влез в сухую чистую майку и сейчас тоже пил воду. — Вместе веселее.

Ойкава видел, что Ивайзуми колеблется. С одной стороны, вместе действительно веселее. С другой — если ехать с кем-то знакомым, уже не подержишься за руки. И не позволишь себе чего-то, что может пройти незамеченным в толпе. С третьей — им стоило привыкать к тому, что на людях придется сдерживаться. 

— А едем, — одновременно с Ивайзуми сказал Ойкава, и Терушима прыснул.

— Ну вы даете.

— Ива-чан читает мои мысли, ужасно, — пожаловался Ойкава.

— Господи, что ты несешь, — закатил Ивайзуми глаза, Бобата захохотал. — Вон, детишки-второгодки над тобой ржут.

Ойкава решил игнорировать грязные инсинуации и пообещал себе, что доберется до Ивайзуми попозже — а потом тот украдкой задел его руку тыльной стороной ладони, задержав прикосновение на упоительно долгий миг, и Ойкава немедленно забыл о мести. 

Вечер закончился большим заплывом — большим он звался не потому, что плыли до большой воды, а потому что участвовали все. Стемнело, и светящееся море ласково шуршало о песчаный берег. Вокруг плескались, ныряли и смеялись люди, а Ивайзуми вырвался вперед, и Ойкава устремился следом.

Когда Ивайзуми делал мощный гребок, светящаяся вода словно обтекала его фигуру мерцающим ореолом, и это было одно из самых красивых зрелищ, какое только видел Ойкава. Поблизости плыл кто-то еще, над водой разносились голоса. И все равно Ойкаве казалось, что в ночном море, под черным, усыпанными звездами небом, они абсолютно одни.

Ивайзуми замедлился, потом вовсе остановился. Ойкава остановился тоже и с удовольствием ушел под воду, смывая с волос песок, пыль и пот. Когда он вынырнул, отбрасывая волосы, Ивайзуми восхищенно вздохнул.

— Что?

— Ойкава, — он медленно подплыл и протянул руку. — ты светишься… Так красиво.

Они переплели пальцы рук под водой и какое-то время просто дрейфовали по поверхности. Потом Ивайзуми сжал его руку, и Ойкава согласился.

— Да. Пора домой.

Когда они выбрались на берег, спать хотелось смертельно, а от тяжести в мышцах не спасали даже энергичные движения. Со стороны скал доносился басовитый хохот — взрослые продолжали отдыхать под перезвон бутылок. Веселые девчоночьи голоса разносились над пляжем, Ойкаве даже казалось, что он узнал голос Ханы-чан. Хорошо, если сегодня она выбросит Ивайзуми из головы и присмотрится к кому-нибудь из местных ребят, симпатичная ведь девчонка. Ойкава ревновал, но в то же время чувствовал странную солидарность и симпатию — она оценила Ивайзуми по достоинству.

Когда они приплелись домой, гостиница дремала. На кухне их ждал остывший ужин, и Ойкава некстати вспомнил, какими строгостями встречала их тетя. Прошло всего две недели, а они чувствовали себя как дома — и все им потакали, оставляя под прозрачной крышкой самое вкусное. И даже тетя ни разу не упрекнула за опоздание на обед или ужин.

Кстати, о ней.

— Надо завтра поговорить с тетей, — сказал Ойкава, когда они с Ивайзуми доковыляли до ванной возле их комнаты. Ивайзуми без особого энтузиазма чистил зубы и глянул на него в зеркале. — А потом приеду домой и поговорю с родителями.

Ивайзуми сплюнул пасту в раковину, вытер ладонью рот и повторил зачем-то:

— Домой.

Они упали на футоны, и Ойкава сразу понял, что вряд ли у них что-то сегодня произойдет: перспектива пошевелить даже пальцем требовала применения невероятных усилий. Зато сознание радушно подбрасывало одну за другой картинки того, как их жизнь дома будет отличаться от условий, к которым они успели привыкнуть за две недели. У них до самого выпускного не найдется ни минуты свободного времени. И оставаться вместе каждую ночь они тоже не смогут. 

Ойкава вцепился в Ивайзуми покрепче, и тот ответил таким же отчаянным объятием, как будто они думали об одном и том же.

— Я уже по тебе скучаю, — усмехнулся Ивайзуми, и у Ойкавы сперло дыхание. 

— Я не дам тебе про себя забыть, Ива-чан, — попытался отшутиться он. — Буду мельтешить перед тобой целыми днями, играть с тобой в одной команде и каждый день ходить домой после занятий. А еще иногда приглашать тебя к себе на ночь, и только попробуй отказаться.

А ведь если Ивайзуми примет решение учиться где-то далеко, то и после школы им придется несладко. Но Ойкава вдруг понял, что с нетерпением ждет каждого дня вместе: и завтрашнего, когда они все еще будут в полном распоряжении друг друга; и того дня, когда они вернутся домой и снова начнется волейбол; и даже того, когда они не смогут увидеть друг друга — а рано или поздно он обязательно настанет. Он без раздумий предпочтет такой день любому другому, в котором его чувства так и остались безответны, и он никогда не узнал, каково это — лежать вот так вместе и чувствовать, что сердца бьются в такт.

— Не ожидал от тебя ничего другого, — уже засыпая, пробормотал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава еще долго лежал, гладя его спину и считая вдохи и выдохи, по капле впитывая затянувшееся мгновение.

***

Они поднялись с первыми лучами солнца и, наспех побросав в рюкзаки все необходимое, приготовились уйти гулять до вечера.

— Кстати, Терушима попросил зайти за ними, если будет время, — сказал Ивайзуми задумчиво. — Говорил что-то про острова...

— Погоди, Ива-чан, я забыл снять белье, — вспомнил Ойкава, стукнув себя по лбу. — Можешь пока набрать воды? Я мигом.

Он как раз вернулся в комнату со сложенной стопкой высохшего белья, когда почувствовал чье-то присутствие сзади. Тетя появилась так неслышно, что Ойкава вздрогнул. А потом она закрыла за собой створки и подошла, чуть шурша кимоно, маленькая и прямая.

— Мы выиграли, — проговорил Ойкава, улыбаясь.

Их с Ивайзуми победный кубок стоял на столике, поблескивая в лучах солнца, — не увидеть невозможно. Они еще не решили, у кого он останется.

— Поздравляю, — сказала тетя. — Вы не посрамили чести семьи.

Тетя была словно сама не своя, словно что-то ее беспокоило. Ойкава улыбнулся ей ободряюще.

— Если желаешь знать, — проговорила она, — я не одобряю пустоцветы. Никогда не одобряла.

Она смотрела на их сдвинутые футоны, на кое-как застеленные, переплетенные одеяла. Ойкава потрясенно отступил на шаг — сердце сжалось в липком ужасе. Как? Что? О чем она… Ладно, сам Ойкава, а Ивайзуми? Что будет с ним, если все узнают?

Ойкава метнул взгляд на дверь в полной панике. Он старался не задумываться, что будет делать, если столкнется с неприятием, негативом, отчуждением. Просто отодвигал мысли подальше. Как будто если игнорировать проблему, то она исчезнет.

— Беспокоишься о нем? — тихо спросила тетя.

— Да, — Ойкава выпрямил спину и расправил плечи. Он смотрел на тетю в упор, и в нем вдруг в один миг, словно сошлись в одной точке миллионы лучей, выкристаллизировалось понимание: он перегрызет горло любому, кто попробует их разлучить; кто причинит боль Ивайзуми или тронет его. Любому. Даже своей семье. 

Тетя отступила, подалась назад и повторила:

— Не одобряю пустоцветы.

Ойкава смотрел ей в лицо, в глазах щипало.

— Но они такие красивые, ведь правда?

Тетя развернулась к нему спиной.

— Хаджиме такой хороший мальчик, — сказала она. — Очень хороший. И твоя мать…

Тетя вышла бесшумно, а Ойкаву почти размазало по стене от облегчения и ужаса. Не так он представлял себе их разговор. Это Ойкава должен был говорить, а она — слушать и с ним соглашаться. Он должен был сказать ей про родителей, про то, как светится его мама, когда смотрит на папу, и как ее любви всегда хватало на всех с головой, а она все давала и давала — так для нее это было легко. Разве мог человек, который жалел о своем выборе, заполнять весь дом своим счастьем и делиться им с остальными?

Он вспомнил ее в то утро, когда она рассказала про первую встречу с будущим мужем, и ту едва заметную улыбку, которая тронула ее губы, когда Ойкава спросил, любит ли она папу. Ноги сами его понесли: в коридор, где еще слышались мягкие, но твердые шаги тети.

— Тетя, — глухо произнес он вслед цветному облаку кимоно.

Она застыла, и Ойкава понял — сейчас. Если он не скажет сейчас, то потом уже будет поздно.

— У пепельной розы есть шипы, — дурацкое сравнение всплыло в голове. — Она крепко держит то, что ей дорого.

Тетя медленно повернулась всем телом. Ее лицо ничего не выражало и казалось фарфоровой маской.

— Шипы защищают ото всех, кто решит, что бутоны — легкая добыча.

Ойкава тяжело дышал, как будто только что отпрыгал на солнцепеке три полных сета.

— Она сама его выбрала, и если бы ты не была так занята тем, что десять лет плевала на свою семью, то поняла бы, что она ни на секунду ни о чем не пожалела.

Тетя по-прежнему молчала, а Ойкава откинул голову, стараясь взять себя в руки.

— А мы с Ива-чаном… Я не умру без него, — Ойкава проглотил рыдание. — Наверное. И я никогда не буду заставлять его быть рядом. 

Время застыло, и в этом безвременье существовал только ровный, спокойный стук сердца Ойкавы. Он не знал, сколько они стояли так, глядя друг на друга, но в конце концов тетя склонила голову в вежливом поклоне и пошла прочь, маленькая, прямая и сухая, в ворохе разноцветных тканей, она была словно выломана из времени и пространства.

— Не забудьте про обед и ужин, — голос ее, строгий и ломкий, заметался между стен.

Ойкава закрыл глаза. А когда открыл, тети уже не было, лишь легкий аромат духов говорил, что она тут проходила.

Он не знал, сколько стоял вот так, а потом пошел к выходу. Там хлопотала Нан-чан. Она лучезарно улыбнулась, вырывая его из кокона размышлений и боли.

— Надо снова отвезти белье в прачечную, Тоору, да и прибраться бы в онсене не помешало. Сделаете сегодня вечером? А потом можете отдохнуть там немного, Тамико-сан не возражает.

Ойкава кивнул, сглотнув комок, и только потом вышел на улицу. У ворот столпилась кучка туристов: зачем-то фотографировали фасад здания, и Ойкава обернулся — самый обычный, в классическом стиле, слегка потрепанный. Нужно будет отправить сюда следующим летом отца и брата с семьей, чтобы навели порядок. 

Телефонный звонок выдернул из оцепенения — мама. Ойкава прислонился к заборчику и глубоко вздохнул, приготовившись к разговору. Но вместо обычного приветствия мама быстро и негромко проговорила:

— Твой отец сошел с ума.

— Да ну? — вяло удивился Ойкава. Он это слышал регулярно. Мамин голос слышался на фоне типичного уличного шума — гудел ветер, сигналили машины.

— Да, бросил все и поехал.

— Куда поехал? — Ойкава ничего не понимал.

— К тете, — строго сказала мама.

В один миг в голове пронеслись миллионы мыслей, а мама продолжал говорить непривычно сердито.

— А еще меня не хотел брать, можно подумать я отпущу его одного, — от льда в ее голосе пробрал озноб, — в это место.

Ойкава смотрел в ярко-синее небо, в котором кружились белокрылые чайки. О да. Мама бы не отпустила. Стало до смешного очевидно, что нужно сказать.

— Она вышла замуж, давно. И дочку родила, уже большая.

Мама молчала в трубку, и Ойкава слушал ее ровное дыхание. На заднем фоне в трубке продолжали шелестеть шинами проезжающие машины, под боком галдели туристы, а над головой протяжно кричали чайки.

— О. — Ойкаве показалось, что мама смущена. – А тетя Тамико, — неловко перевела тему она, — действительно болеет?

— Папа поэтому поехал? Там ничего серьезного, честно. 

— Она никогда не позволяла выказывать малейшей слабости.

— Думаешь, что-то серьезное, раз она… — нахмурился Ойкава. — Но они даже врача не вызывали, я бы знал.

— Не знаю, — в голосе мамы послышалось беспокойство, — но думаю, она рассчитывала, что ты скажешь мне, а я передам отцу. Вряд ли бы он дождался другого приглашения.

Ойкава закрыл глаза ладонью и пробормотал:

— Я с вами с ума сойду. Нет бы говорить все прямо.

— Как ты там? — спросила мама. — Все в порядке? Вы что, проиграли?

— Мы выиграли! – возмутился Ойкава. 

— И этот ребенок учит "говорить прямо", — в ее голосе послышалась улыбка. —Тон у тебя какой-то странный, — задумчиво проговорила она. – Ладно, приедем, ты все расскажешь. Все, отключаюсь, твой папа идет. Будем через час.

В трубке раздались гудки, и Ойкава некоторое время стоял, переваривая новости, и смотрел на туристов. Мысль зудела, не давая расслабиться. Все рассказать? Действительно все? Он сунул телефон в задний карман штанов и потряс головой.

Ивайзуми тоже смотрел на туристов. Ойкава подошел бесшумно и забрался руками под футболку, коснувшись теплой кожи спины.

— Ай, Дуракава! — воскликнул Ивайзуми, дергаясь в сторону и взмахнув в воздухе кулаком. — Где ты так долго? Что случилось? — осекся он.

— Извини, Ива-чан, — ответил Ойкава, и имя перекатывалось на языке так сладко, что хотелось зажмуриться от удовольствия. Недобрые мысли растворились — как всегда, стоило Ивайзуми оказаться рядом. Он принял решение сразу же, едва услышал его голос — не рассказывать Ивайзуми о разговоре с тетей. — Все отлично, честное слово. Родители сюда едут, — он широко улыбнулся.

— Мириться? — быстро смекнул Ивайзуми.

— Точно, — Ойкава с неохотой убрал руки и даже чуть отступил.

А Ивайзуми откашлялся, огляделся, а потом быстро начал толкать Ойкаву назад – в сторону дома.

— Ива-чан, ты чего?

Вместо ответа ему наподдали коленом, и Ойкава решил не сопротивляться. Они так и дошли до комнаты – Ойкава торопливо спотыкался, а Ивайзуми, серьезный, как перед игрой, неотвратимо шагал следом. 

— Знаешь, Ива-чан, это уже слишком, — начал Ойкава, когда они зашли в комнату.

А Ивайзуми молча прижал его к стене и уткнулся в шею. От тепла его дыхания колени подогнулись, и Ойкава обмяк, обнимая его в ответ.

— Вот то, что случилось, из-за чего ты такой. Я не собираюсь тебя допрашивать. Ты просто скажи, мне это точно знать не обязательно? – тихо спросил он.

Ойкава гладил Ивайзуми по спине, и сам не заметил, как начал обнимать его все крепче.

Отвечать не хотелось, хотелось целоваться. Ойкава думал, что он опять решил все за него, и это было неправильно.

— Тетя про нас догадалась, – ответил он, поглаживая пальцем гладкую кожу между воротом футболки и границей волос.

— Вот как, — спокойно сказал Ивайзуми и повторил: — Вот как… Что она сказала?

— Что не одобряет пустоцветы.

— И ты решил мне не говорить, чтобы не расстраивать? Идиот.

Ойкава откинулся на стену и закусил губу:

— Она теперь знает, и…

— И что? Всем разболтает? Отравит? Подаст на нас в суд?

— Ива-чан, ну что ты несешь, — Ойкаве было и плохо, и смешно.

— Если бы она захотела, мы бы уже стояли на выходе с сумками. Это же Тамико-сан, Ойкава. Ну не одобряет, что теперь, не конец света же. Мой отец волейбол не одобряет, тоже мне трагедия.

— Ива-чан! – Ойкава таки пихнул его коленом, но смех застыл на губах, когда Ивайзуми заглянул ему в глаза и неожиданно серьезно сказал:

— Не пугай меня так больше, придурок. Я подумал, что и впрямь что-то случилось.

— Наверное, это было слишком неожиданно. Как ведро воды на голову вылили, — выдохнул Ойкава. 

От облегчения ноги не держали, и он вцепился в Ивайзуми, прижимаясь ладонями к его бокам. 

— Ну и ладно, главное, я тебя люблю, — буркнул Ивайзуми, а Ойкава замер от счастья.

— Я люблю Ива-чана, — прошептал он в ответ.

Они стояли, наслаждаясь дыханием друг друга. За окном разгалделись птицы, шумные туристы и не думали уходить, но здесь – здесь было тихо и спокойно.

 

— Так вот, острова, — откашлялся Ивайзуми. — Терушима сказал, что туда можно добраться на лодке — туристов болтается много, но он знает там места, куда людей обычно не возят. Ехать с ними не обязательно, но узнать бы не помешало. Можем съездить туда завтра, как думаешь? А еще вчера, когда мы возвращались, я увидел сувенирную лавку, давай сходим посмотрим, а то мелкие не простят, если я вернусь ни с чем. И еще...

Ойкава кивнул и потянул Ивайзуми за собой из комнаты. Пока они шли на улицу, Ойкава думал, что у них есть еще два дня — и за них можно еще столько всего успеть. Может быть — даже поговорить с родителями. Ведь ничего страшного не произойдет, ведь главное, что они любят друг друга.

Они вышли за ворота, и солнце щедро облило их с головы до пят. Ивайзуми вытащил из рюкзака бейсболку и надел на Ойкаву, а следом еще одну для себя. Уже отсюда слышался ласковый шелест моря, и ноги сами понесли их туда: можно будет заплыть далеко-далеко, чтобы люди на пляже казались лишь маленькими незначительными точками, и притвориться, будто кроме них больше никого кругом нет, а все остальное — это море, солнце, облака на небе и раскаленный воздух — принадлежало только им одним, и что они сами принадлежали только друг другу, навсегда. Ойкава посмотрел на Ивайзуми: тот глядел перед собой и улыбался.

Эти два дня кончатся, а потом и лето. Но он не чувствовал ни тоски, ни сожаления. На самом деле, на двоих у них было намного, намного больше. Несмотря ни на что.


End file.
